A Marriage of Convenience
by Perky-Thief
Summary: WIKTT Marriage Law Challenge. Hermione is affected by Fudge's new law, & now is forced to choose from 3 potential suitors, one of whom is Snape. But thanks to the threats of Malfoy, she can't have the one she wants, or can she? HGSS Not HBP Compliant
1. News & Letters

Hello readers, it's **Perky-Thief**. I've created another story for your enjoyment. This is my take on the WIKTT Marriage Law Challange, it's not HBP Compliant however. It's rated M for future explicit sexual scenes, as well as, harsh language. But anyways, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave plenty of reviews for me to read :)

Pairings: HG/SS

Title: A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter One: News & Letters

* * *

Hermione pushed her fork around her plate as she sat at the Gryffindor table, poking at her now cold potatoes. Harry and Ron sat to her left, talking exuberantly about a recent game of Quidditch. She nodded her head every now and then, pretending to be somewhat interested in their mind-numbing conversation. It was all she could do to keep from staring down at the article in the Daily Prophet that lay before her.

Minister Fudge had apparently decided that he should, finally, take an active role in the Wizarding community. However, this 'new role' had not come as a shock to the entire magical world, but also an inconvenience as well.

Letting out a tired and exasperated sigh, Hermione glanced down at the paper.

_Fudge Forms Fantastically Frightening Law_

_Written by: Nitliac M. Enorrom_

_He's done it again, friends! Yes, you heard it; Fudge has officially astounded the Wizarding World once again with this new law. __**Magical Decree 8CM4, Section 7.2**__ states that the Ministry of Magic hereby holds all official power in Wizarding Marriage Declarations. Ministry officials have created this new law in an attempt to prevent the rapid increase of squibs and stillborns in magical births. As per new order, Muggle-born witches found to be legally above the age of 18 may hereby be petitioned for marriage by Pureblood wizards legally above the age of 18. Wizards are given one full month to court a particular witch before a legal Ministry-approved marriage ceremony must take place. If any witch receives more than one petition within a month's time, then she is given the right to choose whichever suitor she desires. Failure to do so within the given time-restraints will result in a marriage chosen by Ministry officials. As with all Magical Decrees, Ministry officials demand complete compliance. Failure to do so will result in punishments with up to ten years in Azkaban. _

Losing her appetite completely, Hermione pushed her plate away, shaking her head in disgust at both the Prophet and the potatoes. The entire law idea had been presented over the summer, being very sparing with the details contained. But, of course, over the summer, it had only been an idea; nothing more. Fudge had apparently moved quicker in establishing this new law than everyone had expected. Before she new it, Fudge's tiny new idea became an Official Wizarding Decree.

At first, Hermione thought that the law had been a rather clever idea. She was obviously aware of the decrease in successful magical births and was pleased with the Ministry's attempts to remedy the situation. Until she received _the letter_…

_Dear Miss Hermione J. Granger,_

_It is our duty to inform you that due to your excessive usage of a Ministry approved Time-Turner, the question of your legal age has come into question. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has deemed it necessary to alter your legal age based upon the extra hours added via Time-Turner during your third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After careful accumulation of Time-Turner usage, the Ministry has added an official six month's and thirteen days to your legal age._

_By reason of Ministry calculations, your formal age shall be, hereafter, acknowledged as eighteen years, one month, and six days._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Francis N. Jungsickle,_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

After saying her goodbyes to Ron and Harry and gathering up her things, she set off towards the Gryffindor Common Room. It was already October and she hadn't received a single petition yet. And with any luck, she wouldn't receive any at all. Hermione figured that most people assumed she was still seventeen and that she was eligible to be affected by this new law. Not that she was going to complain. Being thought of as seventeen worked in her advantage.

She entered her dormitory and plopped down onto her bed, scattering her books next to her. Her classes were done for the day, and Hermione wanted nothing more than a quick nap before she started her routine rounds. Being Head Girl did have its advantages, such as her own dormitory as well as bathroom, but that didn't make up for the fact that she had to do nightly rounds throughout the castle.

Just as her eyes drifted closed, a slight tapping noise at the window caused Hermione to open them again. A brown barn owl had perched itself on the ledge, continuing its incessant tapping. Annoyed, she got up and let the large bird into her room. After giving it a treat, Hermione removed the piece of parchment attached to it leg, allowing the bird to immediately fly off.

Hermione unrolled the note, sighing once more as she read it to herself.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in my office as soon as possible. I'm dreadfully sorry for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Growling in frustration, Hermione crumpled up the note and threw it forcefully to the ground. All she wanted was a little rest and time to think about this new law, but apparently, she couldn't even get that.

After retying her shoes, Hermione began to make her way to the Headmaster's office. She didn't know what this could possibly be about and nor did she particularly care. All she wanted was a peace…obviously, it was too much to ask.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please Review if you did.


	2. Petitions

**Perky-Thief** here again! Here is Chapter Two of **A Marriage of Convenience**. This one is a lot longer than the last, so I hope that that makes everybody happy. I'm not exactly sure how this story is going to be yet, but I can feel that this one is gonna be a biggie.But enough of my endless chatter. Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to **R&R**!

Enjoy!

Pairings: HG/SS

Title: A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter Two: Petitions

* * *

The walk towards the Headmasters office wasn't a far one, not at the pace Hermione walked. She practically jogged the whole way there; the quicker she got there, the faster it would be over and done with. 

After a few sharp turns around the corridors, Hermione could see the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Yet, to her surprise, Professor McGonagall stood before the large statue, beckoning her to move quicker. "Quickly, Miss Granger. We haven't got all day."

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione mumbled, as she followed her Head of House inside and up the long spiral staircase into the office. She entered the Headmaster's office and took a seat in one of the two large, red cushioned chairs seated before his desk.

Dumbledore turned towards her almost as soon as she entered. "Ah, Hermione. Please, please, make yourself comfortable. Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore's face looked tired and strained, as if he had been working non-stop to deal with an unfixable problem…a problem such as the new law. Putting a smile on his face, he sat down behind his desk and rubbed his temples slightly before speaking again. "Hermione, you've no doubt heard of this new marriage law that Fudge has enacted, correct?"

Hermione swallowed hard. She had been afraid of something like this. Apparently the Headmaster had been informed of her recent change of age, thus making her eligible to be affected by this law. "Yes, sir. I've been following it all summer."

"Yes, I see. Then you're obviously aware that it applies to only those above the age of eighteen. Now, you may or may not know this, Hermione, but the Ministry informs me that-"

"I know, Professor; the Ministry has legally changed my age. I know what this means. I'm eligible."

Dumbledore smiled suddenly vanished. "Ah, yes…then I take it that you know why you're here…" He clasped his hands together and let them fall to rest on top of desk.

Hermione straightened up a bit. "Um, I assumed that I was only here because you discovered the Ministry's decision to change my age. But," she said, taking a deep breath, "there's something else, isn't there?"

"Always the clever one, I see," the Headmaster said with a sad chuckle. "I've been working effortlessly to have this law repealed, but sadly, the Ministry continues to stand firm on the idea. Perhaps, by the end of this year, this blasted law will be no more, but for now…I'm afraid for the time-being, those affected will have to simply 'grin and bear it,' as they say." Dumbledore stood up, clearing his throat as he did so. He gestured to two rolled up pieces of sealed and bound parchment resting on top of his desk. "These," he began slowly, "are official Marriage Contracts, both sent in to and approved by the Ministry. I will fully explain their purpose momentarily, once our final guest arri-"

At that moment, the door to the Headmaster's office flew open, allowing Professor Snape to enter, his robes billowing behind him. He advanced towards Dumbledore and thrust a similar looking piece of parchment into his hands, all the while keeping an angry scowl on his face. He took a seat next to Hermione in the other large chair, looking thoroughly annoyed and irritated.

"Ah yes, thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said, taking the next scroll and lining it up next to the other two. "Now as I was saying, these contracts have all been approved by the Ministry, and furthermore, they are all directed towards you, Miss Granger."

"But, sir? I don't-"

"Please, Hermione, allow me to finish. I have here three marriage petitions all in the name of Hermione Granger. Now, based upon the specifications of the law, and seeing as how you have more than one petition, I do believe that you are given the right to choose whichever suitor you desire."

"But, sir! You haven't even told me who sent in these petitions. Shouldn't I at least know who sent them in before I decide on choosing one of them?" Hermione's patience had become exceedingly thin with each passing word from the Headmaster's lips. This day had become very complicated within a matter of minutes, and Hermione wasn't enjoying any of it.

"Yes, quite right, my dear. But I do believe that you should be the one to open these, seeing as how they_ are_ your marriage proposals." Dumbledore gently pushed the three bound and sealed parchments towards the edge of his desk, indicating that she should take them.

Hesitantly, Hermione opened the first scroll, slightly squinting her eyes in the process so as not to completely see the dreadful name at the top of the page. Jordan Goodman. She knew that name. He had been a Ravenclaw prefect back when they were in their 5th year; currently, he trailed a few spots behind her for top marks in all their classes.

It had been a while since Hermione had spoken to Jordan, usually only doing so at the prefect meetings. As far as she remembered, he had been quite good looking. Hermione smiled a bit at the thought of having to marry him. '_At least he'd be fairly nice to look at,_' she thought to herself.

Placing Jordan's petition back onto Dumbledore's desk, Hermione reached for the parchment that had been in the middle. Moments after scanning the parchment, the color drained completely from Hermione's face, a mixture of shock and disgust replacing what had once been annoyance. Draco Malfoy. The one name she had prayed not to receive. Yet there it was, written in thick black ink at the top of the page.

Her face must have clearly portrayed her emotions. "Miss Granger," Professor Snape began. "What you hold in your hand is the one thing that we have worried about most. It was our belief that Malfoy would use this new law to his advantage in securing you as a wife. That petition proves our suspicions to be correct."

"Why? Why would Malfoy desire me as a wife?"

"'Desire' is not the correct word in this circumstance. You would not be something he 'desires,' Miss Granger; but rather, you would be merely a possession of his. A meager toy for him to do what he pleases with. Miss Granger, you would become a piece of property and nothing more. The name 'Malfoy' may be a powerful one, but it would not protect from the wide range of physical and emotional damage you'd receive. To accept his marriage petition would transform you into nothing more than a sad and pathetic plaything for the Malfoy family own."

"Severus, that is enough." Dumbledore's eyes held an angry glint, showing obvious displeasure in the Potion Professor's choice of words. "Hermione, we do not wish to scare you. We simply wish to inform you of the severity of the situation. Though graphic as it is, Professor Snape's description of marriage to Mr. Malfoy is entirely possible."

"I would consider it more than a mere possibility, Headmaster. More like a guarantee," Severus interjected.

Professor McGonagall, whom had been silently listening the whole time, finally spoke up. "Yes, well, be that as it may, there are other options for you, Miss Granger. Luckily, Mr. Malfoy is not the only petition you have received."

"I know," Hermione stated confidently. "I'll marry Goodman. At least with Jordan I'll have a chance at a normal life." After all, _anybody_ would be better than Malfoy.

"Actually, Miss Granger, I'm afraid that Mr. Goodman is not a wise choice," Snape stated.

Hermione furrowed her brow in annoyance. "And why is that? He's obviously a wiser choice than Malfoy. Why can't I marry him?"

"Because, Miss Granger," Snape snarled, becoming increasingly irritated. "To accept Mr. Goodman's petition as opposed to Malfoy's would no doubt enrage the boy, as well as his father. By refusing Malfoy you are not only adding fuel to a violent fire, but you also place Mr. Goodman's life in grave danger. Miss Granger, do you honestly believe that Mr. Malfoy would not take matters into his own hands if he was not able to have legally? Do you honestly think that he wouldn't attempt to have Mr. Goodman permanently disposed of if it meant being gaining you?" Snape had approached Hermione and clenched his hands tightly around the arms of the chair she sat in. "Think, Granger! Use your head for once, and comprehend the lives put in danger by your decisions. Do not take this matter lightly."

Hermione leant back deep into her chair. Her professor's words had frightened her, but they made sense. Now that she thought about it, Malfoy did seem quite capable of using dangerous means to get what he wants. Even if those means required killing someone. Taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "then what am I supposed to do?"

Snape closed his eyes briefly before turning away from her. He reached for the third roll of parchment sitting on Dumbledore's desk and thrust it sharply into her hands. Moving away from Hermione, Snape moved to stand behind the Headmaster, eyeing the bookshelves with a mock-interest.

Hermione studied the scroll in her hands, utterly confused by the current situation. Breaking the seal, her eyes instinctively jumped to the top of the parchment where the name 'Severus Snape' lay emblazoned in bold green ink. Hah. Marrying her Potions Professor? Hermione scoffed at the mere thought of it. She turned her head towards the Headmaster. "You intend to have me marry _him_? This must be some sort of joke. Surely there must be another alternative?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger," he replied. "it appears that this is our wisest choice of action. Surely you don't find Professor Snape _that_ disagreeable?" He held strange sort of amused twinkle in his eye, as if he knew exactly what her response would be.

Enraged, Hermione stood up out of her chair. "Disagreeable is an understatement," she glared at Dumbledore. "How can you – how can anybody expect me to marry that overgrown bat? I'd rather jump off the Astronomy Tower than condemn myself to _him_."

At hearing this, Snape turned towards the Gryffindor with a fierce glint in his eyes. "You make it seem like wanting to marry you is my choice. The only reason my name is on that parchment is because the Headmaster thought it best. I only have your best interests at heart." He folded his arms across his chest, his lips in a thin, rigid line out of anger.

Hermione sat perfectly still for a moment, thinking of everything that had just happened, of everything he had just said. "You…have my interests…at heart?"

Upon her saying that, Snape immediately regretted his choice of words. He had not wished to give the girl some false sense of hope. "Miss Granger," he started slowly, refusing to look her in the eyes. "By agreeing to marry me I can only offer you protection, and perhaps a chance at a normal life. Something, I guarantee, that you will not receive by marrying Draco."

At this point, Dumbledore interjected. "Hermione, again I wish to stress how important it is that you make the wisest decision. I implore you to think of your own safety above all else."

"Headmaster," Hermione said, "the law states that I have at most a month to 'courted,' so-to-speak, by my petitioners?"

"Yes, I do believe that is correct, Miss Granger."

A smirk fell upon Hermione's face, "good. Then before I make my decision I would like to be 'courted' by each of my prospective fiancés. It'll at least prepare me for what I am getting myself into."

"Miss Granger, is that really necessary?" Snape snarled, a look of disgust masking his features.

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore stated, "I think Hermione's come up with a wonderful idea. The least you could do is give the courting a chance…"

"But, Albus-"

"Severus," the Headmaster gave the Potions Professor a warning tone, accompanied by a stern look. Snape murmured something incoherent, all the while keeping a sneer permanently on his face. "Wonderful," the Headmasters twinkling eyes shone exceedingly bright. "Minerva, dear, could you please fetch Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goodman from their classes, please? I believe there are some things of which we all need to discuss."

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to** Review** if you really liked it.


	3. Plans, Plots & Twists

Yo guys, it's me, **Perky-Thief**. I'm here to bring you the next chapter of **A Marriage of Convenience**. Don't forget to **Read & Review**.

Enjoy!!

Title: A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter Three: Plans, Plots & Twists

* * *

Hermione sat in the large, red armchair in the Headmasters office. The tension in the room was exceedingly high; no one had the nerve to speak of any involving marriage. Dumbledore kept himself busy while waiting for Professor McGonagall to return with the two boys. He was currently talking animatedly to Phineas Nigellus's portrait about the ingredients in Butterbeer. Professor Snape seemed to suddenly take great interest in a spec of dust on the floor. After what felt like centuries, Snape decided to ignore whatever he'd been staring at a took a seat in the chair next to Hermione. His face no emotions other than his trademark sneer. He seemed as if he were having an internal battle with himself over whether or not to speak to the insufferable girl. 

Moments later, Professor McGonagall strode through the Headmasters door with Draco and Jordan in stride. The boys looked rather confused as to their reason of being there. It was only after Dumbledore conjured two more chairs that the boys got the idea to sit down.

"Now," Dumbledore began, clearing his throat. "I should think you are all aware of why you are all here. Each one of you has put in a Marriage Petition for Miss Granger's hand." At hearing this, both Draco and Jordan eyed Snape with curiosity before turning back towards the Headmaster. "And, in root of the fairness of this situation, she has agreed to spend one evening in Hogsmeade with each of you before reaching her decision."

Jordan Goodman was the first to break the unearthly silence held in the room. "Well that sounds fair enough for me. Do you have a particular date set in mind, Hermione?" He flashed her a perfectly stunning smile.

Hermione giggled awkwardly and directed her eyes to the floor briefly before answering. "Erm…um, well I haven't really given it much thought. How about next Monday?"

"Perfect, shall we say six o'clock?" Hermione nodded dumbly in acceptance. He strode over to Hermione and took her hand within his. Kissing it softly, Jordan looked into her eyes saying, "Until Monday, then. Headmaster, if I may, I'm required to be at a study group in the Library shortly."

"Yes, you are excused, Mr. Goodman." With a short bow, and another smile towards Hermione, Jordan left the Headmaster's office. "Now," Dumbledore continued, once Jordan was out of sight, "that just leaves the question of when Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape are to take you out to Hogsmeade, Miss Granger."

"oh, um, yes. Well I suppose if Draco's not busy Wednesday, then that would work out okay for me."

"I'm free," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Perfect," Dumbledore beamed. "and I shall cover your afternoon classes on Friday, Severus. That should give you ample time to plan for the evening with Miss Granger." He clasped his hands together in an excitement. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I do believe we all have classes to be getting to."

Draco was the first to rise from his chair. He strode to the door, but not eyeing his Potions Professor in a suspicious manner. It was apparent that Draco did not intend to see Snape sitting there with him, having a desire to marry Hermione. Lucius had virtually guaranteed his son that there would be very few, if not any, wizards interested in the brainy Gryffindor Mudblood. His father would not be pleased with this unexpected turn of events. Draco exited the room moments later, leaving Hermione, Snape and Dumbledore alone in the office.

"Albus," Snape questioned. "Am I seriously required to take Miss Granger on a…date?" He shuddered at the word as if it were toxic.

Hermione smirked widely before saying, "of course you are, Professor. How am I supposed to make my decision if I don't know anything about you?"

He looked at the Headmaster, hoping to somehow be saved from this situation. But Dumbledore merely shook his head, "come on, Severus. I think it's a wonderful idea. Why not take this opportunity to show Miss Granger your romantic side?"

A scowl covered Snape's face. He turned around sharply, his thick black robes billowing behind him as he moved towards the door. "Insufferable little know-it-all," he muttered to himself, though it was quite apparent the both Hermione and the Headmaster had heard his comment.

_Romantic_? Severus sneered at the sheer thought of the idea as he stormed through the corridors. He had never been romantic with anyone; for him to attempt being romantic with the busy-haired brat was pure insanity. Luckily for him it was a Friday and he had only one class left, which gave him the perfect opportunity to relax in his quarters with a nice bottle of firewhiskey afterwards.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione sighed to herself as she made her way back to her dormitory. Thankfully, the Headmaster had relieved her from performing her rounds for tonight. It would give her plenty of time to finally think about how she had gotten into this mess. And besides, she was exhausted. Hermione wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with a good book. '_I wonder if Snape reads before he turns in for the night_,' she thought suddenly.

Woah.

She stopped dead in her tracks. '_Where did that come from_?' Hermione frowned, confused with her own thoughts, since when did she think about Snape's reading and sleeping habits?

'_Oh well_,' she concluded. It was probably just because of all this built up stress recently. And even if it wasn't, Snape was possibly the biggest git to ever walk the face of the planet. And he had the personality of a rock to add. '_There's no way I could possibly ever develop feelings for the man, right_?'

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Draco watched the large brown barn-owl soar through the air as he walked back nonchalantly from the Owlery. It was imperative that his father be immediately notified of the current situation. Snape's involvement was an unseen turn of events. And it was by no means desirable in association with Draco's plan.

How was he supposed get the Mudblood Bitch if others were involved? And who the hell was this Goodman character, why could he possibly want Granger? It's not like she's actually attractive. Well not too attractive anyway. True, she was somewhat pleasing to look at, but not enough to actually lure a man.

But Draco didn't worry too much, father would obviously think of some way to get both Snape and Goodman out of his way. Permanently.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter Three, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. **R&R.**


	4. Use Your Charms

Hey guys, **Perky-Thief** here, bringing you Chapter Four of **A Marriage of Convenience**. Hope you like it.

It's been brought to my attention that some of you believe that this story is a repost. I guarantee that this story is a completely original work of mine, although I am sure that there are plenty of other WIKTT stories with the same theme as this one. If my story seems familiar to something that you have read before then I'm sorry. However, I have already written several chapters, so I'm sure that the ending will turn out slightly different than those other fanfics you might have read. But either way, just wait it out. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it.

Title: A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter Four: Use Your Charms

* * *

Hermione awoke Saturday morning with a start; she had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Continuously plagued with dreams, her mind couldn't seem to relax and get any rest. But it was the topic of her dreams which confused her the most. Throughout the night, Hermione continued to see different situations of herself with Professor Snape.

The first one had been of the two of them walking down a snow-covered street in lower London. They talked aimlessly of random potions and their corresponding ingredients. Her second dream had been of her and Snape sitting together in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Carefully, he poured Hermione's tea for her while she told him of her academic plans for the future. The final dream showed Snape wrapping his arms around her whilst gazing up at a full moon. He spoke no words to her, only smiled at her tenderly every now and then. It was this dream which concerned Hermione the most. She smiled to herself as she remembered the way Snape stared at her in her dream. He looked so kind. So loving.

Hermione laughed quietly to herself. _Loving_? _Snape_? Yeah, right. As if he could love anything other than a cauldron.

Ignoring her thoughts for the time-being, Hermione dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She needed to explain to Ron and Harry about her having to marry. Hermione knew they wouldn't take it so great, but nonetheless, they had to be informed at some point. And better it be her that tells them than Dumbledore, or even worse, Draco.

Hermione entered the Great Hall, immediately noticing that there weren't many students awake that early on a Saturday. Glancing at the staff table, she noticed that Snape wasn't there. It was a good thing, too. She didn't know if she could face him after her night of eventful dreams. Hermione spotted Ron and Harry sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table and made her way over.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry waved her over towards them.

"'Ello, 'Mione," Ron said while stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs. "Where 'ere you 'esterday?" he swallowed what was once in his mouth. "You weren't in the Common Room last night. Where'd you go?"

"Oh, well, um," Hermione started nervously. "I had to have a meeting with Dumbledore. Sorry I didn't say goodnight. But I was just so tired that I fell asleep right away when I got back."

"What was your meeting about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just that stupid new marriage law that Fudge has enacted."

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "I heard about that law. Mum and Dad told me. Fudge has really gone off his rocker this time, hasn't he?"

"But, Hermione," Harry asked slowly, "why did Dumbledore want to talk to you? How does Fudge's law concern you?" He looked at her carefully, feeling as if he wasn't getting the whole story.

"Well," she said, lowering her eyes, "apparently I'm affected by this law."

"But how?" Ron asked. "You're not even 18 yet. You're not eligible to be petitioned by anyone."

"Actually, I am."

"How?" said Harry.

"Do you remember back in our third year, when I used that Time-Turner to get to my classes?" At seeing both boys nod, Hermione continued. "Well it seems that the Ministry has added up all of those extra hours I've spent using the Time-Turner. It appears that I'm currently over 18 now."

"Bollocks!" Ron shouted. "They can't do that to you. This is bloody madness."

"Quiet, Ron" Harry said to him. "But wait, Hermione, that's it? Dumbledore just wanted to tell you that you're legally 18? So that means that no one's petitioned for you yet…"

Hermione swallowed hard, "um, actually-"

"Perfect," Ron interjected. "I have Dad send in a petition for me and I'll marry you, 'Mione." He wore a large smile on his face, as if he had discovered the cure to a life-threatening disease. "I know I'm not your first choice, but you have to admit, I'd definitely be better than someone like Malfoy."

"Ron," Hermione hissed, thoroughly frustrated. "wait, listen. You can't send in a petition for me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already taken." Her voice came out tired and strained. This conversation was wearing her down very quickly and it wasn't even 10:00 yet.

"What," Ron sneered, with a look of disgust. "By who?"

"Well, it seems that I'm more popular than I thought. I've already received three different petitions. One's from Jordan Goodman; do you remember that Ravenclaw Prefect back when we were in our fifth year? Him. And another one is from Malfoy." Hermione noticed that both Ron and Harry's faces were completely masked with anger with the mention of Malfoy's name. "Don't worry, though," she said quickly. "I won't be choosing him any day."

"Hermione," Harry said. "Who's the third petition?"

"Oh, that's not important." Hermione waved her hand as if to brush off his question. Sadly it didn't work too well.

"Hermione," Harry's voice held more of a threatening tone to it. "Who is it?" His eyes narrowed, boring into her.

"Um…" she had been afraid of this. In all honesty, Hermione didn't want to tell that about Professor Snape's offer. She knew they wouldn't take it well. "Please don't get upset, but it's Professor Snape."

Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice when he heard what she said. "Snape? That ugly overgrown bat? Why the hell would he want to marry you?" The minute he had uttered those words, he knew it had been a mistake.

Hermione felt her face grow red with anger. "In case you haven't noticed, _Ronald_, I am a girl! And just so you know, _some_ people do consider me to be attractive."

"Well, yes, I know but-"

"And also, who's to say that I wouldn't want to marry Snape. What if I find _do_ him attractive? He is, after all, one of the smartest men I know; and to me, the mind is the most attractive part of a person. Maybe he would make a good husband, I don't know. But either way, it is none of your business whether or not I want to marry Snape."

"Why, Miss Granger," drawled a silky voice from behind her. Hermione turned around only to see Snape standing above her. His lips were curled into a dangerous smile as he stared down at her. "Had I known you felt that way I would have petitioned for you sooner."

Hermione's face shone a deep shade of scarlet. She hastily gathered pushed away her food and stood up. Head facing the floor, she mumbled a "sorry, sir," and raced out of the Great Hall.

Snape stood rooted to his spot, watching her leave with a smirk on his face. He turned to head towards the staff table, noting with satisfaction the shocked and confused looks on Potter's and Weasley's faces.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Draco sat at a table in the far corner of The Hog's Head pub, awaiting the arrival of his father. Lucius had responded to his owl immediately, stating a time and place for where he would meet his son. Lucius hadn't given any other details than where they would meet, but he obviously had much to tell Draco.

Not long after, Lucius entered into the pub, his face partially concealed by a thick black cloak. He immediately spotted his son, walking over to sit at the dimly lit table. "Did you have any trouble arriving here?" The words came out sharp and crisp.

"No, father," Draco said.

"Good, good. Now explain to me, in detail, what is happening with our plan."

Draco leaned back in his chair, allowing the back of his head to touch the wall. "Snape petitioned her, father. Why? Why would _he_, of all people, want _her_? You told me that no one would want that filthy Mudblood. Now I have contenders do deal with."

"Contenders, you say? Who else petitioned for her?"

"Some Ravenclaw. Goodman, I think his name." He sneered at the mental image of the boy. "He is actually my biggest worry, father. She seemed very…flustered when he spoke to her. Granger may actually like him. She could easily pick him over me."

"You are a Malfoy, Draco," Lucius growled. "It's time you start acting like one. Use your charms on the girl, you foolish boy. It is obvious that we didn't expect either Snape or this Goodman boy to interfere, but now you must actually put in some effort. I highly doubt that the girl would choose Snape, but now you must make sure that she doesn't choose Goodman as well."

"I know, father, I know. This is all just an irritating inconvenience, and I really don't want to deal with it." Draco sighed before adding, "But what if she does choose Snape? He could still pose a threat to our plan."

Lucius laughed deep in his throat and smirked. "I've known the man my whole life. I highly doubt that he would give the girl a potion in order to marry her. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, how do you plan to win the Mudblood's affection?"

"She is to go out on a date with everyone who petitioned for her. We're each to take her to Hogsmeade and spend the evening with her. It will give us an opportunity to 'court' her, and she says it'll help her with making a decision." Draco scoffed at the thought. "Hmph, like I'd ever even willingly want to take that filthy Gryffindor on a date. I'd rather choke on a bezoar."

"Don't be a fool, Draco," Lucius snapped coldly. "This could work in our advantage." His sinister smile curled upwards as he thought to himself about the possible opportunities.

Draco looked confused by his father's actions. "How so, father?"

Lucius reached within his cloak and pulled out a small silk pouch. It released a soft clanging noise as he dropped it on the table in front of Draco. "Here," he said to his son. "Use this. Take her anywhere she desires, buy her what ever her eyes fall upon, and shower her with anything she might want. It's time for you to put that old 'Malfoy Charm' to a good use."

Draco flashed his father a small smirk before taking the sack of Galleons and placing it within his robes.

* * *

Don't forget to **Review**.


	5. An Interesting Potions Class

**Perky-Thief** here with Chapter Five. I won't blabber too much with this one. However, I won't be able to update for about a week since I move into my dormitory tomorrow for school. But, anyways enjoy.

Don't forget to **R&R**.

Title: A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter Five: An Interesting Potions Class

* * *

Monday afternoon came around all too soon for Hermione's taste. She'd spent most of Saturday avoiding Ron and Harry in an attempting at saving herself from further explanations. However, Sunday night, they cornered her in the Common Room, forcing her to give all the details about her multiple prospective husbands. Hermione explained to them about how each suitor would take her to Hogsmeade for one date, in which they were going to attempt to win her heart.

Ron was still slightly upset with her concerning her outright refusal of his wish to petition for her, but Hermione knew that he'd get over it. He told her that given her choices, he'd feel a lot better if she were to choose Jordan Goodman rather than Snape or Malfoy. Surprisingly, Harry seemed very agreeable to her situation. He explained to Hermione that he would only be happy if she chose who ever her heart truly wanted. They were both under the impression that she would choose Goodman. And to be honest, so was Hermione.

However, both Ron and Harry had made it perfectly clear to her that if she chose Malfoy, she'd be disowned as a friend for ever. Hermione could only laugh when they said this. She knew they weren't serious.

Hermione groaned to herself as she glanced at her timetable. Double Potions on a Monday. That was the last place she'd ever want to be on a Monday. Especially now, considering that Snape would be there. She decided to skip breakfast and head straight down to the dungeons. Hermione didn't think she could stomach any food right now, and how knows, maybe she could get in a little early reading if she got to the dungeons early enough. She could simply ignore Snape and focus on her books.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Severus Snape sat at his desk in his Potions classroom. He shuffled through a bunch of first year's essays, pulling out the ones that hadn't been corrected. He was by no means looking forward to a Double Potions class with the Slytherins and Gryffindors this early in the morning.

Snape pushed the papers to side and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes briefly, with the hopes of letting his mind relax and get a moment of peace. The room was perfectly silent for nearly a minute before a soft tapping was heard at the door. His eyes snapped open at the unwanted intrusion. '_Who the hell could this be_?' Snape thought to himself. Glancing at the magical clock against the wall, he noticed that it was still only a twenty minutes to nine. Students wouldn't start to arrive for at least another fifteen minutes.

"Enter," Snape barked, presently agitated. To his surprise, Hermione Granger poked her head in between the door and wall.

"Good morning, Professor," she said timidly as she took her usual seat in the front of the classroom.

Snape watched Hermione with mild annoyance as she began to unpack her things and set up her cauldron. He was even more surprised when she took out a copy of "Magical Draughts and Potions" from her bag and opened it to a clearly marked off page. Hermione began to read her text, paying him not even the slightest bit of interest. "It's hardly 9 o'clock yet, Granger. What are you doing here," he growled.

Hermione looked up from her book with an innocent expression. "Reading, sir," she said softly before gazing back down at the book.

Snape's scowl deepened with her answer. "I can see that, Miss Granger. But why are you reading _here_?"

"Well this is a school, Professor. I was under the impression that students are supposed to read in schools," Hermione answered, never lifting her eyes from the page.

Choosing not to respond to Hermione's asinine response, he turned his head back towards the pile of essay's he had been grading. It took all the effort he had to keep his eyes on the papers beneath him. Despite his best attempts, he continued to let his gaze to drift over Hermione every once and a while. Yet, the foolish girl before him seemed perfectly calm, not once did he feel her eyes fall upon him.

Snape couldn't understand it. With the strange situation that fate had put them in, how was she not compelled to look at him? He'd spent most of the weekend wondering what he would do about Friday. The day on which he would take her to Hogsmeade. At first he'd considered not even going at all, possibly resorting to attempting to convince Hermione, once again, of the severity of the situation. But in the end, he decided, that it would be better for both of them if he went along with it. The least he could do was try to be nice to the girl. And who knew, maybe having dinner with her on a Friday night would be a pleasant change.

It baffled Snape how his life had been so drastically changed within only a month's time. There was a good chance that he would be married to the Gryffindor by the end of the month. He might as well give it a try and attempt to make things casual between them.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned, watching her professor watch her. "Are you all right?"

Snape immediately snapped out of his reverie, focusing in on the girl in his classroom. He hadn't been aware of how intently he had been staring at Hermione while he collected his thoughts. It must have obviously confused her. Although, he noted personally, her eyes seemed to hold concern for him when she spoke his name. "Miss Granger, will you please come up here?"

Hermione placed her book on the table and moved to stand before her professor's desk.

"Miss Granger, I've been thinking…" Snape said slowly, not completely sure how to start this conversation. He pursed his lips, trying to think of the right words.

"Yes?" Hermione urged him on.

"Miss Granger, I've been thinking about this upcoming Friday."

"What about it?"

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like to do? Anywhere you would care to go, perhaps?"

Hermione blinked twice at hearing his words. "I haven't thought about it really. Um, Professor, I have to admit that this seems sort of…"

"Awkward, I know, yes," he supplied for her. "But as the Headmaster said, it will be my only chance to court you, unless you choose otherwise. So for the time-being, I would like to make the best of it. I merely asked you only because I am clearly interested in what you'd like to do on our date. I believe that this will help to make things easier between us, as I have no intention of you being wrought with apprehension and tension throughout all of Friday."

Hermione's mouth went slack. Of all things, she had not seen this coming. Not by a long shot. But she did have to admit that some of her anxiety lessened with his words. "I'm not really sure, Professor-" the loud opening of the classroom door cut her off. Hermione watched as Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode took their usual seats in the front of the room. Turning back to Professor Snape, she lowered her voice and whispered softly, "why don't you just surprise me?" She gave him a small smile before returning to her seat to await the rest of her fellow classmates.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Snape waited at his desk until all of the students had arrived. Once all were seated, he rose from his chair and moved to stand in front of the class. With a flick of his wand, writing began to appear on the large board near his desk. "An Elixir to Induce Euphoria," Snape said coolly. "What can you tell me about this potion? Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's hand had been up in the air from the moment Snape said 'induce.' She smiled to herself when the professor called on her. "It's a potion used to make the drinker very happy and creates a feeling of euphoria. It is also sunshine yellow in color, though it does have the side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking." Hermione relaxed back in her seat, knowing that she had successfully answered the question.

"And what can be done counter-balance those side effects?"

"Adding a sprig of peppermint should do the trick, sir."

Snape smiled briefly before replacing it with his trademark scowl, "ten points to Gryffindor, for a correct response." He turned back to the board and flicked his wand once more. A lengthy list of ingredients suddenly appeared below the name of the potion. "An Elixir to Induce Euphoria," he stated once again. "This is what you shall be making today. It is rather difficult to brew so I expect you all to pay very close attention to the stirring time. Gather your cauldrons and ingredients, and begin." Snape returned to his seat to oversee the rest of the class in their potion-making.

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Hermione walked up to his with her vial of the potion. Snape had to look at the clock twice out of pure shock. He was plainly surprised to that she finished her potion so soon. Taking the little vial from her hands, he opened the stopper and peered at the potion's consistency, checking to make sure it was as meant to be. Snape replaced the stopper and handed the potion back to Hermione. "Do you feel confident in your potion-making skills enough to drink this right now?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir."

"Of course you do, Miss Granger," Snape muttered mockingly. "Once you place your potion on the shelf and clear your desk you are dismissed."

"But, Professor," she questioned. "It's only 9:50. There's still over an hour left of class."

Snape looked at her and sighed. "Would you like to stay and copy some text, because I'm sure I can find something to accommodate you."

"No, Professor," Hermione whispered softly. She quickly placed her potion where he had asked, and rapidly cleared her table of its offending cauldron and extra ingredients before exiting the dungeon.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione sat in room, taking full advantage to her private Head Girl's bathroom. The clock against the wall read 5:15. Hermione knew she had plenty of time before she was expected to meet Jordan down in the Entrance Hall, but she couldn't help feeling butterflies in her stomach. She'd been on dates before, but for some reason, tonight felt more official. There was much more at stake here than on any other date she had been on. This date could ultimately decide her fate.

She'd deciding on wearing a plain Muggle skirt and top. The skirt had a plaid pattern on it, while the top was a simple cotton t-shirt. Why go out of her way to look ridiculously nice. After all, it was her opportunity to be impressed.

'_Although_,' Hermione thought as she looked in the mirror. '_I don't look half bad_.' She had pulled her hair up into an intricate knot, allowing a basic pearl necklace to hang from her neck. It was short and sweet, and definitely not too fancy.

Hermione looked back at the clock. It now read 5:34. '_I'd better get going_,' she thought, tying her shoes. She twirled around in front of the mirror, giving herself a once-over. Hermione smiled with satisfaction as everything appeared to her liking. Grabbing a black woolen sweater from off a chair, she left the room nearly bubbling with anticipation.

* * *

Hope you like! **R&R!**


	6. One Down, Two to Go

Hello readers, **Perky-Thief** again. Well, here's Chapter Six to **A Marriage of Convenience**, and I hope it's to your likings. The next chapter will be up in a few days, I promise.

As a side-note, I have to add a comment to _**Dragons Quill**_. I just wanted to let you know that your comment really made me laugh when I read it. But, if it's any consolation, I finish with school later than everyone else.

You may also notice a little bit of changing within the chapter titles. The reason for this is that I accidentally switched the names for chapters five and six. Thankfully, I noticed my mistake and everything is fixed now, so don't pay too much attention to that small detail.

Okay, so without further ado, here is chapter six. Review if you like it.

Enjoy!

Title: A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter Six: One Down, Two to Go

* * *

Hermione entered the Entrance Hall and immediately noticed Jordan standing over by the large wooden doors. Walking over to him, she took in his appearance. He wore a pair of black trousers with dark green collared shirt; overall, he looked rather nice.

Jordan smiled as Hermione approached him. Once within reach, he took a hold of her hand and gave it a light kiss. He took a step back. "You look lovely," he said, admiring her beauty and attire.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, a faint blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"Shall we go?" he asked. He extended his for her to take a hold of.

The walk to Hogsmeade was quite enjoyable for both of them. The sun was still out, though dusk would soon be beginning to set in. They walked side-by-side across the school grounds towards the tiny village talking of anything they thought of. Even throughout their pleasant conversations, Hermione unconsciously slipped in little factual tidbits involving what ever the present topic was. However each time she would catch herself immediately after it had been said, and then would point her eyes down to the ground and blush profusely in embarrassment. Jordan could only laugh softly whenever she did this, reassuring Hermione that he thought her little slips were cute.

When they entered Hogsmeade, the village seemed to be bustling with energy. There were a lot of people in town for it being so late in the day, Hermione noticed.

Grabbing her had, Jordan gave Hermione a slight pull in the direction of the tiny shops. "Follow me," he said. He led her down the street towards The Three Broomsticks. When they reached their destination, Jordan held the door open for her. Hermione couldn't help but notice how much of a gentleman Jordan was. They choose a table near the back, away from the continuous breeze of the door opening and closing. Jordan took it upon himself to order everything for them, not that Hermione was complaining. He _did_, after all, have a pretty good sense of what she would enjoy. Not long after, Madam Rosmerta came to their table delivering two hot mugs of Butterbeer, a Shepard's Pie, and a few pumpkin cookies. In all honesty, Hermione was quite impressed with the amount of thought that Jordan put in to the evening so far. Almost immediately, the two began to enjoy their meal, whilst continuing their previous conversations.

"Hermione, I have to be honest with you," Jordan said to her after a while.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I know this may sound childish and immature, but I've had the biggest crush on you ever since our fifth year. I meant to ask you out sooner, I really did, but I suppose you could say that I'm sort of shy." A slight pinkish hue crept onto his face. "And now that the Ministry's enacted this new law, I figured that this would be my only chance."

"Jordan, it's sweet and all that you wanted to ask me out. But petitioning to marry me? Don't you think that's rushing things a bit?"

Jordan laughed at the truth in her statement. "Yes, I suppose you could say I'm rushing things a bit. But my parents would've made me choose a bride eventually. They're very supportive of this law."

"I see…" Hermione twisted her fork around her plate, taking in what he had just said.

"Ah, ah don't get wrong, Hermione, you were my first choice. You always will be. I mean after all, you are the most beautiful witch I've ever met. But your outer beauty pales in comparison to the beauty of your mind."

Hermione blushed at his words. "Thank you, Jordan. That's so kind of you."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Don't blush like that; I _did_ see your O.W.L. scores last year. Pretty impressive, if I may say so." Despite his best attempts, Hermione's face grew redder by the second.

"Hermione?" Jordan asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering…what your opinions are on…children?" The word came out in a mere whisper, as if he were embarrassed to say it.

"Children? What about them?"

Jordan gazed directly into her eyes and spoke with a serious tone. "I assume you've read the contract. There is a section within the official copy of the law that states that you must become pregnant within the first six months. It was a very fine line and written it tiny print to go along with it, but it's definitely stated there. And…well, basically I just wanted to let you know that my parents would be willing to help us support and raise any children. Just until we get off our feet, that is."

"Oh, I see." Hermione was utterly quiet, her face placid as she thought everything over. She did not expect this twisted turn of events, not at all. A baby? Within six months? How was she supposed to finish her education? Would she even be allowed at Hogwarts while pregnant? At that rate she would never be able to get into a University or take on an Apprenticeship. She would be forced to stay at home and play mommy and wife. Getting a job at the Ministry seemed to be slowly slipping away with each passing minute. This new law made her life worse each time she thought about it. Hermione sighed, partly angry but mostly because she was tired. "I don't know, Jordan. I really don't have an opinion. But, if you don't mind can we not discuss this. I mean, let me make my marriage decision, at least."

"Of course, Hermione. If didn't realize."

Hermione smiled at his understanding of her feelings. She quickly changed the subject, bringing up a topic she'd read about in _Hogwarts: A History_. They continued with the area of discussion, ranging in everything from the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall to the architecture of the Astronomy Tower. They finished their meal not long after, savoring every last drop of Butterbeer.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

A cloaked figure sat in the darkest corner of the tiny pub drinking a mug of mead. The pretty little barmaid could be seen gathering the dirty plates of a teenaged couple. Covered in shadows, the character watched as the boy paid for their meal and left the pub, holding the girl's arm tightly in his own. Smiling, the figure twirled a wand around pale white fingers.

The individual stood up from the table and tossed a bronze knut onto the dirty wood before heading outside. All that could be seen of the figure was the glint of a silver eye and the flash of light blonde hair. Tucking the wand safely within their robes, the cloaked body swiftly walked out the pubs door, keeping the forms of the young duo completely within sight.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

They exited The Three Broomsticks full of grins and humor. Hermione smiled to herself; Jordan had kept her laughing and interested all throughout dinner. This date was turning out to be better than she had expected it to be. Jordan extended his arm and offered it to Hermione, which she took quite gladly.

There were less people on the street when the left The Three Broomsticks. The sun had completely vanished and was now replaced by a half-moon. They weaved through what little people were left and made their way towards Honeydukes Sweetshop. Jordan and Hermione were the only ones in the shop at that point, and Ambrosius Flume was more than happy to serve them what ever they wished for. They sampled, and eventually left with, an array of sweets including Acid Pops, Cockroach Clusters, Pepper Imps, and an assortment of fudge.

Arm in arm, they both walked back across the castle grounds, nibbling on pieces homemade fudge. Hermione giggled as Jordan popped a Pepper Imp into his mouth and gray smoke began to steam out of his ears. He, likewise, laughed at her when she began to hover three feet of the ground after eating a packet of Fizzing Whizzbees. Without even realizing it, they were at the castle gates and walking into the Entrance Hall. They relished in their advantage at being allowed out past curfew and took their time lingering in the hallways. Yet, before long they were standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Jordan. I had a really great time with you."

"No, I should be thanking you, Hermione." Jordan took hold of both her hands in his. "I'm just glad that I got this opportunity to go out with you tonight. This has truly been one of the nights I've ever experienced. I know that you still have your other dates to go on, but I do seriously hope that you'll pick me as your husband. I may not be able to give you everything, and I'm definitely not the greatest person out there, but at least I can give you the promise of you being my equal, and not my inferior." He gave her a genuine smile, rubbing his thumb against her hands gently.

"That means a lot to me, Jordan. Thank you." Hermione smiled at him, slowly beginning to go red in the face. She could feel his eyes boring into her, searching her face for any type of physical sign she might show. Hermione focused her eyes on an imaginary spot on the floor and circled her toe around it.

"Hermione," Jordan whispered. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed each one individually. "Good night." Turning away from her, he began to walk down the stairs. He suddenly turned his head back and yelled, "you know where the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room if you need to find me." With that, Jordan continued back down the stairs towards his own dormitory.

Hermione told the Fat Lady the Gryffindor password and entered into her common room. Her eyes twinkled as she remembered how Jordan had kissed her; butterflies rummaged around in her stomach as the feeling was brought back to her mind.

There were still a few fourth year girls sitting by the fireplace when she walked, but Hermione thoroughly ignored them. She didn't care about the strange whispers done by immature little children. She didn't really care about anything at the moment.

She climbed the stairs to her dormitory, skipping every other step. Hermione couldn't tell you why she felt so giddy, but she knew it had something to do with the spectacular night she'd just experienced. When she reached her room Hermione plopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes, hoping to relive her night in a dream.

* * *

**Read & Review** please!


	7. The Gift

Hey guys, **Perky-Thief** here with Chapter Seven of **A Marriage of Convenience**. I'd like to apologize for how short some of my chapters have been. And, thus, I promise that they shall be getting longer, though I may not be able to update as frequently. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, but hopefully it'll be soon. So just give me some time on it. I do have school and all…don't hate me!!!

But anyway, that's enough talking for now.

Oh, and thank you to xXxLOLAxXx for pointing out my minor error. It has been fixed. Thanks!

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!!**

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Seven: **The Gift**

* * *

Tuesday went by as routinely a possible for Hermione. She successfully made it through both Astronomy and History of Magic without daydreaming, though she almost fell asleep during one of Professor Binn's lectures. Hermione had just finished up with her Charms class, giving her the rest of the day free to do as she pleased. So, naturally, she went to the Library. 

It was somewhat late in the afternoon, though she still had plenty of time before dinner was served in the Great Hall. She sat at one of the wooden desks reading several different texts containing multiple ancient rune scripts, much to the blatant dismay of Madam Pince. The Library was virtually deserted, save for a few younger Hufflepuffs.

Hermione had been reading for the better part of an hour when she felt a pair of eyes gazing upon her. Looking up, her eyes drifted across the room and locked with those of Jordan Goodman, who gave her a quick smile before continuing on with his friends. The blush began to creep up on Hermione's face again, making her feel quite warm. She found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on her book. Eventually, she placed her book back on its place on the shelf and continued down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione piled a plate with roast chicken and a few spoonfuls of carrots and peas. She took a seat next to Ron and across from Harry and Ginny, preparing to tuck in.

"So," Ron said in a constrained voice. "How was your date last night?"

"Why yes, Ron," she replied in an equally tight tone. "It was actually quite enjoyable. I had a great time."

"Good." He paused for a few seconds to eat another bite of his steak, before slamming his fork down on the table unusually hard. "I naturally suppose that he bought you everything you wanted…"

"No, Ron." Hermione said. She was becoming rather frustrated with being given such an amount of questions. "The only things he bought me were some sweets from Honeydukes." She ate a bite of her chicken, hoping that Ron would end his incessant questioning there.

Ron snorted loudly at her response. "That's it?" he questioned incredibly. "Blimey, talk about a cheap date." He grinned stupidly at his own remark.

"Ron, stop it. Will you just leave me alone? I had a great time on my date last night. Why can't you just be happy for me? But, no. You have to jump down my back and act jealous." She paused briefly, watching his arrogant grin contort into one of a shocked appearance. "Well guess what, Ron; I still have to more dates to go on. And one of them is with Malfoy, and the other is Snape. I wish you would grow up for once in your life. So do yourself a favor now, and get over." Hermione picked up her plate and moved further down the Gryffindor table, opting to sit with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil rather than anywhere near Ron.

"Good job, mate," Harry said, giving Ron a pat on the shoulder. "You really did it this time."

"Can you believe her, Harry? Jumping down my throat like that. She really needs to learn some manners, I swear."

Ginny sighed at her older brother. "Honestly, Ron, _you're_ the one who needs to learn some manners. You haven't even stopped to think about what Hermione's going through. It isn't easy for her, being told to get married and all. Try putting yourself in her shoes. Hermione's right, you do need to grow up."

Sneering at his sister, Ron opened his mouth to say something when Harry cut him off. "Ginny's right, Ron. You're not really being very supportive of her."

Ron's jaw went slack in anger. "Supportive?" He stabbed his knife into his steak. "I _am_ being bloody supportive. It's not my fault that she doesn't care about it."

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, smacking him in the head. "You are so stupid sometimes." She stood up from the table, grabbing her food as well. "Somebody should write a book about girls and give it to you for Christmas." Ginny stalked away from the two boys and moved to sit near Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati.

"Harry? You know this isn't my fault, right?"

Harry sighed at his friend. "Ron, just go and apologize to Hermione."

Ron wanted to say something back in defense but thought against it. He thought, perhaps, of stomping over to Hermione and possibly apologizing, but decided against that as well. Instead, he resorted to eating the rest of his dinner in relative silence.

No, he would apologize tomorrow.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

After dinner, Hermione went back to the Library until curfew drew near; at which point, she then retreated to the comfort of the Gryffindor common room. She read a few segments of Hogwarts: A History in front of the fire in the common room before deciding to head up to her room. Shutting her book, she climbed the large staircase. When Hermione entered her room she noticed a brown paper-wrapped package sitting neatly on her bed with a note attached.

Confused, she grabbed the note off of the parcel and read it slowly.

_Hermione,_

_I look forward to our outing tomorrow. Please, view this small gift as a token of my deep gratitude. I should appreciate its usage on our date tomorrow evening. I will come to collect you at 7:30 pm sharp._

_Until tomorrow,_

_D.M._

'_Wow_,' she thought to herself in mild amazement. '_He sounds very sophisticated_.' How unlike him… Placing the note down on her bed, Hermione lifted the parcel and examined it warily. After being able to detect nothing wrong with the package, she opened it carefully. She gasped as the brown paper fell to the floor, revealing a long, emerald green evening gown. Hermione marveled at the silky flow of the material, and touched it with an extreme amount of caution; fearing that it might tear. Silver rhinestones swirled in intricate patterns along the gown; starting at the breasts, the stones continued down towards the hips, at which point they were scattered like little stars along the bottom. It had thin straps held at the shoulders, and a low-cut dip down the front of the dress, leaving little to the imagination.

Hermione viewed the garment with a deep appreciation for its quality. She did have to admit that the whole idea did seem very Malfoy-ish to her. It was exactly something that the arrogant young blonde would do. Still, Hermione didn't mind the idea of getting to wear the glamorous article of clothing.

She hung the gown up in her wardrobe and got her self ready for bed.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room thinking about where to take the little Gryffindor chit tomorrow on their 'date.' The entire idea made him laugh. Father was going to many lengths to make sure that the girl suffered for her dealings in the war. Hermione stood right there beside Harry in the final battle shooting incredibly powerful jinx's and curses at every Death Eater within range. She and the Weasel were relentless in blocking every single hex that came near 'the boy wonder.'

But it wasn't that fact that made Draco want to have her as a wife. No. It was the fact that she greatly wounded his father during the battle. He wouldn't have cared much if it had been a little freezing jinx or a stinging hex. Not at all. Granger had successfully performed the Sectumsempra spell on him. A move, no doubt, taught to her by Snape. Severus Snape…he was another problem on his own. His betrayal had severely damaged his name amongst most Dark wizards. But no matter, Snape would get his in the end. But right now, Hermione Granger was the target at hand. Draco couldn't wait to get his hands on the little Mudblood. '_Not much longer_,' he thought. Yes, not much longer before the Gryffindor bitch was his pathetic wife. No. His property.

Her friendship was amazingly strong to Potter and the Weasel; there was no doubt about that. But it was her magic that Draco and his father were interested in most. He and Lucius had been planning to take possession of the girl ever since the announcement of the law. With the immense strength of her magic, Granger would produce a very powerful heir to the Malfoy family. Once an heir was produced Hermione would have a little 'accident.' It would be such a shame for Draco and their young child, and a shock. But it would have to happen eventually; there couldn't be a Mudblood in his family forever.

Smiling, Draco looked down at the letter he had just received from Lucius.

_Draco, _

_I took it upon myself to do you a small favor. Last night I followed your little Mudblood around while she was on her date with the Goodman boy. It is as you suspected, son, this boy could pose a problem to our plan. If Granger picks him over you, things will get messy. He will have to be eliminated._

_But it is not the time act just yet. We will have to wait and see how things progress. _

_I have also taken the liberty of sending the girl a dress for your date tomorrow, in your name. You must learn to think of these things, Draco. Remember what I said: use your charms!_

_Your father, _

_Lucius_

Draco smiled at the thought of it all. Oh, yes. His charms would be put to good use tomorrow night, as well as a large amount of Galleons. He threw his father's letter into the fireplace.

"Goyle," Draco shouted to the plump boy sitting a few chairs over. "Go into my room and get out my best robes for tomorrow."

"Okay, Draco." Goyle lumbered away, stepping heavily as he walked.

"What are you going to do on your date tomorrow?" Crabbe asked his friend.

Draco stood up and stretched out his arms. "Bloody hell if I know. I'll probably just take her out to dinner somewhere, and then bring her to a few shops. I'm only allowed to stay in Hogsmeade, after all. But don't worry; I know how to work my charms. I'll buy her a few presents and maybe some sweets… Soon she'll be eating out of the palm of my hand, and possibly other places…" He finished his stretch and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Crabbe said.

"Me?" Draco replied haughtily. "I'm going to take a nice long bath. I can't have Granger looking better than me on our date tomorrow." He gave a deep throaty laugh before walking off.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Snape sat in his desk chair, gazing aimlessly at the half-moon. He could think of nothing but the upcoming Friday. It encased his mind, allowing him to think of little, if not nothing, else. Granger had been the sole possession of his thoughts from the moment he spoke to her in class on Monday. '_Why don't you surprise me?'_ Those few words haunted him and thrilled him at the very same time. Snape didn't think it was possible to feel this strangely about a student. A student that he could very well be married to within a month.

He grabbed a pile of essays and began to scribble away furiously at them. He had gotten through nearly half the pile when the flames in his fireplace suddenly flared up with a green light. Snape raised his dark eyes as Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the flames.

"Severus, old friend," he said with poise. "How are you?"

Snape stood up and moved in front of his desk to face the blonde man before him. "Lucius," he replied curtly. "_Friend_ is hardly a term I would consider using."

Lucius's lips curled into a malevolent smile. "Aw, Severus, I wouldn't say that. I would consider us great friends." His fingers twisted around the snake-head of his wand, fiddling with it delicately. "After all, you haven't got many friends left since your shocking betrayal to our cause. I would think you grateful to still have me as a friend." Lucius's eyes narrowed slightly at the dark man.

"In case you've forgotten, I betrayed you as well, Lucius." His words came out clipped and barely more than a fierce whisper.

Lucius nodded slowly, his smile never faltering. "Quite right, I suppose."

Snape took a step towards him. "Perhaps you could tell me as to why you're here. I doubt you stopped in just for a social call. What do you really want?" He eyed the blonde suspiciously, carefully watching his every move.

Lucius gave a deep laugh at his words. "Ah, Severus. Always straight to the point, I see. Very well then, I see no purpose in small talk any longer. Shall we sit in your Study?"

Severus didn't reply. He turned around and moved to a door against the far wall of his office which connected to his personal quarters. Opening the door, he motioned for Lucius to enter the room, following in after him. Snape watched as Lucius observed the spacious room before taking a seat in a large plush armchair. He did the same, sitting opposite Lucius.

Throwing his cloak aside, Lucius grabbed two glasses sitting on a table next to the chair and filled them with firewhiskey. He passed one to Severus before leisurely sipping his own. "Now then," he began, significantly smirking. "I've been informed that you sent in a marriage petition for one of your students. I'm curious, is that even allowed?" Lucius stared at the Potions Master, anxiously waiting for his answer.

"The Headmaster sees nothing wrong with it. The girl is above the age of consent; as far as I'm aware there is nothing against it."

"I see." His smile faded rather quickly. "Tell me, Severus; is it normally in your nature to compete with your students over girls? Or is this just a one-time occurrence."

"Why, Lucius," Snape replied smoothly, smirking slightly. "Are you worried that Miss Granger will pick me over your son?"

Lucius laughed loudly in response. "Not at all, not at all." He took a sip of his firewhiskey. "Think rationally. What normal teenaged girl in her right mind would choose a snarky old Potions Master over a good-looking, hormone pumped, eighteen year-old boy? What could you possibly have to offer her that Draco doesn't?" His voice still dripped with laughter and a grin pulled at his lips.

Snape chuckled to himself. He spoke quietly, his words clear and silky. "Well, luckily for me, Miss Granger plainly values brains over beauty. Looks aren't everything. She'll obviously be drawn more to my intellectual standings than to your sons. You have to admit, Lucius, that Draco isn't sharpest of boys. And Miss Granger doesn't seem like the type to be affected by her hormones. If she is, then she's done a wonderful job at concealing it. I think once she realizes this fact, we could be very happy together." Snape smirked widely, making no attempts to cover it up. "I may no longer be '_hormone pumped_' as you say," he swirled the amber liquid around in his glass. "But I certainly haven't lost my drive." Sipping the drink, Snape's eyes met the cold ones of Lucius. "And I definitely haven't forgotten how to please a woman."

Lucius's face twisted into a grimace. He stood up from his chair harshly and marched towards the Potions Master, sneering at him dangerously. "Just what are you playing at, Snape? You know that I want this girl. You couldn't possibly ever find it in yourself to be with her. And I doubt she could ever stomach it to live with you. Why are you interfering with my plans?"

Severus remained seated, staring at the platinum haired man. "And pray tell, Lucius, what are your plans?"

Lucius turned away sharply, emitting a fierce growl in doing so before composing himself. He chuckled softly to himself, facing his old friend. "Surely, you can guess, my friend." Lucius smiled as Severus's face showed a glimpse of confusion. "I'm sure you've realized, after all, what a pretty little pet Miss Granger would make." A look of anger and lust took over the blonde man's face as he smirked at the idea of it.

Snarling, Snape rounded on Lucius. "Why her?" he grabbed Lucius's arm tightly. "Why Hermione? Why not any other girl?"

"Oh," Lucius said nonchalantly. "You're on a first-name basis with the girl now? How sweet."

"Damn it, Lucius," Snape growled. "Answer me: _why her_?"

"Severus, surely you should know. It's what the Dark Lord would've wanted, among other reasons. I believe our Master would have been quite pleased knowing that a close friend of Potter's is our new pet. Although I must say, I do rather like the idea myself. Hermione Granger is quite a pretty little thing; I bet she tastes as good as she looks. Don't you agree, Severus? When she becomes a part of the Malfoy family, I'll get to taste her every day. You know, old friend, if you prove your loyalty to our side, maybe I'll share her with you. Certainly, you have wanted her just as bad as I have."

"Not a chance," Snape snarled, releasing his arm.

"A shame, Severus, a real shame," Lucius responded in mock sadness. "Think about the sight of her crying beneath you. Knowing that you have full power over her pathetic little body. I know that's something you'd like to feel. I know you'd like to feel her writhing below you."

"Actually, Lucius," he replied crisply. "I'd rather have her beneath me willingly. And instead of crying, she'd be screaming my name. Something you, regrettably, will never experience." Severus walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the grate. "Now leave."

"Very well, then." Lucius retrieved his cloak and moved near the fireplace. "Rest assured, Severus, the girl will be mine." He stepped into the flames and shouted out his destination before disappearing within the green blaze.

"Damn it," Severus said, slamming a fist against the stone wall. This visit from Lucius was one that he most definitely did not expect, nor did he particularly desire it. The man was too arrogant for his own good. But at least one good thing came out of his presence: he had given Severus exactly what he needed to win over Hermione.

Severus walked over to the other side of his Study where a large stone basin lay resting on a table. Touching his wand to his temple, Snape began to pull long bluish strands of memory out of his mind. He placed them into the Pensieve and watched the liquid-like substance swirl around.

* * *

Post reviews, but please, no flames!! 


	8. A Pensieve Thought

Hey guys, **Perky-Thief** here again. Well, here's Chapter Eight of **A Marriage of Convenience**. Like I said, the chapters are slowly getting longer. Very slowly, true, but longer nonetheless. But anyways, no more talking for me.

Don't forget to **Read & Review.**

Enjoy!

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Eight: **A Pensieve Thought**

* * *

Hermione finished her classes on Wednesday with relative ease, and decided to take dinner in her room, in order to avoid dealing with Ron and Harry. After a house elf came to take away her leftover food she curled up on her bed with a book and began to read. 

Nearly 25 minutes later, a black raven sat on her windowsill, pecking at the wood fixtures. Hermione got up and retrieved the tiny piece of parchment attached to the bird's leg. After giving the raven a treat, it immediately flew away, leaving her to read the note alone.

_Miss Granger, _

_Please come to my office as soon as you get this,_

_Severus Snape_

Hermione glanced at her wristwatch. It was still only 6:00, giving her plenty of time before Draco was supposed to arrive at 7:30. She put on her outer robes and made her way down towards the dungeons.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Snape sat at the desk in his office, patiently waiting for Miss Granger to enter his office. He'd spent all week thinking about how to go about convincing Hermione that she should accept his marriage proposal. Thankfully, last night Lucius provided him with the answer.

If his own words couldn't convince Hermione of the dangerous threat that Lucius and Draco posed, then perhaps Lucius's own words would do the trick. Yet that only helped him with one of his problems. Snape still had the fact of Mr. Goodman to deal with. He couldn't let Hermione pick the foolish Ravenclaw boy. He wouldn't stand a chance against Lucius. They would easily get themselves killed within the first month of their marriage.

However, knowing Hermione, she would most likely fall for his subtle charm and overall kindness. '_What_?' Severus thought to himself. Knowing Hermione? Since when did he _know_ Hermione Granger? True, she has been his student since she was merely eleven years old, but that in no way constituted him as _knowing her_.

'Eleven years,' he reflected. It certainly has been a long time since Hermione became a student. She was a bold and brazen child who showed no fear of knowledge or the means of obtaining it. He would have at once thought her a meek little thing if it weren't for her outspoken attitude and desperate desire to have her opinion known. Severus smiled to himself as he remembered the bushy-haired little know-it-all with big teeth who was once a tiny first year. '_Yes_,' he thought. '_She certainly has matured since then_.' No longer did Hermione have the large mass of untamable hair and buckteeth that she had when she was a child. A child. That's just it. She isn't a child anymore; she's now a full grown woman with the right to choose whomever she wishes to be with. Yet, sadly for Hermione, that choice was taken away a moment too soon.

Severus scowled inwardly. He knew she would never willingly pick him for a husband. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to convince her to. Snape ran a pale hand through his hair. He knew that he was by no means the best looking wizard in the world, but he certainly wasn't gruesomely hideous, was he?

Yes, he had been with his fair share of women in his time. Some might have even considered him to be quite handsome. But it wasn't their opinions that mattered. It was Hermione's and only hers. Would she find him handsome?

He was stirred out of his musings by a soft knock on his door. A small brown-haired head poked inside. "Professor Snape? You sent for me?"

"Yes, please come in, Miss Granger."

Hermione entered tentatively, walking slowly towards her professor. She couldn't figure out why he had summoned her. The entire walk down towards her mind was consumed with possible reasons as to what it was.

Once she was well within the room, Snape waved his wand and shut the door tightly behind her. He beckoned her closer to him. "Follow me," he spoke stiffly.

Reaching up to a high shelf, he pulled down a large stone basin which Hermione immediately recognized as a Pensieve. "Sir?" she questioned. Out of all the things she had expected to happen, none of them involved a Pensieve. Did he want her to see a memory? Or maybe Snape wanted to see her own memories? No. He was a skilled Legilimens, he wouldn't need to use any type of Pensieve. It all seemed rather bazaar to her.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, drawing up her full attention. "I have full confidence that you are well aware of what I have just placed on my desk. I will bore you with silly definitions and explanations of what it is and does. This, of course, is my own Pensieve," he placed a hand softly on the rim of the stone receptacle. "And as such, I have something off great importance which I wish to show you." Hermione only nodded mutely in understanding. Snape tapped the rim of the basin lightly with his wand, causing the contents inside to swirl into a mass of silvery-blue. Gesturing with his hand, Snape motioned for Hermione to view the memories.

Hermione hesitated at first, glazing cautiously into the bowl in front of her. The contents whirled majestically before her eyes and the liquid-like substance spun into intricate loops and twirls.

She grasped each side of the bowl and slowly dipped her head inside. Hermione was immediately hit with a rush of warmth as she felt her head beginning to spin. Everything was dark for a moment before a blinding flash of light attacked her eyes. As everything came into focus, Hermione noticed her self to be in a large unfamiliar room. She noticed to men sitting in plush armchairs in the center of the room. Hermione recognized one to be that of Professor Snape, but she couldn't quite make out who the other man was. Tentatively, Hermione took a step towards the men, quickly observing the face of Lucius Malfoy before her. Hermione emitted a quiet gasp as she became aware that_ she_ was the topic of the conversation at hand. She moved closer and decided to lean against the wall closest to the two men, listening intently to what was being said.

Hermione watched as Lucius spoke to Snape. "_Now then, I've been informed that you sent in a marriage petition for one of your students. I'm curious, is that even allowed?"_

"_The Headmaster sees nothing wrong with it. The girl is above the age of consent; as far as I'm aware there is nothing against it_," Snape replied

"_I see. Tell me, Severus; is it normally in your nature to compete with your students over girls? Or is this just a one-time occurrence."_ Hermione noted the small amount of annoyance in the older Malfoy's voice.

"_Why, Lucius,"_ Snape replied. _"Are you worried that Miss Granger will pick me over your son?" _Hermione stifled a laugh as she heard this. Snape can be quite witty when he wants to be…she must never have noticed.

She heard Lucius laugh loudly at her Professor before he spoke to him again. "_Not at all, not at all. Think rationally. What normal teenaged girl in her right mind would choose a snarky old Potions Master over a good-looking, hormone pumped, eighteen year-old boy? What could you possibly have to offer her that Draco doesn't?_" Hermione scoffed at the sheer arrogance of the comment. "Hah," she said aloud, continuing to watch the scene unfold. "He must know how much of a prat his own son is."

It was a while before Snape spoke again. _"Well, luckily for me, Miss Granger plainly values brains over beauty. Looks aren't everything. She'll obviously be drawn more to my intellectual standings than to your sons. You have to admit, Lucius, that Draco isn't sharpest of boys. And Miss Granger doesn't seem like the type to be affected by her hormones. If she is, then she's done a wonderful job at concealing it. I think once she realizes this fact, we could be very happy together. I may no longer be _'hormone pumped'_ as you say_,_ but I certainly haven't lost my drive. And I definitely haven't forgotten how to please a woman." _Hermione felt at a loss for words. She was quite grateful that Snape was defending her. True, he was complementing her, but she didn't exactly know how to feel about his last statement. Perhaps she could use this knowledge to her advantage later.

Just then, she saw Lucius stand up forcefully, nearly knocking down his own chair. _"Just what are you playing at, Snape? You know that I want this girl. You couldn't possibly ever find it in yourself to be with her. And I doubt she could ever stomach it to live with you. Why are you interfering with my plans?" _

"_And pray tell, Lucius, what are your plans?"_ her Professor responded to him.

Hermione heard Lucius laugh again, though this time it was much softer. _"Surely, you can guess, my friend. I'm sure you've realized, after all, what a pretty little pet Miss Granger would make."_

"Sick," Hermione nearly shouted, pounding her fist into the wall behind her. "I am not some toy to be played with. Who does he think he is?" She paused as she remembered something: Snape's words from when they were in Dumbledore's office. They were slowly becoming very real and very frightening.

The loud sound produced by Snape brought her attention back to the conversation. _"Why her? Why Hermione? Why not any other girl?" _

"_Oh, you're on a first-name basis with the girl now? How sweet." _If Lucius were in front she would easily have slapped him.

"_Damn it, Lucius. Answer me: _why her_?"_

Hermione felt a cold chill as she saw the malice shinning in the blonde man's eyes. She saw such malevolence and hatred coming from them. _"Severus, surely you should know. It's what the Dark Lord would've wanted, among other reasons. I believe our Master would have been quite pleased knowing that a close friend of Potter's is our new pet. Although I must say, I do rather like the idea myself. Hermione Granger is quite a pretty little thing; I bet she tastes as good as she looks. Don't you agree, Severus? When she becomes a part of the Malfoy family, I'll get to taste her every day. You know, old friend, if you prove your loyalty to our side, maybe I'll share her with you. Certainly, you have wanted her just as bad as I have." _Her chills quickly turned to vile and disgust as she heard the man's words. He spoke as if she were no more than a common whore. This couldn't be real. Surely this wouldn't happen if she married Draco. She'd be marrying Draco, not his father, right?

"_Not a chance,"_ she heard Snape's smooth voice say.

"_A shame, Severus, a real shame. Think about the sight of her crying beneath you. Knowing that you have full power over her pathetic little body. I know that's something you'd like to feel. I know you'd like to feel her writhing below you." _Once again, Hermione inadvertently shivered from the words. How could such vile thoughts come from a man nearly twice her age? What normal man would think in such a way about a girl that hadn't even left school? "Mr. Malfoy, apparently," she whispered to herself.

"_Actually, Lucius,"_ Hermione heard Snape speak once again. She smiled to herself, knowing that he'd say something in her defense. Or at least insult the man thinking such foul thoughts. _"I'd rather have her beneath me willingly. And instead of crying, she'd be screaming my name. Something you, regrettably, will never experience. Now leave."_

Wow. That was something she didn't expect. He _did_ insult Lucius if you thought about it. But that was no where near the insult she had been expecting. What was Snape insinuating? Did he actually _want_ to marry her? Or was he simply playing on Lucius' anger? She didn't know, and it bugged her immensely.

Hermione heard Lucius say something to Snape, but she too consumed with her own thoughts to listen. She looked back up at the scene only to hear Lucius mutter, _"Rest assured, Severus, the girl will be mine."_ He then stepped into a nearby fireplace and flooed away somewhere. "Finally," she said to herself as she saw the man leave. His presence, even in the mere memory, was thoroughly pissing her off.

She felt a sudden rush of warmth as the scene before her began to swirl and dissipate. Closing her eyes, Hermione began to feel a rather unpleasant dizzy feeling in her stomach. When she opened her eyes again, Hermione realized that she was in Professor Snape's office once more.

He gazed at her with a stoic expression. "Please sit down."

Hermione did as she was told and sat down in a chair facing his desk, not once taking her eyes away from her professor. "Sir," she said quietly. "I'm not exactly sure what that was."

Snape sneered and moved to stand in front of her. "Don't be daft, girl. You know very well what you just witnessed." He placed his hands on the desk on either side of her. "What you just saw was a potential reality. Everything that was spoken in that memory may very soon become true if something done about it." Snape's black eyes bore into Hermione's brown ones.

Hermione's voice came out softly, no louder than a whisper. "Maybe…maybe I could talk to Draco…let him know about his father's _plan_." She shuddered as she recalled his words.

Snape's sneer quickly transformed into a snarl. He lifted his hands and pounded them fiercely on the desk, making Hermione jump. "Don't be foolish, Granger, and do not try to be ignorant about your situation. Draco obviously knows of his father plans and is, no doubt, helping him to succeed in achieving them. If Malfoy gets his way you will become nothing more than their little bitch to be used, abused, and then shoved aside. _Do not_ paint yourself a pretty little picture of what you hope your life will be like by marrying Draco, because I can assure you, whatever you dream up will be nothing like the reality you'll face." Snape stepped back from the desk and closed his eyes, placing his fingers on his temples as he massaging them gently. He opened them a moment later and gazed down at the girl in front of him. Tears were slowly inching their way down her face as her eyes began to get puffy from refraining to cry.

He sighed to himself as he looked over the girl. Obviously he had scared her, though he hadn't intended to. Snape took a step towards her, noticing that she tensed almost immediately. "Miss Granger, I did not mean say such harsh things. I was only-."

"Don't lie," she cut him off. "Don't lie to me. You knew exactly what you were saying and you said it exactly as you meant to." Her voice wasn't angry or filled with spite as he had expected it to be. No, instead it was spoken very softly, as if she didn't want anyone to hear but him. "I suppose Malfoy's words shouldn't have surprised me, but they did. His words disgusted me. I didn't think anyone capable of thinking about me in such a way." She laughed gently, another tear falling down her cheek. "I guess I should be flattered, in a way. After all, it's interesting to know that at least someone desires me, even if it is Lucius Malfoy."

"Stop that," Snape said to her. He took a hold of her hand and held it in his. "Don't ever talk like that. The only feeling Lucius should ever invoke in you is repulsion."

"Why not?" Hermione shouted, tears openly flowing from her chestnut eyes. "No one could possibly ever want me! I'm just a silly know-it-all Gryffindor with bushy hair. I might as well take what I can get."

"Miss Granger, don't think that. There are plenty of men who desire you."

"Like who, Snape? Name one person who truly sees me for anything more than a bookworm." Her voice came out tired, though she still managed to shout her retort at her professor.

"You want me to name one person? Fine, I do."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the man standing above her. Her eyes opened a little wider, tears no longer flowing. "You do?"

"Miss Granger…Hermione, everything you heard in that memory was the truth." He gazed into her eyes, his sneer and stoic demeanor vanishing. "You may consider yourself a bookworm, but I admire your intelligence and am extremely impressed by it. As I'm sure you are aware, I value brains are far better than beauty, both of which you are not lacking in."

"You…you think I'm beautiful?"

Snape smirked at her question. "Let's just say that you are no longer the buck-toothed little eleven-year old I once knew. And, no, I don't think you're hair is bushy."

Hermione laughed at his comment, earning her a small smile on his part. "Thank you, Professor. It means a lot to me that you think that."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger. Though, seeing as we will soon be going on our 'date' I see no harm in you calling me Severus. Only when we are alone, however."

"Okay, Professor…Severus…it'll take some getting used too," she gave a shy smile. "And you may call me Hermione. Only when we are alone, however."

"I believe I can accommodate that," he said with a small smile. His eyes fell down to her hand still encased within his. He quickly released it and turned his head to avoid her gaze, though he noticed a slight blush creep up onto her cheeks.

They were both silent for some time before Hermione spoke. "I don't think I can go on this date tonight." Her gaze dropped down to the desk she sat at. "I can't face Draco. All I'd be able to think about was what Lucius said in that memory. That look on his face. It was a look of…."

"Lust?" Snape suggested.

"Yes, lust." Hermione sighed aloud. "I don't know what to do."

Snape's head turned to the side as his eyes fixated on the floor. He knew what she had to do. But as much as he wanted to deny it, she had to go on the date. Lucius would become suspicious otherwise. "Go on your date, Hermione. Treat tonight as if it were any other night. Show Draco no indication of the memories you have seen. Malfoy must not realize that you know what he knows. If he does, your life may be even more threatened than it is now." Snape heard Hermione sigh once more and looked up at her. He placed his fingers under her chin and brought her face up to look at his. "Don't worry, there's no need to worry. I have full confidence that Draco won't try to do anything without his father's consent, and Lucius isn't tacky enough to try anything too forward on his son's date."

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly. A long silence passed between them with tension fading into a feeling of comfortableness. "I suppose I should get going. I do have a date tonight, after all."

"Yes, I believe you are right."

Snape followed Hermione as she walked over to the office door. She placed her hand on the handle and looked up to her professor. "Thank you again, for showing me that memory. I know you didn't have to."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Granger."

"Hermione. You promised to call me Hermione, remember? And…well, we are still alone, right?"

"Correct as usual," he smirked at her comment. "Have a good time tonight…Hermione." Severus took a hold of her hand once more; although this time he grasped it tighter. Looking into her eyes, he brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. "Although," he added softly, still looking into her eyes. "I _do_ look forward to our date, as well."

Hermione flushed a deep crimson as she withdrew her hand shyly. She mumbled a quick 'thank you' and 'good night' before walking away from his office the color of a cherry. Hermione was almost certain she could hear the low rumble of Snape chuckling as she left.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione hurried through the halls trying to get the image of her professor out of her mind. But it was to no avail. All she could think about was the feeling of his lips upon her hand. She must not have noticed before, but Snape's voice can be very silky when he talks. She felt her face getting hot just by the sheer thought of it.

'_No_,' Hermione thought to herself. '_I can't think about that now. I have to be ready for my date tonight._' She nearly sprinted all the way to her dorm room. When she arrived, her eyes gazed down at her watch. It was 7:05, almost time to go. She walked over to her bed and took a package out from under bed. Opening it carefully, Hermione took out the green dress she was supposed to wear.

She entered the bathroom and changed into the silky gown, exiting a few moments later. Hermione sighed as she viewed herself in the mirror. She _did_ feel very beautiful in the dress. It made her look much older and very mature. Once again, her hair was pulled up into an intricate knot, this time with short curly tendrils hanging down from the back. Hermione smiled to herself as she took pride in her wand work. '_I must be talented if I can tame this bushy mass of hair,_' she thought with a grin.

She had applied very minimal makeup, not feeling any real need to impress Draco. Only a little blush to her cheeks and some cherry lip gloss on her lips. '_However, it doesn't hurt to know that he wants me,_' Hermione giggled at the idea.

Hermione glanced down at her watch again and decided that it was time to go. She grabbed a small leather purse with a few sickles in it and left her dormitory. When she exited the portrait connected to her room, she was greatly surprised to see Draco standing outside it.

Hermione tried to hide her amusement as she looked him up and down. He was dressed in a set of delicate silk dress robes. It was very different seeing Draco in anything other than his school robes. To see him dressed in a sophisticated manner made him seem like a little boy trying to act grown up. It really didn't suit him, and Hermione was doing all that she could to keep herself from laughing at his attire.

But she did have to admit that the robes were quite nice. They were such a shade of dark green that they nearly appeared black. '_Those robes must have been __**very**__ expense_,' she tried to stifle a frown as she thought of all poor house-elves that had to clean it for tonight.

Her thoughts were broken when grabbed a hold of her hand. "You look like a goddess tonight. You're very beautiful, Hermione." He reached into his robes and pulled out a single red rose. Never breaking eye contact, he placed the rose in the hand he was holding. No doubt Draco would never care about issues like that…

"Thank you, Draco. You look very nice yourself." She felt very awkward talking to him in this manner. All the other times she spoke to him he was usually throwing an insult at Ron, Harry, or her. And now to see Draco like this…it felt kind of unnerving.

Draco extended his arm towards Hermione, smiling slyly when she slowly took hold of it. "Come," he commanded gently. "I have a wonderful evening planned for us. I know you'll enjoy yourself."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I certainly hope so…"

* * *

Well I hope ou enjoyed Chapter Eight. Don't forget to **review**. No flames please. 


	9. Date's & Debacles

JHey guys, it's me, **Perky Thief** here again, to bring you Chapter Nine of a **Marriage of Convenience**.

Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but I've been extremely busy with school and such. To make up for it, I've decided to make this chapter a little longer than all the others. In fact, it's been so long that I've had to reread my whole story in an attempt to remember all of the fine details. I noticed a few grammatical in some of my previous chapters. If any of you happen to observe some, please let me know in a review. I'm planning to go back and fix all of my little mistakes, but alass, I have no time. Woe is me :(

But, forget about that, back to the story.

So without further ado, here's Chapter Nine. Enjoy!

Title:** A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Nine: **Date's and Debacles**

* * *

Draco held Hermione's arm tightly within his as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. Unlike her last visit, there were barely any people wandering throughout Hogsmeade, a fact which made Hermione quite nervous.

She could remember all the eyes staring at them as the left Hogwarts. No one could quite figure out why two people who had been set on hating each other were walking arm in arm out of the castle. She had passed by Harry and Ron in the Entrance Hall. Harry seemed to be giving her some sort of a sympathetic look, while Ron averted her gaze completely. He truly didn't approve of her date with Draco, and why should he, for that matter? Ron was perfectly justified in hating Malfoy. After all, Draco _had_ been a major asset to the reason why people occasionally made fun of him for various things. Apparently, Ron had never gotten over the whole "Weasley is our King" ordeal.

Draco touched Hermione gently on the shoulder with his other hand, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry we are only limited to Hogsmeade. I would have taken you some place much more worthy of your beauty, my dear."

"It's alright, Draco. I'm perfectly fine with Hogsmeade." Hermione had to admit that she did like how kind he was being towards her. It made her feel as if he truly enjoyed her presence.

"There's no need to be so humble about it. Dumbledore was a right fool in his idea that our date should be limited to Hogsmeade. The man is getting senile, I tell you." Draco ran a hand through his platinum hair.

Hermione frowned in annoyance. "Actually, Draco, I really am fine with Hogsmeade. And I don't appreciate the fact that you're calling Professor Dumbledore a fool. I happen to think he's a brilliant man." It greatly irritated her that Draco thought so little of Albus Dumbledore. Honestly, the man was helping to Draco a proper education, and this was how he showed his thanks…

"Oh, Hermione. Modest to the end. I like that about you. It's one of the many things that make you so desirable to me." Hermione was about to retort when he gave a sharp tug on her arm. "Here we are: our first stop for the night."

Hermione looked up at the sign above the shop that read Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. She smiled slightly at having been brought here. It made her life a little bit easier. She had been meaning to come and pick up a few Pheasant Feather quills.

"Come on," Draco said, pulling Hermione into the store. "I'm sure we can find a few things here to your likings." They browsed the store for a little while, walking up and down the aisles admiring the different types of quills displayed. Hermione marveled at the large variety of multicolored Dove Feather quills and the pleasant softness of them. She and Draco came to a stop in front of a large glass case containing a stunning Phoenix Feather quill. Hermione was in awe of the beautiful writing device, while Draco simply shrugged at it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione sighed as gazed at the quill in longing. She looked at the price tag; it read 7 Galleons. "I wish I could afford something like this."

"Don't worry about it," he said, trying to suppress a smirk. Draco left Hermione standing by the glass case and returned a moment later with an older saleswoman. He had her open the case and removed the quill. "I'll take that one and three Eagle Feather quills," he told the woman.

"Draco, are you nuts? Don't buy that quill. Save your money for something else."

"Anything for you, Hermione," he said, flipping a single galleon in his hand.

"No, really," Hermione protested. "You don't need to buy me that. It's too gaudy, and very over priced too. Come on, Draco, let's just go somewhere else." '_Liar_,' she thought to herself. Hermione grimaced, fully aware of how much she wanted the beautiful quill. But that didn't mean that Draco should have to buy it for her. It would be worth more to her if she saved up her own money and bought it herself. She didn't want it to be some cheap gift used to purchase her love, not that she planned on _loving_ Draco any time soon anyways.

Hermione looked at Draco, whom had obviously not cared about a word she said. He now trailed behind the saleswoman, heading to the check stand. It seemed he was going to buy it no matter how much Hermione protested. So, she stopped protesting.

They eventually left the shop with multiple quills all bagged up and returned to the cobblestone streets. "Where to now?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Anywhere is fine with me."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, gazing down the road. He grabbed a hold of her hand, "okay then. Follow me."

Hermione looked around with interest as to where Draco was taking her. He was moving relatively quick, constantly side-stepping other wizards who got in his way. When Draco came to a stop Hermione looked at the store in front of her. She let out a bored sigh as she realized that they were in front of Honeydukes Sweetshop. "Oh, Honeydukes…" Standing before the little shop honestly didn't impress Hermione very much. After all, she _had_ been there only the other day with Jordan.

But Draco didn't seem to notice her lack of enthusiasm, however. He walked into the store with a large arrogant smile pasted upon his face. As he approached Mrs. Flume, who was seated behind the counter, he whispered something briefly to her. With a curt nod, she left the counter and headed to the back room. When Mrs. Flume emerged a moment later, she held a large basket in her hands. Draco slid a galleon across the countertop, took a hold of the basket and walked away.

"Follow me," he commanded to Hermione. He led her over to a small table and sat down. Hermione followed suit, trying to eye what was in the basket. "I had this ordered for you when I found out that we were going to have a date together. Go on, open it."

Hermione tentatively tore off the cellophane wrapping and gasped at what she saw inside. She gazed upon a really large collection of sweets, all contained in various wrappers of different colors and sizes. There were Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Chocoballs, and almost every type of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She saw Fizzing Whizzbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Ice Mice, and long strands of Toothflossing Stringmints. Dozens of Cockroach Clusters, Jelly Slugs, and Blood Lollipops lay scattered throughout the package. She even saw some Acid Pops and Sugar Quills, among many other things. In all honesty, Hermione was quite impressed. Draco had provided her with a varied selection of delectable sweets. He had provided nearly a dozen more types of candies than Jordan had, and in larger quantities too.

"Draco," Hermione said softly. "Wow. Thank you. You didn't have to go all out and do this for me. Really."

"Nonsense, Hermione," Draco replied. "I thought it would be obvious to you. You deserve the best of the best. No exceptions. I only wanted to get you the most amazing things physically possible. Alas, your beauty still outshines anything I could ever possibly buy for you. But for now, simply enjoy the sweets, my dear. And if you come across something you don't like, I'm sure Potter or Weasley would be more than happy to take it off your hands for you."

"Wait, you actually wouldn't mind if I shared with Ron or Harry?" Hermione asked incredibly.

"Of course not. They are your friends, aren't they? If you decided to pick me as your husband I'd have to accept them into our lives, right? I guess I feel like starting a little early. We might as well bury the hatchet at some point. Why not start now with a peaceful act of giving them some sweets?"

Hermione's mouth went slightly slack. Was Draco actually being civil let alone considering making amends with Harry and Ron? This was definitely a first in wizarding history. "You're serious?"

"Of course," Draco nodded solemnly.

"Oh, well um, wow. I never knew that you actually _wanted_ to fix things between the three of you. But if that's how you feel then you should certainly try to repair your relationship with them. I'm sure they'd be at least somewhat agreeable." Hermione knew even before she said it that her words were nothing but a total white lie. Neither Ron nor Harry would ever consider becoming friends with Malfoy. Not even for the sake of Hermione. There was just too much damage that had been caused between them. Draco was better off keeping his feelings bottled up in hopeless ambition, that much she knew.

"I'm sure they will be," he agreed with her. Draco glanced down briefly at his watch. "It's almost eight thirty. We'd better get going," he said to Hermione. "We'll miss our dinner reservations if we waste our time here."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'm sure you'll love the place. They just opened it up about a month ago. I think it's down this road, near the Post Office." Draco swiftly weaved his way down the cobblestone streets, holding Hermione's hand tightly. They walked past all of the tiny shops that were getting ready to close for the night. It was relatively late, after all; the sky was considerably darker than when she first arrived in Hogsmeade. It had faded from a swirl of pinks and oranges to a deep bluish color. And now, there were even less people on the streets than before. The tiny village of Hogsmeade was slowly going to sleep right before their very eyes.

"Here we are," Draco said suddenly.

Hermione stopped walking and noticed that they now stood in front of a large building with various intricate shapes of architecture. An enchanted sign was attached to the building above the door. Dozens of tiny shooting stars continuously danced around sparkling blue letters that read "Blue Crescent Moon."

"Blue Crescent Moon?" Hermione muttered. She had never heard of it before. Draco must have been right; this restaurant was obviously newly constructed. Hermione peeked inside the window. It appeared to be very lavishly decorated, from what she could tell. She wondered how much it would cost to come here.

"The Blue Crescent Moon is supposedly the newest revelation in dining. They say the food is top notch." Draco stood before the restaurant puffing his chest up proudly. He apparently thought that this was the embodiment of impressiveness.

"_They _say?" Hermione questioned. "Who are _they_?"

"Um, you know…those people. The one's that go to restaurants and eat and stuff. You know…them."

Hermione looked at Draco and arched a slim eyebrow. The blonde obviously had no idea about what he was talking about. "You mean food critics?"

"Yeah, that's the word."

"Oh, ok. Just checking…"

"Come on," Draco said, grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand. "Let's go inside."

The pair walked inside and were immediately sat at a secluded table near the back. Hermione gazed around at the scenery before her. The wait staff moved around swiftly in matching black dress robes while they carried large platters of food and drinks. Dozens of bouquets of pink and red long stemmed roses were placed strategically around the interior. Marble statues of Greek gods and goddesses stood in various places, enchanted to wink and blow kisses at customers. The décor consisted of mostly dark reds and burgundies; it had an overall romantic aspect and air to it. For being called the Blue Crescent Moon, the place sure had a lot of reds and pinks inside it.

"Nice, isn't it?" Draco asked.

Hermione simply nodded her head. It was nice, true. In fact, she could even go so far as to call it fancy. But that didn't mean that it was particularly Hermione's taste. In all honesty, she preferred a simple little café over an elaborate restaurant any day.

A short plump wizard with moppy looking hair approached the table moments later, handing both Hermione and Draco menus. "Good evening. Will you be needing a moment to look over the menu?

Draco glanced at his menu briefly before turning back to the wizard. "I'll take the 20 oz. sirloin and lobster special. Rare."

The round wizard nodded. "And to drink, sir?"

"We'll take a bottle of your finest wine," Draco responded with an air of arrogance.

The wizard raised an eyebrow at the pair. "Might I ask how old you are, sir?"

Draco smirked to himself and reached into his pocket. He pulled out five galleons and placed them into the chubby hands of the little wizard. "Old enough."

"Ah, I see, sir," the waiter nodded his towards Draco in appreciation. "And for the lady?" he questioned, tilting his head in Hermione's direction.

"Oh, um," Hermione muttered quietly. She hardly had a chance to look at her menu let alone make a decision on what she wanted to eat. It _was_ an expensive place, after all. She didn't really want to spend all of Draco's money on just one evening, at least not on only dinner. "I, um, haven't really decided yet. Maybe I could have just a few more minut-"

"She'll take the same as me," Draco interjected. "And maybe a side salad, as well."

The tubby wizard looked satisfied. He nodded his head curtly before taking the menus and leaving their table.

"Draco," Hermione said truthfully. "I don't think I can eat that much food. I'll never be able to finish it."

"It's alright," he waved off her comment. "I'm sure they'll find something useful to do with your scraps." Hermione raised an eyebrow at this comment, but said nothing more.

The two made small conversation, sticking mostly to school related issues. Draco didn't seem too interested in leading the conversation to a personal topic, Hermione noted. Not that she didn't mind, of course. The farther away from personal information, the better. But the way Draco eyed her…it felt rather eerie. Almost like his eyes were digging deep beneath her skin.

Hermione did her best to ignore it, for the most part. Dinner soon arrived, as well as the bottle of wine. The tiny waiter gave the two of them a strange lustful smile, Hermione realized. She wondered briefly what it could mean.

Draco took it upon himself to pour both him and Hermione a glass of wine. He took his cup in his hands and leaned back into his chair. Swirling it around a bit, Draco took a small sip. "Do you like the wine, Hermione?"

Hermione sipped a bit and tried to hide the feeling of bitterness on her tongue. "I prefer champagne," she said, taking another sip. "You know, Draco, I have to say…you're acting sort of different. It feels like you're trying to grow up. I don't know…it's just…not you."

For the briefest second, Hermione thought she saw a glint of anger in his eyes. Only for a second, before it vanished. Hermione smiled at the thought of catching him off guard.

"Of course not," Draco attempted to compose himself. "This is really how I am. All those other times at school, I just act tough. I mean, come on, _someone_ has to watch out for Crabbe and Goyle. I just need to act smooth to show 'em who's boss. But what you see now, that's the real me. The me that only comes out at certain times. If the real "me" came out more often, then I could become extremely vulnerable. People could hold grudges against me, and possibly come after those who are close to me. I couldn't let that happen to you, Hermione," he said, lightly touching Hermione's hand. "You're too precious to me."

Hermione didn't say anything, nor did she intend too. That was probably the most idiotic speech she had ever been held captive in. Absolutely nothing in that statement made any sense. It only made him sound like even more of a moron. Let alone, he continuously jumped from one topic to another numerous times, possibly more. Hermione felt like her intelligence had been lessened as a result of that dialogue exchange. She nodded her head towards the blonde. Nodding would be a lot easier than responding with a verbal answer.

They ate dinner mostly in silence, with Draco occasionally commenting on the texture and tenderness of the meat. Hermione only nodded and smiled at these bursts of information. It really didn't faze her. The only thing she could think of was ending this date; it had been possibly the worst experience of her life. Better yet, it was the most _boring_ experience of her life, even more so than Professor Trelwaney's pointless Divination class. There was very little chance of Draco making a positive impression on Hermione at this point. The main course was eventually finished, and Hermione nearly jumped for joy in her seat. Now that dinner was done, they would have to get ready to leave. But Hermione's joy was halted when Draco asked for the dessert menu. The plump little wizard brought Draco a menu, which immediately had his finger pointing to a dessert.

"That one," Draco said confidently.

"You're getting dessert, Draco?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to hide her dismay at this idea.

"Yup," he responded. "It _is_ a special occasion, after all."

Hermione gave a small giggle then focused her attention on one of the enchanted statues.

Before long, the waiter came out carrying a silver platter. In front of Hermione, the waiter placed the platter. On the plate were three scoops of vanilla ice cream in a triangle pattern. Caramel was drizzled in various messy splatters all around the plate. On top of the ice cream, in the middle of the plate, was a shiny caramel shell made from hardened sugar.

"Pick it up," Draco nodded his head to Hermione.

Tentatively, Hermione reached out her hand and lifted the caramel shell. Underneath it was a small, black, velvet box. She gasped, staring at the rectangular receptacle. Draco smiled and nodded at Hermione. She slowly opened the tiny box. Inside was a brilliant sparkling ring. Upon closer examination, Hermione found that it was a diamond ring. A large round cut diamond lay in the center of a ring. There were small trillions on either side of the round one.

"Draco," Hermione gasped. "Please, I can't take this. This is too much. I know that you want to impress me, but don't do it by buying me extravagant things. First the quills, then the candy, and now this. It's way too much. Material things aren't that precious to me."

"I know that. I never took for a "material girl," but take the ring anyway. It might come in handy when trying to get rid of other men."

"No, I couldn't."

"Hermione," Draco said. "I insist. Take the ring and wear it. Besides, it suits you." Before Hermione could say anything and object, Draco raised his hand and signaled the waiter. "I'm fairly certain that this will cover the check and then some," he placed a small sack of clinking coins into the wizard's hand.

"Thank you, sir," the fat wizard replied.

Draco grabbed his cloak in one hand and reached for Hermione with the other. "Here," Draco whispered. "Let me help." He took the ring from the velvet box and slipped it onto Hermione's finger. "There, much better." He began to pull Hermione from the restaurant.

Hermione felt the ring on her finger. The metal felt cold and icy to the touch, like an angry shard of glass. It felt strange and made Hermione weary. "Draco, are you ready to start heading back towards the castle?"

"Not just yet, Hermione. We have just a few more stops ahead of us before we go back to Hogwarts."

"Well where are we going now?" Hermione asked.

"Madam Puddifoot's."

"Oh," Hermione replied, a frown overcoming her features. '_Puddifoot's again?_' she thought to herself. 'W_hy can't Hogsmeade have more places to go_?'

Hermione let Draco lead the way. She really didn't want to go to Madam Puddifoot's again. She would rather just go home. They stayed in the small tea café for barely a half hour, at which point, Hermione commented on how late it was. Draco promptly got the feeling that Hermione wanted to be leaving.

The two walked back to the Hogwarts in eerie silence. The noise was the light chirping of crickets nearby. They stood outside, in front of the castle door, when Draco commented. "Your ring looks great in the moonlight."

"Oh, yes. I suppose it does." Hermione gazed down at the sparkling object. It really did look fantastic against the light of the moon, it glittered brilliantly. When Hermione lifted her eyes from her ring, she noticed Draco's face to be very close to hers. He stared deeply into her eyes, with some thing Hermione could only classify as desire.

"Hermione…" he murmured, leaning in to kiss her. Before Hermione could react, his lips were on hers. His lips felt warm and moist, she noted. Draco slid his arms around her waist, pulling her extremely close to his body. She glanced around frantically, wanting desperately for the kiss to end. A moment later, a strange feeling forced Draco and Hermione. They both looked up to see Professor Snape standing before them, arms crossed, with a stern look on his face.

"I believe that it is past your curfew, Mr. Malfoy. You too, Miss Granger." Snape's face contorted into a nasty sneer as he eyed the pair of students standing before him.

"Professor Snape," Malfoy murmured. "Is this really _necessary_?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I believe it is," Snape drawled. He glared hard at the blonde boy in front of him.

Draco glared back equally hard for a moment, before he glanced away. He gave a small laugh as he stared towards the floor. "Competition, I see. Fine, you win, Professor. I'll be going to bed now." Draco turned back to Hermione. He gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, beautiful. I had a wonderful time on our _date_," he emphasized on 'date,' obviously intending Snape to hear. "Goodnight, Hermione." He then turned around, giving Snape an evil glare, and continued into the castle.

As soon as Draco was out of earshot, Snape rounded in on Hermione. His fierce black eyes glared into her innocent chestnut ones. "How can you be so foolish? Did you take any warning against what I showed you in my office? You knew what Lucius's plans were. You know exactly what he wants to do to _you_. Do not let yourself get close to Draco. You don't know what his or Lucius's plans are. Malfoy could easily slip something into your food if you get too close to him. And then, no one will protect you." Snape continued to stare violently at the girl before him. He noticed her involuntarily shiver at his harsh words. Though it didn't please him to have to say these things, they were a necessity. Harsh, but true, nonetheless.

Hermione bowed her head low, trying desperately to avoid the piercing gaze of her Professor standing above her. "I'm sorry, sir." In truth, she was really sorry. Hermione supposed that she _could_ have been more cautious than she actually was on her date.

"Sorry? Sorry, you foolish Gryffindor. Is that all you have to say for yourself? You know how dangerous this could have been. Don't you understand? You have been ignorant to many things in this night. You claim and make yourself known to be smart, but when it comes down to it, you are nothing but silly know-it-all. Have you at least learned anything from what I showed you?"

"Yes, sir…" she was silent for a long time. Hermione didn't quite know what to say. She knew what she ought to say, but couldn't completely put it into words. "I…I know that I shouldn't trust him, sir, but…" Hermione struggled with her words. "I don't know, he seemed so kind and nice and polite. I know it was unlike him but I felt like Draco had different intentions than those of his father. He might really want to marry me. Draco just might really want to be with me." Her words came out in a hushed tone barely above a whisper.

"True," Snape replied quietly. "There is that exceedingly small chance he might truly want you for a wife. But I find that highly doubtful, especially considering the past history of his family and their involvements. If Draco is anything like his father, then he'll want revenge just as much as Lucius."

Hermione raised her head and looked at her professor. "Revenge?"

Snape nodded at her comment. "And if it's anything like the 'revenge' Lucius is known for, then it will most likely be very painful. I've seen Lucius, personally, take out his acts of revenge on innocent young women…trust me, Miss Granger, you _do not_ want to be a part of that."

Hermione gulped softly and shuddered at the thought of her professor's words. This was way too much information to be given at one time. Let alone she was being yelled and lectured at the same time because of her actions. Small tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. This night couldn't possibly get any worse. "What kind of revenge?"

The dark man turned his gaze to the stone floor. "You don't need to hear that. Just be content with what you know now." He obviously didn't want to tell her.

"Professor, please. I want to know."

Keeping his gaze directed at the ground, he spoke, "Imagine being stripped completely nude and being forced to live in a filthy dungeon. Imagine a fully grown wizard approaching you; your wand no where to be found. He tortures you with Cruciatus Curse and makes you his personal slave with the Imperius Curse. You're forced to lay there and be still while he forces himself upon you over and over again. Death Eaters stand behind him and watch the scene with total and complete amusement. You lay there, bruised and beaten, knowing that there's no possible way for you to escape. Knowing that you're trapped as a wife and a slave forever."

When Snape lifted his head, he saw Hermione's cheeks streaked with tears. He hadn't meant to make her cry but it was the only way. She wanted the truth and she got it. It may have been harsh, but it painted Hermione a picture of a possible vivid reality.

Snape sighed, not sure about what to say next. "Miss Granger," he started.

"Hermione," she cut him off.

"What?"

"Hermione," she took in a breath, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "You promised that you'd call me 'Hermione' when we're not around other students, remember?"

Snap was taken aback by this comment; he had completely forgotten about this little "agreement." He _had_ made that promise with her. "You're right."

Hermione could have sworn that she saw a small smile grace upon his lips for a second. But only a second, no longer.

"Hermione, I'm not trying to scare you. But this threat is a reality; do not take the Malfoy's lightly. They will do everything in their power to bring you down, regardless of whether it's mentally or physically."

Hermione stood there for a moment, slowly taking in everything which had been said. There were still tears on her cheeks, some dry and other still wet, but at least her sobbing had stopped. "I'm sorry, Professor. I should have been more cautious."

"Severus. There aren't any other student around so, I believe you can call me Severus for this instant."

"Thank you, Severus. I know that I should have been more cautious, but Draco was just so charming, a little pathetic, granted, but charming nonetheless. I didn't really think he could be capable of the plan that Lucius has devised."

"Yes, but as I've said before, it could easily become a reality. Keep your guard up all the time, Miss Granger. You have been placed in a very vulnerable position. This Marriage Law has made you the prey of many men's eyes, Hermione."

Hermione smiled a bit at his choice of words. "Professor," she asked, noticing the angry glint in his eyes. "Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?"

Snape's eyebrows rose as she caught him off guard by her comment. Her Potion's Professor made no comment, but hardened his face once again as a sneer came across his features. He was obviously embarrassed by her question. Hermione giggled at his strange reaction to what she had said. Deciding to save him from further embarrassment, she said, "its okay, Severus. I understand what you're trying to tell me. I know that you are only looking out for my best interest. I'll keep my _guard up_ from now on." She smiled politely, awaiting his response.

Snape seemed satisfied with her words and gave a curt nod of his head. "Good, I'm glad you understand the severity of the situation."

"Yes, sir," she replied. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for many moments. They both stared at one another as if waiting for the other to speak. Hermione kept her eyes directed towards her shoes most of the time, wondering what to say next. She continuously whispered things within her head that she could say next, debating whether or not to voice them.

Eventually, Severus cleared his throat. "It's getting rather late. Perhaps you should be getting to bed? I do believe that you have a Potions lesson in the morning. I hope you have done your homework for tomorrow's lesson."

Hermione smiled at his comment, "yes, sir. I believe I do, and I have indeed done the assignment. It should be up to your standards." She grinned inwardly, fully knowing that she would get top marks on the given homework assignment.

Snape nodded, smirking a bit. "Off to bed with you, then."

She turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at her professor. "Severus?" Hermione asked.

Severus had been watching her the whole time and felt his body tense up slightly when she turned to look back at him. Her eyes had a look of severe innocence as she spoke his name. "Yes?" he responded.

"Um," Hermione stuttered. "I was just wondering if you wanted to walk with me back to my room. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not trying to force you to or anything. I just thought that it might be nice to have a pleasant conversation with you. But if you don't want-."

Severus held up a clammy hand to silence her. "If you ever decided to stop speaking you be able to understand that I would be honored to walk you to your rooms." He gave her a straight face, never wavering.

"Oh, okay then," Hermione smiled.

Severus walked over to Hermione and offered her his arm, which she gratefully took. The two walked along the corridors talking endlessly of potions ingredients and their applications. All the while they spoke, Severus held on tightly to Hermione's arm. He kept a protective eye over her as they passed through the hallways.

Snape could have sworn that he saw what looked like a shadowy silhouette following them, but he waved it off. He knew perfectly well that he could defend both himself and Hermione if need be. He had no fear of anyone, especially Malfoy, interfering in his time with Hermione. '_My time_,' Severus thought incredibly to himself. Since when did he value time with the girl? True, he had started to view her differently since the Marriage Law was introduced. But it was never anything more than that.

They continued their walk towards the portrait, behind which was Hermione's rooms. When they reached their destination, Hermione turned to look at her professor. "Thank you, for walking with me, I mean."

"Not at all," he responded. Severus brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. He let his lips linger there a few moments longer before releasing her hand.

"And thank you for also warning me about Malfoy. I know I should have taken your words more cautiously. Next time, I'll remember what you've told me." Hermione smiled genuinely at the man before her. After receiving a slight nod from her professor, she turned to step in the portrait. Hermione spoke the password and allowed the frame to swing open.

Looking back at Severus, she whispered softly, "goodnight, Severus." As she moved to step through, the heel of her shoe got caught on the hem of the green dress Draco had given her. Hermione stumbled and fell backwards. She braced herself for the upcoming contact of the solid stone floor, crossing her arms across her chest. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, dreading the impact. But it never came. Instead, she felt something warm and firm grab a hold of her. When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself staring directly into the dark black ones of her professor. Her arms were stretched wide around Snape's waist and her head lay twisted on his chest. Hermione felt her professor's arms underneath hers, holding up her weight.

Hermione gazed upwards into Severus's eyes as he looked down into hers. Locking her eyes with his, she felt her breath become heavy and uneven. Hermione straightened her stance, still clutching tightly to the man before her. She lifted her arm and let her fingers tangle themselves within Severus's dark hair. "Your hair," she commented absently. "It's so silky…"

Severus didn't respond but merely took a sharp intake of breath. Similar to Hermione, he extended his own hand outward and placed it in her curly locks. He stroked the top of her head absentmindedly, staring directly into her eyes. Shutting them slowly, Severus lowered his head closer toward Hermione's. He could feel Hermione tense in his arms, but continued lowering his head anyway.

Hermione prepared herself for him to kiss her, licking her lips in a subconscious response. She closed her eyes, waiting for the contact to come between his lips and hers. But it never came.

Instead, Snape brought his mouth to her cheek and softly kissed the skin, reveling in the smoothness beneath his lips. He lifted his head up to find Hermione looking dazed, but slightly disappointed. He knew that she wanted something else. That she wanted to be kissed by him, that she had expected it. He smirked at the thought.

Severus knew all to well what she wanted, but was determined not to give it until after they had their date. After all, he did have something interesting planned for that upcoming Friday.

He helped Hermione stand up straight, still smirking at the disappointed look in her eye. "I'll see you in class tomorrow. Have a good night, Hermione." With a slight bow of his head, Snape whirled around and headed back towards the dungeons, leaving a confused Hermione to stand in the portrait entrance.

* * *

Thanks guys! Again, sorry for the extremely long wait. Hope it was worth it. Don't forget to **Read & Review**


	10. A Reunion of Friends

It's time for a chapter update from me, **Perky-Thief**! What's up guys, thanks for all the reviews. Since I got such a nice amount of them, I made it a personal goal of mine to update as fast as humanly possibly. And i feel so proud of myself to for devoting all my free time to finishing this story :)

Therefore, I give you Chapter Ten of **A Marriage of Convenience**. Enjoy!

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Ten: **A Reunion of Friends**

* * *

Hermione lay sprawled out on her large bed, her collection of quills and sweets scattered around her feet. She sighed deeply as she mentally reviewed the events which just occurred. What _had_ happened exactly? Even though it occurred less than 5 minutes ago, it seemed to be no more than a mere haze of a memory.

Snape had been so close to her lips. So close. Yet he didn't kiss her. Not on her lips, at least. How come? Why was that? Hermione's brow crinkled as she desperately thought of a reason. Could it be that she simply wasn't attractive enough for Snape's liking? Had everything she'd seen in the Pensieve been a total and complete lie? '_No_,' she thought. There was no way that could be. '_He seemed so genuine in what I saw in the Pensieve_.' Hermione thought about it for a while longer. She knew she was no beauty, but she also knew that she wasn't completely hideous. The only problem with this theory was that the more she thought about it, the more she began to doubt it. Perhaps Snape didn't think she was good looking at all.

Normally, Hermione would simply ignore the thought of herself being considered unattractive. But for some reason, she couldn't shake the desire to know what Severus truly thought. She had the urge to jump up from her bed and head directly down to the dungeons.

'_Hmm…that's an idea_,' Hermione thought to herself. Being Head Girl, she was exempt from the curfew that other students had to abide by. The idea became more and more intriguing by the minute. The more Hermione considered it, the more she wanted to do it.

Still lying on her bed, Hermione closed her eyes to envision how her plan would unfold. She would go down to his private quarters, knock on his door, and simply ask him why he didn't kiss her. It sounded perfect; she wouldn't refuse him an answer.

There was only one problem with Hermione's plan, however. Soon after she envisioned it, she fell into a deep sleep upon her bed, her candies still spread out on the coverlet.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Snape sat in his office, leaning back deeply into his green leather chair behind his desk. The thought of Hermione resting in his arms continuously flashed throughout his mind. He could still smell the scent of her shampoo in his nostrils; the scent was intoxicating. It smelled of strawberries and passion fruit with just a hint of vanilla.

She felt so light and airy in his arms, as if she weighed no more then a feather. He shocked himself with how much he wanted to hold her again. Severus cursed at himself internally, "shit. She's still just a young girl."

Despite how many times he repeated this to himself, the vision of her in her silky green dress said anything but. To him, Hermione had looked heaven sent, like an angel cloaked in brilliant waves of green light. It made her eyes shine like stunning stars. The way the dress clung to her hips and the way it attached itself to her curves made Severus want to do unspeakable things to the girl. Snape cursed silently to himself once again. He knew he should feel ashamed by his current thoughts, but for some reason he didn't.

Rubbing his temples, Severus stood up from his desk and walked over to a nearby oak cabinet. He opened one of the doors and observed the numerous stores of various potions, all carefully bottled and labeled. After shuffling through them for a moment, he pulled one out with the words '_Dreamless Sleep'_ written in black ink on the label. He knew he had a long day of classes tomorrow, and the last thing he needed right now was to be plagued with dreams of the little-know-it-all.

Snape smirked as he uncorked the vial. '_Maybe she isn't a little-know-it-all_,' he thought to himself as he downed the potion. After all, everything that Hermione knew, he knew as well. The more Severus thought about it, the more he realized there weren't many people that could keep up in an intelligent conversation with him. Hermione happened to be one of the few that could. Perhaps being married to the girl would have its advantages.

Stripping of his teaching robes, Severus went over to his bed and drew the curtains. He slowly settled into the large bed, relishing in the cool, crisp feeling of his body beneath the sheets. Snape closed his obsidian eyes and drifted off into sleep with pleasant thoughts of Hermione still on his mind.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione awoke with an abrupt jump, startled by the sound of her items crashing to the floor from her bed. She bolted upright in her bed, and gazed sleepily to the large clock hanging on her wall, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the morning light.

She nearly screamed when she realized where the hands were placed on the clock. "I'M LATE!" Hermione yelled to no one in particular, as she darted from her bed. She rushed into her private bathroom, attempting to tame her unruly hair with her wand. "How could I have over slept," she growled angrily to herself.

"Accio robes," Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at her half-open wardrobe. She caught her robes in her hand as they came rushing towards her. Grabbing her copy of _Magical Draughts and Potions_, Hermione grimaced as the thought of not being able to shower before classes. Glancing briefly at her watch, the thought quickly left her head. She had no time to get ready; she barely had time to brush her teeth. Hermione ran out of the portrait, nearly knocking down a first year Gryffindor in the process.

Hermione ran down the corridors, disheveled and unkempt, trying desperately to make herself presentable for class. And to make matters worse, it was Potions class. The last thing she wanted was to deal with Snape right now, especially after last night.

Reaching the dungeons, she paused for a moment in front of the doorway to Snape's classroom in an attempt to steady her breathing. Hermione could only hope that nobody would notice when she entered; that the rest of the class would be too busy making potions to realize that she was late. Taking a final breath, Hermione opened the large door and stepped inside.

To her complete disappointment, the entire class was seated at their desks copying texts from their books. The room was completely silent; not a word was uttered while everyone scribbled on their parchments. Hermione tried to shut the door as quietly as she could. The gods seemed to be against her, since the door made a long squeaking noise while it swung on the hinges, and produced a loud bang upon fully closing. At that, everyone in the room, including Professor Snape, looked up from their work.

A smirk crawled onto Snape's pale face. "Ah, Miss Granger," he drawled. "How nice of you to join us. Seeing as you are nearly 30 minutes late, I believe that 30 points from Gryffindor will do. Now take your seat before I decide to deduct more points."

"Sorry, sir," she replied.

Head facing the floor, Hermione sulked over to her usual seat near Ron and Harry. Neither one of them said anything to her, which was probably the smartest idea at the given moment, for she was likely to snap at any given time.

The rest of the class went by smoothly for the most part. Hermione sat quietly in her seat for the duration of the lesson, not even raising her hand once. She didn't have a single comment, question, or remark to share, much to everyone's amazement. Instead, she simply scribbled away on her parchment as Snape dictated the rest of his lesson plan to the class.

After Snape announced that class was dismissed, Draco walked over to Hermione. She was still seated at her desk, gathering up her things and putting away her cauldron.

"Hey, Hermione," said Draco casually. "Rough morning?" she noticed how he tried to hide his smirk as he spoke.

"Yeah, a little," she replied. "I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Me neither, I kept thinking about our date last night, and how great it was."

Hermione didn't reply, she simply continued packing up her belongings. Harry and Ron had already left, leaving her to the mercy of her suitors. Before leaving, Harry had given Hermione a sympathetic look, while Ron only looked away with a sneer.

Upon not receiving an answer from Hermione, Draco took it upon himself to continue the conversation. "So," he started, clearing his throat. "I see that you're still wearing the ring I gave you. You like it, huh?"

Hermione startled, looking down at her hand and seeing the sparkling item. "Oh," she said quietly. "I guess I never took it off from last night."

Draco's smirk grew wider. "I know. It _is_ a beautiful piece of jewelry. Picked it out my self, you know." He chuckled loudly to himself, "it's almost as pretty as you are."

"Thank you, Draco. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late for my next class," Hermione replied, turning around to head for the door. However, before she could reach it, she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist.

"Not so fast, Hermione. I was wondering what you were doing later on tonight. I mean, we had such a good time last night that I thought that we might as well go out again."

Hermione swallowed hard, "oh, um…" She really didn't want to go out with him again, that much she knew. Thinking fast, she needed to come up with a good excuse. "Well, you see, Draco, tonight I have to-."

"I'm afraid that Miss Granger won't be going out anywhere tonight other than the dungeons." She was cut off by Snape's silky voice speaking behind her.

"What are you getting at, Snape?" Draco snarled, obviously displeased by his Professor's interference.

"Watch your manners, boy" Snape sneered back. "And if you must know, Miss Granger will be serving detention with me tonight for her lateness and total disruption of my classroom time."

"If I didn't know any better, _Professor_, I'd say that you seem a little anxious for your date on Friday."

Instead of snapping at Draco, Snape merely sneered at him and said, "15 points from Slytherin, for your rudeness. And I'll have you know that every decision I make involving my students is done for the better of the class. Now get out of my sight."

Draco didn't respond, but instead glared harshly at his professor and made his way out of the classroom.

Intending to follow Draco's action and leave the dungeons, Hermione walked quickly towards the door, but was soon stopped by Snape's silky voice. "Not so fast, Miss Granger."

Hermione cringed ass she heard the man say her name. Potential suitor or not, she didn't want to be trapped with him in detention for the remainder of her Thursday night. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face her Potion's professor. "Yes, sir?" she questioned timidly.

"Follow me," were the only words out of Snape's mouth as he turned around and headed towards his office.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied, respectfully following her professor through the door connected to the classroom and into his office. She had only been in his office a few other times in her life, and it was usually the result of her having done something majorly wrong. Glancing around the dimly lit room, she saw dozens of items and unknown mixtures stashed into large glass jars. The shelves on the walls were lined with tons of texts, parchment scrolls, and potion vials. Cauldrons and burners were piled neatly in rows in various corners of the room, giving a very organized feel to the place. Focusing back on her professor, Hermione silently waited for him to speak.

Snape had taken a seat behind his desk, hands folded neatly on top. "Well?" the Potions Master asked her.

"Well what, sir?" Hermione asked, somewhat confused.

Snape sighed irritably, "well, why were you late to my class this morning?"

"Oh," she responded, completely taken aback by the question. Of all the things she had expected upon entering his office, Snape speaking civilly to her was not one of them. "Well, sir, I guess I just over slept."

The dark man before her arched a slender eyebrow at this remark.

"I'm sorry, sir," Hermione continued. After hearing no response from her professor, she glanced down at the floor awkwardly. "So, how will I be serving my detention tonight, sir?"

Snape smirked at her question, "you are to arrive in my classroom at 7:00 sharp. I will assign you an appropriate punished when you arrive. Do not be late. It would be in your best interest to arrive on time. You are dismissed." At this he reached over across his desk and grabbed a pile of essays and a quill. Immediately, he began scribbling fiercely on the parchments, not even looking up once at the student before him.

Heeding his words, Hermione quickly turned around and left his office. She hurried through the halls as she made her way to the Great Hall. It was almost lunch time, and she would be sure to find either Ron or Harry there.

To her surprise, the Greta Hall was nearly deserted when she arrived, but sure enough, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all seated in their usual spots. Taking a seat next to Ginny, Hermione placed her bag down next to her. "Hello, guys," she said, none too enthused.

"Hello, Hermione," Ginny said, taking a bite of her chicken and ham sandwich.

"I can't believe that Snape actually gave you a detention the night before he's supposed to take out on a date," Harry scoffed at the very idea of it. "Some suitor he's turned out to be."

Hermione sighed. "Tell me about it, the last thing I need right now is to have to have detention with the man. I hope he doesn't expect me to be civil tomorrow. If he does, he's got another thing coming." She reached across the table and began to fill her plate with some casserole and steamed carrots. "I mean, honestly, it's not like intended to be late to his class. And I'm usually always on time."

"This is true," Harry commented absently.

"But why were you late, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I overslept. It was an honest mistake. Everybody does it at some point or another."

"I suppose you were out too late with Malfoy last night," Ron said with a grim expression.

Hermione didn't respond, but merely glared at him with an angry look in her eye. She chose to ignore his comment, completely aware that the idea of her being potentially married to Draco bothered him to no end. Instead, she simply sipped her pumpkin juice and focused her attention elsewhere.

"Oh, by the way," Ginny said, "how was your date last night?"

"I hope he didn't try anything funny," Harry mentioned, giving Hermione a sharp look. She noticed that Ron's head perked up quickly at Harry's comment.

"No," Hermione responded. "He didn't try anything he would need to be jinxed for. But he did act very strange last night. Almost as if he wasn't being his true self." Hermione chose to keep what she had seen in Snape's Pensieve to herself. It would only bring about trouble if she went around getting everybody involved in her private matters.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"I mean he was completely non-Malfoy-ish. In fact, if I knew any better, I would go so far as to say that he was one of the politest people I've ever met. He was very sweet, and showered me with gifts. It was completely overbearing." Hermione cringed at the thought of the way Draco acted the night before. He may not have been Prince Charming, but she could definitely say one thing, he had been an amazing actor.

Ginny became increasingly interested at the mention of 'gifts.' "Oh, presents," she said, excitedly. "What did he get you?"

Hermione groaned at the thought of all the gifts he'd given her, still thrown messily about her bed. "He was absolutely ridiculous. First, he bought expensive quills from Scrivenshaft's. Then we went to Honeydukes, and he brought out this giant basket filled with different sweets. I swear I'll have enough candy to feed an army of house-elves after all of these dates. Then he must've spent an insane amount of money on our dinner, not to mention that he bought me this gorgeous dress to wear for the evening."

"Wow," Harry said, sounding somewhat impressed. "Malfoy really went all out for you. I'm somewhat surprised."

"Yeah, but that's not even the worst part of it," she replied. "Here, look," Hermione said, thrusting her right hand forward for everyone to view it.

"Oh my gods," Ginny mumbled, staring at the giant stone resting gracefully on her hand. "That thing must have cost him a fortune. He really gave you that?" Everyone stared at the stone with bewildered looks, completely taken aback by the extreme purchase on Hermione's behalf.

Ron scoffed loudly at the sight of the glamorous ring, "I can't believe Malfoy's trying to buy your love with expensive presents. You would think he knows that you're not materialistic."

"Wow, Ron," his sister commented. "That has to be the most intelligent thing you've said all day."

"Shove off," he replied.

"No, Ron's right," Hermione spoke up. "I'm not materialistic. In fact, these silly tokens have completely turned me off from him. He can't buy my love, no matter how beautiful and stunning the gift. And besides, the boy can't even keep up an intelligent conversation. I'd have been better off having dinner with a tree stump than him." She glanced down at her wristwatch to check the time. Hermione took a few more bites of her meal before standing up and gathering her things. "I'll see you later, guys. I want to go up to my room and properly freshen up before my next lesson starts."

They all said their goodbyes to Hermione as she left the table and headed towards the large double doors leading to the Entrance Hall. Once in the hallway, she turned to the grand staircase, she heard a voice behind her call her name.

"Oy, Hermione, wait up." Turning around, Hermione saw Ron come out of the Great Hall rushing towards her.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"I wanted to talk to you before you left," he replied.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well," he sounded hesitant, unsure of what he had to say. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Ron's gaze was pointed directly towards the shiny floor of the Entrance Hall, his eyes refusing to look up at Hermione.

"Sorry about what?"

Ron sighed, irritably impatient at the fact that she didn't understand what he was trying to say. "Hermione," he started. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately. I've been a real dunderhead about this whole…marriage law thing. Look, what I'm trying to say is…that regardless of who you choose to marry, I'll support your decision. Even if it is Malfoy." He said these last words with a hint of disgust in them.

Hermione smiled at her friend standing before her, and reached out her hand and placed it over his. "Thank you, Ron." She smiled kindly at him. "I know this is difficult for you to accept; almost as difficult as it is for me to be in this situation. But things are the way they are, and I don't foresee the situation changing anytime soon. The reality of the matter is that I'm going to have to choose Jordan, Malfoy, or Snape as my future husband soon, and I'm not really looking forward to any of it." Her smile faded as she said these words. "But listen, Ron, I promise that despite my getting married, you, Harry, and Ginny will continue to be an important part of my life. My husband will just have to deal with it."

"I know that, Hermione. But given your choices, we'd all feel the best if you made Jordan your final decision." His words were quiet, but at least Ron was now looking at Hermione instead of the floor.

Hermione sighed and looked away, knowing only too well whom she supposed to pick. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore thought that Snape was the best, and safest, choice given the current circumstances. "I know, Ron. But I have to look at factors other than marital compatibility in this case."

Ron's brow wrinkled inwards, "what do you mean, 'Mione?" He was obviously confused by her statement and needed further explanation.

"Um, I'll explain what I mean later. But I really got to run. I have another class soon." She turned away from Ron and continued up the large staircase before her, heading towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving her red-headed friend staring after her in confusion.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione stood in her room, gazing into the large mirror attached to her wooden bureau. She ran a brush through her hair a few times, somewhat attempting to tame her fierce curls. Giving up on what seemed like an endless task, Hermione set the brush down on the wood. The clock to her left read 6:30. '_Only a half hour left before Snape's stupid detention_,' she thought to herself. For what seemed like the ten millionth time that night, Hermione mentally scolded herself for oversleeping her class.

Releasing a sigh, Hermione glanced down at her hand, taking notice of the ring which still resided there. Subconsciously cringing, she removed the ring and placed on the nightstand next to her bed. The stone glimmered beautifully in the candlelight of her room.

Hermione had no intention, whatsoever, of bringing the ring to her dentition. She could only imagine what Snape would do if he saw it. "Most likely yell at me for being so _trusting_," Hermione scoffed aloud to herself. "Who does he think he is," she said to her reflection in the mirror. "Giving me a detention simply for being a few minutes late! The nerve of that man. While he's supposed to be courting me, too. Completely insufferable. I don't think I could tolerate being married to that overgrown bat." Her reflection had nothing to say back to her, nor did Hermione believe that it would.

In matters such as this, Hermione knew that no one would be able to give her advice. Truthfully, she did not want to marry Snape, or Draco and Jordan for that matter. If things went her way, she would remain an unmarried witch with a proper education. Although, if she had to choose someone, Hermione would have liked preferred that it be Jordan, him being the most desirable out of the three.

But Snape's words ran loud and clear through her head. She knew exactly of what Malfoy and his father was capable of. And she did not want to be on the receiving end of their anger. '_But what about Jordan_,' Hermione asked herself. She definitely didn't want anything to happen to Jordan because of a rejection towards Draco. In her head, she ran over a list of possible situations that could happen to Jordan.

'_Maybe it would be better if I married_ Snape,' she thought. '_I would be safe and well protected, and at least nothing bad would become of Jordan._' Hermione glanced down at her wristwatch once more before grabbing her wand and heading down to the dungeon to serve her detention.

* * *

Thanks again, guys! Don't forget to **Read & Review!**


	11. Detention

Hello readers! **Perky-Thief** here, bringing you tons of delicious story-goodness from my imagination. Well, somewhat of my imagination, because sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. But that's not the point!

I know this chapter isn't particularly long, but I was crunched for time. I hope you like it anyway. The next chapter for **A Marriage of Convenience** will be arriving shortly, but remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. I really want to hear everyone's advice on how to improve my story. If anyone contributes a really good idea, it might just end up in later chapters.

Oh, and I'd like to add a comment to **notwritten **– your comments are really funny, they make me smile :)

So, for now readers, enjoy **Chapter Eleven**.

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter: **Detention**

* * *

**Oh, by the way, I've recently added a silly little ****poll**** onto my profile. If you have any extra time, feel free to vote and contribute your opinions. At the end of the poll, I'll post the most popular choice on the next uploaded chapter. I will also be coming out with more polls as time progresses. Have fun!**

* * *

Snape sat at his desk in his classroom. He sat up straight with his back rigid and his hands folded neatly before him as he fought the urge to twiddle his thumbs. He felt anxious and nervous, although he was unsure of why.

The peeling black clock on the wall read five minutes to 7:00. '_Good_,' he thought with a small smirk, '_she should be arriving shortly._'

Since Hermione had been late to his class, he'd spent the remainder of his free time thinking up an appropriate way for her to serve detention. At first, he had considered her cleaning out all the cauldrons by hand, but later changed his mind, as it was not a suitable task. Reorganizing his potion stores had been another potential idea. Yet it seemed somewhat unfitting for the little know-it-all, and truthfully the last thing he needed was to have some of his more important potions go missing at crucial times. Snape's smile was thin and rigid as he considered his options. He wanted to give the little witch a challenge which proved to be laborious and difficult to manage. Something in which could test and trial her in multiple areas of intelligence.

A timid knock on his door snapped his attention back to normal.

"Enter," he barked loudly, knowing only too well who the knock belonged to.

A small bushy head poked its way through the doorframe. Hermione stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked up to his desk, but remained silent, keeping her eyes directed to the floor.

Snape remained seated and continued to observe the girl, watching to see if she would speak first. But no sound came from her lips, not even a word. He felt surprised by her lack of talking, for he had been sure that she would've had dozens of questions and arguments to present. Thoroughly convinced that she wasn't going to say anything, he stood up from his chair and approached the girl. "At least you have arrived on time," Snape said with a sneer. He walked up to Hermione and made a small circled around her. "Do you have any idea what your task is for tonight?" he asked.

"No, sir," Hermione replied, still keeping her gaze directed to the floor.

"No? Not all at?" he spoke haughtily. "Would you like to make a guess, then?" His words sounded cruel and mocking, as he felt internal glee by making his student anxious. After he heard no reply from Hermione, he continued on with his taunt. "In that case, follow me," he demanded crisply. With a sweep of his robes, Snape strode towards a door near the back of his classroom and entered into his private office.

Hermione obediently followed her professor into his office, still awaiting her punishment. When she entered the room, she noticed Snape standing near a table completely set up with a cauldron and burner. A collection of ingredients and a few scrolls of parchment lay beside the cauldron. Knives and other strange cutting and chopping devices were not far away from the ingredients. Not wanting to invoke the Potion Master's wrath, Hermione continued to be silent and await her instruction.

"Tonight," Snape continued, in less of a taunting manner. "You will be brewing me a very complex potion. It is imperative that follow the brewing process as directly instructed. Failure to do so could corrupt the potion entirely and have fatal reactions." He stood directly in front of her, forcing her gaze to be focused on him.

"A potion, sir?" she asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Snape frowned and placed his arms over his chest. "I believe that's what I said, Miss Granger." His words were curt and clipped.

"Oh," Hermione frowned. "That's it? I thought I would be cleaning cauldrons or scraping tubeworms off of the desks…" She had been more than prepared to handle any dirty or messy task laid out for her by Snape. Brewing him personal potions had not been one of the things she considered. In fact, it seemed like more of a blessing than a punishment by any standards. Give her intelligent thinking or miniscule and pointless tasks any day.

Snape sighed in utter annoyance, "yes, Granger, that is what I said. Now get to work on it. You haven't got all night." He made his way over to his desk and sat down, opening up a copy of some text written in Latin.

Hermione made her way over to the table. She observed all of the items spread out for her and recognized them to be wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, and one sopophorous bean. Glancing over the parchment scrolls, Hermione noticed that based on the ingredients, brewing time, and amount of stirring involved, she would be brewing a Draught of Living Death, though no where on the scrolls did it say what potion she was creating.

Realizing that Snape had no further instruction left for her, Hermione set forth to work on the potion. She worked diligently, following the instructions directly as stated, until the potion began to emit blue steam while being brewed. Around the halfway point, she noticed that the potion seemed to be a deep purple in color. Double-checking the parchments, Hermione observed that she was exactly where she needed to be in the brewing process. She stirred the potion seven times counter-clockwise and once clockwise, which made the potion a light lilac in color. Upon another cycle of stirring, the liquid became as clear as crystal and resembled nothing more than a cauldron full of water. It was odorless and colorless, exactly as it should be.

When the potion was completed, nearly an hour had passed since she arrived. Hermione took a vial from the shelves and bottled a small amount of it up. She brought it up to her professor to see his response.

Snape had to look at the clock twice when she placed the potion on his desk, as it would have taken any other student nearly twice the time to brew that specific potion. The Potion Master observed the vial closely, checking for any abnormalities. When it appeared that he could find none, he put the vial down and looked up at Hermione.

"Do you know what you have just brewed," he asked the girl.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "A Draught of Living Death."

"Precisely. And do you know what its effects are?"

"Yes, sir. It causes the drinker to fall into a deep sleep, almost death-like in a way. The effects of the potion somewhat mimic the state of death." Hermione smiled at her correct response. She knew all about the Draught of Living Death; she had read up on it when she was in her third-year.

Snape smirked at Hermione's response. "Well done, Miss Granger. You have successfully brewed a potion that many seventh-years continue to have difficulties with. Consider yourself very knowledgeable and advanced in this particular subject."

"I already do, sir," she replied, returning her professor's smirk.

"Well then," Snape stood up from his desk once again, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Consider this a prize for displaying the correct skills necessary to successfully brew it." He handed her the vial she had originally given to him. "Hold on to that potion." His tone was serious as he looked her directly in the eye. "You never know when it will come in handy."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said respectfully, pocketing her potion.

"Then you are dismissed," said the man, before returning back to his desk.

Hermione looked at her watch, excited that she would still be able to salvage the rest of her night. Since she had been in detention for no more than an hour and a half, she still had plenty of time to revise some of her essays. She turned to head towards the door, but stopped as she had another thought. "Sir?" she questioned.

Snape looked up from his work and quirked an eyebrow. "What is it now, Miss Granger?" He sounded thoroughly irritated that she was still in his presence.

"Um," Hermione swallowed, building up the nerve to ask her question. Looking at the man before her, she felt as if his eyes bore holes directly into her body. "I was just wondering what time you wanted to meet tomorrow…for our date, I mean."

Severus now looked up completely from his work, interesting in what she had to say, but in no way prepared to deliver a response. "Well," he replied slowly, "I hadn't given it much thought, really. Whatever time would be best for you I suppose." He sounded unsure of himself; as if he had forgotten all about the arranged date.

"Shall we say 7:00, then?"

"Yes," he said softly. He seemed to be agreeing for the sheer sake of agreeing with her. "7 o'clock sounds fine to me."

"Alright then," Hermione said with a smile, while gathering her belongings. She turned around and headed for the door connecting with the classroom. When her hand had just reached the handle, she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Granger, wait," Snape suddenly shouted.

As she turned around, Hermione eyed her professor with curiosity. "What is it, Professor," she asked respectfully.

"Miss Granger," Snape repeated himself, though somewhat quietly. "I have to be honest with you. I hadn't really given much thought to our…date. For some reason, it appeared to have slipped my mind."

Hermione's smiled faded slightly as she heard these words, "oh." What was he saying? What exactly did he mean by telling her this? She wondered if he even wanted to go out. "Have you changed your mind about the whole thing entirely?" She felt hurt, in a way. A feeling as if she had been thrown aside and forgotten about.

Snape noticed her down fallen look and immediately regretted his words. He truly hadn't meant to make her look sad or get upset about it. "No, not at all," he replied quickly. "I just felt that it would only be fair to you if I warned you that I hadn't planned out much."

Hermione's smiled half-returned to her face at this statement, much to his relief. "It's alright, Professor," she said with a sympathetic smile. "It doesn't matter if you didn't plan any big, spectacular event out for me. I wouldn't even expect such a thing from you."

"Really?" Snape asked. He genuinely felt as if she expected him to keep her occupied for the entire duration of the night. Not that he would mind that much, anyway.

"No, not at all. I don't expect anything from you. It's completely alright if you want to go out tomorrow and wing it. We can take it one minute at a time, just to see what happens. Besides, it supposed to be a first date, isn't it? We're allowed to be babbling idiots and make fools of ourselves." She laughed at her own words and how true she felt them to be. In truth, she hadn't expected much out of Snape; she hadn't expected much of anything, really.

His lips curled into a subtle smirk at her words. "Well, Miss Granger," he spoke in a silky voice, "since it _is_ our first date, I will make it a point _not_ to be babbling idiot or fool. I am supposed to be _wooing_ you, after all, aren't I?" Severus smirked at Hermione as a stray strand of hair fell across his face. He watched her as face slowly became a pinkish shade in color. "And I can't impress you if I make a fool of myself, now can I?"

Hermione giggled at his little speech, still blushing slightly. "No, sir," she said with a small smile. "You can not."

Leaning back further in his chair, Snape's smirk grew even wider. "Good," he said matter-of-factly. "Then in that case, you better make it 6:00 instead of 7:00."

"No problem, Professor," Hermione replied, her smile increasing as she spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned around and continued to head back to the classroom.

"It's Severus," the Potion Master said suddenly.

Hermione whirled around to face him, a smile still tugging at her lips.

"Just so you don't forget," he added to her. Instead of sitting this time, Snape had been fully erect, standing to his full height and looking down on the girl before him. And instead of a sneer or glare, his face appeared to be slightly relaxed.

Smiling full force, Hermione laughed a little at his statement. "Don't worry," she responded. "I haven't forgotten, and I don't intend to."

"Very well, then," her professor said, returning to his usual stance and uptight manner. "Until tomorrow…Hermione."

She gave him a quick wink before finally exiting the room and making her way towards her own.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

A dark shadow slid out from the corners of Hermione's room. The lights were dim and the candles had long since been extinguished. Faint glimmers of moonlight were the only available source of light throughout the room. The shadow pulled the curtains closed tightly, eliminating all forms of external light from entering the room. The figure moved quickly and quietly over to Hermione's bed, making not even a sound while creeping along.

Pulling out a thin wand, the cloaked shadow cast a _lumos_ spell over the nightstand next to the bed. A soft incantation was muttered as the light illuminating from the wand grew brighter.

The ring resting on the bed-stand table began to glow a faint bluish color. As the color increased in brightness, the ring began to shake violently with vibrations. After a moment or two, the vibrating stopped and the glowing hue around the ring began to dissipate.

The dark figure let out a deep chuckle before retreating to the fireplace in the far corner of the room. Surveying the scene once more, the silhouette pulled out a pouch from inside his cloak. Tossing some green powder into the almost extinguished fireplace, the flames rose up in a threatening manner, releasing heat and bright light into the bed room. Moving swiftly, the shadow stepped into the flames before vanished from the Head Girls bedroom.

* * *

Okay guys, I hoped you like this one. Don't forget to **R&R**!


	12. He's a Good Man

Hey guys, it's me, **Perky-Thief**. I wrote a particularly long one for chapter for **A Marriage of Convenience.** I worked on it for three days straight while I had off from work. Yes, I know, I have no life. It happens. Forgive me.

Sadly, I'm going away on vacation for the next couple of days so this will be my last chapter until next week. I will write as much as I can, but no promises, sadly. Chapter 13 will hopefully be up sometime around next Monday, so don't forget about this story while you wait lol.

Please give me lots of reviews for this chapter since I worked so hard to make it extremely long. Thanks, guys!

But anyway, not much to say, but enjoy **Chapter 12.**

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Twelve: **He's A Good Man**

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't worry readers; everything I do is for a reason. I made Hermione brew that specific potion because it will come into play later on. The same goes for the ring. But fear not, all will make sense in the end. **

* * *

Hermione awoke Friday morning feeling wonderful and refreshed. Leaving detention early the previous night had given her plenty of time to relax and unwind from a stressful day. She'd been able to finish revising all of her essay and begin reviewing for her N.E.W.T.s.

After washing and dressing, Hermione left for the Great Hall to have some breakfast. Upon arriving, she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny all seated at their usual places. Hermione took her seat next to Harry, across from Ron and Ginny. They all interrogated her about last nights detention as she piled scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast onto her plate.

Hermione explained to her friends what her detention consisted of, and they all looked at her with befuddled eyes.

"A potion?" Ron questioned loudly. "Of all things, he had you brew a potion? As if you don't make enough of them during our actual Potions class."

"I know," Hermione responded while buttering her toast. "It wasn't a very difficult potion, though. Relatively easy. But still, I definitely hadn't been expecting that to be my punishment."

Harry laughed at her comment, "relatively easy, you say? Then it must have been a N.E.W.T. level potion, at least."

"It wasn't an N.E.W.T. level potion," Hermione huffed. "It's a standard draught that all sixth-years should be able to successfully accomplish. Honestly, I don't know why you two think potions is such a difficult subject," Hermione lectured to Harry and Ron.

"It's not that we _think_ potions is difficult, Hermione," Ron responded, trying desperately not to grin. "It's just that we know it is."

His statement earned a chuckle from Harry while Ron broke out into a loud laughter.

"Stop it, you two," Ginny reprimanded, while giving her brother a smack on his head. Ron didn't say anything further, but did give his sister an evil glare. "Anyway," Ginny continued. "What kind of potion did Snape have you make?"

"A Draught of Living Death," Hermione replied.

"See," Ron interjected, beginning to laugh again. "Harry was right. It was a difficult potion."

"Anyway," Ginny said loudly, blatantly attempting to overpower Ron's laughing. "That's kind of a random potion, isn't it? Why did he have you make that one?" she asked Hermione while obviously ignoring what Ron had left to say.

"I don't know, but Professor Snape let me keep it at the end of my detention."

At this point, Ron had sobered up from his giggle fit, and tuned into the rest of the conversation. "That's odd," he said. "Snape usually never lets us keep anything we brew in class."

"I know," Hermione said, lowering her voice to a whisper. "And what's weird about it is that potions like that are considered a banned substance at Hogwarts. I'm sure Professor Snape already knows that. So, now I'm just trying to figure out why he's letting me disobey the rules."

"Maybe he honestly forgot that it's banned. I mean, the list that Filch has come up with is nearly a text book long. Perhaps Snape really forgot that a Draught of Living Death is a banned substance," Harry contributed.

"Maybe you're right, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Whatever the reason," Ron added. "Hold on to the potion. If he willingly gave it to you, then it can't be your fault. Save the potion. You might need it someday."

"I suppose…" Hermione sounded doubtful, but her friends did make sense. She decided that she would hang onto the potion. Maybe they were right. The potion might actually come in handy at some point.

The four Gryffindors finished their breakfast and then went their separate ways to their next class. Ginny met up with a bunch of sixth-years as they made their way for the Astronomy Tower. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside and across the school grounds as the trio made their way over to the Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Hagrid had been reinstated as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor after Umbridge left Hogwarts back in their fifth year. He continued to use his hut as the location for the class.

Hermione wasn't a particular fan of the subject, but found it interesting enough. Though for the most she part, she, Ron, and Harry continued taking the class simply for Hagrid's happiness. Although, Ron was much more concerned about the easy 'O' he expected to achieve on his N.E.W.T.s. by taking the class.

When they arrived at the pumpkin patch, Hagrid was already well into his lecture on Kneazles and their characteristics. Hermione, however, opted not to pay very close attention, as she was already well-read on Kneazles. She had done an immense amount of research when she accidently discovered that Crookshanks was part Kneazle.

About half-way through the lesson, Hagrid opened a large cage and released the intelligent cat-like creatures. As the students observed the creatures, Hagrid mentioned that the unique thing about Kneazles is that they are excellent at detecting unsavory characters. They are able to point out a suspicious person, at which point they will react badly to the person. Hagrid also explained that if a Kneazle takes a liking to a particular witch or wizard, it can make an excellent pet. '_Like Crookshanks_,' Hermione thought with a small smile.

The rest of the class enjoyed playing with the Kneazles, often bending down to pet or stroke the creatures. Occasionally, a few of the Kneazles would roll over onto their backs and wait until the students rubbed their stomachs.

As the end of the lesson drew near, Hagrid began putting the Kneazles back into their cages, and students began to collect their things and head back to the castle. Harry and Ron were already a few feet ahead of Hermione when she heard Hagrid say, "Oy, Hermione. Stay fer a few minutes after class, will yeh?"

She turned around and saw Hagrid waving her over to him. "What is it, Hagrid," she asked politely.

"C'mon inside me hut. There's somethin' I want ter talk ter yeh 'bout."

Hermione followed the half-giant into his small hut. He motioned for her to take a seat at his oversized table. "'Ere, sit down. I'll put me kettle on."

"What's this about, Hagrid? Is something wrong?" Hermione spoke to him with a concerned voice. Something had to be wrong. Why else would he invite only her into his hut?

Hagrid took his tea kettle off the burner and poured the dark steaming into two small cups. "I spoke ter Dumbledore yesterday," Hagrid said as he took a seat at the table next to Hermione. He offered one of the cups to Hermione as he spoke. "Told me 'bout yer situation."

Hermione's face fell at his words. "Oh," she said softly. Taking a sip, she replied, "Did he tell you everything?"

"'Fraid he did. I feel fer yeh, 'Mione. Yeh've found yerself in a righ' awful position. Marriage Law, hmph. Total codswallop, if yer askin' me."

Hermione didn't respond. Instead, she simply sipped away at her tea, waiting for Hagrid to continue.

"Bu' tha's not the reason I asked yeh 'ere. I wan'ed ter tell yeh tha Professor Snape is a really good man, an' yeh'd be nutters not ter pick him. I know he ain't much ter look at, bu' he'll definitely be able ter keep yeh safe. He can be a good bloke, an' he's more than capable of providin' fer yeh. You'll not be lacking anything if yeh marry Severus." Hagrid took another sip of his tea before continuing. "An' he's not the wors' person out there. 'Magine havin' ter be married ter a slime ball, like Lucius Malfoy. Now there's a suspicious character fer yeh."

"I know, Hagrid. I know that Professor Snape would be able to keep me safe and protect me, and all of that. But, I'm just not ready to get married. At least not now. I had plans to continue my schooling. Maybe go off to study at a University. But now those plans are ruined. Instead, I'm being forced to get married in a month, and produce a baby in at least six months." Hermione's voice began to rise as she continued to speak, as she was slowly becoming more and more enraged at the topic at hand. "This stupid law has now ruined any chance I had at living a decent, normal life. It's basically putting shackles on me and forcing me to become a domesticated housewife," she shouted, slamming a fist onto the table. Small tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "It's not fair, Hagrid," she said, a single tear trickling down her cheek. "It's just not fair."

Hagrid reached over and wiped away her tears, handing her an extra handkerchief in the process. "Now, now, Hermione. I know this is hard on yeh, bu' yer not alone in this." He took a hold of Hermione's hand and held it in a fatherly manner, occasionally patting the top of it in an attempt to reassure her. "There are tons of other witches an' wizards tha' are bein' affected by this 'ere new law. An' many of 'em don' 'ave a pick in who they marry. Consider yerself lucky tha' yeh gotta choice." At this point, Hermione's tear were gone and her face had dried up. "There now, yer face is dry. Lemme get a smile outta yeh," he said, flashing Hermione a big warm smile.

When Hermione cracked a small smile, Hagrid beamed brighter than ever, "tha' a girl. Now off with yeh." He stood up, allowing Hermione to follow suit.

"Thanks, Hagrid," she said, moving towards the door. "I won't forget what you've told me." Hermione smiled warmly at the Gamekeeper in silent thanks for his reassuring words.

As Hermione was just out the door, she heard Hagrid call her name once more from behind her. "An' Hermione, yeh gotta remember one thing while yer goin' through this."

"What's that, Hagrid," she asked him.

"Yeh gotta 'ave hope. Without it, we 'ave nothing left ter forward ter."

Hermione grinned at these words. "Thanks again, Hagrid." She watched the large man nod to her, silently saying his final goodbyes. '_Hagrid's right_,' Hermione thought to herself as she walked back to the castle. '_I should consider myself lucky_.' For having a choice at least.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione stood before a full length mirror in her room, trying to decide on what she should wear out on her date with Snape. She growled in frustration as she threw another shirt harshly onto the floor, adding to an already growing pile clothes.

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed, sighing in boredom as Hermione dug through her closet of clothes. "Can't you decide on anything," she asked her friend impatiently.

Hermione sighed. "No! Everything I have is wrong!"

"What do you mean 'wrong'?"

"I mean, that he won't like anything I pick out."

"Hermione," Ginny said slowly, eyeing her friend curiously. "You didn't put this much thought into either of your other two dates. Why do you care so much about this one?"

"Because this one's different," Hermione replied.

"How so?" Ginny's eyebrow rose up at her friend's behavior. Something was up with Hermione, and Ginny wanted to be the first person to find out what it was. "What makes Snape different from Jordan or Malfoy?"

Hermione threw a thick woolen skirt with the rest of her clothes, obviously annoyed by Ginny's questions. "Because Snape is a professor. Jordan and Draco are only students. It didn't matter what I wore on their dates because I wasn't really trying to impress them. And I didn't really care what they particularly thought of me."

Ginny stood up at hearing this. "Hold on," she yelled, moving closer to Hermione. "So, you're trying to tell me…that you are more interesting in impressing our greasy git of a professor rather than two good-looking students with much more potential as your future husband."

Hermione's face turned to a deep blush as the red-head finished her statement. "Yes?" It came out as a meek and timid question rather than a confident answer. Not at all how Hermione had wanted to say it.

She was more than prepared for Ginny to burst out screaming at her at any second. But it never came. Instead, Ginny just looked at her friend with a curious look in her eye. "You really care what Snape thinks of you? Are you really trying to impress him?" Ginny asked her friend somberly, hoping to get an honest answer.

Hermione shifted her gaze to the floor, avoiding eye contact with Ginny. "Yes," she whispered softly.

Ginny took a step back and sighed aloud. "Fair enough," she said while throwing her hands up in mock-surrender. "Now, let's find you something suitable to wear."

Hermione smiled at her friend, embracing her in a strong hug before saying, "oh, thank you so much, Ginny. I knew you'd understand."

Laughing, Ginny pried herself out of Hermione's tight grip. "I don't understand," she said with a smile. "But you're my best friend, and since I hold such title, it's my job to make sure that you look fabulous on your date tonight."

Beaming, Hermione said, "thanks, Gin."

Ginny just smiled and laughed at the brunette. "What are best friends for? Now, let's see what we can put together for you…"

She spent the next half hour rummaging through Hermione's discarded clothes before finally settling on an outside that she approved of. Ginny had taken a knee-length black skirt, made of soft cotton, and paired it with a cute blouse. The top consisted of intricate floral pattern with soft flowing colors of reds, pinks, greens, and browns. The color swirled together to create a uniquely stylish palette. But what made the blouse extremely unique was the fact that it flared at the elbows and left an extra piece of fabric hanging loosely for style. The outfit was completed with a pair of strappy black heels and a small golden ankle bracelet.

"What's that for," Hermione asked when Ginny approached her with the anklet.

"It's just a small little touch to add extra attention. With any luck, it'll make Snape take some notice of your nice long legs."

"Oh," Hermione said slowly, absorbing what Ginny had told her.

"There!" Ginny said triumphantly. "We've completed the outfit portion of the night. Now it's time to work on your hair."

Hermione perked up at hearing this. "What do you mean 'hair'? My hair's perfectly fine."

Ginny made a face equivalent to sucking on a lemon. "You mean…" she said slowly. "You were really just going to go out with your hair like that?"

"What's wrong with my hair," Hermione asked in defense.

"What isn't wrong with it?" Ginny said sarcastically. "It's everywhere, Hermione. Come on, where did you put the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion?"

"What do you need that for?"

"To tame your hair of course," Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed to herself as her friend went into the Head Girl's bathroom in search of hair care products. "This is going to be a very long night…" She shrugged her shoulders in defeat and followed her friend into the bathroom.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

At around 5:45, Hermione had successfully finished getting ready, eaten a small lunch consisting of a roast beef sandwich, and managed to get rid of Ginny in exchange for a few moments of peace. When the hand on the clock drew closer to six, Hermione left her room and made her way down to the Tower to the Entrance Hall.

Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Hermione noticed a small, dark figure standing by the large wooden double-doors. As Hermione came to the bottom of the stairs, she realized that the dark figure was actually Snape. He had discarded his usual teaching robes and instead chosen a pair of black slacks with a silk, black button-up.

As Hermione approached the man, a small smirk appeared on his lips. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had caused that smirk. "Hello…Severus," she said to the dark man.

Snape look a good look at the Gryffindor standing before him, observing her from head to toe. "Hello, Hermione. You look lovely," he added.

She blushed at his words, "thank you, sir." Her gaze shifted to the floor out of embarrassment.

"No," he said quickly. "There will be no 'sir' tonight, Hermione. I though we discussed this earlier. Call me Severus. No need to be formal while we are out on our date."

Hermione smiled, relieved by his sense of easygoingness. "Alright, Severus. I think that can be arranged."

"Very well then," he replied smoothly. He extended his arm out towards the beautiful girl. "Shall we, then?" he asked, waiting for her to take hold of his arm.

"We shall," Hermione grinned.

The two of them exited through the large double-doors and walk straight across the grounds. Severus held Hermione close as they walked at a fast pace. It was still light outside, but the sun would soon begin setting.

"We're going to Hogsmeade, right, Severus?" Hermione asked after a while of walking. They had reached the border of the Hogwarts grounds, and Hermione was sure that Hogsmeade was in a different direction.

Snape scoffed at her question. "Dumbledore limited the _students_ to take you to Hogsmeade. And the last time I checked, I wasn't a student. He said nothing about Professors…"

"Oh," she replied softly. "But, what do you -"

Her words were cut off as Severus pulled her tightly to his chest. "Hold on tight," he said to her, as he pulled his wand out from his robes.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a blinding light. For an instant, her world was twisted, flipped, and turned upside-down in a matter of seconds. She felt a great rush of air as the light faded and they disapparated from the spot they once stood in. As Hermione opened her eyes, she realized that she was no longer standing on the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. Instead, they were in an alleyway between two large buildings. Hermione looked up to Severus for an explanation, but he just took a hold of her hand and pulled her along.

When they emerged from the cramped alleyway, Hermione recognized their location as Diagon Alley. "Severus, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"I told you," he replied. "I am a Professor of Hogwarts; therefore, I'm not limited to Hogsmeade like those other two imbeciles." Hermione fought the urge to scold him for insulting Draco and Jordan. He _was _still her teacher after all. Breaking her out of her thoughts, Severus said to her, "was there anything you had in mind that you wanted to do while we are here?"

"Um, no," Hermione said honestly. "I hadn't really had anything in mind."

Severus nodded. "Alright then, I know exactly where we'll go." He told a hold of her hand once again and began to pull her along, through the shops and bustling crowds of people.

Hermione observed the scenery as they moved along through the streets. Diagon Alley was always crowded, even when it was well into the nighttime hours. The streets were filled with tons of witches and wizards, each looking and searching for the many hidden secrets of the local shops. In Diagon Alley, there was a shop for almost anything you could possibly desire. There were shops devoted to Quidditch supplies, and others which provided wonderful selections of owl treats. In the Menagerie, endless types of animals and creatures could be procured as pets. Street peddlers wandered about attempting to take everyday Muggle items and pass them off as ancient artifacts. She watched as wizards stood in small gatherings, talking of politics and recent Quidditch matches. Nearby, a group of witches, dressed in oddly colored garments, discussed the different types of dress robes to be found at Madam Malkin's. Children clung to their mother's arms while bring dragged throughout the shops, continuously begging their parents for Chocolate Frogs and other treats.

As they passed by the Daily Prophet offices, a magnified newspaper clipping had been hung in one of the streak-less windows. The title read, _**Fudge's New Marriage Law: Marvelous or Madness – You be the Judge**_, in big bold letters. Hermione sneered at the headline as they passed. '_Obviously madness_,' she thought to herself with a grim expression. If Fudge's stupid law had been a good idea, then she wouldn't be in her current situation.

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie when she felt Snape come to a stop in front of her. Looking up, she saw a great big sign, which read, APOTHECARY in large black letters. Hermione had been here before, back when she was younger and in need of potion ingredients for school. She glanced over at Severus, unsure of why they were there.

"I figured we could stop here quickly," he said, almost as if reading her thoughts. "I hope you don't mind. I just need to fill up on my stores of lacewing flies."

Hermione shook her head, "it's no problem. Come on, let's go inside." Moving past Severus, she entered the shop first. The store smelled faintly of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. 'What else would you expect from an apothecary,' she thought silently.

Severus entered the store behind her. He brought his lips down to her ear and spoke softly, "take a look around. Let me know you find anything of interest." He walked directly over to the front desk, approaching the man behind the counter. Hermione could hear him rattle off a short list of items which he needed from the back.

She took this time to wander around the shop, observing all of the unique items to be found on the shelves. They were stocked with multiple glass jars containing various herbs and plants, each labeled appropriately. Large, rotten barrels that sat on the floor held some strange looking slimy stuff, distinguished by different colors and odors. Bundles of feathers hung from the ceiling, along with different sized fangs held together by strings. Baskets containing beetle eyes and Doxy claws were lined neatly in rows along the shelf.

Behind the counter, Hermione noticed smalls vial containing various types of venom. Tanks filled with live creatures, like flobberworms and salamanders, were also located behind the counter. On the wall hanging above the counter was a big sign which said, _Silver Unicorn Horns – 21 Galleons Each_.

The shopkeeper noticed Hermione eyeing the sign, and said quietly to her, "it's a great deal for them unicorn horns, eh! Got them from a live unicorn."

Appalled by what he said, Hermione gasped loudly. "That's horrible! How could you?!"

The man looked at Hermione as if she were off her rocker, unaffected by the idea of unicorns being pure creatures. He scratched at his bald head as he turned away from the girl with little interest.

Hermione felt a pair of strong hands come up from behind her and rest on her shoulders. Glancing around, she saw Severus behind her. She released the breath she had been holding, relief flooding through her body.

"Did you find anything you like?" Severus asked her.

"Um," Hermione mumbled, trying to forget what the shopkeeper had said to her. "Nothing in particular…"

Snape smirked at the noticeable way she felt awkward. "Here," he said, pointing over to a far corner in the room. "Go take a look over there."

Following his advice, Hermione wandered over to the dark little corner, Severus trailing behind her. When she got closer, she noticed that there was a small glass case attached to the wall. Tiny lights, located on the top of the case, illuminated the inside of the glass box.

Upon closer inspection, Hermione realized that inside of potion ingredients, the case was littered with sparkling pieces of jewelry. Confused, she looked over at Severus. "I thought this was an apothecary. Why is there jewelry in here?"

"Look closer," he whispered in her ear.

She did as he said and noticed that each of the pieces had some types of artifact found in the shop connected to it. There were dragon fangs embedded with dazzling rubies which hung from silver chains. Shiny black beetle eyes were encased in smooth glass coatings and attached to rings. Eagle and hawk feathers were intricately woven to create fabulous headdresses. Insects were covered in amber sap and transformed into pendants. "Wow, Severus," Hermione exclaimed. "They're beautiful."

"I know, they are. They're beautiful crafted; each one unique in its design. Every piece a one-of-a-kind creation formulated on skill and craftsmanship."

Hermione listen, entranced as he spoke. His voice came out smooth and silky; each word chosen specifically for its meaning. The way he talked about items as miniscule as jewelry greatly impressed her. She nodded absently as he spoke, not necessarily listening to what he said, but more of how he said it.

"Are you finished looking," Severus asked her at last.

"Yes, I'm finished."

"Good. Now let's go. We still have much more to do."

The two exited the shop, Severus holding his purchase in his arms. "Where to next?" Hermione asked him, still enchanted by the beautiful creations she'd witnessed in the apothecary.

"Wherever you desire, Hermione. But first, I have something to give you."

"Give me?" What could he have possibly gotten her? She wondered this as she thought back to the items she had seen. She certainly hadn't mentioned needing any potion ingredients. And he couldn't have gotten her a piece of jewelry; he wouldn't have had the time while she was there. There was no way he could have snuck one up on her.

Hermione watched as Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a small black box. He handed the box to her and waited for her to open the parcel. When Hermione lifted the lid, her jaw nearly dropped in amazement. Inside the box was a piece of jewelry like the one's she had seen inside the shop, although nothing in the store even came close to what Severus had gotten her.

Inside was a pendant attached to a silver chain. The pendant consisted of a round stone, which continuously changed colors; it looked like a dazzling ball a fire. Wrapped around the stone was a small silver snake, encasing the stone as if it forever protecting the stunning ball of beauty.

Hermione stood there, speechless at the beautiful gift which Severus had given her.

"Do you like it?" Severus asked after she remained silent for a minute.

She appeared to be at a loss for words. "y-yes," she stumbled out. "It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. I…I don't know what to say…"

At that moment, for the first time, Hermione saw Severus Snape give an authentic smile. "You've said enough. Just knowing that you like it is enough for me."

"Like it?" Hermione gaped. "I love it. It's the most spectacular thing anyone's ever given me. Oh, Severus, it's wonderful." She leaned forward and embraced the tall man in strong hug, resting her face on his chest. "Thank you so much," she mumbled into the shirt.

Severus stood stock-still for a moment, simply absorbing in the feeling of having Hermione embrace him. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her, as well, holding her just as tightly. "I'm glad it's suitable for you."

After what seemed like an eternity, the two released one another, and Severus offered to put the necklace on Hermione, which she gladly accepted. She gazed at her reflection in a shop window for a minute, admiring the beautiful pendant hanging elegantly from her neck.

"It's a moon stone, by the way. It is said to bring emotional balance to the wearer…"

"when did you get this? You definitely didn't get it from that case in there. I would have seen you."

Severus smirked, "you always were the clever little witch. I had it ordered a few days ago, when I decided that I'd be taking you here."

Hermione frowned, "but you told me that you didn't have much planned for today…" now she was becoming confused.

He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way. "I lied," he smirked.

Laughing softly, Hermione turned her attention back to her new necklace. "It's so beautiful…" Hermione mumbled.

He smiled ass he watched the little witch in front of him. The necklace truly did suit her. It has the perfect length and completely accented her beauty. "Come," Severus said after a moment, "let's go get something to eat."

"Alright."

Severus led her down Diagon Alley, past Ollivander's and the cauldron shop, to a small little café hidden by much larger shops. The café was pleasant and had a friendly atmosphere. Hermione chose a table located outside with a brightly colored umbrella offering them shade.

A short little plump witch came by after a few minutes and took their order. Severus and Hermione sat at the table, enjoying each others company. They talked of different types of potions until the small witch came back to their table, carrying a tray of assorted sandwiches with accompanying spreads of various flavors. She also brought over a pint of Butterbeer for Hermione and a brandy glass filled with Ogden's Old Firewhiskey for Severus. The two ate their sandwiches and sipped their drinks till the sun began to set, and the sky became a pinkish-orange in color.

"Hermione," Severus said after a while. "I think now is a good time to discuss the Marriage Law."

Hermione swallowed her bite of sandwich with some difficulty. This was not a subject that she wished to talk about. But, it had to be brought up sometime. "Yes," she replied. "I agree."

Severus nodded at her agreement. "Good. I can offer you something that neither Goodman nor Malfoy can give you: protection. As I'm sure you're already well-aware, by marrying me, you can avoid the potential threats of Draco and his father. However, marrying me will also assure you that nothing will happen to the Goodman boy as well."

Hermione looked puzzled. "Why would something happen to Jordan?"

Severus sighed, "don't be daft, Hermione. You know very well what would – no, could, happen to Goodman if you choose to marry him. You'd be no less than three weeks into your…_marriage_," he said the word with a hint of venom in his voice, "Before Malfoy would be overcome with anger. I'm not saying that Malfoy would intentionally seek out to cause harm to Goodman. No, that would result in bad publicity for him. But Malfoy would be able to _arrange _some type of accident, in which Goodman would be the unfortunate recipient of."

Hermione remained silent as he finished his vivid description of possible outcomes. She had nothing to say on the matter. Somewhere deep down inside of her had always considered this a potential threat, even though she refused to admit it. Hermione was no fool. She knew perfectly well what Draco and his family were capable of doing with their Ministry connections. The situation was all too real for her liking, and it was a scary thought. Instead, she wished to change the subject as soon as possible.

"What else can you offer me," she said to Severus, a smile tugging at her lips. She desperately wanted to stop talking about the potential death of Jordan Goodman.

Severus acknowledged her wish to end that discussion and focused on the question at hand. "Aside from protection, you mean? I can give you stability. I have more then enough financial means available to support both you and me. I can also give you the guarantee that you will be allowed to finish your schooling and possibly even move on to greater academic foundations…"

"You mean like a University?" Hermione asked, anxious of his response.

"Precisely."

Hermione squealed aloud like a school girl, clasping her hands together tightly. She beamed at the thought of being to continue on with her education. The idea of attending a university thrilled and excited her. And if she married an intelligent man, like Severus, he would obviously encourage and promote her need for knowledge. Something, Hermione felt, that couldn't be gained from marrying a wizard like Malfoy.

"And," Severus continued, snapping Hermione out of her daydream. "If you were to marry me, we could also discuss future apprenticeships. Possibly one revolving around Potions, with me as your mentor. You are very talented in the subject, after all. Why do you think I had you brew me a potion last night?"

"Because I was in detention," she responded timidly.

"No, you silly girl. I wanted to test your potion-making abilities."

Hermione sat still, silently absorbing everything in. Severus Snape had just offered her the deal of a lifetime. Protection. Financial stability. A university. And a possible apprenticeship. Hermione didn't know what to think. It was all her dreams bottle up into one big whole package. But did she want to stay married to Severus for the rest of her life? Should she sacrifice all her dreams for love? Those were questions that she didn't want to answer. At least not now, anyways.

She focused her attention back onto the man seated before her, a smirk dancing on her lips. "You make a tempting offer, Snape."

He smirked right back at her, "I know. I'm a Slytherin. Bargains are my game."

Hermione laughed softly at his subtle joke. Who would have thought, Professor Snape making jokes. "But before I make any final decision. I need to know your opinion on something."

Severus leaned back into his seat, lifting the two front legs of the ground by doing so. "Ask way," he replied lazily, making himself comfortable.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sure you've read the Marriage contract numerous times, so I have to ask, what's your opinion on the section regarding children?"

The Potion's Master nearly lost his balance from the moment she uttered those words. He stared harshly at the girl before him as he straightened himself in his chair. "What do you mean_ children_? I didn't read anything relating to children. I didn't even know they were involved in this whole ordeal." His hands had curled around the arms of the chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Hermione sighed. "Well," she began. "There's a section in the contract that says that a child must be conceived within six months of the marriage." She watched Severus seated before her, waiting for him to make a response.

He sat silently for a moment, taking in what she had said before growling loudly. "It figures that Dumbledore would neglect to tell of such matters. Meddling old codder…"

Hermione waited a minute or two before speaking. "If you wish to back out now," she said softly, making Severus look up at her. "I'll understand. I don't want to force you into something you never originally wanted to do…"

Severus sighed, slowly detaching his fingers from the arms of the chair. "No…" he replied slowly. "I'm not going to back out. I gave Dumbledore my word and I intend to follow through till the end. But why the bloody hell the requirements stipulate that a child must be produced?"

"Maybe because the entire point of this stupid law is to ensure the survival of the wizarding kind…" Hermione stated absently.

Severus considered what she said for a moment before nodding at her. "Always the clever witch…" he mumbled her a compliment. "Which now brings us back to your original question. I hadn't counted on children being a part of this agreement. But if everything is as you say it is, then I suppose I will have no choice in the matter. Any child produced as a result of our marriage would be completely taken care of financially. And, in the event that you would wish to continue your education after childbirth, I would procure a nanny to watch after them during the day."

Hermione smiled at the man sitting in front of her. She had no idea that the rude, greasy man she once knew as her potions professor could be so agreeable and accommodating for her needs. Any obstacle she presented him with, he responded by presenting her with a solution.

Reaching forward, she placed her hand on top of Severus's, which had been resting gently on the table. "Thank you, Severus," she spoke kindly. "You've been so kind to me today." Her voice came out sweet and tender, in an almost loving manner.

Hermione wasn't completely positive, but she was almost certain that she saw Severus's face change to a faint pink by her words. Turning his gaze to the pavement, he said, "Well, um…I believe we're done here. We'd better be going. We still have much left to do." He stood up abruptly and went over to their waitress to pay their bill quickly, leaving Hermione still sitting at their table.

Hermione just laughed softly to herself, remembering the words the Hagrid had told her early that day. '_Hagrid was right,_' she thought, watching Severus make his way back to the table. '_He is a good man…'_

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Sure am," she replied, standing up following Severus out of the café. "Where to next?" Hermione asked, rushing to catch up next to him. She slipped her arm next to his, linking the two of them together in a playful manner.

"It's just a little further up the alley. We're almost there."

They rounded a corner, passing by a shop with magical instruments for sale. When they reached their destination, it had a large colorful building with a sign reading Florean Fortuscue's Ice Cream Parlor hanging on the outside. Pictures and tantalizing and delicious ice cream creations were shown in the window display. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of how many time she had eaten here with Harry and Ron over the years.

The two went inside and Snape languidly ordered them each a hot fudge sundae with a cherry on top. They brought their sundae to a table, located in a secluded corner of the shop. As they sat down, Severus brought his ice cream to close his face and ended up with a little whipped cream near the corner of his upper lip.

Hermione tried to suppress her giggles at this, but failed miserably. It took a moment for Severus to realize why she was laughing at him, but when he did, his tongue crept out from between his lips and snatched the little bit of whipped cream away.

Hermione stopped giggling as she saw this. Instead, she only watched him. She watched as his tongue moved slowly over the skin before sucking up the sticky substance in a seductive manner. She lowered her eyes down to her own sundae, with a smirk appearing on her face. _'I wonder how well he can kiss with that tongue, too,_' Hermione thought with a glint in her eye.

After a split second her eyes widen like saucers. '_Oh, no_,' she shook her head at the thought. '_He's my professor. I can't think about him like this. This is wrong_.' As she glanced up at Severus, she realized that he was watching her with some mild amusement. Desperately ignoring this, she hurriedly set to work on her ice cream.

Severus chuckled to himself at the sight of her eating the sticky mess. "Enjoying your sundae?" he asked, his voice dripping humor.

She only nodded and continued licking away at her spoon.

Severus watched her with intrigued eyes as she ate her ice cream. He knew perfectly well what effect he'd had on her with his little tongue trick. But now, as he watched her carefully place the cherry in her mouth, and pull the stem away with her teeth, she appeared to be playing the same game as he. Severus smirked as she lapped away at the cold creation, wondering what else she could do with her mouth. If Hermione chose him as her husband, perhaps he'd get to find out.

Hermione noticed Severus staring at her and looked up. "Is something the matter?" she asked honestly.

"No, nothing," he replied, now focusing attention on his own ice cream.

The pair finished their ice cream together until well after dusk. Instead of the sky being the pinkish-orange it had been early, it now was a deep blue with tiny twinkling stars scattered through it.

Much of the crowd that had originally been in Diagon Alley when they arrived had long since departed. The streets were nearly empty, save for a few stragglers still finishing up their shopping. Many of the shops had closed their doors and turned off their lights because it was so late.

Hermione and Severus walked lazily up and down the rest of Diagon Alley, not because they were seeking out someplace to go, but rather because they were simply enjoying each other's company. They talked for hours of books, and runes, and important wizards in history. The two debated magical properties of monkshood and other plants.

As the hour got later, Severus turned to Hermione. "I think it's about time that I get you back to Hogwarts."

A frown fell upon Hermione's face. "Must we leave now? I'm having such a wonderful time."

Her words brought a smile to Severus's face, but sadly, it was very late. "I'm afraid we have to. It's already well past curfew, and I have to start making my rounds soon."

Hermione smirked as she stumbled upon a thought. "But I'm Head Girl, the curfew rules don't apply to me," she grinned widely as she spoke.

"Ah, yes," Severus replied silkily. "And what about the matter of my rounds?" He enjoyed the fact that she was trying to entice him to stay out later with her, but it wasn't going to happen. When Hermione hadn't come up with a good enough excuse for Severus not making his rounds, he continued, "Come, Hermione. You know we have to go."

She sighed as he spoke these words. "Alright, fine." Hermione really did want to stay out longer with Severus. She had been having such a great time that she didn't want to leave. Out of all her dates, Severus had been the best one at keeping up an intelligent conversation with her. Not only did he keep her interested, but he also challenged her mind, bringing up facts and questions that she had not yet encountered. Their date hadn't nearly been as _dazzling_ as Draco's or as _romantic_ as Jordan's, but it by far had been her favorite.

The two apparated back to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, and made their way across them on foot. They walked slowly, enjoying what time they had left together. Arms linked the whole way, the two continued to talk of scholarly matters, testing each other's knowledge in the process

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

From his office high up in one of the towers, Dumbledore and McGonagall sat by a windowsill. The headmaster watched as his Head Girl and his Potion's Master made their way across the school grounds, talking eagerly while doing so.

"Honestly, Albus," McGonagall said to him. "You shouldn't be watching them like this."

"Oh, Minerva, I'm sure it's all right. I'm simply observing the view…"

"You're not observing, you're spying," the Transfiguration professor huffed in annoyance.

He looked at Minerva with a twinkle in his eye. "Ah, wonderful. Perhaps you should come over here and join me in doing so." Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth before shifting his gaze back out the window.

"Albus," Minerva said strongly. "I'm not spying on one of my students. It's very childlike and it's wrong."

Albus chuckled softly at her comment. "It's only wrong if we get caught. And I'm pretty sure they can't view us from way up here."

"What do you mean 'we'? There is no 'we' in this matter. Only you." McGonagall walked briskly over to the headmaster and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Albus," she said gently. "Let them have their time alone."

Dumbledore sighed at her words, slowly turning away from his window. "Ah, yes, I suppose you are quite right. We should leave them alone."

"No, Albus," she spoke. "_You_ should leave them alone. Now come on, let's have some tea." McGonagall walked away from the headmaster towards a tea service cart located in the opposite corner of the room.

Dumbledore turned around to follow her, but not before casting one last glance outside his window to get a final glance of the couple. With a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face, he gazed at the two. "Wonderful…" he mumbled softly, so Minerva wouldn't hear him.

When McGonagall called his name again, he turned fully from his window view, leaving Severus and Hermione to enjoy the rest of their walk in privacy.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The pair came to a stop when they reached the stone steps outside of Hogwarts's grand double-doors leading to the inside of the castle. "Hermione," Severus said after a moment. "I was wondering…would you like to come down to my office and have some tea with me?" His words were soft and came out quiet.

"But what about your rounds?" Hermione asked him.

"Well," he replied, a glint of humor in his eye. "I suppose I can let the troublesome Gryffindors get away with their foolishness for just one night."

Hermione laughed lightly at his comment. "You know," she said with a smile. "It's not just us Gryffindors who are the troublemakers. Your Slytherins can cause quite a lot of chaos themselves."

Severus leaned in closer to her ear. "Ah, but you see," he started quietly. "The difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors is that the Slytherins don't get caught." His breath hitting the skin on her neck made her body tingle.

"Oh, of course," she extravagantly. "How silly of me. I should have known." Even though her voice dripped with sarcasm, her bright smile betrayed her face.

Severus chuckled at her comment. "Come on, you silly Gryffindor. Let's go."

Hermione followed him inside the castle and down the dungeons to where his office was located. His office looked somewhat neater than it had before, as if he'd spent some time preparing for her arrival. Looking around, Hermione noticed that there wasn't a tea service cart anywhere to be seen. Curious, she said, "Where's your tea kettle?"

"Just through here," he replied. Hermione looked to where he was pointing but saw nothing but a large bookcase lined with texts. He waved his wand over the bookcase and mumbled something incoherently. After a moment, the bookcase slid over to the left reveal a passage in its place.

Hermione observed her professor with curiosity as he led her through the passage into a larger, grander room. The room was arranged in the way a proper study would be. A fireplace leaned against the far wall, illuminating the room with bright flames. Much of the walls were lined with bookshelves. Two large wing chairs sat facing the fireplace with a small oak table in between them. The chairs were upholstered in dark green leather with intricate woodwork visible on the legs. In one corner of the room, a trolley cart stood on wheels, with a shiny glass brandy bottle and two crystal glasses resting on top. A beautiful Victorian rug was spread out the floor, swirling colors of burgundy, brown, and deep blue together in an elegant pattern.

As Hermione surveyed the room, she came to the conclusion that it was nothing like she had expected. She had been expecting a dark, dimly lit room, which vaguely resembled a padded cell. But this…this was nice, elegantly designed and quite beautiful even.

"These," Severus said. "Are my private quarters. We are currently in my study. Should you choose to marry me, you will be living down here full time."

"It's beautiful in here, Severus. I can always appreciate a man with good taste," she said coyly.

Severus smirked. "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, please."

He led her through his study, pointing out all of the significant books and artifacts that he had acquired over the years. Taking her hand, Severus took Hermione through a hall way attached to the study. They made their way down the hall, going into a room on the left-hand side. "In here," Severus said proudly, "is my personal laboratory."

Looking around the room, Hermione noticed that the room was very similar to the classroom in which her actual potions class was held, only smaller and more condensed. A table was placed in the middle of the room, completely set up with a cauldron and burner. There was a copper scale meant to weigh chopped ingredients, along with numerous types of cutting devices. On the far side of the room was an enormous glass case, the shelves lined with various types of ingredients to be used in potion-making. In one corner of the room cauldrons were thrown about messily, some clean and others not. On the wall next to the table was a small cabinet. The door was slightly ajar, but Hermione could just make out the silhouettes of bottled potions and antidotes resting on the shelves.

"Come," Severus said after a few moments. "Let's go have our tea now."

Hermione nodded in agreement. As they were walking out of the room, she noticed another door in the hallway, directly across the laboratory. "What's in there?" Hermione asked curiously, pointing towards the closed door.

"That is my bedroom," Severus replied. Coming up behind Hermione, he put his hands on her shoulders, making her involuntarily shiver. "I'll show you in there another time," he spoke slyly. Her turned around and made his way back into the study, Hermione following behind.

Hermione sat down in one of the green chairs, while Severus ordered them up some tea. A few moments later, a tea tray appeared on the small table between the two chairs. Severus took his seat in the other chair while they both enjoyed the tea together, watching the burning embers of the fireplace. They both sat in silence for a while, quietly listening to crackling made by the flames.

When the clock struck eleven, both were drawn out of the reveries. Looking towards the clock, Severus said, "It's getting late. I think now is the appropriate time for us to retire."

"Oh," Hermione mumbled, saddened at the thought of having to leave so soon. However, it had to be done sometime. "Alright, then."

The two put down their tea cups and stood up, stretching their arms lazily. Hermione began making her way to the door, but stopped when she noticed Severus following right behind her.

Seeing Hermione's quizzical look, Severus said, "I feel that it is only right that I walk you to your common room. We are still on our date, after all." He walked up next to her and linked his arm with hers.

They both left the dungeons and made towards Gryffindor Tower. The walk was calm and peaceful, since it was past curfew for all of the other students. When they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione told the password to the portrait and allowed it to swing open.

Detaching her arm from Severus's, she looked up at him. "Thank you so much for our date. I had a wonderful time tonight." She smiled warmly at him as she leaned back against the wall next to the portrait.

"You are very welcome, Hermione," Severus responded. "I'm glad you had a good time." He took a step towards Hermione, slightly closing the distance between them. "This may be a little forward of me," he said, bring his lips close to her ear. "But would you consider having tea with me again?"

Hermione smiled as he asked his question. "I'd love to, Severus," she replied gleefully.

Severus nodded. "I'll inform you by owl of what would be the best available time for me, and we can work from there."

"Perfect."

On hearing her acceptance, Severus took a hold of her hand and lightly kissed the top of it, letting his lips linger there for an extra moment. Hermione wrapped her fingers tighter around Severus's, pulling him closer to her. The bold act caught Severus by surprise as he was pulled nearly two whole steps closer towards her.

When the distance between them was nearly closed, Hermione stepped closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his musky scent. She closed her eyes, letting her head lay on his masculine chest for a moment.

Severus looked down at the brown-haired girl standing so close to him. Letting himself relax, he brought his chin down to rest on top of her head. Closing his eyes as well, he breathed in the intoxicating scent of her hair. It was different from before. Now, it smelled of jasmine and honey. Severus brought his hand up to cup Hermione's chin, allowing her to look up at him. Their eyes locked as if connected.

Hermione gazed up at the man holding her so close. Her breathing was hitched, coming out in short, raspy breaths. She could feel her heart pounding anxiously in her chest. Her legs wobbled, feeling severely like jelly at the moment. Standing on her tip-toes, Hermione brought her face closer to Severus's, closing her eyes in the process.

Opening his eyes, Severus observed how incredibly close they both were. He brought his face down to hers, touching her lips softly with his. Her lips felt soft and smooth as his eyes drifted closed again. Taking his other hand, he wrapped it around the girl in his arms, bringing her body to rest securely against his.

Hermione lifted her arms from her sides and brought them up to wrap around his neck.

The two stayed connected for what seemed like an eternity, holding each other in an everlasting kiss. Nether one wanted to be the first to end the kiss. They both wanted to remain in a peaceful bliss for as long as physically possible.

Severus was the first to pull away. He smirked in satisfaction, noting the dazed look on Hermione's face. Her eyes were still closed and she appeared to be floating on thin air. "Goodnight, Hermione," he spoke silkily. He gave her one chaste kiss on her lips before stepping back. Bending forward, he bowed down to Hermione, before twirling around and heading back to his chambers.

Hermione opened her eyes, watching Severus leave. She sighed as she watched his fluid-like movements. "Goodnight, Severus," she whispered dreamily, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

Smiling widely, Hermione entered her common room and walked directly up to her room. She plopped down on her bed, beaming all the way. Hermione scrubbed the makeup off her face and changed into her nightwear. She crawled into her bed and let her body completely relax.

Slowly, she drifted off into a deep sleep, her fingers wrapping themselves around the necklace Severus had given her earlier that day.

* * *

I hope you liked this one! Don't forget to **Read & Review!**


	13. Decisions

Ah, it is I, **Perky-Thief**, here to bring you the next chapter of **A Marriage of Convenience**. I hope the wait wasn't too long, though. I loved all of the reviews I got for the last chapter. They all made me smile.

However, no more dawdling for me; here is **Chapter 13**. Enjoy readers!

P.S. sorry it took me so long to update, I was trying to make the chapter as long as possible before submitting it.

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Thirteen: **Decisions**

* * *

**Note to Readers: Don't forget to add to the ****poll**** on my member profile. I'll present the winning choice at the end of the Final Chapter. Thanks, guys!**

* * *

Hermione awoke Saturday morning feeling like she was on top of the world. Sitting up in her bed, yawned loudly accompanying a wide stretch. After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, Hermione went downstairs to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

It was relatively late in the morning, and there weren't many students still in the Great Hall. In fact, breakfast would be over soon, and lunch would be served. It was nearly 11:30 when Hermione entered the Great Hall. Looking over to the Gryffindor table, she noticed that Harry, Ron and Ginny were no where to be found. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked over to the table to eat breakfast alone.

She piled her plate up with eggs, sausage, bacon, and kippers, and poured herself a large glass of pumpkin juice. As she sat down to enjoy her breakfast, she heard a voice behind her.

"My, aren't we hungry this morning?"

Turning around sharply, she noticed Snape standing behind her, looking down over her shoulder. Hermione grinned when she realized that it was him. "Good morning, Professor," she said sweetly. Looking down at her overfilled plate she felt a slight blush creep up onto her face. "I suppose I am a little hungry," she grinned sheepishly, still blushing.

Her potion's professor only smirked at her. "As much as I enjoy chatting with you about the status of your breakfast, I have more important things to ask you."

"Such as?" she asked, looking up at the man with wide eyes.

"Such as, would you be interesting in having tea with me tonight? Say, 9 o'clock?" Severus kept a completely straight face, devoid of any emotion. His smile was thin and even, and he kept his arms glued to his sides.

Hermione smiled up at him, "of course, Professor," she replied, nodding her head slightly.

"Good. Then I shall see you this evening." Without another word, Snape turned around on his heel. His heavy robes billowing behind as he moved.

Hermione chuckled softly as she watched him leave. He was always so impersonal while in his teaching robes. Never once having a kind thing to say to anyone while she'd been growing up. But now, Hermione saw a different side of him. She still wasn't convinced that he was the right choice for her to marry, but he was definitely making an impression on her. '_Who knows_,' Hermione thought as she took a bite of her eggs. _'Maybe I could get used to being married to someone like him.'_ Severus Snape might not have been her ideal choice for marriage, but he definitely wasn't the worst.

Breakfast went by smoothly for Hermione. She continued to eat away, whilst reading her copy of the Daily Prophet. She would shoot occasion glances up at the Staff Table, just to see if Severus was watching her. For most of the time, he appeared to have his gaze focused far off in the distance. But once or twice, Hermione would be able to catch him glancing over her way. Whenever this would happen, Hermione lowered her newspaper, just enough to flash him a small smile, earning her a smirk in return.

After she had finished her breakfast, Hermione left the Great Hall and returned back to her common room, but not before giving Snape one last glance over her shoulder.

When she arrived in the common room, Hermione found Harry, Ron, and Ginny all sitting down by the fireplace. Harry and Ron were engulfed in a game of wizard chess, while Ginny had a roll of parchment and quill in hand. Ginny was the first to look up when Hermione entered.

"Hermione," she squealed. She pushed her homework aside to make room for Hermione on the floor. "Tell me all about your date with Snape last night!"

Ron made a face of disgust and produced a hacking sound in his throat. "I still can't believe that you actually went out with that stupid git. I hope he didn't try to poison you."

Hermione laughed. "No, Ron, he didn't try to poison me. Last night was quite wonderful actually."

Harry looked up at this, "you can't be serious."

"I am," Hermione assured them. "I had a great time. Severus was -."

"You call him _Severus_?" Ron interjected, looking quite like he was going to be sick.

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "Well, it's not like he doesn't have a first name."

"Yeah, I know, Hermione," Ron said. "But it's _Snape_. The greasy, old, overgrown bat who used to make fun of you for your bushy hair and the size of your teeth."

Hermione glared angrily at Ron. "I'm well aware of that, _Ronald_. Now if you would please, let me finish speaking." After hearing nothing else out of the red-head, she continued. "Anyways, Severus was really sweet. First, he took me to the apothecary to pick up a few things. He said that he needed to refill some potion ingredients. But after that, we had dinner at this really nice little café, and then we got ice cream sundaes together."

Harry made a loud scoffing noise. At Hermione's angry look, he said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. But I just don't see Snape as the ice cream-eating type of guy."

"He is," Hermione proclaimed. "Look," she said, pulling her necklace out from underneath her shirt. "He even got me this."

"Oh," Ginny said as she stared at the charm. "It's beautiful."

Ron and Harry had equally matched faces of disgust and confusion upon seeing the pendant. "Snape got you _that_?" he asked, his jaw hanging in an unsightly manner.

"Oh, shut up, Ron," Ginny yelled to her brother. "Wow, Hermione," she said, focusing her attention back to her friend. "That thing must have cost him a fortune. Imagine the galleons he spent on that thing."

Hermione gazed at her charm adoringly, "it is beautiful, though…" Her finger grazed over the flaming moonstone encased in silver.

"What else happened last night?" Ginny asked eagerly, pulling Hermione out of her reverie.

"After our ice cream," she replied. "We apparated back here to Hogwarts. We walked the grounds for a little bit, and then he invited me down to the dungeons to –"

"WHAT!?" Ron shouted, completely cutting off Hermione's words. His face turned to a deep shade of red and eyes were as wide as saucers. "He invited you _where_?"

"Just to his rooms, Ron," Hermione sighed in exasperation. "But it was just for –"

"Hermione, I swear," Harry looked her straight in the eye, a serious look on his face. "If that man did anything, and I mean anything, to you, I'm going to hex him back to the medieval age."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped loudly. "It's okay. Severus," she paused as both Ron and Harry sneered at his mention of his first name, "didn't do anything to me. He simply invited me down for tea. He's a good man, you guys. I just wish you could see that."

The room was silent for a moment, no one wishing to speak. Ron and Harry only gazed at Hermione, confusion written plainly on their faces. They couldn't understand her sympathetic feelings towards a man whom had insulted her for nearly her whole life.

Ginny was the first to interrupt the silence, "you really care for him, don't you, Hermione?"

Hermione paused briefly before responding, "Yes, I do."

"More so than Jordan or Draco?" Ginny's eyes were kind and her voice was sympathetic. She seemed to know the inner turmoil that her friend was going through.

"I don't know," Hermione replied honestly. "I like each of them for different reasons. Jordan seemed so perfect, but…I think he's missing something. I don't know what it is, but it's something that I need in my life. It's almost like he's too perfect."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well," she chuckled. "Draco's definitely proved to me that he's more than financially capable of providing for me, and any children we'd have. But…" she paused, thinking back to the memory she'd seen in Snape's pensieve. "There's something about him that I just can't trust. And the way he acted while we were on our date made me want to vomit. He wasn't himself at all. It was like he had transformed from the manipulative Slytherin we all knew to this strange brand new person." Hermione shook her head at the memory of the date. "No," she said firmly. "I don't trust him."

"And Snape?" Ron asked her, curious as to the response.

"Severus…" Hermione mumbled, fingering her necklace once again. "Is such a unique person. He's got such a rough and hard exterior, but once you break through that shell, it's like a new being. And to be honest," she said, looking directly at her three friends. "I like what I've discovered in him so far. Sure, he might be a pain to live with at times, but I feel like we'd get along great after a while."

Ginny giggled, watching the dreamy look in Hermione's eyes. "So, it sounds like you're getting a taste for the_ real_ Snape."

"Oh, you have no idea," she replied enthusiastically. "The man's brilliant. He's so knowledge about music and history. Such an intelligent man," she sighed, clasping her hands together in her lap. "He knew facts about every single item in the apothecary. And he's so well-read; he may have even read more books than me. Can you believe that?"

"More books than you?" Ron chuckled. "That's doubtful."

She feigned a scowl at the red-head before continuing. With a sidelong smirk on her face, she said, "and he's not that bad looking, either, you know…"

"Um, I don't think we need to hear this right now," Harry said loudly, intending to drown out her voice.

"No," Hermione laughed. "Hear me out first." Ginny giggled, while Harry and Ron sighed with sneers on their faces before giving her a nod to continue. "Thank you," she said to them. "In all honesty, he's not at all what he appears to be. I mean, I know his hair looks greasy, but it's actually somewhat smooth and soft. Almost like silk. And his skin isn't that pale; I guess it only looks that way because he always wears black. But that's not even the best part! His arms," she sighed, remembering how he held her outside of the Fat Lady's portrait the previous night. "His arms are so…strong…and muscul –"

"I think that's quite enough, Hermione," Ron interjected, cutting her off. "I don't really want to hear about your person opinion of Snape's muscles. I'd rather write an essay for Professor Binns."

"Actually, I think the essay's that Professor Binns assigns are quite enjoyable," Hermione mentioned.

"You would," Harry joked.

The four Gryffindors laughed together at Harry's comment. They continued talking for a while more before Ron declared that he would be going to bed.

Harry stood up and yawned as Ron began to leave. "I think I'm going to hit the sack, too. Goodnight, Ginny. G'night Hermione. I'll see you two at breakfast."

"G'night, Harry," the girls replied, watching his ascend the stairs to his bedroom.

Hermione glanced over at the grandfather clock leaning against the wall of the Gryffindor common room. It read 8:13. "Ginny," Hermione whispered once the boys were out of earshot. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Severus invited me back down to his rooms again. He wants me to meet him there at 9 o'clock."

"Ohm," Ginny squealed. "are you gonna' go?" She spoke in a whisper, but her voice sounded very childlike.

"Of course I'm going to go. It would be rude of me not to."

Ginny beamed brighter than if it had been Christmas morning. "Do you think he'll ask you to spend the night?" Her smile held a mischievous glint in it.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, becoming red in the face. "Get your mind out of the gutter. He would never ask me to spend the night with him."

"He will if you decide to marry him," the red-head replied slyly.

Hermione's face became completely flushed at her statement. "W-well…that may be the case," she stuttered out. "But, for now, I'm still his student. It would be completely improper."

Ginny grinned impishly. "Why not?" she questioned, arching her eyebrow. "I think you should do it."

"No," Hermione insisted. "I'm _not _doing it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Ginny leaned back against the leg of a chair. "Your loss," she said. "If it were me, I'd do it."

Hermione sighed, "yes, but it's not you. It's me. And I can make up my own mind." She grinned playfully at her friend. "I don't need you peer pressuring me into doing things that I shouldn't."

Ginny giggled, the mischievous look still in her eye. "But that's just it, Hermione," she replied, rolling onto her stomach, looking her friend straight in the eye. "Nobody's telling you that you _shouldn't_ do it…except you."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione walked through the dungeon hallways slowly, occasionally glancing at her wristwatch. It was still eleven minutes till nine. So she was a little early. Big deal. At least she wouldn't be late.

After passing by her professor's office door for the fifth time, she decided to knock. The sound echoed throughout the corridors. A moment or two passed before she heard "Enter!" barked by a raspy voice behind the door. Taking a breath, Hermione opened the heavy door and poked her small head inside.

When she looked inside, the Potion's Master was no where to be seen. Hermione stepped in the room and closed the door quietly behind her. "Severus?" she called loudly.

"Just a moment," was shouted back to her. The sound came from behind the door connecting to his private quarters.

Hermione smiled, realizing where he was. "Okay," she yelled back. Observing a clock on the wall, Hermione noted that it was now past 9:00. She grinned to herself, internally laughing at the scenario. '_Professor Severus Snape_,' she thought with a smile. 'The_ man who screams and shouts and takes away House Points for lateness's, is currently late to his own tea invitation_.' Hermione chuckled at the irony.

A few moments later, Severus emerged from the room, looking flustered and somewhat out of breath.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked him.

"Tidying up, I suppose you could say."

Hermione feigned embarrassment. "For me?" she gasped. "You shouldn't have."

Severus only smirked at her silliness. He led her into his study, as they were the previous night. "Come sit, before the tea gets cold," he said, indicating towards his large green chairs. He stepped behind her chair, pulling it out a little for better access. "Madam," he spoke, offering her the chair.

Gazing up at him, Hermione smiled coyly. "Why, thank you, sir."

The two sipped their tea for a while, talking of trivial things until Severus changed the topic. "Well," he started. "I suppose we should get on with things." He placed his tea cup on the table between them. "Hermione, have you done any thinking as for when you plan to tell the Headmaster your decision. I'm not going to ask what that decision is; I'm just curious as to when you'll be making it."

Hermione set her cup aside, as well. "Yes," she cleared her throat. "I have made a decision, and I plan on telling Professor Dumbledore tomorrow."

"I see," Severus replied softly, gazing intensely at the girl. "I don't suppose you'd do me the honor of informing me of your decision?"

Hermione smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said that you weren't going to ask me that."

Severus returned her smirk with equal fervor. "I lied," he said plainly.

"Well that's too bad, Professor. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow, then." Her eyes gleamed playfully as she denied him the information he desired.

"Now, you see," Severus said, rising from his seat. "That's a shame, because now we have a problem here." He moved over to Hermione and grabbed her wrist, pulling her easily from her chair. Wrapping his arms around her, he sank to the floor, bringing her down as well. He leaned up against the chair leg, Hermione resting in his arms, between his legs. "You have some information, dear girl," he whispered against her neck. "Information that I wish to know." The sensation of his breath tingling against her skin made her shiver with delight. Severus grinned wickedly as he felt her shudder against him.

Hermione sighed as she leaned against his broad chest, enjoying the feeling of it rising up and down. She closed her eyes, relaxing her body. After a moment, her breathing fell into sync with his, their movements coordinated. Hermione smirked, "well, you're not going to get it. You'll have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else." She turned her head away haughtily, sneering at Severus in mock arrogance.

"Oh, really?" Severus wrapped his arms tighter around her, encircling her within his strong grasp. He ran his fingertips over her shoulders and then down along her bare arms, relishing in the fact that his touch caused goose bumps to appear. "I don't suppose," he mumbled gently, "that there is any way to convince you?"

Hermione sighed in his arms. Letting her eyes close, she wondered what this new feeling that she was experiencing was. Her heart was racing, pounding at an undeterminable speed. She could feel a pool of warmth developing in the pit of her stomach. Her body was telling her to give in, to let him touch her more. But her mind was saying no. '_Hermione, he's your teacher. The man's old enough to be your father. You shouldn't be doing this_,' she chastised herself. She licked her lips as another thought came across her. '_But he feels so good_,' she thought with a grin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Severus clicked his tongue, shaking his head in mock disappointment at Hermione. "Thinking naughty thoughts about a professor, are we, Miss Granger? I would have thought you know better…"

"Severus Snape!" she yelled as she brought her hand to her mouth, feigning anger. "How dare you use Legilimency on me?! How horribly rude of you." She could feel a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Is it?" he retorted. "Or is it not I who should feel insulted, seeing as _you_ are creating these thoughts about _your professor_."

Hermione released herself from his embrace and stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "There is no reason for you to feel insulted, Severus," she said impishly. "_I _did not go scouring through your mind to uncover your deepest thoughts."

Severus smirked at her liveliness. "That is simply because you do not know how."

Smirking as well, Hermione crouched down, becoming eye-level with the man seated on the floor. "Well…if you're such an _experienced_," she deeply emphasized, "Legilimens, then you should have no problem figuring out who I'm going to choose tomorrow."

Severus looked up, her comment catching him off guard. He smirked, watching the witch with impressed eyes. "Clever girl," he muttered. "Never you mind that. I have no interest in searching your mind to discover that answer."

"Oh, really?" Hermione giggled under his gaze. "And why is that? You were so interested nearly a moment ago."

Reaching out, Severus grabbed a hold of Hermione and pulled her towards him. In doing so, she lost her footing and plopped into arms once again. "I'd much rather be surprised," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione grinned, settling herself against his chest. "Very well," she replied. "Then no more questions about it, okay?"

Severus nodded in acceptance. Instead of questioning, he opted to hold her closely in his arms, enjoying the feeling of her soft, steady breathing. She leaned back further, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

The two sat there, reclined against the chair leg, simply enjoying the atmosphere. They gazed at the blazing fireplace, watching the flames dance in unique rhythmic movements. Warm and comfortable, they both remained silent and unmoving as the fire slowly died out. As the flames were softly extinguished by the ribbon of time, Severus and Hermione both began to close their eyes. Before long, the two were fast asleep, leaning against the wooden leg post.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione awoke, her body feeling very stiff and tight. Bringing her hand up to her neck, she attempted to sort out all of the cramped muscles. Yet, as she lifted her hand, she felt something which she did not expect to be there. Instead of touching the skin on her neck, her fingers became entwined with long black hair. Glancing behind her, Hermione realized that Severus was positioned carefully behind. She gasped as she remembered what had occurred. '_I must have fallen asleep here_,' she wondered.

Carefully detaching herself from Severus, Hermione stood up from the floor. She stretched out her limbs with a yawn before focusing her attention on the man still sleeping. Silently, she moved in closer to get a better look at him. '_He doesn't look so threatening when he's asleep_,' she mused.

In truth, Severus Snape wasn't a bad looking man, even though many would disagree with this statement. His hair wasn't oily and greasy; it only looked that way when reflected in the light. Grazing her fingers over a few stray stands, Hermione smiled. No, it wasn't greasy at all. Instead, it felt soft and smooth, like the texture of a fine silk. Continuing to run her fingers through his hair, Hermione's fingertip slipped, and brushed over his cheek. Intrigued, she moved the strands of hair away from his face, revealing more skin in the process. Looking closely, she realized that his skin wasn't sallow and pale. In fact, it was anything but. His face didn't look sickly; rather, it was simply light in color, but still full of life. It just needed a little bit of time in the sun and the washed out look would be gone in no time. And his eyes weren't similar to little black beetles, as Ron pointed out to her one day. True, they were odd looking, but nothing in relation to beetles. On the contrary, actually. His eyes were almond in shape, yet if you looked close enough, you'd be able to tell that Severus' eyes weren't entirely black. They were actually an immensely dark shade of brown. But Hermione would swear by it, that you could see the distinction between his pupil and iris.

Hermione sighed, reflecting and admiring the way his eyes glittered fiercely when he had spoke of something with a passion. Or when he looked at her. Hermione felt almost special, in the sense that not many people could claim to be the source of Severus Snape's eyes glittering brilliantly. But she was one of them.

Still touching his hair, Hermione decided to become a little bolder. She reached out both hands, gathering two handfuls of his locks, and proceeded to tuck them behind his ears.

Just as the hair was nearly secure, Severus' eyes snapped open.

Hermione gasped, caught off guard when he awoke. She removed her hands quickly; for fear that she would be reprimanded for her actions. Opening her mouth, she intended to apologize for disturbing his sleep.

But instead of allowing her to speak, Severus reached his own hands out and took hold of hers. He brought her hands back up to his face and rested them on his cheeks, closing his eyes while doing so.

Hermione was silent. She simply waited, watching the man before her. Confused, she wanted to speak, but no words would come out. She didn't know why he was allowing her to touch him, but frankly she didn't care. In truth, Hermione enjoyed it when their skin came into contact with one another. It excited her, thrilled her even, to be that close to him. But what delighted her most was knowing that she was the only person being given the opportunity to do so.

After another minute of holding her hands to his face, Severus looked up at Hermione. "Examining me in my sleep, I see." His face held a smirk as he gazed at her. "I hope I pass your inspection," he said jokingly.

Hermione grinned, put at ease by his comment. "You pass it with a perfect score."

"Perfect?" he replied lightly. "Then you must set your standards exceedingly low." His eyes became slender slits, pointed towards the ground in a sense of downcast.

Reaching out, Hermione touched his chin, raising his gaze in the process. "No, you just set your standards too high." Her voice was soft as her eyes gazed directly into his. "And you refuse to believe when someone sees the good in you. Like me."

"What is it that you see in me that you believe is good, Hermione?" he asked with a frown.

"Everything," she smiled genuinely at him.

Severus extended out a hand and brought it to rest on her cheek. "Do you always see the good in everyone?" he asked softly.

"No," she replied honestly. "Only those who deserve it, and need to realize it for themselves."

Severus snorted in amusement. "And I suppose that _I_ need to realize it myself," he spoke, removing his hand from her face.

"Well, I believe that's what I'm implying," her smile spoke volumes as she looked at him through innocent eyes.

"Perhaps," his words were curt and clipped. Releasing a deep sigh, Severus shifted his eyes towards the ground, obviously intending to end the topic of their conversation. Glancing back up at the clock on the wall, his brow furrowed. "I do believe it's quite past curfew," he said after a moment. "You should be getting back to your common room before someone realizes that you're missing."

Confused by his statement, Hermione looked towards the clock as well, stunned to see that it read 3:45 _in the morning_. "Oh no, I hadn't realized that it was this late," she gasped. Standing up, Hermione straightened her clothes out and attempted to fix her disheveled mass of hair.

Severus stood up as well, stretching his arms in the process. He walked over to the door, waiting for Hermione to follow suit. When she did, he said, "Come, I shall walk you up to your common room. There's no telling what manner of _mischief_ wanders around the castle corridors this late at night."

Hermione smirked, well aware of the fact that he was subliminally referring to the continuous late-night adventures that Harry, Ron, and herself had often gotten into. "Don't worry, Severus," she said as they made their way out into the hallway. "Harry and Ron are most definitely asleep at this point. I'm pretty sure that they won't be found wandering throughout the corridors."

This statement earned her a smirk from the man beside her. "Indeed. Needless to say, there are still other mischievous beings which should be watched out for."

Hermione was going to comment, but decided it best to accept his response as it was. The two walked through the hallways of Hogwarts quietly, for the most part, with Severus making the occasional comment regarding a statue or portrait that they passed. Hermione was quite impressed with his knowledge of Hogwarts, as he continued to stump her with questions and facts about the minute details of the castle.

After ascending the stairs in the Entrance Hall, the two moved along the corridors silently. Their footsteps echoed as they walked, reassuring them of the deafening emptiness of the hall.

When they reached the fourth floor staircase, they heard a loud noise, as if a pane of glass had just been shattered. Moments later, a pearly white glow began zooming towards them. As the glow got closer, the two noticed that it was nothing more than Peeves out wandering the corridors at night to cause a bit of trouble.

"Peeves," Severus growled, eyeing the poltergeist with annoyance. "See? I told you there were mischievous beings to keep an eye out for." He pulled Hermione closer to him, saying quietly, "stay by my side. He's less likely to throw something at a professor."

Hermione nodded, inching her way closer to him, partially wanting not to be hit by flying pieces of chalk, and partially wanting to feel his body pressed up against hers.

When Peeves bobbed over them in the corridor, only a few feet away from the pair, he suddenly became intrigued. "Why, it's Potty wee Potter's friend. Out alone so late at night? Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty! What would the professors say," he cackled loudly, doing a back flip in midair. "Why, lookie here, there's a professor now. Out with a student so late at night? What would Dumbledore say?" the poltergeist laughed with a delighted smile.

"Out Peeves," Snape barked, pointing a finger in the opposite direction.

Peeves blew a raspberry at them before breaking out in a series of hoots and screeches. Bouncing off of the corridor walls, Peeves zoomed around in dizzying loops while singing loudly:

_The Potion man and Granger girl,_

_Out for a bit of a nightly whirl._

_What would the other professors say,_

_If they knew that Potion man _

_Wasn't only with her during the day?_

"OUT!" Severus bellowed loudly, anger clearly written on his face. Blowing one last raspberry at the pair, Peeves zoomed down the corridor and out of sight, cackling insanely.

"Good riddance," the Potion's Master sneered as the poltergeist flew away. "I don't understand why Albus allows such creatures to keep residence in Hogwarts."

Hermione giggled, "I believe that Peeves in a unique case in which he comes with the castle."

"I suppose you're right," Severus mumbled, sneer still firming placed on his face.

After a moment's silence, Hermione spoke up again. "You don't suppose that Peeves will start any rumors?"

Severus snorted at the idea, "doubtful. But then again, who would believe such a nuisance anyway?"

Hermione nodded, satisfied with his answer to her question. As they continued to walk on further to her common room, Hermione noticed something: she still remained exceptionally close to Severus. He had not released her from earlier when he had pulled her close. '_Not that I'm going to complain_,' Hermione thought with a grin. She relished in the comfort he brought her as they walked side by side.

When they arrived at the portrait entrance, Hermione noticed that the Fat Lady was sleeping, snoozing loudly in the process. Grateful for this moment of privacy, she faced Severus.

Before she could even think of something to say, Severus had already began speaking. "It's quite late as it is, so I shall not keep you for much longer," his tone came out soft and quiet, as if not wanting anyone else to hear him.

Hermione nodded at his comment. "I had a wonderful time tonight," she spoke sweetly.

"As did I, Hermione. I had hoped that the evening would be satisfactory for you."

"It always is," she replied, an innocent smile gracing her lips.

"Good," Severus smirked. "In that case, I look forward to many more evening with you in the future."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Perhaps, sir. Perhaps," she winked at him before continuing. "It's still very late; I should be getting to bed."

"Yes, you should," he replied silkily.

Just as she turned to wake the Fat Lady, Hermione felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist. Not bothering to fight the arms, she simply relaxed her body and allowed Severus to pull her close to him. Expecting nothing more than a hug, Hermione was caught off guard when she felt his lips press firmly into hers.

Sighing into his kiss, Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' neck. Tightly secured to the man holding her, Hermione slowly opened her lips, granting Severus more access. Seizing this opportunity, Severus ran his tongue along her lower lips, delighted when he felt her shiver in response. Slowly, he slipped his tongue between her lips, searching the hidden corners of her mouth.

Hermione moaned deep in her throat in response, her legs suddenly turning to jelly as he held her tightly. Mimicking his actions, Hermione sought entrance to his mouth as well, as smirked when he consented.

Their tongue mingled together in a heated battle to overcome the other. Soon, their actions and movements became rushed and hurried, as if neither could get enough of the other. Desperate for more contact, Hermione began to run her hands up and down his chest. When her fingers began to undo the highest button of his robes, Severus reluctantly broke the contact between them.

Panting slightly, Severus lifted his head from Hermione's, amused to see a dazed look in her eye. Taking advantage of her disheveled state, he brought his lips dangerously close to her ear. In no more than a mere whisper, Severus spoke his silky voice, "trust me, Hermione, you won't get a performance like _that_ out of Malfoy or Goodman." His eyes were glazed over with a desperate look of desire, a hunger for lust. "That was the kiss of a man, Hermione, something which Malfoy and Goodman have yet to become. I promise you this," his dark eyes gazed directly into Hermione's brown ones, whose full attention he now had. "Neither of those two boys can satisfy your needs and desires like I can."

Hermione just stood, gaping at the man before her. She was positively flabbergasted and had no idea how to respond. "Um…" was all that she was able to manage, before Severus gave a soft chuckle.

Taking a hold of her hand, Severus brought it up to his lips. "Goodnight, Hermione," he kissed the top of her hand before releasing it. With a swift swish of his robes, he turned down the hall. When he was no more than 5 yards away from her, he turned his head with a smirk. "Don't forget, Hermione," he grinned with a playful, but devilish smile. "Malfoy and Goodman are still only boys."

Having currently snapped out of her reverie, Hermione winked at Severus, eliciting a smirk in response. "Don't worry, Professor. I won't forget," she said impishly. "Goodnight, Severus." Giving him one final wink, she woke the Fat Lady, whom did nothing but grumble in response.

After entering the common room, Hermione immediately darted up the stairs to her room. Once safely in her private chambers, she ran and jumped onto her bed. Rolling around on the soft coverlet, Hermione sighed to herself as she mentally relived the kiss she'd just experienced. "Amazing…" she sighed lazily.

Almost too anxious to sleep, Hermione dressed for bed and settled under the covers. '_Tomorrow's the big day_,' she mused over in her head. Tomorrow she would wake up, have breakfast, and then go see Dumbledore and inform him of her decision. '_I only hope no one takes it too badly_.'

Before completely drifting off to sleep, Hermione thoughts ran over to Draco and Jordan. She mulled over the dates she'd experienced with each of them, considerably weighing the pros and cons of each boy.

True, Severus had stated plainly that Draco Malfoy and his father were up to no good concerning this law. They would obviously use it to their advantage in securing the perfect wife for Draco. But could Draco be changed? Hermione had always tried to see the best in people. And she refused to believe that Draco could foster such evil thoughts as turning Hermione into a slave. In her mind, she wanted to believe that she could be the voice of reason, and sway Draco from an eternity of anger to that of a happy marriage.

Jordan, on the other hand, had been perfect from the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Perfect grades. Wonderful family. Extremely intelligent. Not to mention very good-looking at that. If Hermione had to pick one of them based on pure statistics alone, Jordan would be her definite choice.

Sadly, in this case, there was more at the stake than just picking the best choice. She would ultimately be stuck with her choice _till death do them part_. Hermione sighed, fully knowing that her decision tomorrow would be a crucial part of her life.

But, she had made her decision, and it was final. She only hoped that everyone else would be okay with her choice, and not make her regret her decision.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sunday morning came with a bang, literally. Hermione woke up to the sensation of something extremely heavy pounce on her bed.

Startled, Hermione jumped up to find Ginny plopped down on the coverlet, staring at her friend with an accusatory smile.

"So," Ginny grinned wickedly. "Where were you last night?"

"Ginny," Hermione grumbled, shoving the red-head further away from her sleepy face. "You know very well where I was. I told you last night that I was meeting Severus at 9 o'clock."

Ginny smirked evilly at Hermione. "Yes, that's all very true. But what kept you out so _late_?"

"Late?" Hermione questioned, avoiding Ginny's gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about." She spoke as calmly as she could muster, attempting avert any further questioning of her whereabouts from the previous night.

"Oh, yes you do, Hermione Granger," she replied, matter-of-factly. "You didn't return back here until at least two o'clock. And don't try to deny it; we waited up for you to come back."

"We?" Hermione had a nervous look on her face.

Nodding, Ginny said, "yes, _we_. Harry, Ron, and I."

When Hermione heard this, she brought her hand up to her mouth. "Oh no," she mumbled, before falling back into her pillow, her face in a state of confused shock. Hermione had intended to keep the fact that she was out so late a secret. She hadn't wanted anyone to know, not even Ginny, and especially not Harry or Ron.

"Don't worry," Ginny said quickly, sensing Hermione's distress. "I didn't tell them where you were."

"Oh, thank goodness," Hermione sighed.

"I said that I had no idea where you went last night."

"What!" Hermione shouted. "Ginny, why would you tell them that? Couldn't you make up some silly excuse as to why I wasn't there? Why didn't you say that I had a detention or something?"

Ginny scoffed, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "Yeah, right. Like they would have believed that. Well, maybe Ron might have, but Harry definitely wouldn't. Besides, what professor would keep you in a detention till two in the morning, other than professor Snape that is?" She giggled girlishly at the thought of Hermione being trapped in another detention with Snape.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but hadn't the slightest clue how to go about it. "Well…" she started after a moment. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders. "Like I said, I told them that I didn't know where you were." She leaned back, stretching out on her friend's bed. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" she said nonchalantly.

Hermione sighed, partly in annoyance and partly in thanks. She was grateful that Ginny hadn't told the boys where she really was last night, but couldn't she have at least come up with some sort of excuse in her defense. "Oh well," Hermione said to her friend. "I suppose there's nothing else that can be done now." Getting up out of bed, Hermione stretched out and went to put on clean robes. "By the way," she added. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Um, I think they're in the Great Hall," Ginny said. "No doubt stuffing their faces full of scrambled eggs."

"I'm sure," Hermione shuddered at the thought. After finding suitable robes and brushing her hair, Hermione entered into her own private bathroom, in hopes of being able to finish getting ready.

Not long after, Ginny followed Hermione into the bathroom. "So," the red-head began with a somber look. "Are you ready to go down and face the music?"

Sighing deeply, Hermione glanced at her friend. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The two girls left the common room and made their way down to the ground floor. Hermione racked her brain, thinking of a suitable answer as to why she was out so late. She knew the boys would want a thorough explanation of what she did last night, and frankly, Hermione didn't think that she'd be able to deliver it.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry and Ron immediately waved the two girls over.

"Good morning, boys," Ginny said, taking a seat across from them.

"Good morning, Ron. G'morning Harry," Hermione mimicked Ginny and sat down beside the girl. Without looking at either of the two boys, she grabbed a plate and began to shovel food onto it straight away.

Ron and Harry simply stared at her, somewhat confused.

Ron, however, was the first to speak. "Well?" he said bluntly, causing everyone else to look at him.

"Well, what?" Hermione asked innocently, buttering some toast.

"Where were you last night?" Ron responded, his voice sounding irritated.

"Oh, well…" she mumbled. "I was just in the library, looking for some useful facts on sphinxes. I have to do an essay on them for History of Magic. I suppose I just lost track of the time, that's all." She hadn't lifted her eyes from her plate the entire time spoke.

"Bullocks," Ron yelled distastefully.

"Ron," Ginny scolded her brother. "Mind your language, please."

Ron scoffed at her comment. "No," he said, thoroughly ignoring her. "That's the biggest load of rubbish you've ever come up with, Hermione."

This earned a burst of laughter out of Harry. "He's right, Hermione. You can't expect us to believe _that_," Harry said, laughing in the process.

Hermione felt her face become red at their amusement. "It's true," she huffed.

"Yeah, right," Ron smirked. "Where d'ya think she was last night, Harry?"

Harry grinned at Hermione in complete enjoyment. "I don't know, Ron. Maybe she was on another date with _Jordan_," he made the name sound sickly sweet as he said it.

"Or maybe she was up in the Astronomy Tower writing a letter to Viktor Krum," Ron added in a mock love-struck voice.

"Or maybe she was stuck in detention with Trelawney for refusing to accept her _Inner Eye_." Harry joined in.

"Or maybe," said a cold voice behind them. The boys turned around to see Snape standing behind them, tall and ominous as he glared at them. "She was with me discussing her potential Apprentice possibilities."

Harry and Ron stared at the Potion's Master behind them, unable to form appropriate words with which to speak.

Ginny, who was on key the entire time, chimed in, "Hermione! Why didn't you tell us that Professor Snape was considering you for an Apprenticeship? Congratulations!" She sent a pointed glance towards Ron and Harry, who immediately joined Ginny in her best wishes.

"Yeah, good job," Harry added in awkwardly.

"Well done," Ron squeaked out, avoiding the potent gaze of his professor.

With that, Snape whirled around, making his way towards the Staff Table. As he was leaving, Hermione swore that she heard him mutter "foolish Gryffindors," under his breath.

Once he was gone, Hermione smiled, thankful for his interference. She looked up at Ron and Harry, who still stared at her in mild confusion. "Well," she said after a moment. "Let's tuck in, shall we?"

The boys nodded dumbly, each taking bites of their breakfast while trying to mull over what had just happened.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

After breakfast, Hermione attempted to make a hasty retreat from the Great Hall only to be stopped by Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron shouted to her. "Wait up!"

Hermione sighed inwardly. She had been hoping to leave quickly and head up to Professor Dumbledore's office as quickly as possible. But now it looked like that wouldn't be happening any time soon. "Yes? What is it?" she asked politely when they had caught up to her.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Apprenticeship? It would have been more believable than your stupid story, anyway." Ron asked.

"Oh, um," Hermione started, glancing to her feet. "I…I didn't want to mention it…in case Professor Snape decided not to take me on."

"Oh," Harry said slowly. "Well, still, you didn't have to make up an excuse. We would support you, even if you didn't get the Apprenticeship." He spoke earnestly, being completely honest to her.

Hermione smiled widely at him. "Thanks, guys," she said, pulling them into a friendly hug. "You know," she started. "Sometimes, I think I take my real friends for granted. You guys will support me, right? No matter what decision I make?"

"Course, Hermione," Ron said.

"You know we'll always support, Hermione. What are friends for?" Harry added.

Beaming from ear to ear, Hermione said, "thank you, boys." She pulled them in for one final hug before backing away up the staircase. "I'm sorry, but, I have to run. I have a meeting with Dumbledore, and I don't want to be late."

"Is it about the Apprenticeship?" Ron asked as she continued up the stairs.

"Uh, yeah," Hermione replied vacantly. "Something like that. Got to run! See you!"

Before either of the boys had time to say "goodbye," Hermione had reached the top of the stairwell and vanished. Harry and Ron simply shrugged at each other and made their way up to their common room.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione stood outside of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. She had raised her hand to knock on the door nearly twelve times. Each time, though, Hermione brought her hand back down to her side, contemplating whether or not she should actually enter. She had easily gotten past the gargoyle guarding the main entrance to his office. After guessing numerous types of sweets and shouting them out as passwords, the gargoyle had leapt aside, granting Hermione access to the large oak door leading directly to the office.

Finally gathering up enough courage, Hermione rapped on the door. On hearing no response, she took it upon herself to open the door slightly. When she did so, she saw Professor Dumbledore seated at his desk, talking to someone, though she couldn't tell exactly who it was.

"I am sorry," Dumbledore said to the other person. "But it is not my decision. I'm afraid it is simply out of my control –" The headmaster looked as if he had more to say, but stopped and gazed at the doorway. "Ah, Hermione," he said, standing up from his desk. "Just the witch I've been wanting to see."

Still unable to view whom Dumbledore was talking to, Hermione said, "I can come back another time if you're busy, Professor."

"Nonsense, nonsense, come in, child," Dumbledore smiled. Hermione entered the room, and noticed none other than Lucius Malfoy standing before the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Mr. Malfoy was just leaving," he added.

Upon seeing Hermione, Lucius plastered a faux smile on his face. "Ah, Miss Granger," he said politely. "My Draco's been talking of you quite eagerly, my dear. It seems you've made quite an impression on my son. He appears to be rather taken by you, dear girl."

Hermione smiled graciously at the senior Malfoy, who appeared to be observing her in the judging manner. "Thank you, sir. Draco is too kind with his words," she replied respectfully.

Malfoy put forth a face of mock shock. "No, surely you are mistaken, my dear. For you are everything Draco has said, and much more I am sure." He gave a graceful bow to Hermione before turning his attention once more to Dumbledore. "I suppose we shall have to continue this conversation another time."

"Yes, we shall," the headmaster replied curtly.

"Very well then, I must be going," Lucius gathered his cloak and staff from a nearby chair. Turning to Hermione, he gave her a quick nod. "Wonderful running into you, miss Granger." With that, the tall blonde was off, making his way down the stairs and out of the Headmaster's office.

Once Lucius Malfoy was gone for sure, Hermione took a seat in one of the chairs facing Dumbledore's desk. "What was that about, Professor?" Hermione asked.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled brightly as he considered Hermione's question. After a moment, he replied, "don't worry about that, my dear. He was simply voicing his concerns about a certain matter to me."

Hermione sighed. "It was about me, wasn't it, Professor?" She looked down at her hands, which she had folded neatly in her lap.

"Now, what makes you think that?" he asked, a small smile threatening to appear.

"Why else would Malfoy travel all the way here to discuss something with you other than my potential upcoming marriage to Draco?" she looked at Dumbledore with a somber expression on her face.

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle at her words. "That may be so, child. But, perhaps he was on a different matter. Perhaps discussing Draco's schooling or upcoming N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione snorted loudly at this statement. "Doubtful," she said sarcastically.

Eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore smiled. "I believe you've been spending too much time with a certain Potion's Master I know, Miss Granger. You're becoming much like him in character, although I'm not certain whether or not this is an entirely good thing." His joke earned a small smile out of Hermione. After a moment, he said, "nevertheless, you are right, my dear. Mr. Malfoy was here on business concerning your prospective marriage to his son."

"Well, what did he say," Hermione asked eagerly.

"He merely wanted me to help…speed up the process, you could say," Dumbledore responded.

"You mean," she started. "He wanted you to make me come to a decision?"

"Oh no," the headmaster said softly. "Not come to a decision. No. In particular, he requested that I help you _make_ your decision. One in which Draco triumphs as the winner of your hand in marriage."

Hermione sneered at the thought, glaring angrily at the spot where Lucius had just stood. "How utterly ridiculous," she exclaimed. "To think that you would actually force me to marry Draco. The nerve!"

Dumbledore chuckled once again, "you are quite right, my dear. My sentiments exactly. But enough of this Malfoy banter. What is it that you wished to speak to me about, Miss Granger?" He looked towards Hermione, awaiting her response.

"Well," she said. "Actually, the new marriage law is exactly why I'm here, Professor?"

"Oh?" he questioned, his eyes still sparkling. "Have you come to your decision already, my dear?"

"Yes, professor," Hermione replied, suddenly feeling very small in her seat. "I have."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore replied delightfully. "I shall have your suitors fetched from their lessons and brought up here immediately". Walking over to the fireplace on an adjacent wall, he threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames. Speaking into the dazzling flames, he said, "Minerva, could you be a dear and fetch Mr. Goodman, Mr. Malfoy, and Severus from their current locations. Miss Granger is in my office and it seems that she has some news to give to her suitors," he added, giving the Transfiguration professor a not-so-subtle wink.

"Certainly, Albus," Minerva said. A moment later, her silhouette vanished from the fireplace.

Hermione sat in the chair behind the headmaster's desk, as nervous as she'd ever be. She knew she was about to do something that she never thought would happen. Something she had no desire of doing whatsoever. She was going to break the hearts of two people who've showed her nothing but kindness over the past week.

Less than seven minutes later, the flames in the hearth flared, and Severus Snape stepped into the room, brushing off any excess soot still attached to his robes. "You summoned me, Headmaster?" he asked formally.

"Ah, yes, Severus, please do sit down," he motioned to the chair next to Hermione's. When Severus was seated, Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, now all we must do is wait for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goodman to arrive."

"Forgive me for interrupting, Albus, but what is this all about?" he asked innocently.

"Why, Severus," he replied with amusement. "Surely you must've figured it out by now. Miss Granger has some news she wishes to tell you and the other boys."

"Yes…" Severus said slowly. "The other _boys_." He gave a very pointed stare in Hermione's direction, causing her to blush in return.

Soon after, the door to the headmaster's office opened, and Professor McGonagall walked in with Draco and Jordan trailing behind her. Dumbledore immediately stood up and conjured up two more chairs for them. When everyone was seated, the headmaster spoke, "in case you're all unaware of why we're here, Miss Granger has made an important decision regarding her upcoming marriage." He gestured his arm towards Hermione, suggesting that she now begin explaining.

Hermione angled the position of her chair, in order to face them all. "Well," she said nervously. "I just want to say that I had a fantastic time with each of you." Turning her gaze to Draco, she mustered up a smile, "I had a great time together. You really made me feel like a princess. Thank you," she gave him a small nod before switching over to Jordan. "Jordan," she began. "The time we spent together was amazing. You really connected with me on an emotional level."

At this, Severus turned his head sharply towards the boy, glaring slightly.

Continuing, Hermione said, "but…it wasn't on a romantic level…it was more of just a friend level." Even though she knew her statement wasn't entirely true, it still made it sound a lot easier to do. "I'm sorry," she whispered after a moment. She regained herself, and slowly turned to look Severus straight in the eye.

"Severus," she said softly. "At first, I foresaw our date as being miserable and short. But you proved me wrong, in both respects. Our date was the most…fantastic of all. Your date satisfied my need for romance, as well my need for knowledge." Her eyes sparkled brilliantly as she spoke, never wavering from Severus. "And for that," Hermione continued. "I thank you."

His lips moved in dumb movements as he wordlessly whispered out, "Hermione…"

Now focusing her attention on the whole group, Hermione sighed. "As much as I hate this _stupid_ _law_, some small part of me is sad that I'm only allowed to pick one of you. You've each made an impression on me. But, as I said, I may only choose one of you to marry." She quickly glanced to Dumbledore, breathing out a sigh when he gave her a nod of encouragement. "Severus Snape," Hermione breathed out. "Will you agree to marry me?"

Severus nodded, unable to keep a wide smile from forming on his face. "Of course, my dear," he replied smoothly.

"Bloody hell!" Draco shouted, jumping up from his seat. "What rubbish is this?" he waved his hands widely, indicating to the pair. "Is this your idea of a joke, Granger? Because I can assure you, it's not funny."

Hermione stared at him in shock, "excuse me, but this happens to be a very critical and important matter. How dare you expect me to joke at a time like this?" She put her hands on her hips in an authoritarian manner. "Now," she said calmly. "Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. I choose Severus Snape as my husband."

Draco's jaw went substantially slack. "But you can't expect me to believe that you actually like this git?" pointing towards his Head of House.

"Mind your cheek, boy," Snape hissed viciously.

Ignoring him completely, Draco said to Hermione, "what do you see in him that you don't see in me?" His voice sounded strained and desperate.

"Draco, please," Hermione shifted her gaze to the floor, avoiding the strange look in his eyes. "I've made my decision, and that's all you need to know." Her words came out crisp and sharp, cutting the air like a knife.

Draco growled in anger, moving his glare from Hermione to Professor Dumbledore. "This is your doing, isn't? You meddling old fool…_you_ put her up to this! You're the reason that she's choosing this overgrown bat over me?" he snarled, pointing a finger at Snape.

Professor McGonagall, who, up until this moment had remained quiet, stepped forward and grabbed the boy. "You will _not_ disrespect the headmaster in my presence, Mr. Malfoy." It was not a statement; it was an order.

For a moment, Draco was silent, observing everyone in the room watch him. Shaking his head with a look of disgust, he sneered. "This is madness. Absolute madness!" With that, he turned on his heel and left the room immediately, slamming the large oak door as he went.

No one spoke as they listened to his retreating feet on the steps. They echoed loudly in the corridor as he quickly recoiled. After a minute, the headmaster let out a deep sigh, breaking the sigh. "Well…" he exhaled. "I think that went well."

* * *

Ah-ha! CLIFFIE!! Sorry for the wait, although I hoped you enjoyed it. I spent numerous hours of my day perfecting it, so no major flames, please! Don't forget to review; the more reviews, the faster I update.

**Note to Readers: For those of you who recognized that little exchange during 'Sunday morning breakfast' as being similar to the Welcome-Back Feast in Ron & Harry's second year, kudos to you. For those of you who didn't, I am sorely disappointed in your knowledge of the Potterverse. **

* * *

Just kidding! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13. Don't forget to **Read & Review**!!


	14. Embarrassment

Alrighty, guys! **Perky-Thief** here, I hope you liked the last chapter. I wanted to make it as long as possible. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been busy with work and all that. But anyway, on to the next one. Here's **Chapter 14**.

Enjoy!

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Fourteen: **Embarrassment**

* * *

"Well…" Dumbledore exhaled. "I think that went well."

Severus and Minerva simply gazed at the man with confounded expressions. "Albus," McGonagall said after a moment. "You_ are_ mad. How on earth do you believe that that went well?"

Professor Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders, "truthfully, I didn't think he'd take it as calmly as that."

"You call that taking it calmly? How did you expect him to respond?" she watched the man with an astounded look on her face.

"Well…" Dumbledore said slowly. "Nobody's hurt and nothing's broken."

"Albus!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, noticeably upset about the headmaster's attitude on the matter. The two continued to bicker back and forth. Minerva scolded the headmaster for his refusal to see anything wrong with Malfoy's reaction. Professor Dumbledore, eye's still twinkling, simply listened to her yell and occasionally nodded in agreement.

Hermione, meanwhile, had moved her attention over to Jordan, who simply sat in his seat, unsure of how to react. "Jordan," she said after a while. "Are you okay?"

Jordan didn't look furious, or even remotely angry. He only sat in his chair, directing his eyes to the floor. "Yes," he said eventually. "I suppose I'll be fine. This has just come a quite a shock."

"I know…" Hermione responded slowly. "But I am sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings with my decision."

"No," he shook his head. "You didn't."

"Contrary to what Draco said, I didn't pick Professor Snape because the headmaster put me up to it." Hermione stared at him, a genuine look of apology on her face.

Jordan stood up now. "I know you didn't, Hermione." He walked over to her and put his hands on each of her shoulders. "You are the smartest witch I've ever known, and probably the smartest I ever will know. That being said, I know that you're clever enough to make your own decision regarding your marriage. If you picked Snape, then you picked him for a reason." Jordan smiled slightly. "Not that I know what that reason is of course. I'm going to be honest, Hermione," his smile vanished and a somber look replaced it. "I can't understand what you see in that man."

Hermione smirked, shifting her eyes to view Severus. With a soft chuckle, she said to Jordan, "I don't think anyone's going to be able to understand what I see in him."

Jordan grinned, "very well. If you say so. I just hope that you don't call him 'Professor Snape' while you're married."

At this, Hermione let out a soft laugh. "Don't worry, Jordan," she said between giggles. "I have every intention of calling him Severus once we're married."

Releasing a deep sigh, Jordan took a hold of Hermione's hand. "Hermione, I don't often regret things in life. But losing my chance with you is one of the few things that I do." He kissed the top of her hand gently before letting fall back to her side. "I wish you all the happiness in your marriage, Hermione." With that, he offered her a small bow before silently leaving the headmaster's office.

Focusing her attention elsewhere, Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall was still chastising Dumbledore. Severus, on the other hand, was still seated in his chair, observing Hermione with watchful eyes. "Severus," she said softly, taking her seat next to him.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I made the right decision, didn't I?" Her voice was meek and timid.

Upon hearing her question, a small smile appeared on the Potion Master's façade. Taking her hand in his, he said, "I think you made the best decision."

Hermione smiled, "thank you, Severus."

At this point, Severus stood up from his seat and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two professors. "Sorry to interrupt your childish antics," he stated crisply. "But my fiancée and I will be taking our leave now. We have more important matters to discuss."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore spoke gleefully. "I had almost forgotten." He walked out from behind his large desk. "Hermione," he said, embracing the young Gryffindor in a loving hug. "Congratulations, my dear. You've made a fine choice. I'm sure you and Severus will be quite happy together."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled.

"Now," the headmaster continued. With a soft flick of his wand, a parchment roll appeared on his desk. Hermione recognized it as the one Severus gave to the headmaster the very first day she was petitioned. "In order to make your decision final, both you and Severus need to sign this." When Dumbledore unrolled the parchment, Hermione's suspicions were confirmed. It was Snape's original petition.

The headmaster conjured up two quills, but to Hermione's surprise, they looked different from normal quills. Sensing the young witch's confusion, Dumbledore spoke, "these are authorized Ministry quills. They were delivered to me along with the letter concerning the legality of your age change. The ink is permanent. Unable to be overwritten or wiped clean by any form of magic. It becomes, in a way, a type of magical guarantee."

Observing the quills, Hermione noticed that they were the same in size and structure as any normal one, except the Ministry quills glowed a faint golden color with splatters of gold ink on the tips.

Dumbledore extended both quills out to Hermione and Severus, indicating that they take them. He laid the Ministry document out flat on his desk. There were two lines at the bottom, meant specifically for signatures. "Once you both this parchment, your engagement will become legally binding. That means that no one will have any right to petition for your hand any further, Hermione. You understand of all these new adjustments, correct, Hermione?"

"Yes, headmaster," she replied dutifully.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore said. "Please sign the document."

Severus stepped forward first, taking the quill in his hand. Without hesitation, he scribbled Severus Snape in the specified location.

Hermione watched as he did so. At first, the ink running from the pen came out in a brilliant gold color. But as the tip moved on, the gold slowly faded to black, concluding the validity of the signature. Taking her quill as well, she signed her name in the designated spot, watching the ink change just as it did for Severus.

When her name was written boldly in the ink, Hermione placed the quill down on the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore clasped his hands together, saying loudly, "wonderful. Congratulations to the both of you. I never thought I'd see the day when a Gryffindor and Slytherin unite in the trials of marriage." He had a brilliant smile on his face and his eyes twinkled with a new fervor. "Now, I'm sure you both have had a very trying day. Why don't you both go and enjoy some nice lunch together. Although, there is still much to talk about. You both must make a lot of new choices within the upcoming week and –"

"_Albus_," Severus said sharply, his voice lowering an octane.

"Oh, yes, quite right. You two must be off," the headmaster muttered. "As I said congratulations to the both of you. The announcements will be made tonight at dinner."

"Announcements?" Severus questioned, getting angrier by the second. "What announcements?"

"Why, Severus, my boy, don't be daft," Albus replied with a wave of his hand. "The announcement of your upcoming nuptials, of course."

"Albus," the potion master glared heatedly at the wizard. "I don't see the need to make any type of formal announcement. Perhaps, you should simply keep your meddling out of this matter."

"Oh…" he replied slowly. "I'm afraid it must be done, Severus. According to the abstract fundamentals of the Law, an official announcement must be made to the wizarding community as a declaration of Miss Granger's marital unavailability. Sorry, old friend. I can't avoid this matter."

"Yes," Severus growled, rubbing his temples. "But I don't see why you must the announcement in before the entire school. I don't want my student viewing me any differently than they do now."

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle, his eyes sparkling brilliantly. "Well, Severus, my friend, it's a little late to be worrying about that now, isn't it?" He looked over to a clock situated on a far wall. "Oh my, look at the time. You two have things to do. Off with the both of you," he waved his hands, shuffling Hermione and Severus out of his office.

"But, Albus, "Severus snarled.

His words were cut off as he and Hermione were shoved from the office, the oak door slamming shut after them. Professor Dumbledore raised his wand and locked the door. Returning to his desk, Minerva gave him an awful glare.

"Albus," she said after a moment. "I don't remember anything pertaining to 'a formal announcement' being stipulated in the Marriage Law contract." Here arms were folded as she tapped her foot, in irritation, on the floor.

"Ah, quite right, Minerva," Dumbledore replied. "I don't believe I remember there being that requirement either."

Professor McGonagall sighed loudly. "Then why put them through it?"

The headmaster chuckled again, the twinkle in his eyes shinning brightly. "Because, my dear, I think it will make things quite fun…"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room, giving the portrait a fierce kick in the process. He growled angrily, pointing his wand at nearby objects and immediately incinerating them.

Crabbe and Goyle came running down the stairs from their dormitories. "Draco, what's wrong?" asked Crabbe.

"It's that Mudblood whore," he snarled. "The bitch didn't pick me."

"Oh," Crabbe replied, taking a step back, trying not to be in the way of Draco's wrath.

"Shall we find Goodman, then, and teach him a lesson of how you feel," Goyle said, smashing his left fist into his right hand. "In pain," he added.

Putting his wand away, Draco dropped on to a large green velvet couch. "She didn't pick the Ravenclaw fool." His face had contorted into an evil grimace.

"You mean…" Crabbe stated.

Draco sneered. "She chose Snape," the words came out like venom.

"What?" Goyle said incredulously. "Has she gone mad?"

"Why on earth would she choose the dungeon bat?" Crabbe said, earning a snicker from Goyle.

"That meddling old fool, Dumbledore, most likely," Draco's upper lips curled upwards in resentment. "He probably put her up to it. There's no way the Mudblood can actually_ like_ him, let alone ever love him."

"So what do you want to do about it, Draco?" Goyle asked his friend seriously.

An evil-looking grin appeared on Draco's face. "Don't worry, boys. I've already taken certain…_precautions_. The bitch will find herself falling into my arms soon enough. We just need to wait."

"What d'ya mean?" Crabbe asked with a confused expression on his face.

Draco scoffed. "Like I'm going to tell you two idiots." He stretched out lazily on the couch, extending his legs over the cushions. "Now go be useful and bring some parchment and a quill. I must write my father and inform him of this unseen turn of events."

The two boys remained rooted to their spots, still looking at Draco.

Seeing this, Draco growled in annoyance at them. "What are you waiting for? I said GO!"

Crabbe and Goyle scuttled away quickly in search of quill and parchment. Draco simply put his hands behind his head and grinned wickedly, thinking to himself, '_not to worry. That Mudblood will be mine eventually_.'

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione left the headmaster's office with a sensation of a million butterflies fluttering throughout her stomach. There was a strange tension between the two of them; something which neither wished to acknowledge. She looked at the man walking next to her, unsure of what to say. "Um…" she said slowly. "What should we do now?"

"I believe I still have some essays to finish grading," he replied sardonically. "And if I'm correct, you have plenty of friends who need to be informed of the _good news_."

"Oh," was all that she could muster out in response. She continued to walk along side him in silence, their footsteps echoing off the walls. When they reached the main staircase, Hermione turned toward Severus. "Well then," she started. "I suppose I'll see you during lunch. Goodbye, Professor," Hermione said respectfully.

She turned to leave but stopped when she heard Severus say, "Wait, Hermione."

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Thank you," he replied simply.

A confused look came upon Hermione's face. "What for?"

"For choosing me." His voice was low, so that only she could hear.

Hermione smiled kindly at him. "There was hardly a choice in the matter. Besides, you were the only who out of the three of you that could hold a decent conversation."

A smirk spread across the potion master's lips, "only decent?"

"Well," Hermione laughed. "Maybe a little more than decent."

Severus nodded with a small smile, "I would hope so." He regained his stature of immense brooding terror. Wiping any trace of emotion from his face, he said, "very well, then. You may go."

Hermione snickered at his menacing stance. "Yes, Professor," she replied with a slight giggle, before heading off in her own direction.

She entered the common room, Hermione found Ginny sitting near the fireplace chatting with Lavender and Parvati.

"Hermione!" Ginny waved her over to their little group. "We were just talking about you. Sit down."

When Hermione was close enough, Ginny grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her down to the floor with the rest of them. "I hope you were only saying good things about me," Hermione said with a smile.

"Actually," Lavender said. "Ginny was telling us all about your little run-in with Fudge's new law. I had no idea that you got affected by it. What makes you so special? I bet you're incredibly excited. Oh, you have to let us know when you've decided on the date. It's been ages since I've been to a wedding…"

Hermione laughed lightheartedly. "You make it sound like you're envious of me."

Parvati scoffed loudly. "Well of course we are," she said, as if it were common knowledge. "I'd love to get married. I would get to plan my own wedding and pick out my dress. And everyone would have to fawn _all over me_, because it would be _my_ big day."

A grimace fell upon Hermione's face. "Trust me, Parvati; it isn't as glamorous as you think it is. I haven't even started deciding on any of the details yet."

Lavender grinned eagerly at her words. "Perfect," she squealed. "Parvati and I will be more than happy to help you plan your wedding."

"Calm down, Lavender," Ginny said sensibly. "Hermione still has the rest of the month to decide on _who_ she'll be marrying. Let's not rush ahead to the actual ceremony. Let her pick her husband first." The other two girls laughed loudly at Ginny's comment.

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled nervously. "Let me pick first."

"Well still," Parvati brushed off Ginny's comment. "Have you at least decided on what type of ceremony you're going to have?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, you are a Muggle-born, so you get to decide between a Muggle ceremony or a Wizarding ceremony. Which one are you going to have?" she explained.

"Oh, I hadn't given it any thought. I didn't even know there was an actual difference."

Lavender gasped in mock shock. "We've found something that Hermione doesn't know? How exciting!"

Ginny giggled. "Wizarding weddings are somewhat like Muggle weddings, in the sense that they both involve an actual ceremony, as well as, a feast held afterwards. In fact, most wizards, nowadays, prefer the Muggle style of marriage. It's just easier, I guess."

"But what's so different about a wizard wedding?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Well," Lavender stated. "The only real difference is the incantations. Who ever presides over a wizard wedding gives a standard speech, and the bride and groom give an oath of faithfulness, and devotion, and love…yada yada yada, you know, the usual stuff."

"Is it like an Unbreakable Vow?"

"Sort of," Parvati chimed in. "Except the vows become null and void in the event of a separation, like death for example."

"What?!" Hermione panicked. "So you mean I have to be stuck with my husband until he dies?"

Parvati laughed, "Well that's usually how marriage works, Hermione."

Ginny, sensing Hermione's distress, came to her rescue by saying, "what Parvati _meant to say_ is that, aside from death, it becomes void when either party gets divorced or legally separate. Trust me, Hermione, you won't be married to your husband till he dies," she added with a laugh.

Hermione sighed in relief, "good. I don't think I could handle being married longer than I have to. I intend to ride out this marriage until this stupid law is repealed. Once that happens, I'll be single faster than you could say Quidditch."

"Try not to be _too_ excited about it, Hermione," Lavender giggled.

"Excited?" Hermione scoffed. "You must be joking. I'm absolutely appalled by this entire law to begin with. I don't think I could handle being married to Snape any longer than I have to be."

"WHAT?!" all three girls cried in shock.

Hermione immediately bit her lip, thinking swiftly to come up with an explanation for why she said Snape. "Well, I mean…"

"Hermione Granger!" Lavender said in mock scolding. "You little sneak. You're marrying Professor Snape."

"That's not what I said," she began attempting to explain, but was swiftly cut off by Parvati.

"No," Parvati squealed. "That's exactly what you said. You could have said 'Jordan' or even Malfoy. But, no! You said 'Snape.' You _are_ marrying him, aren't you?" She seemed incredibly anxious, and overhyped by the direction of the conversation.

"Don't deny it, Hermione," Lavender said slyly. "We've found out your secret! There's no point in denying it. We know the truth."

Ginny, who had been silent up until this point, looked over to her best friend. "Is it true, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, feeling utterly attacked and defeated. One accidental slip had turned into a major harassment from the two Gryffindor girls. Now, there was no way to avoid the subject. Based on the expressions that Lavender and Parvati wore, there was no escaping this one. Releasing a deep sigh, she said, "Yes, it's true."

The squeals released from Lavender and Parvati echoed throughout the common room, which was thankfully empty, save for a few first years.

"But you must promise me that you won't say _anything_," Hermione said sharply to the three of them.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Parvati said.

"Our lips are sealed," Lavender added, motioning to her mouth with her hand.

"Some how I find that doubtful," said Hermione.

Ginny had a frown pasted clearly on her face. "Hermione, how come you didn't tell me?" She seemed saddened, as if she had been left out of a major plan.

Hermione looked to her friend with a regretful expression. "Ginny," she started. "I didn't tell anyone. I haven't even told my parents yet. In fact, I just got back from Professor Dumbledore's office. I just gave him my decision."

Ginny let out a sigh a stared Hermione directly in the eye. "So, you didn't keep it from me on purpose?" she asked.

"Of course not," Hermione smiled. "I would never keep anything from you. You're one of my best friends, Ginny." It wasn't an entirely true statement, but Hermione did feel sorry for making Ginny feel so sad. Truthfully, she hadn't planed on telling anyone of her decision. Not that it mattered anymore.

Ginny's face brightened up when Hermione said this, a smile slowly returning to her lips. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Ohh," Lavender beamed, thoroughly ignoring Hermione and Ginny's exchange, "how did Draco and Jordan take it?"

"Draco…" Hermione replied slowly. "Didn't take it too well, to say the least. In fact, he was rather infuriated by the idea of my choosing Professor Snape over him. Jordan handled it a little better than him, at least. He said that he respected my decision. Although," she added. "He did seem somewhat disappointed that he hadn't been picked."

"But, why did you pick Snape? Jordan had much nicer hair than Snape, you should have picked him," Parvati added.

"Hermione would never pick between them based on the beauty of their hair," Ginny retorted.

Hermione laughed, "Ginny's completely right. Besides, Severus' hair is much softer than Jordan's."

"You call him Severus?" Lavender giggled.

"You touched his hair?" Parvati gasped.

Hermione sighed, annoyed at the constant stream of questions. "Please, enough with the interrogation. I picked Snape over Jordan or Draco. End of story. Why, you might ask, because Snape is the only man out of the three of them that could actually hold an intelligent conversation with me. In this case, I put brains over beauty." She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, making it perfectly clear that she wanted no more questions on the matter.

"Oh, brains over beauty,'" Lavender mused. "Kind of like yourself. I get it now."

"Lavender," Ginny scolded harshly at her comment.

"What?" she asked innocently, unaware of having said anything rude.

Hermione simply stood up and stretched, cramped from sitting on the floor for so long. "Come on, guys," she said after a moment. "Let's head down to the Great Hall. Lunch has already started. We'd better get going before there's nothing left."

The three other girls nodded in agreement, each standing up as well. They all followed Hermione out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the ground floor of the castle. When they arrived in the Great Hall, in was incredibly packed with students for a Saturday afternoon. There were hardly any seats left at the Gryffindor table, but Ginny and Hermione managed to squeeze in between Neville and Seamus. Lavender and Parvati gingerly sat down next to Dean Thomas.

When Hermione was seated, she shifted her gaze up to the staff table. Professor Snape was sitting there, an empty plate lying before him. His arms were folded as his eyes scanned over the four tables, watching for any misbehaving students. When he caught Hermione's glance, however, the smallest trace of a small could be seen on the corner of his lips. But as fast as it had appeared, it vanished even faster.

Hermione smiled, knowing perfectly well that that was the best greeting she could expect to receive from the Potion Master. Focusing her attention elsewhere, she prepared for her lunch.

The group of Gryffindors were all eagerly packing their plates full of pork chops and carrots when the Headmaster stood up from his chair.

Clearing his throat loudly, he shouted, "attention, students!"

Many of the students who were still focused on their meals now looked up expectantly at headmaster.

"I have a very important announcement to make," Professor Dumbledore continued. Now that he had the full attention of the entire student body, Hermione felt herself shrink lower into her seat. "As I'm sure many of you are aware, the new Marriage Law enacted by Cornelius Fudge has, unfortunately, affected some of our dear students at Hogwarts." Many mumbles broke out at this statement. "Please," the headmaster said calmly, "let me finish. Now, as I said, some students have been affected. Others have not. To some of you this law is a blessing; for others, a curse. Regardless, I expect that those affected by the law be treated in the same way as those who are not." He paused, sending a direct stare towards each table in the Great Hall. "That being said," Dumbledore continued. "I would like to send out my formal congratulations on the upcoming nuptials of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. The two will be married here, at Hogwarts, within the next few months."

Loud murmurs and whispers broke out fiercely among the students seated in the Hall. Some pointed, while others only stared with mixed faces. Hermione felt her face become extremely red as she tried to avoid the stares of the other Hogwarts students.

Upon the hall becoming too loud due to the whispers, the headmaster spoke again. "Silence!" he commanded, the students immediately settling down. "Where was I? Oh yes." Dumbledore turned to face Severus, who appeared to be rather angry at the whole situation. "Severus," he said. "May you be tremendously happy in your upcoming marriage to Miss Granger. I wish only the best."

Dumbledore then gazed over to Hermione, who was almost entirely under the table. "Miss Granger, do sit up straight," he said, and then to Hermione's absolute horror, he added, "you're soon to be a married woman. Let me just say, that I hope you are nothing but happy with Severus. Congratulations, my dear. I'm sure you two will have a joyful marriage. Now, tuck in," he said, indicating to the rest of the student body.

Once again, loud whispers immediately formed, as well as the pointed stares and shocked looks.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione sat up and focused her eyes directly at her plate in front of her, intent on eating the rest of her meal without bother. But it was of no use. She could feel the stares aimed straight at her back. And despite all her attempts, she couldn't block out the annoying murmurs of the other students.

The entire Gryffindor table was silent, in a state of mild shock.

"Hermione," Ron said, breaking the silence. His voice was strained and somewhat squeaky. "Snape?" he asked incredulously. "You picked _Snape_?"

"Not now, Ron," Ginny growled softly. "_Not now_."

But Ron chose either to ignore or not hear his sister's request. "What were you thinking?"

"Ron!" Harry whispered, equally as fierce as Ginny. "She's right. Now's not the time. Wait till we get back to the common room."

Admitting defeat, Ron settled down and continued with his meal. The rest of lunch was eaten in mostly silence for the seventh year Gryffindors. Nobody dared speak to Hermione, who looked liable to lunge at any moment.

The minute she was finished, Hermione darted from the Great Hall, ignoring all whom she passed. She rushed up to the Gryffindor common room and locked herself in her private rooms, refusing to come out for any reason.

Shortly after she locked the doors, Hermione heard a soft knock at the door.

"Hermione," said a voice softly. "Come out, we want to talk with you."

Hermione recognized the voice as Harry but had no intention of leaving her room, not for anyone. "I'm not coming," she stated simply.

"Please, Hermione," he pleaded. "We don't want to yell at you. We just want to talk."

At this, Hermione jumped up from her bed and opened the door. She stared into the faces of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Yell at me?" she said in amazement. "_You_," she indicated towards the group, "want to yell at _me_?" Her voice was loud and angry as she spoke. "You would have absolutely _no right_ to yell at me for anything. I have done nothing wrong. Don't you think for one second that I will tolerate any form of criticism from any of you," she gazed directly at Ron as she said this.

Taking a deep breath, she released her anger. Harry, Ron, and Ginny only stood there and watched her with interest.

"Hermione," Ginny said after a minute. "You're absolutely right. We just thought that you might need someone to talk to. If you don't want to, then it's your call."

Hermione waited another moment before nodding, and gesturing towards her room with her outstretched arm. "Come on," she replied.

Ginny and Hermione sat on her bed, while Harry and Ron took a seat on the floor. "Hermione," Ginny started. "The boys and I only want to know _why_ you choose Snape. That's it."

"Yeah," Harry added. "We don't plan on chastising you."

Pausing briefly, Hermione spoke, "I picked Snape because he was my _only_ choice."

"What?" Harry said in disbelief. "What about Jordan or Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed in irritation. She had no desire to explain or justify anything to them at the current moment. "Think about it logically, Harry," she growled. "If I picked Malfoy, he would have no other use for me than making me his puppet. I would be _his_ wife; therefore, I would have to do as_ he_ says. And I will_ not_ belong to anyone other than myself. End of story."

"You don't know that," Harry stated.

"Yes I do, Harry," she shouted. "Just trust me. I know."

"Yeah," Ron added, disgust still evident in his tone. "But what about Goodman. I'm sure you wouldn't be his slave."

"Oh, honestly, Ron," Hermione groaned. "Do you really think that Malfoy wouldn't make an attempt on someone's life simply to get what he wants? I'd be married no more than a month to Goodman before Draco would pull some stunt. And once Jordan's out of the picture, I'd be back on the market again." She rubbed her temples in annoyance. "And next time," she added, "I might not be lucky enough to get a choice of people to marry." Hermione paused, watching Harry and Ron to make sure they understood what she was trying to say. When it appeared that they had followed everything she said, Hermione continued. "Therefore, I went with the safest decision and choose Snape. That's it."

"Oh…" Harry and Ron said slowly, taking in all that she said.

"Well, anyway," Ginny chimed in. "I'm happy for you, Hermione. I support anything you want to do. And if marrying Snape is one of them, then I wish you only the best."

Hermione smiled at the red-head. "Thanks, Gin."

Harry stood up from his position on the floor. "Yeah," he yelled strongly. "I'm with Ginny. If Snape's the git you want to marry, then good for you!" He stepped closer to his friend, "but truthfully, Hermione, I don't think he deserves you. You're worth much more than an ex-Death Eater."

Hermione only sighed, unsure of how to comment.

After a moment, Ron stood up as well. "Well," he grumbled slowly. "I don't like the man. I don't entirely trust him. But…if you're intent on marrying him, I suppose I can live with it. Even if he is a slimy git and an overgrown dungeon bat." It was clear to anyone that he wasn't fine with the idea, but that he seemed to accept it, only for Hermione's sake."

Smiling somewhat, Hermione looked to the three of them. "Thank you…all of you," she spoke softly. "I don't think I could go through this whole thing without you three."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Like we said, we're all here for you." Ron and Harry nodded their agreements, and then joined the girls on the bed, intent on comforting Hermione.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Draco sat in the Hog's Head pub at his usual table in the back of the facility. It was late on Saturday, so the place didn't have many occupants. He waited patiently, ignoring the plump little witch who continuously asked for his order.

Soon after, a dark cloaked figure entered the pub. He weaved through the tables, making his way to the back. The figure took a seat at the table where Draco sat, slowly removing his hood.

"Hello, father," Draco said politely.

"Don't you _'hello father' _me," Lucius Malfoy snarled to his son. "What happened? What went wrong?"

"I don't know, father," he responded respectfully. "I did exactly as you told me. I _used my charms_. I took her out to dinner, bought her jewelry, and got her expensive quills. Everything you said. But the Mudblood still choose Snape over me."

"Well, something must have gone wrong, you fool. What did you say to the girl?" his father growled.

"I engaged her in conversation the entire time," Draco replied. "She seemed interested enough…or at least, she pretended to be."

Lucius sighed angrily. "I don't know how I got an idiot for a son…" he muttered. "Draco, did you ever stop and think? What are her interests? Her likes? Her hobbies? Anything, you fool!"

Draco didn't reply, but simply looked down at the wooden table, a sense of shame creeping on his face.

"It's not all about using your charms, Draco," Lucius said fiercely. "You have to use your brain too. When entering an unusual situation, one must always prepare for all potential outcomes. _You_ did not prepare for anything," he sneered. "Bloody hell! You didn't even consider what she would want to talk about!"

"forgive me, father,' Draco apologized.

"Don't ask me for forgiveness. Figure out a way to fix the situation. I want that Mudblood married to you within the next month," the senior Malfoy snarled. "I don't care how you do it. Just make sure it happens."

"Yes, father," the blonde boy bowed his head in acquiescence. "I will do as I must. In fact, I already have a plan in motion. Would you like to hear it?" he asked.

Lucius stood up from his seat. "No, I don't. Just do it." Retying his cloak, he said to his son, "I must be going. Your mother has no knowledge of my whereabouts, and I must return."

Draco nodded, "of course, father."

The pair made their way to the door. When they stepped outside the pub, Lucius turned to Draco. "Remember, son, do what ever it takes to make her yours."

"Don't worry, father. That Mudblood bitch will be mine all in good time."

"I hope so." With that, the blonde man apparated away, leaving Draco standing in his wake.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Severus sat at his desk, observing the man standing before him. "Albus," he said with a sigh. "I still don't see how that announcement was necessary. In fact, it was probably the worst thing you could have done."

"No, no, Severus," Albus waved his comment away. "I thought it went perfectly well, all considerations aside."

"All considerations aside?! Albus, the girl was mortified," Severus exclaimed.

"Why, Severus, my boy…I didn't know you cared for her like that…"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Albus," Severus growled. "It doesn't matter what you say, I won't have you meddling in things any longer. Stay out of this relationship."

Albus released a soft chuckle, "very well, Severus. I will leave you be for now. I just wanted to get everything out in the open to avoid complications later."

"Complications? Such as?"

The headmaster took on a somber expression. "Severus, as of right now, I'm positive that Lucius Malfoy has already been made aware of the current situation," he said gravely. "I have no doubt that he will attempt to reverse Hermione's decision. Whether it is by force or willingly, I don't know. But I can say that I don't put it past him to try."

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Severus said, lowering his voice slightly.

"At least now, it has been made common knowledge that you and Hermione are officially engaged. At least now, if Malfoy were to try any thing, it wouldn't entirely unnoticed."

Severus sighed in defeat. "I suppose I must agree with that," he replied grudgingly.

"Good, good," Albus said. "Well now, I'm afraid I must be off. There's still much to do." He turned to leave, but upon reaching the door, he glanced back at the Potion's master. "Oh, and Severus, do be sure to inform me of when you and Miss Granger choose the wedding date. There is still much more planning to do."

"OUT, ALBUS!" Severus shouted to the headmaster.

With a mischievous twinkle, Professor Dumbledore left the Potion Master's office.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Dinner had come and gone with Hermione never entering the Great Hall. She had much rather preferred to eat dinner alone in her room. Afterwards, she left the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the dungeons.

The dungeon halls were empty for the most part, except for the occasional Slytherin rushing past her towards their common room. Each time Hermione passed by a Slytherin student, she received a harsh glare. Some of the students even muttered hateful statements under their breath. She walked past a pair of Slytherin girls, who snickered loudly as the passed. "I bet she's only doing it to get an 'O' on her N.E.W.T.s," one girl said to her friend. The other girl snorted in amusement as she surveyed Hermione with a disgusted expression.

When she arrived at the door to Professor Snape's office, she knocked on the door lightly.

Moments later, Hermione heard Severus' voice bark, "Enter," through the large door. Hesitantly, she pushed it open and entered the room.

Severus sat at his desk, completely engulfed in his work. He sat grading essays; his eyes were glued to papers before him. His quill scribbled fiercely, splattering red ink all over the parchment. Hermione stepped forward, clearing her throat. Severus looked up at her saying, "Yes?"

"Well, um," Hermione began. "I was just thinking…that we should probably talk. About the wedding?" Her voice came out in no more than a mere whisper.

"What about it?" his reply was straightforward and to the point.

Hermione walked closer to his desk and seated herself in a chair facing him. "Well, um," she began nervously. "Do you have any particular date set in mind?"

"No," he replied. "Nothing in particular. Although, I would prefer if it were on the weekend a Saturday, perhaps."

"Perfect," Hermione said with a smile. "My thoughts exactly. Now…" she continued. "I was planning on inviting a few of my friends to the ceremony. You are not against this?"

Severus' eye twitched in annoyance at the thought of the Boy Wonder and the Weasley sidekick attending his wedding. But if he had any real concerns, he didn't voice it and merely replied with, "that will be fine."

"Good," Hermione grinned. "Ginny will be helping me make the invitations tomorrow, so a list of who you plan to invite would be rather helpful…"

"I assure you," he replied, "that the list won't be very long. So you needn't put too much effort into it." Severus paused, looking up from his desk and leaning back in his leather chair. "But, very well," he continued. "If that is what you wish, you shall have your list by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione replied respectfully. She was mildly stunned at how the situation was turning out. Severus was being more than agreeable to anything that she asked. Deciding to continue, Hermione said, "Ginny and I will also be traveling to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things. Was there anything you needed, as well?"

"No, nothing really," Severus said, giving the question some thought. "But, that does remind me…" he opened a drawer attached to the desk. Pulling out a small dragon-hide sack, he said to her, "here. This should cover any expense remotely necessary to the event planning."

Opening the sack, Hermione noticed that it was filled to the brim with gold galleons. She gasped in shock, "Severus, I can't take this."

Severus brushed away her comment and gazed at her with a serious expression. "Hermione," he said solemly. "This is just as much my wedding as it is yours. Relinquish your pride and use the funds available. It would be foolish and inconsiderate of me to expect a witch, who has yet to finish their schooling, to pay for things which they cannot."

"But," Hermione protested.

Severus held up a hand to silence her. "For once in your life, accept what I say for as it is. There is no need to look a gift horse in the mouth." When Hermione didn't make an attempt to retort, he continued, "Since you are focusing most of your efforts on planning the weddings, this leads me to another question."

"What is it," she asked.

"When will you be informing your parents of our engagement?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but didn't have an answer. Truthfully, it hadn't crossed her mind once to tell her parents. Not that it would matter, anyway. She was sure they would be against the whole ordeal. "I'm not sure," she finally responded.

"I see," Severus said curtly. "Do you plan to tell them before, or after the actual marriage has taken place?" His question was serious, but his tone was sarcastic.

"Um," she mumbled nervously. "After?"

"Hermione…" he spoke sternly. "You must inform your parents immediately, or I'll have to do it for you."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Alright," she grumbled. "I guess I can make a visit to my parents before Ginny and I head out to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Please see that you do," Severus said, rising from his seat. He moved fluidly towards Hermione. "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I have rounds that I must begin to make." Severus gathered his robes about him as he led Hermione to his office door. "Goodnight, Hermione," he replied, moving to shut the door.

Sticking out her arm, she held the door in place, refusing to allow him to shut it. "That's it?" she exclaimed. "You just want to end the discussion and throw me out?"

"I'm not throwing you out," Severus sighed in annoyance. "I simply have other things to do."

"But I'm not finished discussing the details of the wedding yet."

Severus groaned, irritated by the fact that she sounded like a whiny teenager than anything else. "Fine. We can continue this discussion."

"Good," Hermione replied with a triumphant smile.

"After you inform your parents of our marriage." Having said thus, Severus shut the door, leaving a stunned Hermione out in the hall. His words were final, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope everyone liked Chapter 14. Let me know; review if you did. Chapter 15 should be up in a few days so hang tight for now. Thanks!

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R**


	15. Telling the Parents

Hello readers, it's me, **Perky-Thief**, bringing you more delicious chapters of WIKTT. I hope everyone enjoyed reading chapter 14, because now comes the one chapter in every Hermione/Severus pairing that we all dread. Yes, I said it. Telling the parents. And because the contents of this chapter are thus, I thought it appropriate to name this chapter that.

That being said, simply enjoy this chapter. No flames about this one because I based this chapter one how any parent would react, especially Hermione's. I know mine wouldn't be too happy...

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Fifteen: **Telling the Parents**

* * *

Hermione walked towards the headmaster's office early Sunday morning. She had found him the night before, after being shut out rather abruptly by Severus. Explaining her situation, Hermione requested permission that her parent's fireplace be connected to the Floo Network for the day. It would allow her to easily travel to and from Hogwarts without threat of being attacked by Malfoy.

Dumbledore had granted were wish, rather eager for to tell her parents. He had no reason to object to any of Hermione's wishes. However, it appeared that he wanted them to be informed just as much as Severus had, although Hermione suspected that his reasons were based solely on his nosiness.

The headmaster explained all of the necessary precautions to be taken when traveling by Floo. However, he also made her extremely aware of a lurking danger which could strike at any time. She had to be on her guard at all times, ready to be ambushed at any moment. Dumbledore had insisted that Hermione take a chaperone with her, but she had outright refused. She made it clear that this was something she had to do alone. Telling her parents that she would soon be married was bad enough, but doing it with a chaperone was even worse. It made her appear to be nothing more than a child. One who needs the accompaniment of an adult.

Even Severus had offered to go with Hermione, but she had politely turned the offer down. She didn't exactly see it as a wise thing to have him meet her parents before she told him. And besides, Hermione didn't even want to think about what her father would do to him when he found out that Severus was the 'husband-to-be.'

Hermione had also owled her parents the night before, notifying them that she would be coming for a visit the next day. She hadn't told them the reason of her unexpected arrival, other than she had matters to discuss with them. Her parents had almost immediately owled her back, anxiously awaiting her visit.

When she arrived at his office, Dumbledore explained to her that her home would be connected to the Floo Network for the remainder of the day. Ushering Hermione towards the fireplace, the headmaster gave her a brief 'good luck.'

The travel by Floo hadn't treated Hermione very kindly. From the moment she tossed the Floo powder into the hearth, heaps of ash attacked her. Violent waves of soot dirtied her clothes and blinded her eyes. Her head spun as she felt the whirls and twists of traveling by Floo. Her world seemed to spin upside down and right itself within a matter of seconds. Hermione emerged from the fireplace in her parents' living room speckled with black and covered in cinders. She brushed herself off and gazed around the room.

Her parents hadn't changed much since she went back to Hogwarts that past September. The living room still looked exactly as Hermione had left it. The walls were a pleasant cream color and the floor had beige carpet covering it. Brown leather chairs and couches occupied the room, while throw pillows of scarlet and gold accented the sofas. A book shelf adjacent the fireplace was lined with books pertaining to the different aspects of dentistry.

A moment later, Thomas and Emily Granger came blustering, excited by the sight of their daughter.

"Hermione," her mother squealed, embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you so. How have you been? Is school going well? Getting all A's, I hope. Oh, I'm so glad to see you, my dear."

"Mum," Hermione gasped for breath between hugs. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Settle down, Emily," Hermione's father joined in. "Let the girl breathe." When Emily had released Hermione from her clutches, her father came over and took her place. "Hermione," he said kindly, taking her into a hug as well. "I hope you are good health?"

"Yes, father," Hermione replied.

"Good, good. Sit down my dear," he said, indicating to a nearby couch. "I'm sure you have much to tell us."

"I'll make some tea," Emily suggested as she made her towards the kitchen. Glancing at her husband, she said, "two sugars, Thomas?"

"Yes, dear," Hermione's father replied. Hermione and her father took a seat on the couch while her mother busied herself with preparing tea. "How are you, Hermione?" he asked, taking a hold of his daughter's hand. "Are you doing well in school?"

"Yes, I'm doing quite fine. I expect to get O's on almost all of my N.E.W.T.s this year."

"That's wonderful, sweetie. What, exactly, does 'O' stand for again?" he asked.

Hermione laughed lightly at her father's blatant difficulty understanding the wizarding world. "It stands for 'Outstanding.' It's the best you can get."

"Ah, I see, so it's like an A. Very good, Hermione. You know I love to hear about when you excel at your schooling," her father doted kindly.

Hermione only smiled at him in return. A moment later, her mother returned to the room, carrying a small tea tray with three cups on it. After handing a cup to Hermione and Thomas, she took a seat on a cushiony chair near her daughter and husband.

"So," Thomas said after a moment. "You've come a long way from school. What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Well," Hermione said slowly. "I have some bad news." She paused, seeing the desperately confused looks on her parent's faces. "But, don't worry," she said quickly. "You're not going to understand entirely what I tell you. And that's partly my fault for not keeping you better updated on the situation."

"What situation?" Thomas asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Well, you see, a few months ago, the Minister of Magic enacted a new law."

"Who is the Minister of Magic?" Emily interrupted.

"His name is Cornelius Fudge," Hermione sighed. "He's sort of like our version of the Prime Minister."

"Ohh," Emily nodded in understanding.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "A few months ago he created a new law. Nobody thought that it would pass counsel, but it did. And now, we have the newly instated Marriage Law."

"Marriage Law?" her father growled out. "What do you mean by Marriage Law?"

"Thomas," his wife cooed gently. "Let Hermione finish."

"This Marriage Law," Hermione said, overlooking her father's interjection. "Is designed to make pureblood wizards marry half-blood or Muggleborn witches."

"And we are _Muggles_, correct?" Emily butted in.

"Yes," she replied through gritted teeth. "Please let me finish."

"Oh, of course, dear," her mother said sweetly.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed. "Since I am a Muggleborn witch, I am legally eligible to be affected by the law. This means that any pureblood has the legal rights to demand me as their wife."

She glanced at her parents, to see how they were taking it. Hermione's mother wore an expression of sheer horror at the thought of their daughter being demanded for marriage. Her father, on the other hand, looked as if the vein in his forehead might soon burst.

"That is preposterous. How can they possibly tell you who you have to marry? It's unethical and outrageous. This can't possibly be true. It's madness, pure madness, I tell you." Thomas had stood up at this point, talking very animatedly with his hands.

"I'm telling you, there's simply now way around it." Hermione tried to ease her father to sit back down. "Professor Dumbledore searched endlessly to find a way to get me out of it. But it seems that the law is flaw-proof."

"Hermione, this is the most absurd thing I've ever heard of," her father exclaimed. "Look at your mother! You've sent her into shock."

Hermione's gaze shifted over to her mother, who still wore the same expression. She was sitting stock-still on the chair, her face now much paler than it had previously been. Her hand was covering her mouth in shock. "My baby…" Emily whispered behind her hand. "Are they really going to make you marry some foolish wizard?" She looked up at Hermione for an answer.

All Hermione could do was nod in response. "Yes, mum." She watched as her mother shook her head in sadness. Hermione didn't want to continue, but it had to be done. "Actually," she started, a sense of betrayal in her voice. "They already have."

"What?!" Thomas shouted. "You're already married? How could you do this, Hermione?"

"No, wait," Hermione panicked. "I'm not married. Not yet at least."

"Not yet?" shrieked her mother. "What do you mean 'not yet'?"

Hermione sighed. "Listen, I need you both to calm down and have a seat. I will explain everything to you once you stop fretting. Please." She waited as both her parents took calming breaths and then resumed their places on the sofas. "Now, hear me out first. The Ministry has deemed it appropriate that I am eligible for marriage; therefore, it would only be natural that other wizards pick me as their wife. Normally, a witch only gets one petition for marriage. But it my case, I was lucky and got 3 petitions."

Her father scoffed, "what is this, a competition?"

"No," Hermione replied. "But it does mean that I now have a choice of _who_ I want to marry."

"Well," Emily added slowly, fighting away tears. "If you do get to pick, please choose the one who makes you the happiest."

Hermione smiled at her mother's ability to accept the situation. But her father had different opinions on the subject. "Absolutely not!" he declared. "Hermione's not marrying anyone. End of story."

"But I _have to_," Hermione said determinedly. She didn't understand. Why couldn't he just realize that there was no choice in the matter?

"Oh, no you don't," he replied loudly. "This settles it. When you go back to Hogwarts, I want you to pack your things. You're coming home immediately. Tell that silly old headmaster of yours that you won't be in a place that forces marriage upon people." He stomped his right foot in anger. "No daughter of mine will be put up on display like a piece of meat. I won't have any sick wizards putting in bids on your behalf."

"But, Thomas," Emily said softly. "What about her education? You can't have her leave school when she's so close to graduating." She put her hands on her husband's shoulders. "You know she won't be able to go anywhere without a diploma. We must let her finish out the year at Hogwarts."

Hermione's father appeared to be mentally weighing out the options. He knew his wife was correct in her thinking. Without an education, it would be extremely difficult for Hermione to anything in life. "Fine," he declared grudgingly. "You can finish out your seventh year, but after that, I want you to leave the Wizarding World for good. Or at least until this law is repealed. Your mother and I can find you a job at our practice until then."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. "Dad, you can't have me leave the wizarding world. It's my home. I can't, no, I won't leave my friends and home behind."

"Hermione," Thomas spoke. "There is no choice in this. You will return home at the end of this year, and you will not return."

"No!" she declared. "I am a witch. I will keep my place in the wizarding world among others like me. I will simply not ignore who I really am." Then she added quietly with downcast eyes, "Besides, I'd already be married at that point."

"What!" Thomas exclaimed fiercely. He grumbled something unintelligible before storming out of the room and upstairs.

Hermione was left in the living room with her mother. The two remained unmoving, listening as Thomas slammed the door to his bedroom shut in anger. At that point, Hermione sank into the couch, tear glistening in her eyes. "Mum" she cried. "What am I supposed to do? He's so angry and I don't want to disappoint him. I just wish he could understand the severity of the situation…"

Emily moved over and took a seat next to her daughter. "I know, dear, but your father is just reacting in the way any man would. You're his little girl. He doesn't want to believe that you're growing up. And you have to admit, this has come as quite a shock to both of us. I'm not even sure if I completely comprehend what you've told me."

"I know, mum," Hermione replied softly.

"Don't worry, Hermione," her mother said, wiping away her tears. "Give him some time. He'll come around to accepting the idea eventually."

Hermione sighed and sank back into the cushions. "I hope so."

Emily only smiled at her daughter. "I'll talk to him, Hermione. Why don't you prepare some sandwiches for lunch? Hmm? We'll come down in a little bit. I just want to have a few words with him alone."

"Alright, mum," Hermione replied.

Flashing Hermione a brief smile before following her husband's footsteps to their bedroom. Hermione sat on the couch until she heard the door open once then close tightly. She took a few moments to calm herself before heading to the kitchen.

Their kitchen was connected to the living room through a small opening in a hallway. Hermione rummaged through the kitchen, gathering a set of three plates and cups. She filled the three cups with some juice and then set forth to making lunch. She made three turkey sandwiches with lettuce and cheese and placed them on the plates with a few crisps on the side.

Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table, waiting anxiously for her parents to emerge from their bedroom. She had just gotten halfway through a Muggle magazine when she heard the door open again. Moments later, her mother and her father entered the kitchen both silent as night. They took a seat at the table as Hermione distributed the floor she'd prepared.

Everyone was silent as they ate. Hermione would occasionally glance over to her mother for any signal that their talk was a success. When she got no reply, Hermione sank her head in disappointment.

After he had finished his sandwich, Thomas cleared his throat. "Well, Hermione," he began. "Your mother and I have had a long talk…about this marriage thing. She's convinced me that it would be foolish and stubborn of me to force from Hogwarts and your wizarding world, so you may stay if you wish." He paused for a moment, as if thinking of what he should say next. "I'm not exactly happy with this whole Marriage Law thing. I'm far from thrilled with it, to say the least. But," he ran a hand through his thinning hair. "If this is what you must do, then so be it. Your mother and I will not stand in your way."

"Thank you, daddy," Hermione replied, happiness shinning clearly on her face. "All I wanted was your blessing."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Hermione. You're not getting my blessing," Thomas said waggling a finger at her. "All I'm saying is that I'm willing to let you do as you must."

Hermione laughed softly at him, "well then in that case, I'm perfectly satisfied."

"Good, good," he replied. "Now that we've come to some type of agreement, why don't you tell us a little bit about the wizards who petitioned for you?"

Hermione coughed a bit, choking slightly on the piece of bread that she was chewing on. Her face visibly paled at the mention of discussing her suitors. She had not wanted to go that far into detail, especially not on her first visit. "Oh, um well, it doesn't really matter, you see. In the end I'm only picking one of them."

"Well then just tell us their names at least," Emily added.

"Um," Hermione started. No point in avoiding the topic now. "One of them is named Draco Malfoy and he's in Slytherin. I've known him since I first arrived at Hogwarts."

"Malfoy…Malfoy…" Thomas mumbled. "I know that name. Have I met him before?"

"Oh, I remember," Emily chimed in. "Malfoy was the name of that man we met in the bookstore a couple of years ago. Remember, dear," she said to her husband. "He had long blonde hair."

"Oh, yes," he recalled. "I remember now. Wasn't a very nice bloke, was he? He was quite rude to Arthur and his family, I believe."

"Yes, well, Draco is his son," Hermione told them. She felt no need to tell them the details of why Malfoy wanted to marry her. There was no reason to upset her parents even further by suggesting that his motives were slavery. Some things were just better left unsaid. "But, anyway, one of the other boys is Jordan Goodman. He's in Ravenclaw and really nice. And he's very smart too, although he had no shame in telling me that I beat him in academic standings," Hermione said proudly.

"Wow," her mother added. "You seem quite fond of this boy. It sounds like you really like him."

Hermione blushed a bit, "well, I do. But there's still one other person."

"What's his name?" her father asked.

"Actually, you may recognize the name; I've spoken of him before. Severus Snape," she said. "Does it sound familiar?"

"Isn't he one of your professors?" Emily asked her daughter.

"Yes, mother," she replied. "He teaches Potions."

"You can't be serious," Thomas interjected, seemingly irritated by the idea. "Is that even allowed? He's your professor, after all. They couldn't possibly allow a teacher to marry a student."

"Well, the fact that's even petitioned for me has caused quite a stir," Hermione told them. "Some people, including Draco's father, were completely against the idea."

"And they damn well should be." Her father shook his head in disagreement, appalled by the thought of teacher/student relations.

"But there's more to him than just being my professor," Hermione said, enthusiasm in her voice. "He's probably the most brilliant man I've ever met. And he's so skilled at Potion making. He's honed his craft and turned it into an art."

"I'm sure he's very good at his job, but tell me, Hermione, just how old is he?"

Hermione gasped inwardly, mentally preparing for the reaction her parents might have. "He's 36."

"Thirty-six?" her father said in disgust. "My god, the man's old enough to be your father. What kind of a pervert is he?"

"He's not a pervert, father. He is simply watching out for my safety," Hermione replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Your safety," Emily immediately paled. "Why on earth wouldn't you be safe? Are you in danger, Hermione?"

"No, mum, I'm perfectly fine," she lied through her teeth. "I just mean that should an undesirable petition come up, he would be there as a backup. There are some wizards out there who only want wives to be household servants."

"Oh my," her mother shuddered at the thought. "That sounds downright awful. Hermione, be sure to thank Professor Snape for watching out for you."

"Yes, mum." It took everything Hermione had not to laugh at this request. "But it's not only that. He told me that if I choose to marry him, I would actually have a shot at a decent life. He promised to let me continue my education and possibly move onto a University in the future. And he's more than financially capable of providing for me, should the case ever arise."

Thomas sat silently for a moment, considering all that his daughter had just told him. From the sound of it, that professor of hers could actually prove to be the best choice, as far as his daughter was concerned. He scratched at his chin a bit, reflecting silently. "Well then," he said to Hermione. "It sounds like you've already made your decision." He lowered his voice before continuing, "Although, I would like it better if he were closer to your age."

Hermione smiled at her father's willingness to be agreeable. "I know, father, but I don't have many options." She neglected to inform them that she had already made her decision, and that Severus Snape triumphed as the victor. '_They've had enough surprises for one day_,' she thought to herself. '_Any more might kill them_.'

"Yes, yes, I know that," he grumbled. Clearing his throat once again, he announced, "So, when do we meet the bloke?"

"Pardon?" The question had caught Hermione completely off guard. She hadn't even thought of introducing Severus to her parents. The idea sounded totally barbaric. Not that she had intended to marry Snape without ever having him meet her parents, of course. Although…now it wasn't sounding like that bad of an idea. "Well," Hermione said slowly. "I'm not entirely sure. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Very well, missy," her mother spoke sternly. "But don't think that you'll be getting married without him meeting us. I want you to promise me that you will bring him, whoever you choose, here to visit us sometime next week. Promise me, Hermione."

"I promise, mum." Hermione pasted a smile on her face, but mentally cursed as well. There was no getting out of this one. What would Severus think when she told him? Truthfully, she didn't even want to think that far ahead.

"That's a good girl," Emily replied. "Now, will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, I can't," she told her mother. "Ginny and I have plans to go to Diagon Alley later today. We have some shopping to do."

"Very well then," Thomas chimed. "You best be going."

Thomas and Emily walked their daughter over to the fireplace.

"Please be safe, Hermione," her mother told her. "Make sure you stay on top of your schoolwork, even with all of this Marriage Law business."

"I will, mum," Hermione replied honestly.

"Good girl," Thomas told her.

"And don't forget to give Ginny our love," Emily added in.

Hermione was attacked with numerous hugs and kisses before she was allowed to even step into the hearth. Once or twice they had attempted to convince her to stay for dinner, but Hermione wanted to return to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. She had had enough excitement to last her a lifetime. Her parents watched with slightly disappointed and lonely eyes as their little girl was whisked away by a furry of green flames.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Severus sat alone at his desk, scribbling away fiercely at a stack of essays. He knew Hermione was with her parents at that moment, most likely telling them of his faults and how she got _trapped_ into a forced marriage. Oh, how he could see it now. Her parents would, no doubt, loathe and detest every inch of him.

He had never had any luck when it came to women. He seldom had any girlfriends during his Hogwarts days, let alone during his years after. During his period with the Death Eaters, women had been thrown, desperately crying, at his feet. His fellow companions wasted no time in shattering their spirits; raping every last female till their hearts content. They had asked Severus to join in the 'festivities,' but the mere thought of forcing a woman appalled him. He had never been able to fully conquer any woman, no matter how weak or feeble she was.

The other Death Eater's thought it odd of him to not want to partake in the overabundance of weeping girls. They had been broken, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Neither lacking the will nor strength to fight back.

There had been many girls 'hand selected' for him by Lucius. The man seemed to have made it his personal goal to taunt Severus in the only way he knew how. Lucius knew that he would never take a woman against his will, and thrived on this knowledge.

"_Come now, Severus,"_ Lucius would say to him. _"It's just a pathetic Mudblood. Show it who's really in charge of this world."_ He had never considered them to be actual women. To Lucius, they were nothing more than mere things. He never referred to them as _she_ or _her_. No, not once. To him, they were only _it_. Simple objects to be used and then discarded just as quickly.

Severus cringed at the memory of the sobbing women thrown at his feet. They were hardly human at that point. Devoid of any emotion or feeling. They cried simply because they could; because they had lost all else. And there was nothing worthwhile about smiling anymore. At that point, they were only lonely shells. Shells of what they once were. They were hollow ghosts and souls with a futile future.

He knew only too well how easily Malfoy could break even the strongest of spirits. The man relished in the thought of it. He had left many women void and empty on the inside. Severus knew what the man could do to those who refused him. What he could do to Hermione.

"No," Severus shouted to no one in particular. He stood up fiercely from his desk, shoving the essays to one side. "He will not have her. I will not let him do to her what he has done to others." He grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured himself a tall glass. Taking a sip of the amber liquid, he cringed at the bitter taste.

The potential reality of the situation was a dire truth. Severus knew that Hermione, after less than a month with Malfoy, would be reduced to an abysmal soul with a worthless purpose. He would treat her in the same manner that he had treated countless other witches before her. Malfoy's hatred for Mudblood's would soon be the undoing of her. In all senses of the word.

His throat burned as the whiskey traveled down his esophagus. Severus sighed angrily as he remembered the last few things he said to her before she left his office the previous night. He'd said a lot of somewhat rude things to her, not to mention that he kicked her out of the room, rather unceremoniously at that. "Shit," Severus swore. It wasn't her fault that he'd snapped, and he knew it. Hermione had come in with all these questions of wedding formalities. She had nothing to intentionally attack him.

But in truth, Severus was completely taken back by her questions. He had been shocked enough to become engaged only that morning. And being bombarded with trivial marriage questions did nothing but further the stress. It wasn't that Severus didn't want to be bothered with the whole event; it was just that he didn't want to be bothered at that moment. "If only she had come by later," he muttered to himself. It was true, of course. If Hermione had asked her questions at any other time, he would have been more than happy to oblige her with answers. If only…

Severus was brought back to his senses by a knock on his door. "Enter," he barked loudly. He placed his Firewhiskey down, waiting to see who was at his door.

The door opened slowly, allowing the agile figure of the headmaster to enter into the rooms. "Good evening, Severus. I hope I am not disturbing anything?"

"Good evening, Albus," Severus replied respectfully. "Please come in."

Dumbledore stepped inside and moved closer to Severus, observing him closely over his half-moon spectacles. A concerned look was tugging at his lips. "Something vexes you, my boy. I can see it in your eyes. Care to tell me what's the matter?"

Severus straightened up, jolted by this comment. "It is nothing, headmaster, I assure you."

Albus chuckled lightly, circling around the potion master in a watchful manner. "Severus, dear boy, I've known you since you were eleven years old. For over twenty years, you've tried so hard to shield your emotions from all those around you. And despite that fact, I'm still able to tell when something is on your mind. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and tell me your concerns, hmm?"

"I promise you, headmaster, I am perfectly fine. There is nothing on my mind other than the usual disappointment with my dunderhead students."

Dumbledore shook his head from side to side, an amused smile on his face. "Very well, Severus. Since you are rather relentless in keeping to yourself, I will just have to take a guess at what's bothering you. Miss Granger, perhaps?"

Severus growled in irritation at the old man's persistence. "Yes, Hermione is on my mind, if you must know, Albus."

"Ah, wonderful. You see, Severus, now we are getting somewhere," the headmaster chuckled. "Which brings us to the next question, actually? What is it about Miss Granger that you are dwelling on? Her visit with her parents? No, that can't be it. Your upcoming marriage, perhaps? No, I suppose that isn't it either." Albus feigned a look of confusion before gazing directly at Severus. "Is it Lucius which worries you, Severus?"

"Sometimes I think you are a better Legilimens than you let on, Albus," Severus sneered at the man.

"Perhaps, Severus," he replied. "Or is it…that you are not as good an Occlumens as you would like to believe?"

"What, exactly, do you want from me, Albus? Or have you come to simply harass me in my confused state?" Severus growled out lightly.

"Ah, Severus," the headmaster spoke. "Always one to jump straight to the point. As much as I enjoy poking fun at an old student of mine, I cone to you now on another matter. I, too, have the same concerns on my mind as you. The trouble which Lucius is capable of producing worries me greatly. I fear for the safety of Miss Granger. You know Lucius better than anyone I know, Severus. I would assume that you are well aware of what he is might attempt."

"Yes, I am perfectly aware, Albus," Severus replied. "But I already know your concerns for Miss Granger's safety. I promise you that I will be looking over her."

Albus gazed at Severus with a grave expression. "I have expressed my concerns previously, but now they have progressed. Minerva informs me that Draco has been absent from many of his assigned classes lately. Tell me, Severus, do you notice anything odd about the boy, as of late?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I suppose. He is still the conniving little ferret he has always been. The boy still attends all of his lessons with me."

The headmaster nodded at this bit of information. "Good, good. Then, in that case, I will need you to keep a very close watch on Mr. Malfoy. Observe him; find out if he does anything unusual. Minerva and I suspect that he has been sneaking out of the castle late at night, meeting up with his father, most likely."

Severus frowned, "that would be the most logical thing for him to do. Lucius wouldn't dare travel here to meet with him. Too much attention. If Draco is anything like his father, then your suspicions are correct, Albus." The potion master folded his arms and shifted his gaze towards the floor.

"I feel the best thing to do," Albus continued. "Would be to have you and Miss Granger married as quickly as possible. It would cut out any potential loopholes for Lucius to uncover with this law. And, perhaps in doing so, Mr. Malfoy might be more inclined to leave you and your new bride alone."

"I agree," Severus nodded solemnly. "It seems to be the only option."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione didn't have much to say during her journey into Diagon Alley with Ginny. For the most part, Hermione didn't even want to be there. Her morning had been stressful enough with having to tell her parents that she would soon be married. Having to hear Ginny go on and on about wedding details might soon be her breaking point.

They had already been to many of the shops that Diagon Alley offered. At first, Hermione had been against using the galleons that Severus had given her. But after much prompting from a certain red-headed Gryffindor, it was no longer a concern.

The two girls entered almost every shop located on the street. Ginny had helped convince Hermione to purchase a box of cute little wedding invitations from the stationary store, as well as ribbons and oddball decorations. The redhead nearly dragged Hermione into Madam Malkin's to try on different wedding robes. Ginny appeared to be very enthused with the whole ordeal, while Hermione just wanted the day to end.

"Hermione," Ginny said as she handed her more robes. "Do cheer up. You look absolutely miserable. We're shopping for your _wedding_. Try to be a little happy about it."

"I know, Ginny," Hermione replied sarcastically. "But, in case you've forgotten, I don't want to get married at all. I think this whole thing is total rubbish."

"Well perk up a bit," Ginny smiled. "Here, try on this one."

Hermione took the garment from her friend and went into the dressing room. This new piece of clothing, however, turned out not to be a robe at all, as she soon discovered. Instead of it being similar to the other robes she'd tried on, this one was actually a dress. To Hermione's surprise, it looked more like a Muggle wedding dress than a wizarding one. It was a long evening gown, which clung tastefully to every curve. Hermione noticed how the dress made her appear much more slender and slim than previously. Two thin white straps held the gown atop her shoulders. The fabric was as white as morning snow. Hand-sown pearls and sequins danced in intricate patterns along the length of the gown. The dress glimmered elegantly under the florescent lighting of the room, making it seem as if the shiny glittering beads took on a life of their own.

She gasped as she saw herself in the tri-fold mirror before her. To Hermione's surprise, she appeared to be an entirely different person. No longer stood the silly little know-it-all with a lack of fashion sense. No, this was the vision of someone more mature.

Slowly running her fingers along the fabric of the dress, Hermione stared in awe at how much older she looked. She appeared much older than a seventeen year old girl. Much to her surprise, she _did_ look like a beautiful bride.

"Hermione," Ginny called from the other side of the dressing room, "come out. Let me see what it looks like." Hermione opened the door and stepped out. She walked up to Ginny and gave a little twirl, watching as the bottom of the dress spun out beneath her. "Wow," Ginny breathed. "You look beautiful, Hermione," she said in awe. "And you look more grown-up, too."

"Thank you, Ginny. I feel grown up."

Ginny gazed at her friend in wonder, admiring the gorgeous gown. "Hey!" she exclaimed in excitement. "I know! You should get this dress. Forget all those other robes. This looks much better."

"But," Hermione questioned slowly. "Is this appropriate to wear for a wizarding wedding?"

"Hermione," Ginny smiled. "It's _your_ wedding. You are allowed to wear whatever _you_ want, and nobody can say anything." She grinned warmly at her friend. "Besides, it's completely appropriate. My Uncle Gibeon's wife wore something like this for their marriage. And she looked absolutely stunning."

Hermione smiled, thankful for Ginny's ability to make her feel better. She had been feeling rather put off since she had tried on the dress. But now, however, Hermione felt like she had something to be proud off. In truth, it was a beautiful dress. One that any bride would be pleased to own, regardless of witch or Muggle. "Alright," Hermione announced, "I'll take it."

Ginny squealed, jumping up and down childishly. "Ohh, perfect. Let's go pay for it."

Laughing softly, Hermione walked with Ginny to purchase the dress. She watched as Ginny counted out the necessary galleons needed. When Madam Malkin had rung up the dress, Hermione took out her wand and shrank the dress to be no bigger than a thimble. After it was all said and done, the duo left the store, with the thimble-sized dress tucked away carefully in Hermione's pocket.

Ginny had forced Hermione to make a quick stop at Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potion's, so she could look in at latest brands in freckle-vanishing cream. Freckle-Bee-Gone was supposedly the newest installment. Apparently, it harnessed the properties of bee-hive honey to slowly make unsightly freckles vanish.

The pair left Diagon Alley soon after, with Hermione feeling quite good about her purchase. Having gained her Apparition License that past summer, Hermione transported Ginny and herself to the grounds of Hogsmeade. From there, they both made the trek back to the school grounds.

When the arrived back at the castle, Hermione gave Ginny her dress and asked her friends if she would leave it in her room for her. Ginny agreed, and took the gown from Hermione.

With her wedding dress now safe in the hands of Ginny, Hermione turned left at the grand staircase and went down towards the dungeons. She reminded herself that it was still Sunday afternoon, which most likely accounted for the lack of students running around the corridors. The halls were cold and dry as she continued towards Severus's office.

Standing before the large door, Hermione reached up and rapped on the heavy wood. A moment later, she heard him yell, "Come in," from behind the door. Following his orders, Hermione pushed it open, to reveal him sitting at his desk, with his nose buried in paperwork. She walked in and stood in front of his desk, waiting for Severus to look up from his work.

Seconds later, he did as she hoped, and gazed up at her. Severus stretched out and leaned back in his seat lazily at realizing it was her. "How did your visit with your parents go?" he asked languidly

"As well as it could, I suppose," Hermione shrugged truthfully. "They weren't too happy about it at first, but I eventually won them over."

"I see," Severus replied softly. "So, they are aware that we are currently engaged, then?"

"Well," Hermione said slowly. "Not…exactly."

He raised his eyebrow at her comment. "What do you mean, 'not exactly?"

"I told them that I was to be married. I never told them that I was currently engaged. I sort of left that part out." Hermione shrugged sheepishly, looking at the floor like a child caught disobeying the rules.

"Hermione…" Severus groaned in annoyance. "You were supposed to do one simple thing…"

"Well, I didn't want to give them heart attacks on my first visit home. I had to go easy on breaking the news." She watched Severus' eye twitch in annoyance, before thinking rapidly to come up with the best explanation. "Don't worry," Hermione said quickly. "I explained that you were one of my three choices, possibly the best. They know that I'm leaning towards you, however. They figured it out, somewhat, after I continuously bragged about you."

At this, Severus glanced up at Hermione, a different look in his eye. It was one Hermione hadn't seen too often, but it still occurred, nonetheless. "You sung my praises, did you," he smirked devilishly. "And what, pray tell, did you boast about me?" There was a playful hint of childishness in his tone. Severus stepped out from behind his desk and moved closer to Hermione.

She grinned, enjoying his lighthearted teasing nature. "Well…" she drawled jokingly. "I told them only the good things, of course."

"Like what?" he smirked.

"Like…" Hermione feigned difficult thinking. "How honest and true you are."

"Hah," he laughed a bit. "You don't know if I'm an honest man, or not."

"And how brave you are," she continued, overlooking his jest.

"Oh, you think I'm brave, do you?" Severus growled out, a sly look in his eye. He took another step closer to Hermione, enjoying their little conversation.

"Yes," Hermione giggled. "Quite brave. But I also told them about how smart you are. How you're possibly the most brilliant man I've ever met. About how you match me wit for wit and fact for fact. I told them that I've never met a man that is able to stimulate my mind quite as good as you do."

"That is not all that I can stimulate," Severus closed the distance between them, slipping his arm around her back and holding her tightly against his chest. He smirked at the look in her eyes; a subtle hint of desire along with that of being dazed. Bring his lips close to her ear, Severus whispered, "What else did you tell them?"

"I…I told them…that you were powerful…" she managed out with difficulty, having been very distracted by the man holding her.

"Powerful?" he growled out in a teasing manner. "You have yet to see just how powerful I can be." Severus quickly brought her lips to his in a manner of seconds. He attacked them with a hunger that he hadn't in a very long time. Her lips tasted sweet and felt addictive, something for which Severus was grateful for.

Hermione moaned against his chest, clutching to his robes with fervor. She opened her mouth willingly against his, allowing his searching tongue access. Their tongues clashed as they battled to overtake the other. Sighing pleasantly, Hermione brought her hand up and tangled them in silky black hair, weaving strands throughout her fingers.

Severus ran his fingers within her tousled hair, as well, relishing in the feel of its smoothness. They separated their mouths after the need for air became present. Still holding her firmly, Severus looked away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I got caught up. Forgive me." He released Hermione, allowing her to step away.

She gained his attention again when she refused to move, standing near his body. Her arms were still wrapped around his torso, securing him tightly to her. Hermione sighed and revealed a smile. "I also told them," she continued, referring back to their conversation. "That you would protect me and keep me safe." She brought her head to rest on his chest, burrowing her face in his robes.

Severus' mouth hung slightly ajar. He stood in shock, stunned that she wanted him to protect her. Crushing her body to his, he said, "I will always protect you. No harm shall ever come to you while you are in my sight."

"Oh, Severus," she muttered into his robes. "Thank you."

"Hermione," he said softly, maneuvering their bodies in a way which allowed him to view her face. "I have something to tell you. Something that I should have said earlier."

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize to you for how I acted yesterday. I was awfully short with you. But, I was in a bit of a bad mood." He sighed as he gazed at her. His voice was soft, and he spoke with a genuine expression. "I know that you were only trying to get my opinions on the wedding, and I should have maintained my temper. For that, I am sorry. Next time you wish to ask me anything, I will have a better grasp of my emotions. Please forgive me." Severus bowed his head in a way which asked for an apology.

"Severus," Hermione smiled kindly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault, as well. I should never have swooped down upon you and bombarded you with silly questions. I should've known better to leave you alone and let you come to terms with the fact that we are engaged now."

"Well then you'll be pleased to know," Severus said softly, a smile tugging at his lips. "That I've already come to terms with it. And I'm quite satisfied with the results."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Well that's good to know. I thought you'd be angry about it forever."

"No, no," he spoke lazily. "I'm not angry, but I have been thinking about a few things while you were gone. I realized that it might not be so bad to live with an annoying little know-it-all." Severus joked casually, smirking at Hermione.

"Then I suppose it might not be so bad having to marry an overgrown bat," she teased.

"Fair enough," he chuckled. "We'll tolerate each other as long as we're married."

"Agreed," Hermione nodded.

As fast as his smile had appeared, it vanished just as quick. His face sobered up slightly, though his smirk still remained. "Speaking of getting married," he drawled. "I was talking with the headmaster recently, and he feels it is best if we are married relatively soon. Therefore, I must ask you, when would be adequate for us to have the ceremony?"

"Oh," Hermione mumbled slowly. "I thought it wouldn't take place for at least another month…"

"I'm afraid we haven't got that long, Hermione," Severus said gravely. "Professor Dumbledore feels that it won't be long until Draco does something rash. We are almost certain that his father is aware of our current engagement." Hermione only nodded dumbly in response. "So," he inquired. "What date would be best for you? Next week, perhaps?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it that much," she spoke. "But I suppose that next Saturday would be fine for me."

"Very well," Severus nodded. "Saturday is acceptable for me, as well. I shall inform the headmaster later tonight at dinner." He looked over to Hermione and noticed that her face had gone a bit paler at the conversation. Frowning, Severus moved over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. "You are not excited? I had thought you would be…" his voice was downtrodden and his gaze pointed to the floor.

"No," Hermione said quickly. "I'm very excited. It's just that," her voice fell a little bit. "I…just hadn't thought that it would happen so soon. Perhaps I should have told my parents that I was engaged…"

Severus nodded absently at her comment. "Yes, that would make things a bit easier. But, you did what you thought was best, and there's no changing that. We'll just have to work with your parents to help them accept our current situation."

Hermione's eyes brightened up. "Well, they did want to meet you," she told him, enthusiasm in her voice.

At this comment, Severus' brow rose slightly. "Pardon?"

Giggling, Hermione said, "They want to meet you, Severus." It amused her that he had relatively the same reaction to the idea that she did. "My parents want to get to know you, at least before we get married."

Sighing loudly, Severus rubbed his fingers over his temples. "When will you have me meet them?" he groaned, inwardly annoyed with the task.

"Wednesday," she declared. "After classes are finished."

"Wednesday?" Why so soon?"

"It isn't that soon, considering that we'll be getting married on the following Saturday," Hermione huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Introducing my parents to my fiancée less than four days before my marriage wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Fine," Severus grunted, "Wednesday it is, then."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Dinner came by quickly and Hermione found herself in the Great Hall with Ginny, waiting for Ron and Harry to show up. The two girls had already begun piling their plates with food, having decided not to wait for the boys.

Hermione still received pointed stares from other Houses in the Great Hall, though none were as harsh as the day before. Whispers were still to be heard and pointing was to be seen. But, regardless of it all, Hermione didn't feel as bothered by it as normal. She had been absolutely mortified when Dumbledore made his openly loud and public speech about her upcoming marriage. But after her talk with Severus, Hermione hadn't felt so bad about her situation. In fact, it could've been a lot worse than it already was.

Hermione smirked as she thought about it. '_If anything_,' she thought. '_I got a nice dress out of it_.'

She glanced up to the staff table, noting when Severus stood near Professor Dumbledore, speaking quietly into his ear. Hermione assumed that Severus was talking to him about the potential date for their wedding ceremony. The headmaster gave Severus an affirming nod before the pair tended to their meal. She swallowed her mouthful of chicken, knowing that whatever Severus had told Dumbledore had just been easily confirmed.

When Harry and Ron eventually made it down to the Great Hall, Hermione informed them of her visit with her parents. For the most part, they both seemed somewhat sympathetic to her circumstance, which made her feel a little better in the long run. When she told her three friends that the wedding was to be just that Saturday, they were all stunned. Harry felt like they were rushing things a bit, that the wedding was too soon. Ron, on the other hand, didn't say anything. It's not that he wouldn't speak; it was more like he didn't know what to say. As expected, Ginny swooned at the fact that she would get to attend a wedding and was more than excited for the group of them.

The rest of the meal was eaten as Ginny enthusiastically informed the boys of every minute detail that occurred while she and Hermione were in Diagon Alley. Ron occasionally grumbled about Ginny's refusal to purchase him the new Chudley Cannon's poster, though she easily overlooked his whining.

Harry and Ron appeared mildly bored for most of what Ginny had to say, until she mentioned Hermione's dress, at which point, they looked up with interest. Ron seemed quite impressed with the garment, based on his sister's vivid explanations. Harry, however, only commented that it sounded more like a prom dress than a wedding dress. Hermione was inclined to giggle at this, but Ron and Ginny only gave confused expressions while asking what prom was.

As dinner was coming to a conclusion, Professor Dumbledore made his way over to the group of Gryffindors. "Miss Granger," he said politely. "If you could, would you please come to my office after supper? I believe we have some wedding details to discuss."

"Yes, Professor," she nodded respectfully, while elbowing Ron in the side for his not-so-subtle laughter.

Not long after, the group finished eating and parted ways in the Entrance Hall. Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed up to Gryffindor Tower while Hermione made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office. When she arrived, she spoke the password and entered the office.

As Hermione poked her head through the doorway, she saw the headmaster seated at his desk, fiddling with some type of contraption. Upon seeing Hermione, he tossed the object aside and stood, "ah, Miss Granger. Please come in and have a seat, my dear." He gestured to the large comfy-looking chairs in front of his desk.

Hermione did as he instructed and sat down. Immediately, she spoke, "what is it that you would like to talk about, sir?"

"We'll get to that in a moment," he said, plopping a sweet into his mouth. "Pepper imp?" he offered, indicating to the round bowl filled with small black candies.

"No thank you, sir."

"Ah, well then, straight to the point, I suppose." The headmaster resumed his seat and took on a serious expression. "It seems that Severus has informed me of the date for your wedding day. Next Saturday, I believe. I assume that Severus has taken it upon himself to inform you of why your wedding must take place so soon?"

"Yes, sir, he has," Hermione nodded.

"Good, Dumbledore chuckled lightheartedly, "it saves me much unnecessary explaining." He picked up another candy and chucked it into his mouth. "Now, down to business. I think Saturday will prove to be a wonderful day for your wedding. And I believe that it's a Hogsmeade weekend, as well. So it should save you from any extra unwanted attention from your fellow students."

"Well, that's good, I suppose," Hermione mumbled at the idea of it.

"Also, I think that you should have a wizarding wedding rather than a traditional Muggle wedding," Dumbledore added.

Hermione groaned inwardly. More talk about wizarding and Muggle weddings… "I thought they were pretty much the same?" Hermione half asked, half stated.

The headmaster let out a soft laugh. "Yes, you are correct. But since Severus is a pureblood wizard and you will be marrying into _his family_, it is considered much more respectful to perform a wizarding ceremony."

"Will I be able to get divorced?" Hermione asked. "In the event that the Ministry repeals the law?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he pondered her question for a moment. "I don't see why not…" he said. "If the law is repealed, there shouldn't be anything preventing you from securing a divorce from Severus."

Hermione sighed with relief. It wasn't that she was trying to leave him already. Hell, the wedding was in less than a week. Hermione was trying to look forward to something. She just didn't want to forget about the possibility as a potential future option. "Very well then," she replied. "A wizarding ceremony will work."

"Wonderful," the headmaster beamed at her agreeableness. "And, if you do not object, I would like to preside over the ceremony. Unless you have someone else in mind?"

"Not at all," she said truthfully. "I would love to have you preside over it."

Dumbledore laughed softly at her comment. "In that case," he smiled, "I would be honored. Now, let's get down to technicalities. It would be preferable if you and Severus kept the number of guests down to a minimum. If we draw too much attention, the Daily Prophet might get wind of your marriage and make a scene of it. From what I hear, they've been using any couple affected by the new law as a ploy for new articles." He face contorted into one of mild disgust. "I don't want you and Severus gathered up into this entire Ministry media that the Prophet has been causing."

Hermione tried not to laugh at the headmaster's speech, but she couldn't help feeling that he was acting like an overprotective father for the two of them. "Yes, sir," she grinned, trying to keep her composure. "I hadn't intended on inviting that many guests anyway." Hermione gasped loudly as a new thought suddenly struck her. Her parents. "Professor, will my parents be able to attend the ceremony?" She wasn't entirely sure if Muggles were permitted at wizarding marriages.

"Well…" Dumbledore said slowly. "Physically, yes. Traditionally, no. In theory, Muggles are able to be present at wizarding weddings, but traditionally most do not. Then again, Muggle marriages are much more common these days. But, I suppose…yes," he concluded. "In your case, my dear, an exception must be made. Please, invite your parents to attend."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione squealed, smiling brightly. "That's all I really wanted, anyways."

"Consider your wish granted, Miss Granger," the headmaster chuckled.

"Was there anything else you needed to speak with me about, Professor?"

After a contemplative look, Professor Dumbledore shook his head, "no I don't believe so, my dear. You are free to leave." He nodded his head towards the door, indicating that Hermione could now leave.

Thrilled at the fact that her parents could attend the wedding, Hermione left the headmaster's office full of smiles. As she rushed through the door, she slammed into something rather large. Glancing up, Hermione realized that she had run directly into Severus. She backed away quickly, a slight blush creeping on to her face. "I'm sorry, Severus," she said in embarrassment. "I didn't see you there."

"It seems to me that you didn't see anything at all," Severus sneered. "Maybe if you weren't staring haphazardly at the ground, and instead at where you were going, we wouldn't have run into each other."

"I'm terribly sorry. It was an accident."

Severus snorted loudly. "Well, be that as it may, I have more important things to attend to." He stuck his hand inside of his robes and withdrew a piece of parchment. "Here," he handed it to Hermione. "This is my list of who I shall be inviting to the ceremony."

Hermione looked at the sheet in her hand, and then glanced back up at Severus. "Thank you," she said, somewhat surprised that he had kept his word. "I'll make the invitations later this week."

"I would hope so," he smirked, "considering that we are to be married before the week is over. Good day, Hermione." With a slight bow of his head, Severus swept past her and continued heading towards Professor Dumbledore's office, robes billowing fiercely behind him.

Holding the piece of parchment in her hand, Hermione smiled widely. She began walking again and went on her way up to the Gryffindor Tower to meet up with Ginny to work on the invitations.

* * *

Ah…the end of **Chapter 15**! Not bad if I do say so myself. Anyways, I hope everyone liked it. Please **review **if you did! Get ready, the wedding is coming up soon. When? Who knows? It might be next chapter, or ten chapters from now. But stay tuned and you'll find out!

* * *

Crisps – potato chips

**Note**: for those of you who are interested, I came up with Snape's age based on the facts found on JKR's website and HPL. According to the book's chronology, Hermione entered her seventh year in 1997. If Severus was born in January of1960, and Hermione was born in September of 1979, this would make them 19 years apart. Add Hermione's age (17) to the amount of years they are apart in age (19) and you arrive with 36 as your answer. I hope that wasn't too confusing to explain.


	16. Meeting the Parents

Hello readers! **Perky-Thief** is here, once again! I have come to bring you the next installment of A Marriage of Convenience. I hope that the last chapter met everyone's expectations, because I've written the **Chapter 16**.

Well, enough chatting for now. Enjoy the next chapter! (And don't forget to review if you like it! Writers need some encouragement too, ya know…)

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Sixteen: **Meeting the Parents**

* * *

When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room late Sunday night, she explored the girl's dormitory only to discover that Ginny was fast asleep. Feeling tired as well, Hermione went into her private rooms to sleep. Tomorrow, she and Ginny would work on the invitations. But for now…sleep.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione sat in her room on Monday afternoon, reviewing the list that Severus had given her the previous night. She couldn't understand it. He had said that the list would be short, but she didn't think it'd be _that_ short. The list consisted of:

Wedding Guests

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Lupin_

_Hogwarts Staff deemed Appropriate_

Dumbledore would be in attendance because he would be presiding over the event. Although, that was somewhat obvious. It appeared that Severus had only included his name to make the list seem longer.

Lupin, on the other hand, was a different story. Lupin had become fairly decent friends with Severus over the years, despite their years together at Hogwarts. In truth, whenever James and Sirius felt the need to give Severus a hard time, Lupin usually stayed out of the bickering. He was neither the good nor the bad guy.

Though they often got in each other's hair when they both taught at Hogwarts, they both appreciated the other for various reasons. Severus had grown to accept the werewolf as his friend, mostly due to the fact that Lupin had been irritatingly persistent about it. Lupin had insisted that he and Severus should be friends 'for the better of the Order.' In the end, he had been right. The pair had fought side by side during the final battle, before Harry had finally brought defeat to Voldemort. Afterwards, Severus had even attended when Lupin married Tonks, which would justify his extended invitation to Tonks.

"Hogwarts staff deemed appropriate?" Hermione mumbled to herself. What in Merlin's beard did _that_ mean? There were quite a few professors currently employed at Hogwarts. Which ones did he want to be present? Hermione sighed as she mulled over the last line of the list. She supposed that Professor McGonagall would attend; it only seemed natural as being Deputy Headmistress. Perhaps Professor Flitwick, as well; he and Severus seemed to get on okay at meal times.

'_I guess that's about it_,' she pondered. There weren't really any other professors that the Potion Master preferred to associate with.

Hermione's eyes lit up as a thought struck her. Severus may only want to invite McGonagall and Flitwick, but his words were _Staff Deemed Appropriate_. That didn't necessarily specify _who_ should deem them appropriate. With a wide grin, Hermione added the name of Hagrid to the list. She was perfectly aware that Severus wasn't too fond of him, since he thought the half-giant to be incompetent at his best.

But that didn't matter to Hermione. To her, Hagrid was a true and loyal friend, one who had been there for her whenever she needed him. Besides, it was his last words to her which partially allowed Hermione to confirm Severus Snape as her choice for marriage. The least she could do was invite him to the wedding.

She gazed at the list that Severus had given to her. It now had a total of six names. '_Hmm, not much,_' she supposed. Yet, what was there for her to do? He obviously didn't want too many people attending. Hermione decided that she would try to keep her invitation list on the shorter side.

So far, she had Harry, Ron, and Ginny on her list, as well as her parents. She supposed, naturally, that Lavender and Parvati would show up. Perhaps, she might invite Neville, as well, if he could promise to remain conscious while at the wedding of his dreaded Potion's professor.

Putting her quill back into its ink well, Hermione stuffed the two corresponding lists into a drawer attached to her desk. She exited the common room, glancing at her watch as she realized that she had a class to attend to. This year, she was taking Advanced Transfiguration with Harry. Ron did not get high enough O.W.L. scores to be accepted into the class and Ginny wasn't yet old enough for advanced classes.

With around five minutes before the final bell would sound, Hermione entered the room and took her usual seat next to Harry, who was already there waiting to begin. Professor McGonagall arrived in the room only moments after, swiftly announcing to the class that they would be practicing Conjuring Spells today. Each student would be given a small metal tea tray with the intention of conjuring four tea cups and a matching teapot. Harry seemed to be doing so with some degree of difficulty, considering that each time a tea cup would appear, it had big mouse ears and a stringy tail. Hermione was able to perform the task with minimal complications. She conjured an elegant-looking tea set made of fine China with flowers painted in blue paint.

When the lesson was over, Hermione parted from Harry to meet up with Ginny. The two had agreed to work on the invitations a bit before lunch. Hermione found Ginny settled comfortably into a large chair in the common room. The pair immediately set to work in the near deserted room.

It didn't take too long to accomplish. Ginny had convinced Hermione to buy a set of premade wedding invitations from the stationary store in Diagon Alley. The invitations comprised of square tabs of matted paper, no wider than a brick. Images of white doves were enchanted to float around the upper corners of the paper. Hanging in the top center of the invitation was a picture of small golden wedding bells, which tinkled faintly for the reader. Finishing the invitations didn't take much effort; it was simply a matter of filling out the appropriate slots with the correct information.

By the time they had completed the process, lunch had already started, though not by much. Ginny left Hermione in her room, giving in to the temptations of hunger. Instead of following her friend, Hermione opted to stay in her room, reviewing and organizing the invitations. After a while, Hermione moved to her desk and removed a piece of spare parchment. She set out to writing a letter to her parents, informing them that she and her _fiancée_ would be coming to visit them on Wednesday. There was no need to tell them of the wedding date until they arrived. At the very least, she hoped her parents would be willing to meet Severus.

Hermione took the rest of her time to prepare for her other two classes later in the day. After lunch was over, she went to her History of Magic lesson, which sadly didn't have many inhabitants. Professor Binns dragged on for what seemed like forever as he lectured on the Dastardly Goblin Riot of 1346. Hermione found the material itself somewhat interesting, but having to listen to it in the droll voice of Professor Binns put an utter dreariness in the lesson.

Just as Hermione thought the class would ever end, Binns announced "class is now dismissed" in a monotone voice no different than the one he used everyday of his existence. She immediately raced up to the West Tower, where the Owlery was located. After selecting a large tawny owl, Hermione attached the letter to her parents to its leg. Giving it a few owl treats, she sent the bird on its way.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tuesday came by quick but Wednesday came even faster. Hermione awoke Wednesday morning with a feeling of dread deep in her stomach. She had not been anticipating this day, or even looking forward to it, for that matter. Her mind had been filled with worry ever since Monday night, when she realized just how soon Severus would be meeting her parents. Not long enough, apparently.

Pushing away her feeling of anxiety, Hermione rose from her bed and began getting ready for classes. Her first class of the day would be Charms, a subject shared with both Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron knew that she would be bringing Snape to meet her parents today. She had told them of it during breakfast on Tuesday. Surprisingly, they had taken it better than she thought they would. Hermione had predicted that the topic would make them cold and distant from her, as if they were punishing her for her choosing Snape. But yet, that wasn't the case. Harry and Ron merely nodded in agreement with her decision to have him meet her parents. They hadn't been much help on giving advice on the matter, but the two had been somewhat supportive. Ron kept telling her to cheer up a little bit, while Harry continued to reassure her that all would go well. As much ass Hermione wanted to believe Harry, she couldn't shake her doubts.

She decided to skip breakfast that morning, opting instead to head to class a few minutes early. Taking her seat in the usual location, Hermione opened her textbook and reviewed over some previously assigned pages. By the time that Harry and Ron arrived, it was nearly time for class to begin. They sat on either side of Hermione and opened their books, glancing at her textbook for the page number.

Flitwick promptly told the class that they would be reviewing the _Aguamenti _charm for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s. A small metal bowl, nearly covered with soot and spotted with deep dents, was placed in front of each student. At the wave of his wand, Professor Flitwick caused small, manageable fires to appear in each bowl. The students would then, hopefully, perform the charm correctly and extinguish the fire.

Although Hermione was pleased to be reviewing such a useful charm, she felt restless throughout the lesson.

Harry seemed to notice her uneasiness. "Relax a little, Hermione. You're so tense that your head might explode."

"I'm trying, Harry." She sighed deeply. In truth, she could hear every heartbeat vibrate within her ears. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Nervous is an understatement," Ron added. "You look like you're about to jump out of your seat."

"I feel like it." Hermione moaned softly, so that only the boys could hear it. "Oh, I don't know what to do. I can foresee this entire day going horribly wrong. I can't even imagine how my dad's going to react when he meets Severus."

"Hermione, relax." Ron gave her an encouraging nudge with his elbow. "You gave them fair warning."

"Ron's right, Hermione," Harry added. "At least you told them a little bit about Snape. They won't be completely surprised when they see you walk in with him. Imagine how they'd react if you didn't tell them that he is your professor." His voice was jovial in his attempts to ease her anxiety.

"I know you're right, Harry. But it still worries me." She pointed her wand at the burning bowl and extinguished the fire easily, only to have it replaced with another.

The class ended not long after, allowing the three Gryffindors to make their way over to the Great Hall for lunch. Overall, they considered the class to be successful. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten in ample practice time for N.E.W.T. preparation. And, Hermione had even gotten ten points added for Gryffindor, for extinguishing the most fires during class time.

Lunch moved by relatively fast; Harry and Ron gnawed on pork chops while Hermione nibbled on a roast beef sandwich. A short time later, Ginny arrived and joined the group, picking up a sandwich, just as Hermione had done.

When Hermione had finished, she said her goodbyes to the group and ventured into the Entrance Hall. Her plan was to go up to her and gather the required textbooks for her next class.

However, she unexpectedly bumped into Severus as he was exiting the dungeons. "Ah, Miss Granger," he said with an air of properness. "Just the little know-it-all I've been looking for." His voice held a hint of humor behind an emotionless face.

She bowed her head graciously in respectfulness. "Why, Professor Snape," Hermione replied with a subtle smile. "I didn't know you were looking for me. What can I do for you?"

"The headmaster has informed me to tell you that you are currently dismissed from the rest of your classes for the day." Severus's upper lip curled as he spoke. "It seems that he wants me to collect you and bring you to your parents' house."

"Now?" Hermione exclaimed. "But, I have N.E.W.T.s to prepare for. Attending my classes now is vital. I can't afford to miss them."

Severus sighed in irritation. "Can't you respond like any other student and just be happy with the mentality that you need not attend your lessons?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Besides, Professor Dumbledore and I thought that this would be best taken care of as soon as possible." Recognizing her confused looks, Severus groaned out, "look, just meet me down here in a half hour. We will Apparate from the front gates of the castle. I assume you've already informed your mother and father of our arrival?" At her affirmative nod, he said, "good. Then I shall see you shortly." He swiftly sidestepped her and continued his brisk walk into the Great Hall.

'Thirty minutes!' she thought anxiously. She hadn't even had enough time to accept the future visit, let alone have it abruptly pushed forward in her schedule. Understanding what little time she had left, Hermione darted up to her dormitory and changed into her Muggle clothes. She used every last second of her half hour to make herself presentable for her parents. If she was planning on having them meet her fiancée, then she should, at best, appear as mature as possible.

Hermione meet Severus at the designated point in the Entrance Hall and the two quickly Apparated to a desolate corner around the block from her parents house. They walked silently up to her house. Severus looked on in mild fascination as Hermione pressed a small gray button next to the door that emitted a loud ringing noise within the household. Moments later, Emily Granger answered the front door, full of bright smiles at the sight of her daughter.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed. "You're early. We weren't expecting you till after dinner."

"Yeah, well," Hermione laughed nervously. "We had a slight change in plans that allowed us to come earlier. I hope we didn't inconvenience you."

"Oh no, not at all," Emily beamed. "We had just assumed that you would be traveling by fireplace again. So, we decided to prepare the living room for your arrival. You brought so much soot on to the carpet last time, missy."

"Sorry, mum," she apologized with a grin.

Emily waved off the comment with ease. "Oh, never you mind that, now," she mumbled. "Thomas!" Emily shouted over her shoulder. "Tidy up the living room. Hermione's here."

Curious, Hermione poked her head inside the doorway, past her mother. She giggled softly as she observed that a large painter's cloth was spread out over the carpet touching the fireplace. Her parents had also lined the furniture in plastic coverings to keep the ash and grim out. When Hermione's father had successfully removed all of their protective coverings, Emily moved aside to allow Hermione and her guest to enter the room. She gestured the pair to sit on the couch in the living room, while simultaneously offering to prepare some tea for everyone.

Severus sat silently on the couch. He appeared to be observing the room in a watchful manner, Hermione noticed. "Does it meet your approval?" she whispered to him.

A loud snort was emitted from him, as he replied, "it doesn't matter much to me. I won't be living here."

"True." Hermione smirked. "But you will have to return here with me every Christmas."

Severus's face had quickly gone a shade paler. He opened his mouth to retort just as Emily and Thomas, carrying a tea tray, emerged from the doorway connecting to the kitchen. Emily began distributing cups and saucers as Thomas took a seat on a chair adjacent to the couch.

"I hope you didn't have a difficult time getting here," Emily commented absently. She took her seat in another chair. "I must say, Hermione, your letter caught us somewhat by surprise. We hadn't expected to hear from you so soon."

"I know, mother," Hermione replied. "But it seems that I've been forced to rush a few of my future plans."

"About this marriage business, you mean?" her father grumbled in mild irritation. "I still don't like the idea of it. Arranged marriage contracts…biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard."

"Now, Thomas," Emily scolded lightly. "We've already discussed this. You know there is nothing to be done about the matter. We must simply grin and bear it." She didn't exactly appear to agree with what she had said, but still said it nonetheless. Ignoring to continuous gripes from her husband, she turned her attention to Hermione. "Now, Hermione," Emily said, smiling sweetly at her daughter. "Why don't you introduce us to your guest? You haven't even told us his name."

"Oh," Hermione said, having completely forgotten about formal introductions. "I'm sorry. Mum, dad, this is Severus Snape and my fiancée."

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. Snape," Emily beamed kindly at the man, reaching out to shake his hand. "Our little Hermione has told us so much about you. Please make yourself at home."

Thomas Granger simply watched Severus from his spot in his chair, eyeing the man warily. He looked him up and down with a judging expression. "Hmm…you look a hell of a lot older than thirty-six. Just what is it that you do, Snape?"

"Thomas!" his wife exclaimed. She looked appalled by his ability to be somewhat rude and blunt at the same given time. "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Snape. You must forgive my husband. He's not exactly pleased with the situation that Hermione's been dragged into."

"Not at all, madam," Severus replied politely. "I take no offense." He turned his attention back over to Hermione's father. "I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I currently teach Potions. I have been personally instructing your daughter in the craft for nearly seven years now, and I must say that she is quite talented with the subject. She has excelled far greater than those in her classes and has exceeded my expectations numerous times."

Hermione sat with her mouth agape. She was somewhat stunned at the incredible compliment she had just received. She had never known Severus Snape to refer to any of his students in such a manner, even if he was speaking to their parents.

"So…" Thomas said, still glaring at Severus. "You've known my daughter since she was only eleven?"

"That is correct."

"And now you want to marry her?" An expression of vague disgust crossed his face. "What kind of a sick man are you?"

"Dad!" Hermione shouted from her seat. "Stop it. Leave Severus alone. We discussed this the last time I was here. He is the best choice."

"Yeah, well I have yet to see it. Hermione, this man is more than twice your age. Can't you at least find someone who's less than a decade older than you?"

Emily gave a violent look towards her husband. "Thomas, stop this foolishness" she chastised. "Can't you drop the matter and accept it for what it is?" Small tears had welled up in the corner of her eyes and were beginning to fall. "I'm not happy about Hermione getting married, either. But the least we can do is support her in her decisions!"

Severus leaned forward in his seat, gazing at Hermione's parents with an unreadable expression. "Mr. Granger, I understand your anger in this matter. I am thrilled with it no more than you are. But you must believe me when I tell you that I am the best choice for Hermione." His voice was deep and full of sincerity.

"Hah!" Thomas sneered, "convince me."

Sitting up straighter, Severus observed them quietly. "Out of all of your daughter's possible selections for marriage, I am the only one capable of offering her complete protection."

"More of this protection business?" Emily shrieked softly. "Why does everyone keep mentioning that? Hermione, are you in danger?!"

"Mum, calm down," Hermione said gently. "I'm not in any danger."

Severus eyed Hermione with look torn between confusion and irritation. "You haven't told them, Hermione?" he said to her, fully aware that her parents would be intrigued to further inquire on the matter.

"Hasn't told us what?" Thomas said aggressively. He gazed at his daughter with a reprimanding expression.

"Hmm…it seems that Hermione has forgotten to mention a few details regarding our engagement. More particularly, why we are engaged in the first place."

"Continue…" Hermione's father said slowly.

"Well," Severus said in a silky voice. "As I mentioned before, the reason that Hermione and I are engaged is because I am able to provide her protection."

"From what?" Emily butted in.

"From less desirable partners," Severus replied with a sneer. "You see, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Your daughter is somewhat well-known in our world. Being friends with Harry Potter has gotten her a decent amount of media attention over the past few years. Certain people wish to use her closeness to Potter as a means of revenge."

"Now see here," Thomas interjected loudly. He was obviously of a different opinion. "Harry is a nice young fellow. I've met him plenty of times. I can't think of anyone who would want to get revenge on him."

Emily nodded in agreement with her husband. "Yes, he's such a sweet boy."

"Be that as it may," Severus sneered at the number of compliments that the Boy Wonder received. "He has his enemies. Draco Malfoy, for instance, is one of those people. He appears to have made it his personal mission to acquire Hermione as a wife."

"Yes, yes, yes," Hermione's father muttered impatiently. "We already know that Draco wanted to marry our daughter. What does that have to do with protecting Hermione?"

Severus's mouth became a tight line as Thomas Granger continuously interrupted him. The only thing holding him back from jinxing the man was the pleading look in Hermione's eyes. "Perhaps, Hermione hasn't told you what Mr. Malfoy's intentions are for her…"

"No," Emily said, "she hasn't told us anything of the sort."

"Draco plans to transform your daughter from a newly wed bride into nothing more than a household slave," the dark man replied bluntly. "As his wife, Hermione would be completely at his disposal to do whatever he wishes. And…" he said slowly, "if he wishes to tie Hermione up to her bedpost and beat her violently while ravishing her nonstop, then there is nothing she can do to prevent it." He paused, waiting to see the reactions of his fiancée's parents.

Emily was silent, gazing at her daughter with a newfound love in her eyes. An expression of fear pasted itself on her face. "Would he really do that?" Her voice was no more than a mere whisper, but it was heard by everyone in the room.

"He has, and he will, Mrs. Granger," Severus replied with a slightly sympathetic look. "Allowing your daughter to marry him would mean her death, in one way or another. I could not allow myself to let her be put in that position." His voice dropped to an equally quiet whisper. "That is why I offered myself to marry her. To protect her from an even worse fate."

Thomas swore to himself. "Impossible," he said. "No one is capable of being that cruel. Especially to my daughter. She is nothing but an angel." His had meant to sound determined, but his voice and eyes betrayed him. Deep down, Thomas Granger knew that anything was possible. Even that.

"I promise you, Mr. Granger," Severus's voice rose drastically. "It is quite possible. I have seen it happen. Unknowing women marry men they thought they loved; only to discover that there was no love ever between them. Only violence. I assure you, it is very possible."

Hermione's parents sat in their seats with vacant expressions on their faces as they slowly took in the information which the potion master told them. A feeling of guilt over-swept Hermione as she watched her parents thoughtfully. A look a terror swam in her mother's eyes and her hands shook softly at the thought of everything. Small tears were forming in her eyes, and it nearly killed Hermione watching her mother attempt to blink them back. Her father tried to appear defiant to the idea of marital violence, but knew the reality of life. He kept his eyes directed at the floor, as if was afraid to look up at Hermione and see the truth in her eyes.

After a while, Thomas inhaled deeply and released a long calming breath. "Does he speak the truth, Hermione?" He still kept his eyes focused on the floor.

"Yes," Hermione managed.

"Would this boy really do that to you?" Emily whispered out.

"Yes."

A defeated look fell across Thomas and Emily's faces as they heard the confirming words. It was all her mother needed before letting her tears fall as she broke out into a soft sob, whispering the phrase 'my baby' in broken interval.

Thomas stood from his seat and paced around the room a few times before coming to stop in front of the fireplace. He rested an arm on the mantle and appeared to be thinking deeply. Turning his gaze over to Severus, he sighed. "I don't like you, Snape," he said affirmatively. "But you'd better protect my daughter, or I swear I'll hunt you down myself and kill you." Even though his eyes were slanted in a glare, Thomas extended his hand out toward Severus in a peaceful manner.

Severus stood as well, accepting the handshake with a firm nod. "That, sir, I can promise you." He watched Hermione's father offer him an approving nod.

The two men looked over to see Hermione sitting on the arm of the chair where her mother sat. She had embraced her mother in a strong hold, whispering to her softly that no matter what, she would be safe. Tears still trickled down the older woman's cheeks, despite being held by Hermione. Emily seemed doubtful of her daughter's word, but appeared to accept them enough. Enough to drop the conversation, at least. "Enough of this protection talk," she said, waving her hands dramatically. "It's breaking my heart to discuss it." Everyone seemed to be in agreement with that statement, and resumed their original seats in the living room. "Now, Hermione," Emily continued. "Tell me about your plans for the wedding."

"Oh, Lord, here we go," Thomas mumbled, going another shade paler.

"Oh, hush, Thomas," his wife brushed him off with her hand, ignoring his grumbling. She turned her attention back to Hermione. "Have you chosen a date yet?"

"Actually," Hermione said nervously. "We have."

"Wonderful!" Emily beamed, a smile now plaster to her face. She had moved from shocked parent to an excited mother of the bride-to-be within a matter of minutes. "When is it?"

"This Saturday," she replied in a meek voice.

"WHAT?!" Thomas and Emily exclaimed in unison. They both looked at each other with shocked expressions, perplexed with how close it was.

"This Saturday?" her father questioned, bewildered. "Have you two gone mad?"

Emily was shaking her head in mild disapproval. "Your father's right, Hermione. You've given yourself absolutely no time to prepare for anything. You're lucky I'm here to help you…"

"Emily!" Thomas yelled. "You must be joking! They barely know each other; they can't get married in less than a week. This is absolute ludicrous, I tell you!" He appeared to be completely taken aback by his wife's view of the matter.

"Hush, Thomas," she replied nonchalantly. "You heard what they said. They've known each other for almost seven years now…"

"I hardly think a student-teacher relationship counts, my dear," he sputtered. "The marriage shouldn't be for at least another year or so."

"I'm afraid we don't have that much time," Severus told the man truthfully. "The Ministry requires that we marry within the month."

Thomas appeared to be at a loss for words. He had had so much new information thrown on him all at one time that he didn't quite know how to handle it. it was bad enough to know that your only daughter got trapped in a Ministry-run ploy, let alone having to know that her life was at potential risk, but to be told that the marriage would take place in less than a week…some things were just too hard to handle. "So…" he muttered. "So, why don't you two just marry at the end of the month?"

Hermione shook her head, dismissing his suggestion. "Professor Dumbledore thinks it best if we get married as soon as possible. I trust his opinion greatly…"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Thomas sank back deeply into his chair. "Lord, I think I need a drink…" With a slight smirk, Severus waved his wand, levitating a small brandy bottle from their kitchen cabinet into the living room. It landed with a small THUNK, along with a matching glass, on the table next to Mr. Granger, earning a shriek from him. He looked at his daughter's fiancé, not quite sure how to respond. "Thank…thank you, Mr. Snape," he stuttered with a panicked expression.

"You're quite welcome. But, given the current situation, please feel free to call me Severus."

"Thank you, Severus," Thomas repeated, handling the brandy glass shakily. He sipped at it brown liquid, sinking further into his seat.

"There," Emily said to her husband. "You have your drink. Now sit there and be quiet while I talk with Hermione." He mumbled something that sounded like 'yes, dear' though it was awfully difficult to tell with his mouth attached to the glass. "So, where will you two be having the ceremony?"

The question was directed towards Hermione, who opened her mouth to reply, but was somewhat unsure of the answer herself. Instead, Severus spoke up, "the Headmaster has allowed us to use the grounds of Hogwarts. It is perfectly safe and secluded from prying eyes. And it will be easier for all of Hermione's friends to attend that way, as well."

"Oh, I see," Emily replied slowly. "So how, exactly, will your father and I attend the ceremony, Hermione?"

A perplexed look came across Hermione's face at this question, too. "I'm not sure…" She looked at her fiancée, as she did before. "Severus?" she questioned.

"Naturally," Severus smirked at Hermione's inability to answer her mother's questions. "We will have someone sent from Hogwarts to accompany you to the castle. It would be impossible for either of you to enter alone. Hermione and I, under normal circumstances, would escort you two ourselves, but I believe that we will be too preoccupied with last minute preparations."

"Oh, yes, quite right," Emily said confidently, as if she had known that would be the case from the start. "Just be sure to owl us beforehand so we'll know when to expect our escort."

"Yes, mum," Hermione replied. She glanced down at her wristwatch. "Oh, no," she feigned shock. "It's quite late in the day. I'm afraid that Severus and I must be going. I still have some more classes to attend before the day is done," Hermione lied to her parents. Truthfully, she and Severus could have stayed much longer, even for dinner, perhaps. But, at the current moment, Hermione wanted nothing more than to be back at Hogwarts and away from the topic at hand.

Emily looked saddened at her daughter's leaving. "Oh, you're leaving already? We still have much more to discuss…"

"I'm really sorry, mum," she apologized. "We do wish we could stay, though. If you have any other questions to ask me, you can always send them by owl." It was a hopeful suggestion, but Hermione knew her parents would never do that. They weren't entirely sure where to find an owl in the first place, unless it had first come bearing a letter from her.

"It's quite alright, dear," her mother replied. She stood out with open arms directed towards Hermione, a bright smile on her face. "Come give me a hug before you go."

Hermione stepped into her mother's embrace, hugging her tightly in return. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Hermione." Emily smiled lovingly at her only daughter, running a hand through her hair. "I still can't believe you're getting married. It seems like only yesterday we were waving you off to Hogwarts…"

Thomas stood up from his chair, putting down the brandy that he had been previously nursing protectively. "Come give your old man a hug, pumpkin," he said to Hermione, his cheeks slightly flushed from the brandy. Obliging his command, Hermione stepped away from her mother and moved to hug her father. "Remember, Hermione," Thomas told her, waving a finger. "Always follow your heart. As much as despise this Ministry marriage bibble babble, I want you to be happy." He pulled her into a strong hug, muttering in her ear, "you may be getting married on Saturday, but you'll always be my little girl…"

"I know, dad." Hermione looked up at her father to discover that a small tear threatened to spill from one of his eyes.

Backing away from his daughter, Thomas glanced up to look at Severus. He took a step towards the man, noticing for the first time that Snape was nearly a head taller than he was. "Severus," he said with an authoritative attempt. "I want your word that you'll protect my daughter form that Malfoy character." His face held a serious and grave expression as he spoke.

Severus nodded and shook Thomas's hand. "You have my word."

"Good man," Thomas nodded back, accepting the firm handshake. He was quickly shoved over a few feet by his wife, who had come up behind him and moved him out of the way ungracefully.

"Severus," she said with extended arms. "Thank you so much for watching over our little baby." Emily heard Hermione whine 'Mommm!' exasperatedly, but simply ignored her. "We love her dearly, and I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her." She threw her arms around Severus, wrapping him in a tight hug, whether he was willing or not.

Awkwardly, Severus placed his arms around Hermione's mother, returning the hug. "As I told your husband, Mrs. Granger," he said, "I promise to take excellent care of your daughter."

"Oh, call me Emily," she replied with a smile. "After all, we'll soon be family…"

"Mother," Hermione interjected, tugging her mother's arms away from her professor. "We really must be going."

"Yes, yes, you're quite right," she muttered.

Despite having already done so, Thomas and Emily forced their daughter to give them each one more hug and kiss before she was allowed to leave the house. They tried to convince the pair to stay for dinner, but Hermione was insistent upon getting back to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

When they were finally permitted to leave the house, Hermione and Severus walked down the street and turned at the corner. Severus looked over at his future wife with a slight smirk. "Well I think that went well, but why the abrupt exit?"

She looked at him as if he should have already known the answer to that question. "I don't know about you," Hermione replied with a relieved sigh. "But that was just about all I could take in there. I can only handle my parents in small doses."

Severus released a throaty laugh at her comment. "I think your parents are quite charming, once you get used to them, of course."

"It's the getting used to that I have difficulty tolerating."

"I wouldn't have minded staying for dinner."

"You can still turn around and go back," Hermione smirked. "I'm sure mum would love to have you. And I even think dad's warming up to you a bit."

"Oh, really?" Severus's eyebrow rose slightly. "And just where will you be while this all takes place?"

"Back at Hogwarts, of course."

"So you would leave me alone with your parents for dinner while you're comfortably situated at Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, smirking. "You're the one who said that you wouldn't mind staying for dinner…"

"Yes, but only if you were with me." He returned her smirk with equal fervor.

"Sorry, Severus," she laughed. "But you're on your own with that one. You can't expect me to walk into the lion's den…"

Severus grinned slightly, allowing it to only tug at the corners of his mouth. "Sometimes I wonder why you weren't put in Slytherin."

Hermione gave him a perplexed look. "Why is that?"

"Only Slytherins believe in the concept 'every man for himself.' He gave her a dangerous smirk. "Come on," Severus weaved his arm through hers. "Let's get you back to Hogwarts before you decide to have me meet any more deranged relatives."

"Just wait till Christmas," she grinned. "My great aunt Mildred has a habit of stealing people's shoes..."

With an exasperated sigh and a deep groan, Severus held Hermione tightly to him and Apparated them both back safely to the entrance of the castle grounds, the afternoon sun shinning brightly above them.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to make sure that it ended after the meeting with the parents. Any further and it would offset the mood of the story. At least now the hard part is over, for Hermione, perhaps.

**Chapter 17** coming soon! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! **Read & Review**


	17. Magic & Manors

It is I, the amazing **Perky-Thief**…no, I'm not really amazing…well not _that _amazing, but I do like to consider myself somewhat cool. Hey, it's okay if you don't. Whatever floats your boat...just don't burst my bubble.

But in more interesting news, I have come bearing the next installment of **A Marriage of Convenience**. This is **Chapter 17**, and I'm pretty sure it's not what any of you were expecting. But enough of my jibber jabber, please read and enjoy, my fellow fanfiction lovers! Don't forget to **review **if you approve.

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter Seventeen: **Magic & Manors**

* * *

Hermione looked down at her watch. It was not yet 3, which meant that some of her classes were still going on. She walked away from Severus at a brisk pace, glancing back down at her wrist every few seconds.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked her. She had moved away from him so fast that he was starting to worry that he'd done something wrong.

"If I hurry, I can make it to the end of Herbology," Hermione replied hurriedly.

Severus groaned, massaging his temples with his fingertips. "You are possibly the daftest girl I have ever met. The headmaster has given you the rest of the afternoon off. Why not take advantage of it?"

Hermione stared at the man as if he had lost his mind. "N.E.W.T.s are coming up. I have essays to revise and concepts to study. I can't afford to take an afternoon off…"

"Be that as it may, Hermione, Dumbledore has relieved me of my teaching duties for this afternoon, as well," he told her. "And_ I_ intend to enjoy this opportunity."

Hermione sighed in irritation. "Well, what does that have to do with me?"

Severus extended his hand in a beckoning gesture. "Come. I have something I wish to show you."

Raising a slender eyebrow, Hermione stepped closer to him. When she was within an arms length, he reached out and pulled her closer. Severus pressed her tightly against his chest as he Apparated the pair away from the ground on which they stood. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the usual flooding sensation she normally felt whenever Apparating. Her world seemed as if it twirled, whirled and flipped inside out in a mere matter of seconds.

Opening her eyes, Hermione gasped as she observed her new surroundings. Gazing up, a large spectacular mansion held her view, studded tastefully with ruby-onyx bricks. The house was set gracefully upon a wide open field, with acres of luscious grass. Above them, they sky shone bright blue with a breathtaking brilliance. "Wow," she breathed, tasting the crisp air. "Where are we?"

"This is my home," Severus replied, still holding her tightly. "It is where I go during the extended holidays."

Hermione released herself from his grasp, taking a step toward the massive manor. "It's so beautiful…" Her eyes drank in the sight before her with an undying thirst.

Her comment earned her a smile from Severus. "I thought you would like it. For generations my family has considered this house to be The Majestic House of Snape, though I simply prefer to call it Snape Manor." At Hermione's quizzical look, he continued, "I was never much for long and overbearing titles…"

"Oh," Hermione nodded in understanding, still gazing at the mansion with delight.

"Would you like to go inside?"

"More than anything," she squealed. Stepping lightly, Hermione followed behind him as he approached the front door. It was quite large by anyone's standards and was comprised of a sturdy oak. Severus opened the door, and stepped aside, allowing Hermione to pass him.

When the door closed behind her, Hermione gasped at the sheer beauty she saw, and she had only just entered. She looked around the Grand Hall, as Severus had called it, noticing the large amount of portraits hanging delicately from their hinges. They appeared to move around, but didn't speak, or at least not very loudly. Hanging above them was a great chandelier, studded elegantly with numerous crystals of different shapes and sizes.

With a slight flick of his wand, Severus ignited the candles located in the chandelier, covering the room in an array of tiny glimmering flickers. "I thought it appropriate to bring you here," he told Hermione. "Since you will soon be my wife, you will, by natural rights, have complete access to this Manor."

Hermione nodded absently, only half listening to what he was telling her. Instead, what had caught her eye was the long hallway which the Grand Hall led to. There were many doors and entryways branching off the one long hallway, and Hermione was anxious to explore every one of them.

Severus, who seemed to be aware of her incessant curiosity, moved onwards while beckoning her to follow. He led her through an open doorway in the hall on the left-hand side, which opened up to another large room.

Stepping past Severus, Hermione moved into the center of what appeared to be the sitting room. It was comprised of differently sized furniture made of striking brown leather. Strange and unusual objects, gathered from around the world, Hermione supposed, lined the mahogany shelves on the walls. Unlit candelabras were littered around the room, the only light source coming from a wide window with beige-colored curtains drawn back.

"Does it impress you?" Severus asked her.

"I wasn't aware that you were trying to impress me," Hermione smirked.

"Well if you're not impressed now, you will be in a moment." He continued making his way through the room. It appeared that he was attempting to walk through a wall but, what Hermione noticed, was actually another doorway. The doorway was nearly completely covered by an ancient medieval tapestry of two knights jousting.

Hermione watched as Severus pulled back the tapestry, revealing a room lined from floor to ceiling with shelves. Looking closer, she realized that the shelves were filled with nothing but books. Every bit of wall space had been covered by the bookshelves, except for a small alcove on the far wall, in which a rustic brick fireplace resided. Similar to Severus's study, two wing chairs were seated before the hearth, which offered plenty of light and warmth to its readers. The fireplace was unlit at the moment, but Hermione smiled at the thought of being able to curl up in the chairs with a comforting novel resting on her lap. "Okay, I admit it," she said after a moment. "You're right. This does impress me."

"It pleases me to hear you say that," he replied with pride. "It is not often that I find a mind worthy enough to share this place with. My Library is somewhat of a sanctuary for me, if you will. It allows me to escape to troubles of everyday life and completely immerse myself in a comforting location."

"Try explaining that to Ron and Harry," she joked.

Severus snorted. "Those two wouldn't be able to find their way out of a paper bag, let alone appreciate something of this grandeur."

Hermione laughed lightly. "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you on that one."

A small smile came over Severus's face as they carried on their joking banter, but it vanished just as quickly. "Come," he said, turning around. "There is still more to see." He led her back through the Library and out of the sitting room into the main hallway again. But this time, he continued straight where he had made the turn. Severus led her through another doorway, into a brightly lit room.

When Hermione examined the room, she found it to be none other than the kitchen. Much like the Library, the kitchen was neatly organized. Everything was in its correct place and not even a speck of dust could be seen on the countertops, which were made of speckled gray marble. A small stove and sink were set in a far corner of the room, as well as a refrigerator. Above the stove, a variety of copper pots and pans hung from hooks. Numerous cabinets, a deep rich cherry wood, hung a few above the counter.

Hermione started forward to examine them more closely, when a sudden popping noise in front of her elicited a high-pitched scream from her. "Ahh!" she backed away quickly, startled. When her heartbeat returned to its normal pace, she realized that the loud 'pop' was produced by a house-elf. The elf, which appeared to be a girl, had light gray skin and big bulging eyes of brown. She was wrapped in an old handkerchief, which had been turned into a makeshift dress.

The elf took a moment to observe Severus and Hermione before quickly bowing in an apologetic stance. "Oh, Master Severus Snape!" she squeaked. "Ivy did not know Master was home. Please forgive Ivy." When the elf bowed her head down low, her overly big ears looked as if they would topple her over any second.

Severus nodded to the elf and waved his hand, indicating that it stand up straight. "Hermione, this is Ivy. She is one of the Snape family house-elves. She's been with me for many years." He glanced towards the elf again. "Ivy, this is Hermione. You are to anything she asks and treat her with the same respect you give to me."

"It's nice to meet you, Ivy," Hermione said politely, causing the elf's ears to turn a slight pink.

"Ivy is pleased to meet Master Snape's new lady friend." She smiled lovingly at Hermione, bowing low in the process. "Is Mistress Hermione to stay with us for dinner?"

"Yes, Ivy," Severus answered for her. "We will both be staying for dinner."

A bright smile lit up Ivy's face. "Ivy shall inform the other elves and prepare a bedroom for Mistress Hermione."

"That will not be necessary, Ivy," he stopped her before she could pop off again. "Hermione and I will not be spending the night. We have to return to Hogwarts tonight."

Ivy's ears sank down in disappointment. "Yes, Master Severus," she replied, offering a quick bow before vanishing from her spot. Apparently, it had been a very long time since anyone had spent a night in the house. The elves were excited at the thought of having guests to wait and serve on.

Hermione looked over at Severus and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Before you say anything," he said sharply. "I'll have you know that each and every elf in this house works for me because they wish to. Not because they are enslaved."

"Well, I wasn't going to say that," Hermione huffed. It was a lie; she knew it. But there was no need for him to know that.

"Don't think that your little escapade with SPEW went by me unnoticed," her snorted. He moved into the middle of the kitchen and began heading in the direction of another door connected to it. "Come on. You're not done with your tour yet."

"Oh," Hermione smirked. "I didn't realize that this was the official tour of Snape Manor…" He muttered something which sounded incredibly like 'irritating Gryffindors,' but Hermione decided not to harass him any further. She followed him through the door, allowing him to bring her into another spectacular room, which she assumed to be the Dining room.

In the middle of the room was a long oak table, which had eight chairs on each side and two at either head. The chairs were upholstered in a deep burgundy color which matched a set of curtains drawn shut tight over a window. To the left of the table hung another tapestry with a scene of many men sitting down to feast on some type of animal. Swishing his wand, two small braziers attached to the walls began to emit light and warmth into the room.

"Very elegant," Hermione muttered to herself. "I have to admit," a smile pulled at her lips as she raised a slender brow. "I never pictured you to be that much of an interior decorator."

"There are many things which you don't know about me," his lips curled.

Severus continued to show Hermione throughout the rest of the Manor. As they traveled through the winding hallways of his home they came to his personal study, small enough only to fit a matching desk and chair, as well as a small chaise for relaxing. He quietly told Hermione that once they were settled in his home for their first holiday, that he planned to have the room enlarged to make way for her own desk set, which she agreed to quite easily. Severus also showed her a small room off the kitchen used for storing food goods, a small bathroom (for the Master Bath was located upstairs, and a hallway closet meant for hanging cloaks.

Since the sun was still high in the sky, Severus brought Hermione outside and around the house. He led her to a small garden behind the kitchen, filled with many plants she recognized. "I find that it is much easier to grow many of my own potion ingredients," he told her wisely. "It saves me a, much despised, trip to the apothecary, as well as the galleons."

Hermione moved her head in understanding as he told her this. He was right; it probably _was_ much more convenient to simply have your own ingredients at your disposal, just waiting to be plucked. Hermione giggled, never previously picturing him to have much of a green thumb. But he was right, she supposed, there was still a lot that she didn't know about him.

Instead of taking her back inside, Severus continued to lead her further outside, showing her another garden he kept on his property. However, unlike the first one, the second garden was laced only with breathtakingly beautiful flowers. "My mother enjoyed gardening," Severus mentioned, brushing his fingertips over the petals of a lily. "She was always fond of flowers and would often come out here to tend to them."

"Perhaps you should have been a Herbologist," Hermione joked, watching Severus's face twist into one of disagreement.

"Flowers are beautiful, I have no doubt of that, but I couldn't imagine myself rummaging through them all day long."

"In a way," Hermione replied with a growing smile, "growing flowers is a lot like potion making. You start out slow and easy, making sure that you have all the right requirements to begin to process; the right tools, the proper components, the right environment. You determine the right measurements of added ingredients." She bent down closer to the flowers, inhaling their sweet aromas. "The care needed to properly count the number of stirs for a potion is equal to the devotion given when adding the correct amount of water to a flower. Every measurement must be precise. Then you sit back and wait, allowing your creation to come to full maturation, while keeping a close eye on it. When the process is complete, you bottle and stopper your potion, just as you would clip and pick your flower."

Severus stared at the girl with wonder in his eyes. Truthfully, he had never looked at it in that perspective before. Before now he had never been able to find a single similarity between his craft and that of his mothers. The idea hadn't particularly shocked him, but when it came from Hermione's lips, he felt like he should have had that knowledge all along. "You are a very clever witch," he admitted to her, a hint of pride in his voice.

"So I've been told." She was clearly pleased with his compliment, it showed in her eyes, but she wasn't about to begin bragging. It wasn't often that he called her clever, and truly meant it.

Extending his hand toward her, Severus said, "Come along. I still have to show you the upstairs."

Hermione looked curiously at the hand pointed at her. Hesitantly, she took a hold of it, latching it firmly to her own. She allowed him to lead her upstairs, to the second level of his home. The staircase had been located off of the Grand Hall, along with the many other doors she had originally noticed.

The upstairs consisted mostly of a different assortment of bedrooms. He had two guest bedrooms, as well as his own. Hermione refrained from giggling as she observed that the guest bedrooms resembled something out of a Muggle bed & breakfast. Each was neat and everything was in its place. There wasn't a significant personal touch added to each room, but they both felt homey, nonetheless.

_His_ bedroom, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. The room was incredibly large, much bigger than any bedroom Hermione ever had growing up. In the middle of the room was a large king-sized bed draped with a canopy on all sides. At the moment, the canopy curtains were drawn apart, allowing Hermione to see the majestic green coverlet and corresponding pillows. The canopy was black in color, with green trimmings on the bottom, matching those of the coverlet. There was a tall bureau and wooden chest fitted against left wall, both made of matching dark rosewood. A window was located on the right side of the room, with a small bench connected to it made, no doubt, for sitting. There were a few photographs on the walls, but similar to the one's in the entry hall, they didn't move or speak.

Hermione made a mental note to ask him about this in the future.

After a few moments, a loud bell rang from downstairs, announcing that dinner was now ready. Severus led Hermione back down the stairs, asking her at one point, if she remembered how to get to the dinning room, which she did. With a smile, he allowed her to conduct the way, pleased that she was already somewhat acclimated to his home.

When the pair was seated at the dining room table, Ivy and another house-elf, whom Severus identified as Walby, began bringing dishes to the table. They were each given a small salad consisting of fresh greens with apples and almonds. Afterwards, when the salad plates were empty, they were presented with a steak served with bean sprouts and boiled potatoes. To drink, the elves had given them each a half-filled glass of red wine, perfectly aged and kept.

The pair kept conversation light during them meal, keeping it to nothing more than trivial matters. No mention of the Marriage Law ever surfaced. And frankly, both were completely happy that it didn't. Severus and Hermione were more than happy to just sit back and enjoy the other's company. They both found the other to be rather intelligent and capable of keeping a stimulating discussion.

Severus told Hermione the history of his home. His great grandfather, Crispin Snape, had built the house after becoming somewhat successful in the trading of dark items. Crispin sold nearly everything you could possibly imagine, including dark books, blood-stained robes, cursed jewelry, and candles that burned poisonous fumes. He had started with a small shop in Knockturn Alley, which quickly earned a reputable name. Sales for his little shop were booming, and Crispin had found himself with a heap of Galleons, and no way to spend them. So, naturally, the first thing he did was build one of the most fabulous homes he could possibly image.

And that was the gist of it, Severus explained to Hermione. After the home was built, Crispin later married a woman named Selina Starfire. Selina later gave birth to a son named Blodrick, who in turn, had a son named Tobias, who was Severus' father. The last piece of information that Severus told her was that Crispin died early, and quite ironically, as a result of a bite from a venomous spider, one of the few live things he kept for sale in his shop.

Hermione listened carefully as Severus gave her the impromptu lecture of his family history. She nodded in thought as she slowly comprehended each little detail he told her. It wasn't often that people were told the story of Severus Snape's family life. In a way, Hermione felt quite honored at being given this bit of information. "That's quite an interesting history," she commented lightly. "But it produced an amazing house."

"Yes," Severus replied. "My Great-Grandfather Crispin had an excellent eye for design. He put a lot of thought into building this home." He gestured widely with his arm, as if surveying the house in one movement. "The gardens however, as I already told you, were not his doing. My mother was the sole witch responsible for creating both gardens."

His expression softened as he spoke of his mother, Hermione realized. '_He must have loved her greatly_,' she thought. "Well she did an amazing job with them," Hermione said with a soft smile. "They're so beautiful. The gardens are some of my favorite parts of your home."

"Even more so than the Library?" Severus smirked.

"Well, no. I suppose the Library comes before all else. But the gardens are next in line for my favorite." A slight blush had crept up on to her face as she spoke. It astounded her at how easily Severus could read her like an open book. But then again, it didn't tae a genius to realize that she loved books more than anything else.

"You know, Hermione," Severus said softly. He took a sip of wine from his glass. "This is only _my_ house."

A perplexed look took over Hermione's expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" He paused, as if trying to think of how to speak next. "As of this Saturday, this will be your home as well."

"Oh." Hermione mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that sooner. The entire time she had been there, it never once occurred to her that it would soon be her property as well as his.

"Once we are married, and you become a Snape, this house and everything in it will becomes yours, as well as mine," Severus told her. "As I'm sure you noticed, when we first arrived, I did not use a key to open the front door." He waited as Hermione nodded slowly, confirming that she did noticed this. "This house is magically charmed to open for any member of the Snape family, which means, that even if I'm not with you, you will always have access to this house. Also, Ivy and Walby will forever obey command once we are married."

Hermione took a moment to think about this. She couldn't ever think of reason that would require her to come to Snape Manor without Severus. If she ever needed to find a safe haven, she always had Hogwarts. "Are you sure that's really necessary, Severus?" she asked. "I can't imagine ever coming here without you."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't create nor install the charm, I only live with it. Even if it isn't truly necessary, the house will always allow you access when you need it."

"Oh, I see…"

A large grandfather clock chimed from out in the Grand Hall. Upon hearing it, Severus snapped his fingers, and Ivy instantly appeared at his side, her body folded in a lopsided bow. "May Ivy take away the Master's dishes?"

"Yes, Ivy. Take them to the kitchen."

Ivy took the plates from Severus and Hermione and tottered away into the kitchen. A moment later, she returned to the dining room and walked over to Severus. "Is there anything else Ivy will be getting the Master and Mistress?"

"No thank you, Ivy," Severus replied, standing up from his chair. "Hermione and I will be leaving shortly. There is nothing else we need."

A saddened expression fell over Ivy's wrinkled face and a frown replaced her smile. "Master Snape is leaving so soon? The Master and Lady have not yet had dessert."

"We don't have time for dessert. It is very late and we must be getting back to Hogwarts." Severus moved towards the main hallway, motioning for Hermione to do the same. Hermione did the same as Severus, following him dutifully into the Grand Hall, with Ivy close behind her.

Severus reached into the small closet and removed his cloak, placing it about his shoulders. He looked down at Ivy, who appeared more than disheartened at the thought of her Master leaving. Heaving a sigh, he bent down to be eye-level with the house-elf. "Christmas will be here in a few months. Hermione and I will return then." He offered her a small smile, which made her face brighten up tremendously.

Bowing again, Ivy replied eagerly, "Ivy will have the Manor all ready for Master's return." Turning her attention to Hermione, with a sense of hopefulness, she asked. "Will Mistress Hermione be accompanying Master Severus for Christmas?"

"Yes, Ivy, I will," Hermione smiled kindly at the elf.

Ivy looked as if she would explode from all the happiness she felt. "Ivy is very excited. Ivy will make the Manor most wonderful for the Master and Lady's return."

The tiny house-elf looked like she had more to say but was cut off when Severus said, "goodbye, Ivy. We are running very late."

Severus turned from the house-elf and ushered Hermione out the front door. Looking over her shoulder, she yelled to the elf. "Goodbye, Ivy. And tell Walby I said goodbye, as well."

"Oh, yes Mistress Hermione," Ivy shouted back. "Ivy will be looking forward to Mistress's return."

Once Severus and Hermione exited the front door, it closed rapidly behind them, nearly catching the end of Severus's cloak in the frame. The temperature outside had dropped substantially and the air had gotten chilly since they arrived earlier that day. It was nearly the end of October, and it would soon be winter.

Severus sighed deeply and ran a pale hand through his hair. "That Ivy can talk up a storm," he told Hermione. "And she gets like this every time you try to leave. She craves the company and attention."

"I can tell," Hermione giggled slightly. It was true, she had to admit. Ivy did seem to enjoy their presence throughout the evening. And it was truly heartbreaking to watch her as they said their final goodbyes.

"She is one house-elf who certainly enjoys her position in life. I don't know what she'd do if she didn't have a master to serve…"

Hermione thought about telling him that all house-elves deserved to be free of servitude. But, as Severus said, Ivy was a sort of exception. She loved serving and working for Severus, without a doubt. "How long has Ivy been a Snape house-elf?" Hermione asked.

"My grandmother, Penelope, purchased her when she married my grandfather Blodrick," he told her. "She's been with us ever since. My father bought Walby shortly after I was born, I believe."

"Oh." Hermione hadn't realized how old Ivy was. She didn't look too old, by house-elf standards. But then again, they did live longer than most wizards.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Severus linked his arm through hers. "Hold on tight," he said. "We're going back to Hogwarts now. I wasn't joking when I said it was getting late."

Hermione closed her eyes and her stomach did the usually flips it encountered whenever she Apparated from one place to another. Her head spun as they landed outside of the Hogwarts boundaries with a THUD! Glancing around, Hermione realized that it was completely deserted on the grounds. _'It must have been later than I thought_,' she mused inwardly.

"Come along," Severus said, beginning to walk to the castle. Hermione followed suit.

The walk to the castle didn't involve much discussion. Instead, they simply walked along the grass and enjoyed the scenery. Hermione watched the way the slender branches of the Whomping Willow moved gracefully in the nighttime breeze. It gave off a faint whistling sound when the wind picked up occasionally. She appreciated the way the pale moonlight reflected beautifully off of the tranquil lake. Ripples rose up from a single point in the lake and slowly extended outwards in vibrating circles.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione was drawn out of her reverie by the silky sound of Severus's voice.

She followed his gaze and found him to be staring in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. They weren't incredibly close to the forest, but within a good enough distance to make out the massive bundles of thorns scattered in bunches messily. The forest was dark; the tree tops nearly blending in with the night sky. "What are you looking at?"

"Just wait."

Hermione did as he said, still gazing at the tall oak trees lining the forest border. She watched patiently, waiting for any sign of movement. Severus was still looking intently when she felt like telling him that he was probably seeing things, only to see a slight flicker of movement from the corner of her eye. Whipping her head around in the direction of the disturbed thickets, Hermione saw a faint flash of white move quickly. A sense of panic flowed throughout her veins. The forest held many strange and unusual creatures; some which were harmless, but most that should be feared. "What was that?" she whispered frantically.

"Shh," Severus whispered back, bringing a finger to his lips. "Keep watching."

His reassurance didn't do much to calm her jumpy nerves. Subconsciously, she scooted closer to him, their robes nearly touching.

Sensing her fear, Severus wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry. Just wait a moment."

Hermione nodded, not completely eased by his words. Nonetheless, she continued to gaze in the direction where the patch of white had flashed by. It took a few minutes, but eventually the white became visible again, this time a few feet away from where she had originally seen it. Watching more intently now, Hermione followed the white thing with her eyes.

It was moving now, slowly and carefully. Completely covered by the bushes, only small patches of pure white could be seen in random places. Hermione squinted her eyes in hopes of seeing it better. Hesitantly, the creature stepped out from behind the shelter of the thorn thickets and into the pale glow of the moonlight.

Hermione gasped in wonder as a unicorn wandered out, beautiful and elegant. It lifted its head in a graceful manner, its long and slender neck twisting smoothly, before bending it back down to nibble at a section of grass. The coat on its back was such a stunning color of white that it made even the freshest snow look gray. It looked so completely perfect that it appeared to have been carved out of a fine marble. Its golden hooves stepped tentatively with ease. A pearly-white mane and tail shimmered in the moonlight. The horn atop its head was opalescent in color and swirled from bottom to point.

Stepping further from the shade of the forest, it turned its head to face a grouping of tall oak trees. The unicorn released a soft neighing sound, and stomped its golden hoof lightly on the grass. As if on cue, two small foals emerged from the forest, darting quickly towards the older creature. The coats on the foals were a shimmering gold and their heads lacked the striking horns that they would one day develop. They stuck close to their mother's hind legs, nibbling on the scattered patches of grass.

"Wow," Hermione whispered in awe. "They're so beautiful." She spoke to Severus but her gaze was focused entirely on the creatures before her.

"They are," he replied. Like her, his eyes were glued to the majestic unicorns foraging for food.

A smile came upon Hermione's face as she watched the unicorn foals. They neighed softly and continuously butted the other with their heads in a playful manner. One jumped away from its sibling and skirted around to the other side of its mother, watching the other foal with interest, but from a safe distance.

Hermione sighed deeply. She felt at perfect ease, calm in every way imaginable. A feeling of protection filled her body and sent a warm chill down her limbs. The sensation of a pleasurable bliss swam through her veins, warming her blood. The presence of unicorns was known to do that; to give one a euphoric feeling. Hermione embraced the wonderful sensation with open arms, enjoying the joyful mood it put her in.

The unicorn and her two colts continued to graze on the grass for another few minutes before realizing that they were being watched. Stepping protectively in front of her foals, the white creature gazed at their guests with wonder.

On impulse, Hermione took a single step forward, keeping her eyes focused on the majestic beast. She extended her hand in a nonthreatening manner.

Cocking its head to one side, the unicorn moved a few steps closers to its human visitors. She watched Hermione with a curious glint in her black eyes, intrigued by the unknown company.

With the foals located safely behind their mother, Hermione and the pearly-white creature moved slowly towards one another, still regarding the situation with caution. When they stood no more than 10 feet from each other, she stopped. It was far enough, Hermione decided to herself, not wanting to scare the family of beautifully powerful creatures. With her hand still reaching outwards, Hermione silently beckoned the unicorn.

It regarded her with interest for a moment, keeping its gaze locked on Hermione. Hesitantly, the unicorn took a step closer, and then another. When it had secured a distance of three feet, it stopped. At its full height, the enchanting animal towered over both Hermione and Severus. It extended its head outwards, interested in Hermione's hand. With her neck at its full extension, the unicorn poked its nose into Hermione's hand, fishing for anything that might be considered edible.

Hermione felt her body freeze as it nuzzled its nose into her palm. She was so silent that she nearly forgot to breath. Hermione could have sworn that she heard her heart pounding in her ears. She felt like she was on top of the world. She couldn't believe her luck. To be standing near a unicorn was somewhat of an honor, especially one whose foals were so close and unguarded. There were few people who got close enough to unicorns to actually study them, and even fewer who were allowed to touch them. It was common knowledge that all unicorns preferred a woman's touch to a man's. Shifting her eyes, Hermione was able to see Severus standing a good distance away from her. That, most likely, was the reason that the amazing beast before her had come so close.

After a moment, the unicorn lifted its head and turned its gaze back to her foals. Giving Hermione one last look, the unicorn turned around and returned to the two golden colts. It bleated softly and began trotting back towards the forest, her tiny shimmering offspring following closely behind. When they reached the thorny thickets, the family of unicorns vanished into the shadows, as if they were consumed by blanket of warm darkness.

Hermione remained rooted to her spot, replaying the scene which had just occurred. She ran the images over and over in her mind. Excitement pulsed through her. "Wow," Hermione breathed. Her eyes were rooted to the spot were the graceful group of creatures disappeared. She jumped slightly when she felt a strong pair of hands squeeze her shoulders. Looking over her shoulder, Severus stood behind her.

"That," he said slowly, "is what I was looking at."

Hermione shook her head with a giggle. "I realized."

"Come along," Severus smirked. "Now it really is late."

"What time is it?"

"Late enough to know that it's past your curfew."

"Alright," Hermione sighed. "Let's go." She fell into step beside him as they continued the rest of their walk towards the castle. They could see the castle off in the distance, but it was still a bit away. "Did you see how close they came to us?" Hermione said once they were far enough from the forest boundaries. "And I touched one of them! I can't believe it! I've never seen anything like it."

"Actually, they came close to _you_, Hermione," Severus commented lightly. "I was far enough away not to bother them."

"Yes, but still. They allowed you to be in their presence." She waved her finger knowingly. "That, in itself, should be considered an honor."

Severus was quiet for a moment, before turning to look at her with a dangerous smirk pasted on his face. "Did you know that unicorns only allow virgins to touch them?"

If it was possible, for the first time, Hermione was speechless. At first her face paled, hearing his words, and then it rapidly changed to brilliant fuchsia as a heavy blush set in over her cheeks. Only then did his words truly register their meaning. It meant that he was accusing her of being a virgin; only it wasn't an accusation, it was a fact. Realizing that Severus was still waiting for an answer, Hermione cleared her throat loudly. "Oh," she stuttered. "I – I had no idea…" But as she thought about it more, she really didn't have any idea. She had never read about it in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, nor had she ever heard Hagrid mention it during his lessons. "Wait," she concluded. "Where did you read that?"

"I didn't," Severus smirked. "I just made it up. But now I know that you're a virgin."

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. She couldn't believe his audacity. "I never said that I was a virgin," she told him matter-of-factly. It was true; she hadn't confirmed or denied anything.

"You didn't have to. The look on your face gave it all away." He folded his arms over his chest as he walked, looking unbelievably smug.

His grin turned upwards in a curvy way which made his smile seem seductive. Even with his trademark smirk firmly in place as he took pleasure in her embarrassment, Hermione couldn't help but feel that he looked incredibly sexy. His alluring stance and fascinating appeal made him extremely handsome. That did it. She had to get him back. It was bad enough that he enjoyed teasing and picking at her, but now he had a piece of her personal information held firmly within his grasp. There were very few ways to render Severus Snape, the man with an infamous tendency to appear heartless, speechless. But there was one thing she did know.

Glancing up at him, Hermione realized that he was still relishing in her embarrassment. Feeling bold, and slightly wanting a bit of retribution, Hermione grabbed on to his forearm suddenly.

Severus turned to look at her, confused by her actions. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing when she unexpectedly brought her lips up to his. Her movements were abrupt and rapid, but her boldness was tantalizing. Severus felt shocked. He had never known Hermione to act in such a daring manner. Usually, everything initiated between them was slow and tentative, always carefully planned and executed. But this was completely different.

Severus sighed into her mouth as she ran her tongue along his lower lip, seeking entrance. She had snaked her arms around his neck, though he wasn't completely aware of when it happened. Hermione leaned her body into his, causing Severus to clutch her tightly by the waist. She kissed him deeply, darting her tongue in and out in a teasing way. Severus uttered a low growl deep within his throat, holding Hermione closer to him. Their bodies were pressed firmly to one another, leaving barely any room to move, when Severus felt himself begin to harden slightly at the passion she ignited in him.

Hermione sighed softly against his mouth. Breaking only for air, she gave him fast tiny kisses atop his lips before attacking them again with a renewed fervor. She trailed on hand down his neck, grazing it with the fingertips. Hermione smiled against his lips in satisfaction as she felt Severus shudder slightly at her touch. Her fingers continued too dance around his neck, entwining themselves in a few lone strands of his silky raven locks.

Giving him one final deep kiss, Hermione pulled away, watching as he blinked in confusion. With a smirk that could have matched his own, Hermione whispered seductively in his ear, "what does it matter if I'm a virgin?" Her tongue flicked briskly against his earlobe, eliciting a gasp from him. "I can still leave you speechless…"

Turning away from him, Hermione continued walking towards the castle, leaving a stunned Severus staring in her wake. He wanted to reply to her comment, but had no idea how to. Instead, he merely shook his head with a grin, chuckling softly at how bold his fiancée was.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione's mind was filled to the brim with wonderful and incredible dreams as she slept that night. Her subconscious thoughts replayed her encounter with the unicorns over and over again in her head. And each time was more thrilling than the last. She marveled at the uniqueness of what had actually happened. To be in the company of a unicorn, let alone a family of unicorns, was breathtaking. They were such majestic creatures, capable of producing such a phenomenal power.

Her dreams made her feel safe and protected. Calming warmth was slowly spreading itself throughout her body, numbing her fingers and toes. It was as if all the stresses and difficulties of the world had simply vanished, leaving Hermione at a comfortable peace. A tidal wave of ease rolled over her. In her dreams, nothing could go wrong.

But when Hermione's dreams weren't focused on the magical encounter with the unicorns, her thoughts drifted to the kiss shared between Severus and herself. There was something about that kiss…something that sparked a new emotion deep within her. Desire. Pure unadulterated desire. It wasn't lust, not by any means. But there was definitely a new found attraction towards him.

Sure, she had kissed Severus before, and most of the time it was rather enjoyable. This time was no different, of course. But it wasn't _just_ enjoyable, it was more than that. Hermione had always seen her meetings with Severus as unavoidable, but pleasurable nonetheless. Their dates had been fun, and their time spent together had been pleasant. Up until now, Severus had been many things to Hermione. He was her professor; he was her mentor; and until recently, he was her fiancé.

Since their first date, their intimacy had been steadily increasing as the days went on. In the beginning, Hermione hadn't seen him as much. But as time passed, he slowly became handsome to her. His dark and striking features made him to be a lost jewel, once often pushed aside and forgotten. They way he held himself and the air about him was eye-catching. And his voice released a silky essence that made her want to melt when he whispered too close to her ear. All of these features had given cause for her to find Severus to be very good-looking. But ever since their last kiss, something new had occurred. Now, he wasn't simply handsome. He was sexy.

It had taken her a while to notice it, but it was definitely there. A certain nagging deep within her heart that produced an image different from what she had normally seen when watching him. Ever since they broke for air from the kiss, it was as if her eyes had been glazed over with a new lens. One that allowed her to view him oh so differently.

It suddenly became apparent how attractive Severus really was. The dark obsidian strands of his silky hair fell down over his head in angles that gave his face an alluring appeal. His eyes held hidden sparkles that twinkled violently whenever he smirked at her. But his smirk was no longer the condescending and patronizing icon that it used to be. Now it held a hidden sincerity behind his curled lips. His shoulders were wide and broad, leading downwards to a chest that was sure to hide muscles of some type. Severus was very continuous with wearing his luminous black robes, consistent and never-changing. The definitions etched throughout his body were well-concealed, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Hermione smiled, suddenly thinking, that she just had to find them, was all.

For the longest time, Hermione had viewed her pairing with Severus to be nothing more than a marriage law match. A fault made possible by a deranged Minister of Magic. But now it was more. What she and Severus had wasn't a mismatched union. No. It was a relationship. One that was slowly leading to love.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Severus sat awake in his chambers early in the morning. The grandfather clock in his quarters told him that it was half past five. Dawn would soon be approaching. The first rays of the sun could be seen peaking out far across the horizon, sending scattered waves of a faint golden light in every direction.

He'd had a fitful night of sleep, one riddled with dreams and visions. They weren't particularly bad dreams, but they had him finding slumber with some difficulty. And at the center of all those dreams was none other than the Gryffindor know-it-all. _His_ Gryffindor know-it-all. The thought shocked him. She was his. Well, his fiancée, at least. And she would soon be his wife.

The idea had once terrified him. The thought of being permanently tied down to someone that you barely had any acceptable form of relationship with other than a student-teacher combination. But now, it did not seem so bad. She had proved her ability to be more than just a simple girl placed in an unfortunate situation. Hermione accepted what happened with as much grace and dignity that she could muster. She acknowledge the situation for what is was, and recognized that the easiest way to go about it was to make things less tense between him and herself.

Which was why the kiss they previously shared had been so shocking. She was certainly doing a hell of a good job about making things easier between them. If that kiss didn't break the ice, nothing would. But it had done more than break the ice, considering that the ice had been broken since their first date.

True, he had kissed her plenty of times before and, like this one, Hermione had always been the initiator. But never had she done anything as bold as her previous efforts. The kiss, or attack more like it, took Severus completely by surprise. He had willingly and knowingly poked fun at her with the virginity comments. You didn't have to be Merlin to realize that Hermione was somewhat inexperienced with the opposite sex. But, it had all been in good jesting. He never thought that her merciless and tantalizing teasing would be her preferred method of revenge.

Not that he minded, of course. Even though it came as a surprise, he still enjoyed it greatly. Her kiss stirred in him a passion that he hadn't felt too often. It had taken every ounce of will he could muster to keep himself from progressing further with her. He wanted her. He had wanted her right then and there. Badly. And if Hermione hadn't pulled away from him to breathe, he might have just had her. She was worse than a Siren whose enchanting spell he'd fallen under. She was a goddess who was equally as beautiful as she was intelligent. And she had completely captivated him.

Severus sighed deeply. He knew it was true. Earlier he had attested his strange and unusual bodily reactions to Hermione as being nothing more than desire. But now, as he thought about it, perhaps it was something more than that. Could it possibly be love?

Severus growled inwardly, thrusting himself up from the large leather chair he sat in. Moving to the window, he glanced outside. The sun had just begun to peak its rays over to the hillsides. His mind idled on that one question. _Could_ it be love? He didn't want to believe that love came so easily to him. It made him feel weak. And he didn't like feeling weak. Ever.

But perhaps loving her would be a good thing…especially if they would be married in less than three days.

He shook his head at the thought. Now was not the time to think about it. Especially since the day was now about to begin. But there was one thing for certain: he needed a nice long shower. "A cold shower…" he muttered to himself. Abandoning his stop near the window, Severus moved over to his private bathroom. A cold shower would be the perfect thing to help him remove the last tingling traces of Hermione's dangerously wonderful kiss.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

It had all happened very early on Thursday morning. Hermione left the Head Girls rooms at the usual time, intending to get to her classes early, when she ran into the Headmaster. With a twinkling glimmer in his eyes, he informed Hermione that based on her _unusual circumstances,_ it was a combined decision between him and Professor McGonagall that she should be given the rest of the week off in preparation for her wedding on Saturday.

At first, Hermione had downright refused, insisting that she must attend and do as much N.E.W.T. preparation as possible. She told Professor Dumbledore that she didn't need any time to prepare for her wedding.

But it was of no use. The Headmaster was relentless in his desire to have her relieved from the rest of her classes. In the end, despite her disagreements, Hermione had to obey the Headmaster's commands.

So, she had spent the rest of Thursday lounging lazily in the Library, leaving only when it was time for meals, or when Madam Pince had kicked her out for, "spending too much valuable time doing nothing." Rather than bother with hearing Madam Pince shriek angrily about her use of time, Hermione left the Library willingly, but not before checking out a copy of _The Wonders of Wizarding Weddings_. It was written by a witch named Noreen Paszek, who found herself in a position similar to that of Hermione's. Luckily, she was able to turn fate around by creating a most spectacular wedding for herself, and eventually, other witches as well.

When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, she noticed that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were no where to be found, much to her relief. Being a subtle as she could muster, Hermione took her new book and slipped up to her private rooms. The last thing she wanted to do was have to endure the company of her friends. She could foresee it now… Ron would create an awkward tension between them, comprised of a mixture of her discomfort and his embarrassment of her behalf. Harry would continuously try to cheer her up, thought to no avail. And Ginny would try to avoid any mention of the wedding and keep her mind off of the event. None of these options seemed entirely too pleasing to Hermione.

In truth, she didn't want to have to deal with entertaining her friends. Not tonight, at least. Instead, she much rather preferred to spend the night to herself, alone in her room with a book. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Well, there you go. That was chapter 17. I hope everyone enjoyed. Don't forget to **Read & Review**. Stay tuned for the next chapter, **Pre-Wedding Jitters**. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Later, readers!


	18. PreWedding Jitters

It's **Perky-Thief**, here, once again bringing you more Hermione & Severus goodness. In case you're just tuning in, this is **Chapter 18** of **A Marriage of Convenience**. I hope everybody liked the last chapter, it really caused a major writers block at a few points in time during its creation.

But in other news, I am absolutely thrilled with how many reviews I got so fast. It really made me smile. Thanks!

And, I would just like to add a comment to **JeanJane**: I noticed what you mentioned about the little mistake with the age. Truthfully, I had never considered what you said. I don't have time to go back and rework those previous chapters, but I will definitely get to it once the overall story is finished. Thank you for your strong attention to detail. I applaud your watchful eye!

However, enough of my babbling. Enjoy Chapter 18. I know I liked it!

P.S. – don't forget to answer the poll on my profile page if you haven't already done so. The winning result will be posted on the final chapter of the story. (Just doing it for a little fun) Thanks, guys!

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter: **Pre-Wedding Jitters**

* * *

When Hermione awoke on Friday morning, nervous could be the only word used to describe her emotions. Her stomach felt as if it were swarming with restless butterflies. And she knew why. It was because she was to be married in no less than one day. Truthfully, she was terrified. But now was not the time to be filled with doubts and second-guessing, not that it would make any difference, really. There was no way for her to be rid of her situation.

Her situation… Hermione thought about the words over and over in her head. In truth, her situation wasn't really that bad. Hermione should've been filled with a seething anger, but in reality, she was thanking the gods for what they gave her. She was marrying a man who was her equal in intelligence, was completely capable of providing for her, and had the means to protect her. Not bad for having no decision in whom your spouse is…

Hermione looked at her watch, completely aware that breakfast had already started. She had taken the opportunity to sleep in later in the day, considering that Dumbledore had canceled her classes only that previous morning. Although she had at first refused his offer, Hermione was silently grateful that the Headmaster had been so stern on her taking the week off. Honestly, she needed the few days off to be free of worry.

Yesterday she had spent all of her free time sulking in the Library. But today, Hermione told herself, would be different. Today, she would enjoy her short-lived freedom. And she would start by doing exactly what _she_ wanted to do.

Hermione leapt from her bed, and darted towards her wooden bureau. She pulled out a pair of faded comfortable jeans and an old, but stylish, t-shirt. Hermione grinned at her clothing selection. If she had the day off, there was no way she would be confining herself to her stiff school robes. Hermione smirked as a silly thought hit her. She dared Filch to even try and give her a detention for her clothing choice… Just let him try.

She decided to skip breakfast, not feeling very much in the mood to eat. That, as well as the subconscious feeling of constant nausea that over took her stomach. But at around noon, Hermione heard a faint knock on her door.

When she answered it, she saw Ginny standing there, holding a small basket from her left arm. "Oh, hello, Ginny."

The red head wore a wide smile on her face and brushed past Hermione into the room. "You weren't at breakfast this morning," she commented to the Head Girl lazily. Ginny set the basket on the floor, near Hermione's bed.

"I know," Hermione replied. "I wasn't very hungry."

"Well, that excuse won't work now," Ginny scolded. She took a seat on the floor next to her basket. "Sit down. I've brought us some lunch." The red-head began unloading items from the basket and placing them on the lush scarlet carpet that occupied Hermione's room. "Come on, let's eat."

Hermione watched as her friend began spreading the array of food onto the rug. She wasn't really hungry, but it would be incredibly rude of her to simply ignore the fact that her friend was only looking out for her. Begrudgingly, Hermione took a seat across from Ginny, quickly masking her irritated expression. She gazed at the small spread her friend had brought. There were a few chicken sandwiches and two packaged bags of crisps. Ginny had also brought a thermos filled to the brim with pumpkin juice. Hermione immediately conjured a set of two plates and cups for them. Ginny took the plates and began distributing the sandwiches and crisps, while Hermione poured a decent amount of pumpkin juice into each cup.

"I managed to take all of this from the Great Hall," she told Hermione as she nibbled on a sandwich.

"I'm surprised all of it didn't disappear when you tried to leave with it," Hermione commented.

"Me too," Ginny replied. "Maybe the castle knew that I was bringing some of it to you."

"Or maybe you just got lucky."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. But who cares? Besides, you're my best friend. And by the unwritten rules of friendship, it is my job to make sure that you're well taken care of. And that," she waved a slender finger at Hermione, "means making sure that you eat."

Hermione sighed. "Well I wasn't going to let myself starve. I would have eaten eventually."

"Eventually is a very open-ended description. It could mean one hour, one day, or even one whole week." Ginny sipped at her glass of juice. "Unfortunately for you, I don't like any of those options. So now you'll just have to sit here and endure having lunch with me."

Hermione laughed lightly at her red-headed friend's dramatics. Truthfully, she was grateful that Ginny had brought her some food. It had saved her the trip, and splitting headache, of going down to the Great Hall herself to go and eat. At least now she had the privacy of her own room to relax and enjoy her lunch.

"Are you nervous?"

Ginny's voice had pulled Hermione back to reality. "Excuse me?"

"Are you nervous?" Ginny repeated. "About the wedding?" Her eyes were glued directly onto her friend, awaiting an answer.

"Oh," Hermione breathed. It seemed like such a silly question to be asked. "Of course I am. Wouldn't you be?"

"Ha-ha," she laughed half-heartedly. "I suppose you're right. I'd be nervous, too."

Hermione remained silent, choosing not to respond to Ginny's useless attempt to make conversation. It was nice of friend to try, but she just wasn't in the mood to talk. She was grateful for the food, however.

"But it can't be that bad," Ginny commented, more to herself than to Hermione. "I suppose if you tried hard enough, you could learn to live with anybody. Sure, it'd be a little awkward at first. But after a while, I'm sure marriage would be more like a mutual friendship where two people live together."

Listening to her friend, Hermione nodded absently. Ginny was right, she supposed. Marriage didn't seem that bad when you looked at it in that sense. She and Severus would be more like roommates than husband and wife. But did she really want that? Hermione shook her head at the thought. No, definitely not. "But would you really want that?" she asked Ginny. "Would you really be able to only live with a roommate rather than a husband?" Hermione watched as Ginny's expression turned to a mixture of thoughtfulness and confusion. "I think a relationship should consist of more than just companionship. If I'm getting married, I want _love_ to be present. Not just friendship…"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a minute as she watched her friend. Hermione's gazed was focused on a random spot on the floor, her eyes glazed over with a strange look. "You love him, don't you?"

Ginny's words forced Hermione's head to snap up with a rapid speed. "W-what?" she sputtered. Had Ginny really just said what she thought she did?

"Professor Snape," she said, gazing at her friend sympathetically, "you love him."

"I never said that I loved him…"

"But you didn't deny it just now either." The red-head reached out her hand took a hold of Hermione's, which was resting gently on the garnet-colored carpet. "I'm not blind, Hermione. I can see it in your eyes. You care for him, maybe not _love_ him, strictly speaking. But something in your eyes sparkle and light up whenever his name is mentioned."

Hermione stared at the youngest Weasley girl with a dumbstruck expression. She opened her mouth to reply, but released no answer. She had no idea what to say or how to respond. Ginny had said something completely unexpected that it had thrown Hermione for a loop.

"Don't worry," Ginny smiled, giving her friend an affectionate shove. "I won't tell anybody. It's none of my business, anyways." The red-head finished the last bite of sandwich before reaching for her pumpkin juice. "Although," she added between sips. "I am glad for you. It's good that the two of you care for each other. It'll make your marriage a lot easier."

Looking up, Hermione's face scrunched into a puzzled expression. "How do you know that he cares for me, as well?"

"Um, hello, earth to Hermione," Ginny reached over to Hermione and knocked lightly on her head with a fist. "Have you been paying any attention to the drastic change in our beloved Potion's professor?"

Hermione tried to come up with a response, but truthfully, she hadn't been paying attention to anything. The only time she ever observed Severus was when he was with her, and her alone. She had no way of knowing how he had been behaving in any of his other classes, especially since she hadn't been to a Potions lesson in a few days. "No, not really…"

"Well, let me be the first to inform you of the astounding change Professor Snape has undergone," Ginny grinned wildly. "First off, he's been a heck of a lot nicer to everyone, including Harry and Ron. He even apologized to Neville for getting angry when his potion blew up in his face."

"Wow, that's a first," Hermione commented.

"That's not even the amazing part. Snape's been giving out house points by the dozens…to Gryffindors!"

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing out loud when she heard that. Severus Snape? Giving out house points to Gryffindors? Highly unlikely. "Yeah, right, Ginny. I'll believe that when I see it."

A smug smile crept onto the red-head's face. "If you don't believe me, go look at the hour-glasses. They'll be your proof. And be sure to take a good look at Slytherins points. If you look closely, you'll notice that they've gone down in points. Which, I might add, only occurred because Snape actually took points _away _from_ his_ own house!"

"Now I know you're joking."

"I kid you not, Hermione. He's a changed man." She lowered her voice a bit and moved closer to her friend. "And Ron told me that he even gave out a detention to Malfoy yesterday during their lessons. And on a Friday night, too!"

Hermione gave her friend an inquisitive look. "Why did Malfoy get a detention?"

"Because he said something about you," she watched as Hermione's curious expression changed to a shocked one. "Ron told me that Snape heard him talk about you, and immediately rounded on him. He was furious; taking away Slytherin house points left and right…"

Ginny went on speaking, telling her friend of the recent transformation that their Potions professor had undergone, but Hermione was only half-listening. Instead, she dwelled on the thought herself. Could what Ginny say actually be coming true? Hermione had never, in all her wildest thoughts, believed that she would be the sole reason for bringing about change in their once snarky Potion's Master. But as she thought about it more, Hermione did have to admit that she, too, saw a change in the man. At one point in time, he had been cold and uncaring towards her. Regarding her with less concern than one would show for a bug. Now, however, he was different. His heartless and unfeeling attitude was no longer present. It seemed as though he now had a heart. Could Ginny really be telling the truth? Was Severus Snape really falling in love with her?

He had never said it outright, nor did she intend him to. His compliments towards her had always been subtle, to say the least. He commented on the intelligence and cleverness of her mind. On occasion, Severus even gave the inclination that he was impressed by things she had done. But it was never more than that. Did he love her? Could he ever learn to love her?

The thought seemed crazy, like an unimaginable scheme thought up by Harry or Ron. But Hermione realized, that somewhere deep inside of her, she hoped what Ginny said was true. She hoped that Severus really did love her.

Hermione and Ginny finished the rest of their lunch with relative ease. The red-head had wrapped up her conversation on the drastic and dramatic change in Professor Snape, and moved on to her next topic until a bell rang out in the distance, signaling that the next class would be starting soon. With a sad smile, Ginny left Hermione, promising that she would come by later on that night, so they could finish any last minute details for the ceremony the next day.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

After taking a long relaxing bath, and plenty of time to get ready, Hermione left Gryffindor Tower and began her trek down the numerous flights of stairs to the ground floor. It was her intention to go to the dungeons to see Severus. Her conversation from earlier with Ginny was still fresh on her mind, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to know if the Head of Slytherin House held any type of affection for her.

She was making her way past the entrance to the first floor, when Professor McGonagall emerged from a nearby door, startling Hermione. "Ah, Hermione," she said with a soft look in her eyes. The professor had obviously just left her office. "Just the young Gryffindor I wanted to see. I was hoping for a word with you. Come with me to my office."

"Actually, Professor," Hermione had started to say. "I was on my way to…"

"The Headmaster has given you the entirety of today off, I believe, am I correct?" her voice was stern and her lips were pressed in a thin line.

"Yes, Professor."

"Good," she said, "then I'm sure whatever you're doing can wait just a few moments. Follow me, Miss Granger." It was more of a command than a request, and Hermione was no fool to disobey it.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione repeated, following the elderly witch. Professor McGonagall led Hermione through the familiar path to her office. When they reached the correct door, the Deputy Headmistress removed her private wards and allowed Hermione and herself to enter. Her office, which Hermione had been in on only a few brief occasions, was lavishly decorated with the blazing scarlet's and gold's of the Gryffindor emblem. There was a large wooden desk located near a lit fireplace with a wide mantelpiece. In front of the desk sat two large wing chairs. Each chair was covered in a ruby-colored leather and accented with faux-gold finishing's.

"Take a seat, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, indicating to one of the large chairs.

Hermione did as she was instructed, and waited patiently for her Head of House to begin speaking.

Professor McGonagall had a thoughtful expression on her face and appeared to be inwardly battling with herself. It was very odd, Hermione thought. The one woman who was always so prim and proper, who always had a precise method of going about things, seemed to be confused. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke, "Miss Granger, the reason I have asked you here concerns your wedding, which I might add, I am pleased to accept your invitation." She offered Hermione a thin, but grateful smile.

"You're quite welcome, Professor," Hermione nodded her head slightly. She heaved a heavy inward sigh. She should've guessed that this conversation would pertain to her wedding. The Headmistress probably wanted to discuss the effect that this new development would have on the other students.

"Yes well, as I said," McGonagall continued, "we're here to discuss your wedding, more specifically, your wedding night."

Hermione nearly chocked on her own tongue. "Excuse me?" She had to have heard her professor incorrectly. She couldn't possibly mean it literally.

"Your wedding night, Miss Granger," she replied, slightly irritated. "I do not believe I stuttered." She waited until Hermione offered her a faint nod before continuing. "Now, I have known Severus Snape nearly all of my life, since he was eleven years old, to be exact. And in all the years that I have known him, I have seen him with few women, and even fewer that he actually cared about." The Headmistress spoke very precisely with not even a syllable out of place. She spoke with a certainty that had Hermione convinced that McGonagall had practiced her words many times before speaking them. "Over the past few days, I have seen Severus grow to become quite fond of you. I have faith that the pair of you will have a successful marriage and create a strong bond between you." McGonagall tilted her head downwards and peered over her spectacles, giving Hermione a thoughtful look. "However, a key component to a successful marriage is being able to perform one's wifely duties."

Hermione's face went a shade paler before a bright blush exploded on her cheeks. She wanted to scream loudly and rip all her hair out while running away from the office. Of all things, she could not believe that she was having this conversation with Professor McGonagall. It seemed highly inappropriate, and it felt just plain creepy.

"Now, I know that thought my frighten you, Hermione." McGonagall's voice had changed from stern and rehearsed to one that a loving mother would use. "And I'm certain that you don't want to hear it, but Severus will be good to you. I'm sure he will be a kind and gentle lover, one who is kind and affectionate. He would never harm or hurt you in any way, I promise you that. He may have been a Death Eater at one point in his life, but he longer involves himself in their _acts_. And besides," she added with a small smile, "Severus knows damn well that if he ever harms any of my Gryffindors, he will have to face me. And trust me, my dear, he's well-convinced that I have the power to remove certain…organ…of his that he will be very sad to lose."

Hermione nodded absently at her professor's words. She had been wishing so desperately that the conversation would end, and, at the very least trying not to listen to what she said. But, alas, it was to no avail. The words Professor McGonagall spoke rang loud and clear in her ears, much to Hermione's inward protesting.

"Do you have any questions, my dear? Anything you'd like to ask regarding tomorrow night?" Professor McGonagall asked Hermione in a caring, maternal voice. "You needn't be embarrassed, my dear," she said, noting how red Hermione's face had gotten in only a matter of seconds.

"No, Professor. I don't think I have any questions. My mother explained the whole concept to me a few years back." Hermione breathed deeply, trying to refrain from darting out the door faster than the Headmistress could blink.

McGonagall smiled warmly at her student. "I'm glad you've been well-informed, my dear. It helps a great deal knowing what to expect of something before you go into it." She straightened up her posture and cleared her throat slightly. "Now, that that's out of the way, we must move on to our next order of business: your new quarters. Obviously, once you are married, you can no longer live in Gryffindor Tower."

"Why not?" Hermione asked in a strained voice.

"Because, my dear, it would be highly improper. And as Severus' wife, you will, naturally, be expected to live down in the dungeons with him." She held up a semi-wrinkled hand when Hermione began to protest. "You will still be a student in Gryffindor, and therefore, will have complete access to the common room whenever you desire. You will also still keep your Head Girl position and still be expected to perform the duties which it entails." The Headmistress watched as Hermione slowly absorbed all of the information which she was being given. She nodded slowly as she began to accept all of the new changes which would occur. "Don't worry, Hermione, everything else will still remain as it is. The only changes will be in your living arrangements. I have spoken with Severus and we have agreed that after your wedding ceremony is concluded, all of your personal belongings will be transported down to his chambers."

"Are my friends allowed to visit me in the dungeons? Once I move down there, that is?"

"I don't see why not," Professor McGonagall said softly. "There shouldn't be any problem with that. You will, of course, have to take up that matter with Severus. Remember, the two of you will be sharing quarters now, so all decisions made must be come to through a mutual agreement."

"Yes, Professor."

She shifted her gaze to a small clock sitting on her mantelpiece. "Oh dear, would you look at that," she exclaimed softly. "Lessons are about to begin. Well, I believe that was all we needed to discuss here today. If you have nothing to ask I must be going." The Headmistress stood up from behind her desk and gave Hermione a small nod, indicating that she should rise as well. "Excuse me, Hermione, but I must return to my classroom. You know the way out, don't you?"

"Yes, I know the way."

"Good, good," the Headmistress shuffled Hermione to the door connecting her office to the hallway. "Now if you'll excuse me, my dear, I really must be going." McGonagall shut the door behind her once she and Hermione were past it. She turned in the direction of her classroom and started walking, but turned back and faced Hermione after a moment. "If you happen to stumble upon any questions that you'd like to ask, Hermione, you can always find me in my office. When I'm not teaching, of course."

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," she replied politely with a slight nod of her head. "If I have anything to ask I'll come straight to you."

Her Head of House smiled lovingly at her once again. Taking a step closer, Professor McGonagall placed each of her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Dear child," she whispered softly to her soon-to-be ex-student, "you are embarking on a new and wondrous journey in your life. You needn't look upon it with fear or worry. All will turn out right for you, trust me." She flashed Hermione another brief smile before continuing on her way to her next class.

Once she was far enough down the hallway that Professor McGonagall couldn't hear her, Hermione heaved a long sigh. "I'm glad that's over…" she told herself. That conversation was by far worse than any detention she'd ever had to endure. Hermione could still feel the faint flush in her cheeks from some of the material content. She briefly wondered if Professor McGonagall had this conversation with all her students who were about to be married…

Feeling like she couldn't quite face Severus after her discussion with the Head of Gryffindor House, Hermione opted to simply return to Gryffindor Tower. At least there she could find some peace in the sanctuary of her private rooms. And there would be no one giving her pre-wedding night pep-talks, at least that much was certain. Hoping to avoid all other professors, Hermione nearly ran all the way back up to seventh floor. She could see Severus another time, possibly after dinner…but definitely not now.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Severus Snape sat in his office, as he had been doing for the past two hours. His lesson plans for the day were long since done, and he had given himself just enough time to peacefully relax before being required to attend dinner hour. Sitting back lazily in his chair, he levitated his bottle of firewhiskey and a crystal tumbler over to his desk. He released a long sigh as he filled the glass halfway and drank the burning substance with ease.

'_Just one more day_,' he thought to himself. Only one more day until he and Hermione would become _man and wife_. Not that he totally minded, of course. He had grown more accustomed to her over the past few weeks; she seemed to be growing on him quite quickly. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Hermione was smart, clever, witty, brilliant, and, a small voice inside his head reminded him, rather pretty. What had once terrified Severus seemed not as shocking as it once was. Hermione would be a good wife. She would, at least, be able to hold intelligent conversations, and possibly even help him with certain potions when he required it. Hell, he might even give her the Apprenticeship he had once offered her. True, he had only offered it as a distraction to give to her friends concerning her absence. But perhaps there might have been some truth in the idea.

He would have to talk with her on the matter. Preferably after they were married. There was only a limited amount of shocking news one can receive on the eve of your wedding. After all, he didn't want to cause the girl to faint in astonishment.

Severus was swallowing a fairly large sip of the firewhiskey when he heard a soft tapping on the door to his office. "Severus?" he heard the aged voice of the Headmaster speaking from the other side of the door. "Are you there, Severus?"

"Shit," Severus cursed. The last person he wanted to deal with right now was Albus. The man had a strange tendency to arrive at one's doorstep at the precise moment he wasn't wanted. And right now, this was one of those moments.

"Enter!" the dark man barked, removing the wards from the door, allowing the Headmaster access.

The door opened slowly and Dumbledore stepped into the room, his silver beard waving softly as he walked. He was dressed in stunning purple robes with little golden stars trailing down to the hem. They ha been enchanted to sparkle and glitter, like real stars, when he walked. "Ah, Severus," he said lightly. "I had hoped to catch you before dinner began." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled dangerously from behind his half-moon spectacles. "There are things we must discuss, and now seems like the perfect time to do so."

Severus sighed, but stood up and beckoned the wizard to sit in one of the chairs facing his desk. "What is it, exactly, that we have to discuss, Albus?" He was in no mood to be forced to talk about trivial matters which he could care less about. If Albus had interrupted his only time for peace and relaxation, then he had better be damn sure that it was important.

"Important matters which concern your fiancée...or soon-to-be wife, I should say." A smile tugged at Albus's lips as he watched the younger man before him. Severus had always been so careful building walls around his heart and emotions. It was very rare that he ever let anybody in and even rarer when someone wanted to be let it. But Hermione had succeeded. Severus had removed the walls built and allowed her access to his heart, unknowingly of course. "As you are aware, tomorrow evening the pair of you will begin a new journey together, one that will hopefully bring you much happiness…"

Severus held up a pale hand to silence the Headmaster. "Skip the inconsequential formalities, Albus. I already know everything that you're about to tell me. I've heard it plenty of times from other people. So, if the only reason you've come here was to give me the traditional speech on _loving and honoring each other_, I can assure you that I have more important things to do with my time than to sit here and continue this conversation." He lowered his head and pretended to be busy marking away at stacks of parchment piled on his desk.

Albus, who seemed slightly shocked by Severus's sudden need to cut him off, cleared his throat loudly. "Well, then," he said when Severus looked back up at him. "I shall get right to the point. Clearly you are a very busy man, and I do not want to put you behind in your rigorous schedule." Albus waited until he saw Severus give an acknowledging nod before continuing. "Now, since we are overlooking the tradition speech on marital values, we must get to the next point. Hermione is…" he paused, thinking over his words, "a kind and innocent young girl. While other girls her age were out with boys, she was in the Library studying for O.W.L.s. Minerva and I have been watching her carefully over the years, and she has never appeared to have any interest in the opposite sex. In fact, even now Hermione appears to show no interest. Basically, Severus, what I'm getting at is the little matter of your wedding night…"

Severus felt all the color drain from his face. '_My gods, this can't be happening…_' he thought. Of all the things that Albus could have said to him, this wasn't one of them. This conversation caught him completely off guard. Sure, Severus had always looked to Albus as a father-type figure, someone of a mentor and teacher, while at the same time being one who would understand his fears and needs. But despite all that, Severus _did not_ want to continue this discussion with the man. "Albus," Severus squeaked. "Is this really necessary?"

"Well, normally I would let you and Hermione come about this situation at your own discretion, but Minerva insisted that I bring this matter up to you."

Heaving a sigh, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine. Continue."

Albus smiled at his old student. "I know you probably feel more than awkward at having this conversation right now, Severus, but I assure you it's for the best. You need to be aware that Hermione is probably highly inexperienced in matters such as this. More than likely, she will be a virgin, and you will be opening up her eyes to an entire new dimension of human tenderness and compassion." Leaning forward, closer to Severus, he whispered softly, "I need to know that you will be gentle with her, showing her the true aspects of kindness. What you are about to show her is a life-changing experience. You must remember to treat her lovingly. Hermione is a brave girl, there is no doubting that, but there may be some things that she isn't prepared for. This might be one of them…"

Severus cleared his throat once the Headmaster was finished speaking. "Albus, I assure you that I will treat her…affectionately." He chose the word carefully. Despite what the Headmaster said, Severus wasn't sure if he was ready to treat her _lovingly_. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that Hermione's _life-changing experience_ will be memorable."

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said with a smile. "Minerva and I are very appreciative of this. It pleases me greatly that you're so agreeable to this." He stood from his chair and began to move towards the door, signaling the near-end of their conversation. "I know you and Hermione will be very happy together. You two are lucky to have been placed together."

"Indeed. Oh, and Albus, could you give Minerva a little message for me." A sadistic smile crept slowly onto his face.

The Headmaster turned his head back to face the Potion's Master. "Anything, my boy. What is it?"

With a smirk, Severus replied, "tell Minerva that I promise that her little Gryffindor will have an _enjoyable_ experience. I promise that she'll never ever forget it, either."

Albus opened his mouth then shut it again, looking like a gaping fish. For once, he had been rendered speechless. Forcing his composure in to order, he cleared his throat and said, with a twinkle in his eye, "I'll be sure to bring here your message, though I must warn you, Minerva is very protective of her Gryffindors, regardless of whether they're about to be married. Good night, Severus. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked out, leaving his esteemed Potion's professor staring at him in mild shock and confusion.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

For the first time in what felt like ages, Hermione went down to the Great Hall for her dinner. Normally, she would have the house-elves bring something up to her room for her, a Head Girl privilege she used quite often. But tonight, the night before her marriage to the dreaded Potion's Master of Hogwarts, Hermione felt it only appropriate that she show her face at least once to the rest of the student body.

As she had predicted, many soft whispers erupted when she entered. Obviously word had spread that her marriage would take place the following day. Hermione sighed and, holding her head high, walked straight to the Gryffindor table. She spotted Ginny and Harry sitting in a small group with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. When Hermione got close enough, Neville waved her over, moving aside to make a seat for her.

Hermione took the seat Neville made for her as he said, "we were wondering when you were gonna' come out of your room, Hermione. We haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah," Seamus chimed in as he chomped on a piece of bread. "You've been cooped up in your room for the past century. I'm glad you finally came out. We thought you might be running out of air in there."

Hermione couldn't hold back her laugh. It was true. She hadn't seen any of them lately; she'd been either hiding away in her room or the library. As Hermione looked around the group of familiar faces, she realized that one face was missing. "Hey, where's Ron?" At her question, an assortment of snickers let loose from Harry, Dean, and Seamus.

"Stop laughing," Neville scolded them. "It isn't funny."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Flitwick had us practicing Engorgement Charms today," Harry told her between sniggers. "We were trying to engorge small glass beads."

"And just as Ron cast his charm, Parvati had taken out her mirror and was staring at herself it in," Dean added. "Ron must have got blinded by a glare or something, because all of a sudden, his charm missed the bead entirely."

Seamus laughed, obviously thinking back to the scene. "Yeah. The charm actually hit Parvati's mirror, bounced back, and hit Ron square in the ear."

"You should have seen it, Hermione," Dean told her. "His ear was more than half the size of his body. The thing inflated so bad that Professor Flitwick made him go down to the infirmary."

Hermione gave the boys a skeptical look before Harry joined in, saying, "I have to admit, Hermione, his ear was pretty big. Parvati actually had to go with Ron to Madam Pomfrey because the damn thing was too heavy for him to walk with. She had to help carry half his ear!" At this Harry broke into another fit of laughter, causing Dean and Seamus to do the same.

"Well," Hermione huffed, "I don't suppose any of you felt the need to go and check up on him in the infirmary…"

"I went to check on him," Ginny told her friend. "Madam Pomfrey shrank his ear back to the right size, but she wouldn't let him leave."

"Why not?" Seamus asked.

"Apparently, when he engorged his ear, every sound he heard was magnified," the red-head told said to the group. "I guess it was a little too much for him to handle because now he's somewhat deaf. Every time you talk to him, he responds with '_WHAT? SPEAK UP!_'" Ginny paused to giggle at the thought of it. "Madam Pomfrey said he'll be back to normal in a day or two, though."

"Well that's a relief," Neville breathed.

"Oh, yes," Harry sighed dramatically, "because the entire wizarding universe cannot function properly without Ronald Weasley." He feigned to swoon with a hand draped theatrically over his forehead. "Whatever will we do?"

"I'm sure we'll manage," Dean muttered, chewing on some chicken.

"A world without Ron," Ginny mused to herself. "I wonder what that'd be like..."

"Well I can tell you one thing," Hermione said. "A world without Ron would be one where all of my notes don't have any drool on them."

Harry laughed loudly. "That's not true, Hermione. You'd still have me to drool on them for you."

Hermione heaved a dramatic sigh. "Sadly, you're probably right…"

"Speaking of being without Ron, is he going to be able to go to Hermione's wedding tomorrow, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Probably. If not, we'll just explain it to Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she'll understand. After all, it _does_ involve one of her colleagues."

"Don't forget that it only involves on of Ron's closest friends, as well," Hermione grumbled. "Need I remind you that_ I_ am a major component of this marriage also?"

Harry waved her comment off. "Of course we didn't forget, Hermione."

Hermione pursed her lips, opening her mouth to retort when Neville spoke. "Are you nervous, Hermione?"

His question caught Hermione off guard. It was definitely one that she wasn't expecting, and one that she wasn't quite sure how to answer. It wasn't exactly a yes or no response. "I'm not sure," she said after a moment. "I suppose I am a little. I mean, this whole thing is very new to me." Hermione placed her hands in her lap and sat silent for a moment. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I don't exactly know what I'm getting myself into, but I suppose I'm not nervous about it."

"I'd be nervous," Dean added. "If I had to marry someone with the personality of Snape, I'd probably already be dead out of sheer panic. There's no way I'd actually go through with it…"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the dark-skinned boy. "Thanks for the vote of support, Dean," she muttered to him.

Seamus gave his friend a reprimanding look. "Well I, for one, give you credit, Hermione. It takes someone with a lot of guts to do what you're preparing to do." He ate a bite of peas and pointed his spoon at Hermione with enthusiasm. "Kudos to you!"

"I agree," Neville nodded his head solemnly. "You know, Hermione, Professor Snape may not be a very nice man, hell I know he isn't. He is quite possibly the meanest, rudest, most malicious, and uncaring man in the entire universe." He looked Hermione directly in the eyes as he spoke to her. "But I know that once you two are married, he'll treat you good. He'll protect you and make sure you're well cared for. Normally, I'd be terrified for you, Hermione, but something deep down in the bottom of my heart tells me that you're going to be okay."

Hermione's expression softened as he spoke. "Thank you, Neville," she said sweetly. "Normally, I'd be frightened, too. But I think you're right. I am going to be okay." She smiled kindly at him and placed her hand over his. "I'm just glad that I have friends like you who watch out for me."

"We all care for you, Hermione," Ginny said to her. "No matter what you think, we'll always be here for you."

"Yeah," Seamus chimed in, swinging his arm around her shoulder. "We'd never abandon a fellow Gryffindor in distress."

Dean nodded at his friends' words. "Yeah, it'd be to Slytherin-like of us." He seemed to visibly shudder at the thought. "Don't worry, Hermione, we've got your back." Dean winked brightly and gave her a thumbs-up.

Harry stretched his arm out over the table and grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand. "Hermione," he said softly. "You and Ron are my best friends. I would never allow anything bad to happen to either of you. Even though I hate the thought of these stupid arranged marriages, I think you and Snape are a good match. I may not like the guy, but Neville's right; he'll be able to care for you. Despite my private objections, I think you should marry him tomorrow. Like Neville said, he's a good man."

"Thanks, Harry." Small tears had formed in the corners of Hermione's eyes as each of her friends spoke in turn, giving her words of encouragement for her big day. "All of you. Thank you…" Each was individual and heartfelt. Her friends' words were unique and inspiring, filling her with a new sense of hope deep within her soul. Yes. She would marry Severus tomorrow. She would go through with it with pride and honor. Hermione smiled as she felt her heart being flooded with warmth. She would marry him, and be happy.

"You don't need to thank us," Harry said with a smile. "Just make sure that Snape invites us over for Christmas."

Hermione laughed like she hadn't in long time. Her chest heaved as she took each breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Of course, Harry," she managed between laughs. "Of course you'll be invited over for Christmas. I'll make sure of it."

"You'd better," Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione nodded her head, grinning at her friends. She may not be living in the same House as the rest of her friends, but she certainly wouldn't ever forget them. After all, she was still a Gryffindor at heart, and no matter how much she and her friends were separated, they'd always manage to find a way back to one another. Regardless of whether or not she married Severus, Hermione would always have her friends to watch out for her. And who knows, maybe Severus will allow them to attend Christmas dinner…with a little convincing. '_You know_,' Hermione thought with a smile. '_This might not be so bad, after all_.'

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Severus sat at the staff table, poking his carrots and potatoes around with his fork. Truthfully, he had absolutely no appetite. Severus had only appeared to dinner that night because Albus had been not-so-subtle with his hints about making an appearance. With a twisted grimace expression, he pushed away his plate of, now cold, chicken. Neither food nor social activity held any comfort for him. Only her. Only the know-it-all little Gryffindor girl who was currently sitting at her House table with her friends.

Her friends. Now there was an interesting thought. He had been vaguely aware of the fact that Minerva informed her that she would no longer be living in Gryffindor Tower, which meant that she would no longer be living with her precious friends. Severus had wanted to tell Hermione himself. He wanted to be the one to tell her that her new quarters would be those within his own. With him.

But no, he hadn't been given that ability. Albus had insisted upon Minerva telling the girl of her new chambers. For some reason, he felt that Severus would break it _gently enough_ for Hermione. Severus snorted. How gently did one need to be told that they were switching rooms? Apparently very gently, indeed…

Severus sighed, letting his eyes roam out around the hall filled with students. Each table was engrossed in their own conversations in their own little worlds. There was such segregation between the students of Hogwarts. Different houses rarely interacted with one another, except when sharing the same class. Ravenclaws were too intelligent to bother mingling with any other house. Hufflepuff students were extremely kind and got along with everyone overall, however they were also very boring and uninteresting. Slytherins showed extreme cunningness and craftiness; they were sly and always scheming, a trait which doesn't necessarily mix well with the other house. Gryffindor house was known for their bravery and courage, as well as the ability to distinguish right from wrong. It was for this specific reason that Gryffindor students and Slytherin students loathed each other with an equal fervor. Anything for which one stood for, the other was the opposite. Gryffindors value fierce loyalty; Slytherins value using another to achieve ones needs. Even the thought of a Gryffindor and Slytherin student associating is to be a traitor. The sheer idea of it was ludicrous.

Which was why the idea of him and Hermione being a good match bothered him. In all his years as a Hogwarts student and professor, never in his entire life did he feel an attraction to a Gryffindor. But Hermione was different, Severus mused. Despite being sorted into the house of bravery and loyalty, she was more Slytherin-like than she realized. Hermione may not use other people to achieve her goals, but she is more than savvy at acquiring what she needs. She was clever and witty, dexterous in the gathering of knowledge. She was quick on her feet and always showed great cunning when avoiding undesirable things. Hermione possessed a great wisdom about life that many Slytherins only dreamed of having. '_Except in the world of men_,' he thought with a smirk. '_Though she'll soon receive an up-close and personal lesson in the matter…_'

Yes, Severus nodded firmly. The girl was much more Slytherin than she had ever realized. Perhaps they would be a good match. After their wedding tomorrow, things will settle down, and they'll begin their new life. Nice and simple. He mused over the idea in his head for a while. '_Perhaps,_' he wondered. '_If all goes well, this might not be so bad, after all…_'

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione stretched her arms out wide with a loud yawn. Reaching over, she put down her copy of _The Wonders of Wizarding Weddings_ on her nightstand. She snuggled back deeper into her bed. Warmth spread slowly from the top of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes. Encased within her warm blankets, Hermione released a soft sigh and let her body relax.

Her mind had stopped dreading and worrying about the actual wedding the next day and moved on to something more enjoyable. What happens after the wedding…

A small smile crept on to Hermione's face as she thought about the events that would transpire in 24 hours. She and Severus would be married and then would come the…consummation section.

Earlier that month, Hermione didn't even want to think about anything that would happen after the aisle walk. It was taboo to even form ideas about it. But now, as her mind wandered, she found herself curious as to what exactly would happen. Sure after the wedding there would be the congratulatory ceremony, but what then? When Severus takes her to his rooms? Would he be shy and awkward, leaving her alone on her wedding night to cope with the prospect? Or would he be bold and forceful, consuming her with his tantalizing kisses and seductive touch, eventually enticing her into his bed? Hermione shivered at the thought. What once seemed terrifying now became tempting. She had never seen the inside of his bedroom at Hogwarts, only at the Manor. She wondered what it looked like. If his sheets were the majestic green of the Slytherin banner. If it looked anything like that of the room in his childhood home at the Manor.

Hermione felt a small tingle of desire pool in her belly, sending prickles down her spine. She should be appalled by the thought of Severus touching her but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. It excited her and filled her with anticipation. Hermione craved and desired to have him kiss her again. To have his strong hands running over her shoulders and down her arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. The dark depths of his eyes boring into her and admiring every crevice and curve of her flesh. She licked her lips and swore she could still taste his lingering presence. Pleasure flushed through her body, heating her skin slightly.

Hermione felt her cheeks blush. It seemed so wrong to be having these thoughts about Severus, yet it never felt more right. She wanted those thoughts. More importantly, she wanted them to become realities. He would be her husband tomorrow, damn it! And that comes with a certain responsibility.

McGonagall was right, Hermione supposed with a grin. They would have _marital duties_ to perform. And Hermione was more than willing to perform them over and over again with Severus. But was he willing to do the same with her? She waved the thought away. It didn't matter really. In the end, she would get what she wants. So what if she had to use a few Slytherin tactics to get it?

* * *

Well that's the end of **Chapter 17**. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it should be up in 2 weeks. I'm going on a camping vacation for a week, so I won't exactly be able to keep up with my writing that much. A lack of electrical outlets can be a minor problem. But I promise to update as soon as possible.

Thank you to all my loyal readers who still continuously come back to read more. Without you, I would be nothing. Ta-ta for now, readers! Just remember, to **Read & Review** if you liked it. Later!


	19. The Wedding

**Perky-Thief**, here, with the next installment of **A Marriage of Convenience**. I know that many of you have been anxiously awaiting this chapter for a very long time. In the time it has been since I last updated this story, I have received my Bachelor's degree and earned myself a Master's degree. With school finally done until loans are paid off, I hope to get to writing a bit more over the summer.

Anyway, since it's been so long, I'm trying to get back into the groove of this story. Let me know what you think of the way the storyline is going. Enjoy **Chapter 19**, wonderful readers.

Don't forget to **Read & Review** if you approve!

* * *

Title: **A Marriage of Convenience**

Chapter: **The Wedding**

Hermione was violently woken up on Saturday morning by a set of three bodies pouncing vigorously on her. They were bouncing up and down on the mattress, causing it to rock like a boat.

"Hermione! Wake up," Ginny shouted with enthusiasm. "Get up, you lazy lug! It's your big day!"

"Come on," Harry joined. "Get out of bed."

"Yeah," Ron said seriously. "Breakfast will be over if we don't hurry up."

"Ron!" his sister scolded.

Hermione sat up slowly, pushing the three persistent Gryffindors away from her. "Get off," she shoved them. "I'm up already, jeesh…" She rubbed both hands over her face, wiping the sleep off her eyes. "What do you want?" Hermione asked grumpily.

"It's your big day," Ginny said, folding her arms across her chest. "The least you could do is be a little excited. You are getting married later today…"

"I know," Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm perfectly aware that I'm getting married today. I just want to know why you're all in my bedroom trying to suffocate me to death."

"We're simply trying to get you to show some enthusiasm for god's sake," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah," Ron chimed in. "Like Ginny said, today's your big day. Be happy!"

A smile spread across Hermione's face as she gazed at her three best friends sitting on her coverlet. This wasn't some silly show of false excitement in honor of her wedding day. Her friends were truly happy for her, and slightly more thrilled than she was at the given moment. "I'm glad that you're all here," Hermione grinned. "But how exactly did you get in here? I thought I charmed the lock last night before I went to bed…" She was somewhat curious; she had definitely made sure that her room was locked up nice and tight the previous night.

"Ginny counter-charmed it," Ron grinned widely like an idiot. "We always knew Ginny had to be good for something…"

"Shut it, Ron," Ginny sneered. "If you don't have anything intelligent to say, then you shouldn't say anything at all." She stuck her tongue out at her older brother and refocused her attention on Hermione. "Well do you plan on getting married at some point today? Or are you going to stay in bed all day?"

Hermione rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes once again. "Exactly what time is it?" she asked her red-headed friend.

Ginny glanced down at her watch before replying, "A quarter after ten."

"And what time is my wedding ceremony?"

"3:30 on the dot, Hermione. So you'd better get your silly little butt out of bed and start getting ready for the day."

"Can't I sleep for just one more hour?" Hermione frowned. She put her head back down on her pillow and lightly shut her eyes

"Hermione, get up," Harry scolded. He hopped up off her bed and headed towards her door with Ron following close behind him.

"Honestly, Hermione," Ron commented. "For someone who's usually lecturing us, you're perhaps one of the laziest Gryffindors I've ever seen."

His words made her sit straight up and glare at him with a venomous gaze. Hermione reached behind her and chucked a pillow directly at Ron, hitting him square in the face. "I am not lazy," she replied matter-of-factly. Then her face sobered, "wait. I thought you were partially deaf. Is your ear okay?"

Ron chuckled softly and threw the pillow back at her, although missing entirely. "Yeah, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey cleaned some of the wax out of my ear, and then I could hear as good as new. Now get out of bed and get ready for your wedding." And with that last comment, he and Harry exited the room, leaving Hermione and Ginny still situated on the bed.

Hermione sighed and dropped back down onto the bed. Ginny nudged her gently and said, "Come on, Hermione. You know they're right, as much as it pains me to admit it."

Heaving another sigh, Hermione silently admitted defeat and got out of bed. She strolled sluggishly to her private bathroom to freshen herself up. After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, Hermione exited the bathroom to find that Ginny had made her bed and laid her wedding gown carefully upon the coverlet. A pair of matching white strappy heels, a pair she had never seen before, was placed by the foot of bed. Hermione looked over to her wardrobe and saw Ginny busying herself as she searched through her clothes.

"Here," Ginny said, tossing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in Hermione's general direction. "You can wear those for now." At Hermione's look of confusion, Ginny sighed dramatically. "I hope you weren't expecting to put on your dress now…"

Hermione looked down sheepishly. Actually, she _had_ thought that. Why else would Ginny have placed the dress out on the bed so beautifully presented? "Well, I thought…"

"Hermione," Ginny said, shaking her head. "It's barely past 10:30. Your wedding isn't for at least another five hours. Did you really want to wander around in your wedding dress till 3:30?"

"Good point," Hermione agreed with a nod.

"I'm glad you think so," the red-head smiled proudly. "Now get dressed so we can have some breakfast. I'm starving."

Like a good bride-to-be, Hermione did as instructed and dressed in the casual jeans and shirt that Ginny had given her. When she was through, Ginny opened the door and called Ron and Harry back into the room. Hermione informed a house-elf to bring a big enough breakfast for four hungry Gryffindors. Sure enough, within minutes, a service cart popped in the corner of her room, holding a large tray filled with pancakes and waffles. After filling their plates with servings of each of the tasty options, the four of them ate their breakfast slowly, talking nonchalantly about the upcoming day.

"You know," Hermione mused. "I'm getting married in less than five hours and there are still so many things that I don't know. About the ceremony, of course."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"I don't even know where the ceremony is taking place exactly…"

"Mhmm," Ginny mumbled, swallowing her last bite of waffle bits. "I can answer that." She put her fork down on her plate and took a quick sip of her drink. "Dumbledore said that the ceremony would take place by the lake, but a safe enough distance away from the Whomping Willow. I don't know the exact coordinates of the location, but it's definitely within walking distance of the castle, and should be easily viewed from on the east end of the castle." She took another sip of her juice and looked around at the faces gazing at her. "What?" Ginny asked when she noticed all the curious gazes pointed at her.

"How do you know all that?" Ron asked incredibly.

"Dumbledore and I talked about it a few days ago," his sister replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "You…and Dumbledore…discussed _my_ wedding? Without _me_ ever being present?" She sighed and sunk her shoulders. "Why am I always left out of everything?"

"Don't feel bad, Hermione," Ron said, patting her back. "This is the first I'm hearing about this, too."

"Same goes for me," Harry chimed in.

Ginny scowled and stared at her three friends. "Well if you wanted to be more involved with the planning then you should have been proactive about it. I went to Dumbledore on my own and discussed all the fine details with him." She folded her arms across her chest. "That's the only reason I know everything…"

"Fine details?" Hermione questioned. "What else do you know about, exactly?"

Ginny smiled and pinched Hermione's cheek in a humorous manner. "Now don't you worry your pretty little bride-to-be head about a single thing. Everything's already been taken care of. All you have to do is hang till around two o'clock." Her grin grew wider at her own thoughts. "That's when the real excitement begins…"

"Oh no," Hermione mock-groaned, "I don't know if I can handle anymore excitement today. I think I've had enough in one day to last me a lifetime."

"Ohhh," Ginny smiled lecherously. "Well, if it's excitement you're worried about, just wait until tonight. I'm sure you'll get a lot of excitement on your wedding night with Snape." She could barely contain the humorous giggles behind her own comment.

"Urgh," Ron grimaced. "Ginny, I'm still eating. Discussing Hermione's and Snape's upcoming sex-life is _not_ one of the first things I want to hear at breakfast." His face puckered as if he had just sucked on an extremely sour lemon. "Save that kind of talk for _after_ me and Harry leave."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "We love you to death, Hermione, don't get us wrong. We just do not want to hear about those creepy details. You two can save that for your girl-talk."

Ginny stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at both boys. "Don't you worry," she assured them. "We will. And I'll be sure to give you all the details when we're finished."

"Don't worry," Ron said, standing up and gathering his plate. "I am finished." He put his empty plate on the service cart and walked over to Hermione. Ron wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a strong hug. Giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, he said, "I've got a couple of things to do before the ceremony. See you later, 'Mione." He waved goodbye to the rest of the group and headed out the door and down to the Common Room.

Harry stood up as well, stacking his empty dishes on top of Ron's. "I'd better get going, too. There are a few things that I got to do, also. I'm going to meet Remus and Tonks in Hogsmeade and escort them up to the castle." He gathered Hermione into a tight hug and gave her a kiss on both cheeks before he made his way towards the door. "Now you two try to stay out of trouble," Harry warned Ginny and Hermione jokingly as he left.

"Don't worry," Ginny called back. "You know we won't." Harry didn't answer, but the sound of his footstep echoing as he descended the stairs served as an appropriate response.

Hermione rose and placed both hers and Ginny's plates on top of the pile they boys had created. After the house-elf came and removed the service cart from her room, Hermione and Ginny left the Gryffindor Common Room. As the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut behind them, Hermione began walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"To the dungeons," Hermione replied. "I wanted to say good morning to Severus."

In what seemed like a flash, Ginny was by Hermione's side with a tight grip on her left arm. "Oh no you don't, missy," the red-head scolded, waggling a finger. "No seeing the groom for 24 hours before the wedding."

"But, Ginny," Hermione grinned. "I saw him yesterday. That silly little tradition really doesn't hold any weight at this point."

"When did you see him?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"At dinner."

Ginny shook her head. "Obviously you saw him at _dinner_. The entire school saw him at dinner. But when did you really see him? As in face to face?"

Hermione pursed her lips as she thought about the answer. Truthfully, she hadn't seen Severus one-on-one at all the previous day. She and Ginny had breakfast together in the morning. Then came the agonizing sex-talk with her Head of House; Hermione shuddered at remembering the thought of it. She simply couldn't face Severus after that had happened, so she went straight down to dinner where she sat with all her friends at Gryffindor table. In essence, she hadn't seen her fiancée yesterday, unless you count sneaking quick glances at him during the dinner hour. Hermione sighed in defeat as she realized that Ginny was right. "Alright," she held her hands up in surrender. "You're right, Gin. I guess I really didn't see Severus yesterday."

Ginny nodded smugly. "Exactly. And you're not about to ruin the streak now." She took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her down the stairs. "Besides," Ginny added. "We've got to go see Dumbledore. He's been waiting for us."

"Why do we have to see Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Because he has a surprise waiting for you in his office." Ginny said nothing other than that. She refused to answer any more of Hermione's questions on the matter until they got there.

They must have reached the stone gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office in record timing, because Hermione was sure that she had never gotten there _that_ fast before. Ginny spoke the candy-themed password and dragged Hermione up the spiral staircase leading to the door to his office. Hermione twisted her head so that her ear focused on the door. She heard faint voices in the midst of conversation from inside the office. Ginny knocked hard on the door, causing all internal conversation to stop. The red-head opened the door a crack, and poked her head inside. She must have received some confirmation that it was acceptable to enter, because she swung the door open widely before her.

"Ah," the Headmaster smiled. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, how good of you to join us. Please, do step in." He beckoned them gently with his hand.

As Hermione entered, she saw the tops of two heading poking from above the chairs facing the Headmaster's desk. After a moment, the two heads turned around to face a stunned Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione!" Emily Granger squealed as she stood up from her chair and nearly ran to embrace her daughter. "Oh, my baby, I've missed you so much."

"You've only seen her last Wednesday," Thomas remarked as he rose from his chair as well. "I doubt she's changed that much in three days."

"Hush, Thomas," his wife shushed him. She refocused her attention back on her daughter. "Hermione…" she spoke softly. "My little girl. All grown up on her wedding day…I never thought this day would come…"

"At least not this soon," Thomas added sarcastically from behind them. Emily purposely ignored her husband's comment and continued holding on tightly to Hermione.

"Mum," Hermione gasped out. "You're…choking me."

"Oh my," Hermione was quickly released from her mother's clutches. "Sorry, dear."

"It's okay, mum."

Thomas walked over to his daughter and embraced her, in a not so life-threatening hug. "Come here, pumpkin," he said affectionately as he pulled Hermione into his arms. "Dumbledore has explained the entire situation to us, in detail, and I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you for handling the scenario so strongly."

Emily nodded softly at his words. "We're so proud of you, Hermione."

Hermione's face held a slightly confused expression as she twisted herself out of her father's arms. "Explained the situation?" she questioned. "But, I thought Severus and I had already told you everything when we saw you on Wednesday."

"Well, yes you did, my dear," Emily spoke. "But Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to come and meet us at our home this morning. He told us the story from start to finish while we chatted over some tea this morning."

"And took the time to answer all of our questions," her father stated. "Something which _you_ did not." He stared pointedly at his daughter.

Hermione smiled sheepishly as she remembered her and Severus's hasty depart after they had spoken with her parents. Truthfully, she hadn't really given her parents enough time to come up with any questions they might have pertaining to the wedding. At the time, it didn't really seem important…

Dumbledore's soft chuckling from behind them interrupted their brief reunion. "Please, have a seat," he said, conjuring two more chairs for Ginny and Hermione. When everyone was comfortably seated the Headmaster of Hogwarts spoke. "So," the he said, focusing his attention on Hermione. "I assume that Miss Weasley has informed you that the actual ceremony will take place at 3:30 on the castle grounds by the lake." He waited for Hermione's affirmative nod before continuing. "Excellent. Well, what she hasn't told you is that there will be a great feast held in yours and Severus's honor held in the Great Hall afterwards." His hands were clasped together as his eyes twinkled widely with enjoyment.

Hermione jaw went somewhat slack. A great feast? Held in their honor? "Headmaster," she said respectfully, "is that entirely necessary? I really don't think we need an entire feast held in our honor."

"Nonsense," Dumbledore waved off her doubts with a swish of his hand. "It's no trouble at all, my dear. After all, it isn't every day that a close member of my staff and one of my prized students gets married." His smile was genuine and kind as he spoke. "This is a happy time. A time for celebration, and frankly I think we're all in the mood for merriment."

"Hermione," Thomas spoke from his seat. "It is very kind of Professor Dumbledore to go through all this trouble. Be a little grateful."

Her mother nodded fervently. "Look at this like a reception instead of a feast."

"I am, dad," she replied, somewhat embarrassed by her lack of appreciation. Her father was right. She should be more grateful. And truthfully, there are some brides out there that aren't lucky enough to be married in a castle and have a feast provided for them without having to worry about anything. "I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione said respectfully, bowing her head a bit. "I'm sure everything you're all planning will be wonderful."

"Exactly," Ginny piped up. "Which is why you should just relax and let everyone else handle all of the planning."

"But what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride," the red-head emphasize by leaning back in her chair. "I already told you, all you need to do is relax."

"Ginny's right, Hermione," Emily said sweetly. "Leave everything to us."

Hermione sighed and sank back into her chair. With Dumbledore, her parents, and Ginny all gazing at her, she knew there was no way she could win this argument. The only option Hermione had left was to take their advice and simply wait.

She sat and listened while the remaining four individuals in the room continued discussing minor details of the event. Each time Hermione attempted to interject an option, she was promptly shush and told to relax. A while later, McGonagall arrived and offered to show Emily and Thomas an official tour of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which the immediately accepted with enthusiasm.

When the two Gryffindors departed from the Headmaster's office, Ginny told Hermione that she wanted to go and check on Ron and Harry's dress robes to make sure they were properly cleaned. She left with a slight bounce in her step as Hermione stood looking confused as ever by the stone gargoyle.

Looking at her wristwatch, Hermione noted that it was almost 12:30. That gave her about an hour and a half of downtime. The only question was what should she do with it? She desperately wanted to go down to the dungeons and see Severus before the ceremony, but she had given Ginny her promise that she wouldn't see the man till she walked down the aisle. Hermione sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her frizzed hair. Leaving the stone gargoyle in her wake, she began walking toward the Great Hall.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The only light that could be visibly seen in the room came from the orange and red hues of the cackling fireplace, illuminating the walls in soft warm patches. A soft hiss was emitted as the flames quickly engulfed each available piece of wood offered. With the fire slowly fading, the room appeared to be getting dimmer by the moment. A glass of firewhiskey sat on the small end table, virtually untouched. The liquid was most likely warm; partially from the heat of the fire and partially from being pointedly ignored by its drinker.

Severus released a deep breath and reached up massage his temples. A clock situated on one of the numerous shelves in his private study informed him just how soon the ceremony was approaching. For most of his life, time was a simple concept that passed aimlessly. It always seemed to pass by too slowly for his taste, making the days feel longer and more stressful. But, at the given moment, time didn't seem to want to slow down for anyone. Not even him. The minutes seemed to race by at an unbearably fast speed.

"Go figure," Severus snorted to himself. It figures that on the one day in which he needs more time, it wants to fly past him. He vaguely wondered if everyone else in the castle as if time didn't want to slow down. Glaring at the clock that appeared to betray his need, he sent an evil sneer in its direction.

A sharp knock on the door connecting to his study snapped his glare away from the clock. He arched a slender eyebrow at the source of the knock. There weren't many people who knew that the bookcase in his office served as the door to his quarters. Only Albus, a few selected staff members, and Hermione…

He was aware that Hermione had been forbidden to see him until the ceremony. Some silly Muggle tradition… But that still left the odd question of who was standing outside his door.

Wrapping his finger around the hilt of his wand inside the heavy robes, Severus carefully approached the door. His fingers tightened and his eyes narrowed. He removed the wards holding it shut, and thrust it open. For the briefest moment, Severus was somewhat surprised to see the individual standing before him.

"I hear there are some congratulations in order," Remus Lupin said with a crooked smile on his face.

Severus loosened his grip on his wand and relaxed his stance. "So I've been told," he replied evenly. Severus turned around and returned to his seat. Taking his cue, Remus followed Severus into the room and took a seat in the chair next to his.

Severus grabbed his now warm firewhiskey and thrust the liquid into the fire. He watched the flames flare up for a moment before settling back down while they consumed the alcohol. Placing his empty glass on the end table, Severus refilled the glass and chilled his beverage. With a swish of his wand, he levitated another brandy glass to the table and filled it for Lupin.

"Thank you," Remus smiled as his slowly sipped the aged whiskey. Severus only nodded in response as he nursed his own glass. "I have to tell you, old friend," Remus said after a few moments. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you got married. Actually, I didn't think you even wanted to get married."

"I hardly considered getting married to be one of my life goals," Severus snorted in response. "I'm merely doing it to offer Miss Granger some protection."

"Of course, my friend," Remus nodded firmly. "I have no doubt about that. And I'm sure that you could protect her better than most other wizards out there. But," he smiled from behind the lip of his glass, "I have to wonder…is that the only reason you wish to marry her?"

Severus's eyes narrowed as he threw a sharp glare at the werewolf sitting next to him. "What other reason's would there possibly be?" Although he meant it as a statement, the words came out sounding like a question. "I simply want to keep Hermione safe. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Remus chuckled softly. "I thought she was 'Miss Granger.' Now you're referring to her as 'Hermione?'" His lips broke out into a kind smile.

"Just what, exactly," Severus hissed, "are you getting at, wolf?"

"Now, now, Severus," he replied calmly. "I'm not implying nor trying to instigate anything. I am simply asking what you feel for her." At the potion master's bemused expression, Remus continued. "Severus, I know you are not a foolish man. You would not be stupid enough to enter into this marriage based completely upon a student-teacher relationship. You must feel some type of emotion towards Hermione."

Severus's jaw became tight. He had not wanted the conversation to go in this direction. He was hoping that it would a simple visit with light and casual conversation barely pertaining to the events of later that day. 'Yeah, right,' Severus thought to himself. He should have known that Lupin would bring this matter up.

Emitting a faint chuckle, the corners of Severus's mouth twisted up in amusement. "What's the matter, Lupin? Are you trying to look out for one of your precious little Gryffindors? Or are you afraid that I'll hurt the girl?

"That's not what I'm saying at all," Remus replied, shaking his head in disagreement. "I was only curious as to how you felt for Hermione. I'm hoping that one day the two of you could bring yourselves to love each other. To be able to create a happy and enjoyable living environment." He took a small sip of his whiskey. "If the question bothers you we won't discuss it anymore."

Heaving a sigh, Severus took a rather large swig from his glass, cringing as the familiar burning sensation crawled down his throat. "It does not bother me," he spoke curtly, swirling the liquid in his glass. "I just don't have an answer for you at this particular moment…"

A silence that could have shattered glass fell upon the room and engulfed the two men. It went on for many minutes. Neither one of the made any attempt to break it. The fire was nearly extinguished, having eaten most of the available timbers to ignite it. Only faint shadows illuminated the faces of the Slytherin and the Gryffindor sitting together simultaneously.

After what felt like an eternity, Remus broke the everlasting stillness. "You really do care for her, don't you, Severus?"

Severus didn't respond, instead his nursed his whiskey glass closer to his face. His gaze was unfocused somewhere on the wall, as he appeared to examine nothing in particular.

"Its okay, Severus," his friend said after a moment. "I understand."

"I know you do, Lupin," Severus sighed. "I know you do."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Two o'clock couldn't seem to come by fast enough for Hermione's taste. She had spent the remainder of her time walking through the endless aisles of the Library, searching for something to occupy her time until she had to meet Ginny to get ready. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, which meant that most of the students were to be found shopping in the small shops located just outside of the castle grounds.

Hermione sat in her room, waiting on her bed for Ginny to arrive. It was ten minutes after two, and her red-headed friend still hadn't arrived. At two-thirty, a knock sounded on her door, only to be immediately opened the moment after. Hermione looked up as her mother, Ginny, and Molly Weasley entered her room. Molly promptly scooped Hermione up into possibly the tightest hug she'd ever received.

"Oh, Hermione," she spoke in a motherly tone. "Congratulations, my dear. We're all so proud of you." She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and faced her with a kind and sympathetic smile. "You're handling this stupid law wonderfully, Hermione. Arthur's appalled that the Ministry's gotten you so tangled up in this mess; even Bill and Charlie have gotten involved in repealing the law. They're still doing everything they can to work with Albus to have it revoked. Don't worry, my dear, hopefully you'll be out of this mess in just a few months."

'_Yeah_,' Hermione thought glumly. '_In just a few months this law will force me to have a kid_.' She frowned at the thought. Putting on her bravest smile, Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley for her love and congratulations. "Thank you, Molly, but I don't think that there is much anyone can do for me at this point," she said grimly. "I mean, after all, I am getting married in an hour. I guess I'll just have to grin and bear like the rest of the wizarding community."

"Oh now you hush, Hermione," Molly chastised. "You mustn't think like that. In situations such as this, we must be positive and hope for the best." She crossed her arms angrily across her chest, muttering angrily about the absurdity of Fudge's law and how it shouldn't be affecting mere children. "It's just plain wrong, I tell you," she told no one in particular. "For god's sake, children are being forced to marry before they even finish their education. Completely horrible!" Emily nodded firmly at Mrs. Weasley's statement. Molly uncrossed her arms and relaxed her stance a bit. "Although I must tell you, Hermione, when Ron told us that you had gotten involved in this foolishness, I was certain that he would send in a petition for your hand himself. In fact, I'm still not quite sure why he didn't…"

"Mum!" Ginny yelled, shifting her mother's attention off of Hermione. "What's done is done. Let's leave Hermione alone about this and try to focus on preparing her for her wedding."

Concentrating on what Ginny have said, Molly and Emily followed Ginny as she ushered Hermione to the bathroom. Once there, the three women spent most of the following half hour applying make-up and styling Hermione's hair. Over Hermione's chocolate tinted eyes, they striped charcoal-colored eyeliner and swept soft brushes of brown and light pink eye-shadow. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant bun atop her head, with tiny ringlets cascading down from multiple angles. Emily helped her daughter get into her dress while Molly made some last minute adjustments to the size, perfecting it to compliment Hermione's slim figure. As a final touch, Hermione grabbed the moonstone necklace that Severus had gotten her and placed it around her neck. The stone swirled like a rainbow fire as it touched the skin of her neck.

As Hermione gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel like the most beautiful bride in the world. The three women she loved most had transformed her into the epitome of perfection; a grown woman.

She was pulled from her reverie as Ginny cleared her throat. "Now," the red-head told her friend. "It's time for us to do the time-long wedding tradition." She looked expectantly towards Emily, who smiled warmly towards her daughter.

Emily reached into her purse and pulled out a black velvet box. "Hermione," she spoke softly. "Ever since you were little, I knew that when you finally got married, this would be the perfect accessory." She opened the box, revealing an antique silver comb. It was studded with crystal rhinestones in the shape of flowers. Together it formed a sparkling garden of jewels. "Something old…" Emily told Hermione. She took the comb and carefully stuck it in front of the stylish twist atop Hermione's head.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly extracted another small black box from one of her many pockets. Extending it in Hermione's general direction, molly said, "Here you are, my dear. This is a small wedding present from Ginny and I." As she opened the black container, a small tennis-bracelet appeared, lined with tiny diamonds. "Think of it as _something new_."

"Wow," Hermione gasped. "Molly, it's so beautiful. Thank you very much." With the help of her mother, she placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"Ah, but wait," Ginny shouted enthusiastically. "There's more…" She skipped over to her bag and pulled out something concealed within her palm. "First," Ginny said, displaying a miniature scroll in front of Hermione. "We have this." She placed the mini scroll in Hermione's palm. "It's the Marauder's map," Ginny informed Hermione, noting her confused gaze, "only shrunk."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Oh, how clever."

"Considered that something borrowed, because Harry wants that back," the red-head spoke. "Relatively soon, I've been told to add."

Hermione took the shrunken map magically stuck it to the inside of her gown. After making sure it was firmly in place, she looked at Ginny. "What's that," Hermione asked, indicating toward the other item clutched in her friend's hand.

Heaving a loud sigh, Ginny opened her hand to expose a crumpled blue handkerchief. "This was all Ron could find that was blue," she said sadly. She dangled the hankie from her fingertips as she passed it over to Hermione. "I'm not exactly sure what you want to do with it…"

"Thanks, gin," Hermione said. With a wave of her wand, she shrunk the handkerchief to be the same size as the map. She swiftly stitched the blue fabric inside her dress, next to the tiny scroll. "Well," Hermione spoke after a moment of adjusting herself. "Now that I have something old, new, borrowed, and blue, am I ready to get married?"

"Not quite," Emily said. She moved forward and embraced her daughter into a strong motherly hug. "I love you so much, Hermione. Never forget that."

"Thanks mum," she replied, clutching her mother with equal enthusiasm.

Molly clapped her hands together a few times. "Alright, the time is now ten after three. Is everyone all set?"

Emily released her daughter and stood back to gaze over her. A slow slime spread over her face as she took in Hermione's beauty. She looked into her eyes and whispered, "You've always been such a strong woman." Her voice rose as she turned to gaze upon the other women in the room. "Let's go have a wedding."

Ginny squealed with delight and ushered her and Hermione's mothers out of the room. She gave her friend a quick wink before stepping out into the hallway with Molly and Emily.

Hermione stood in the center of her Head Girls room staring around at the scenery. By tomorrow morning, she would never have these rooms to sleep in again. Her new quarters would reside in the Dungeons. She sighed as her eyed wandered around the room, stopping to linger on every unique crevice on the walls. Her gaze traveled to her bed and the familiar comforter and mattress she'd grown so accustomed to sleeping on. She'd read so many books in that bed, so many essays, and relaxed with Crookshanks more times than she could count.

Smiling, Hermione tilted her head to look at the beautifully-crafted nightstand beside the bed. Like her bed, it had been a crucial part of the room of her previous life. It had held many things that were close to her heart. Her important books and trinkets were kept in the drawer, while she always kept her wand on top next to her head while she slept. It was funny, she thought, how such a simple piece of furniture could affect a person so emotionally. She walked over to her nightstand and placed her wand on top of the wood. The handle of the wand tapped against something with a clang.

Hermione looked down to see the ring Draco had given her laying beside her wand. She eyed it curiously for a moment. It gave off a creepy presence that it hadn't emitted before. The ring felt engulfed in negative energy. She reached her hand down to grab it and toss it in the drawer, when Ginny popped her head back into the room.

"Um, I know that you're sad about leaving Gryffindor, but your room will be here when you get back. Professor McGonagall said that she would wait until tomorrow morning…in case you wanted to use it one last time." She beckoned Hermione with her hand.

Hermione withdrew her hand and stepped away towards the door. "Well, I may come back for a moment of privacy after this whole ordeal, but I will definitely not be sleeping here." She gave the room one last look before stepping through the door and shutting it behind her.

"So the dungeons, it is?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly. "The dungeons, it is, I'm afraid?" Her smile held a tint of mock sadness hidden behind eyes filled with joy.

Ginny looped her arm through her friends' and gave it a light squeeze. "Well, then," she said with a smirk. "Let's go get you married to the old bat."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Lucius Malfoy sat in a large leather chair, studded with golden accents. He sat in his study with the curtains tightly closed and only cindering coals in the fireplace. The dim light made the room appear ominous and dark. Shadowed corners looked as if they held unknown demons just waiting to lunge at victims.

He sat sipping at his Brandy in a crystal glass, tapping his finger against the glass. His gaze was narrowed at the smoldering embers.

Behind him, Draco paced like an anxious child. His arms were crossed over his chest as a scowl covered his face and marred his features. "Why must you always tap your glass?" he snarled towards his father. "You know the sound that ring makes against the glass irritates me…" His lip curled as he turned his head away from his father, and began to stare intently at a random spot on the wall.

Lucius smirked as he gazed at the ring on his right hand. He had gotten it from the Dark Lord himself, at the time of his downfall. Although injured, he'd had just enough strength to Accio his Master's old ring toward him after Potter delivered the final blow. The remaining Death Eaters who had survived both envied and worshipped him for it. With the Dark Lord's ring on his finger, he felt empowered and commanding. Most importantly, he had a delicious taste for some revenge.

A revenge involving a certain Gryffindor witch…

"Patience, Draco," Lucius spoke softly. "Patience." He still toyed with the glass in his hand, as he twirled it in the light of the flames to create dancing shimmers on the wall.

"How can you expect me to have patience at the time like now? Our window of opportunity is closing. Fast." He had moved to stand right next to his father, staring down with a fierce expression. "We need to stop sitting around and make our move _now_," he pounded his fist into his hand.

Lucius tilted his head towards his son, a slow sinister smirk spreading over his face. "Think rationally, my boy. If we strike now, we may lose all opportunity entirely." He watched Draco untense his shoulders, as his jaw twitched in frustration. "Right now, many powerful witches and wizards guard our prize. All perimeters surrounded." Lucius stood up from his seat, finishing the last of his drink and slamming the glass down on a table beside him. "Now…" he faced his son. "Wait until no one is around, and the time to strike will be upon us."

Draco slowly smiled in understanding, as an angry glare crossed his eyes. "She will be ours."

"With patience, my son." Lucius smiled evilly. "With patience."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione did everything she could to stifle a gasp as she stepped outside onto the scene that had been transformed for her wedding. She had less than 10 minutes to quickly observe the scenery before a wedding march would play and she would be required to walk down the aisle.

A long white carpet served as the aisle, flanked on either side by white chairs. Graceful lilies accented each chair lining the sides of the aisle in decoration. A wide arch, consisting of white lilies and roses, stood resting at the end of the aisle, indicating where she and Severus would be standing in just a few moments. Gazing above, Hermione noticed that Professor Flitwick had charmed bubbles and butterflies to swirl and float gracefully above the proceedings.

As if he had appeared out of thin air, Hermione noticed Dumbledore standing calmly beside her. "Are you nervous, my dear?" he asked her.

Nodding, Hermione spoke, "a little."

Dumbledore emitted a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, Hermione. Everything will go over smoothly. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so," she said meekly.

A deep throat cleared itself from behind them, causing both Hermione and the headmaster to turn around. Realizing where the sound came from, Dumbledore smiled professionally.

"Ah, Hermione, let me introduce you to someone," he said, gesturing towards the man who'd cleared his throat. "This is Cranstinious Dorgon. He will be serving as a witness for the Ministry to approve that the marriage actually took place."

The man extended his hand towards Hermione. "It's Cranstinious Dorgon, _the second_, actually. It's very nice to meet you, Miss Granger. And may I offer my congratulations to you on this joyous day." The Ministry official was a man of roughly six feet and dark-toned skin. His hair rested atop his head in a fluffy black mop while his eyes were a warm chocolate color.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," Hermione replied, shaking his hand. She knew that the Ministry had only had only sent this man because they did not believe that their marriage would occur. "I hope you enjoy yourself today."

After a curt nod, Dumbledore ushered the Ministry-sent man away. Hermione turned her attention towards the area where the aisle awaited her. Guests were now filing into their seats. On the bride's side, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, as well as Emily and Thomas, took up the most of the front row. Behind them, Molly and Arthur sat in the second row of chairs. Even Fred and George had made a special trip from their joke shop in Diagon Alley and were seated next to their parents. The third row consisted of Percy and Charlie Weasley, Neville and Luna. The four chairs in the third row were occupied by Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, and Dean. Bill Weasley was the only guest unable to attend, as he was preoccupied breaking curses for Gringotts in Egypt.

The opposite side of the aisle was much smaller with less chairs and guests. Taking up the seats in the groom's side was Professor McGonagall, Remus, and Nymphadora Lupin in the first row. Behind them sat Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and, of course, Fang. Hermione smirked at the sight of Hagrid's dog taking up two whole chairs. The third row consisted of Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, and the Bloody Baron hovered silently above the chair beside them.

It was quite apparent that, simply by the different amounts of guests on either side, she was getting into a very new lifestyle. She had grown up surrounded by family and friends who loved every part of her. Severus didn't have that same luxury. The only individuals who showed to his wedding were three colleagues, two friends, and a dog. Even under any other circumstance, if she were to marry any other person, all of those same guests would be sitting on her side. Except, perhaps, the Bloody Baron… It suddenly dawned on Hermione that the immediate closeness she'd felt with all of her school friends wouldn't be as prevalent in her life anymore.

As she stood at the back of the ceremony location, looking at the backs of her friends' heads, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. It really was quite a beautiful scene; the decorations had been done up nicely. She truly was grateful for everything…except the entire reason behind everything. Even though Hermione had always planned on one day being married and starting a family, she did not want it to be today, especially on her school grounds.

She shook her head at those thoughts. She might not want this, but it had to be done. By the end of the evening, she would be Mrs. Hermione Snape. It sounded so foreign, yet oddly familiar.

A streak of black to her right caught Hermione's attention. She turned her head to see Severus approaching her. Her breathe caught in her throat as she saw him. '_He's so handsome…_' she thought to herself.

He stood dressed in a crisp black suit with a white button-up shirt peaking out. A white rose was pinned to his jacket, just slightly blooming. His hair was sleek and smooth-looking, tied neatly in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he gazed at his bride-to be.

"You look lovely," Severus spoke softly.

"And you look incredibly handsome, my dear," she replied with a smile.

Just then, the wedding march began to take place, and Dumbledore made his way to the center of the alter. With a kind smile, he motioned for Hermione and Severus to begin making their way towards him.

Severus held his arm out towards Hermione. She took a hold of it and grasped his arm tightly. He felt her hand shaking slightly as she grabbed onto him. Reaching over, he placed his hand over her and gave it a light squeeze. With a loving smile, he said, "don't worry. It will be over before you know it."

His smile reassured her, just as every head in the audience turned to face them. They took a step forward and they all stood up in response. Severus and Hermione began walking slowly down the aisle.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes focused straight ahead, but found it impossible to keep her gaze from drifting to her family and friends. Her eyes passed over Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all who gave her wide grins and nods of encouragement. She then looked over to her mother, who stood there with her hand placed delicately over her chest. When their eyes locked, Emily gave her daughter a caring smile. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to Hermione. That simple action warmed her heart and demonstrated just how much support for family had for her.

She straightened up her posture and looked ahead. They continued to walk until they reached Dumbledore, who stood with his hands clasped in front of him. When everyone seated, Severus and Hermione kneeled in front of the great wizard before them.

"My friends," Dumbledore spoke to all present. "We have gathered here on this joyous day to join these two souls in matrimony." He turned to a table that was placed behind them and picked up a golden chalice. Facing Hermione and Severus, he held the chalice in the air and removed his hands.

Hermione tensed in preparation for the beautiful vessel to fall to the ground, but to her amazement it remained perfectly stable in the air. Dumbledore then poured a red liquid from a glass jar into the chalice. She assumed the liquid was some sort of wine.

Dumbledore held his hands above the chalice. They emitted a faint yellow glow, as if radiating heat towards the floating cup. His eyes closed, almost trance-like, as he spoke,

"As the stars and moon align today,

Let all those present hear as I say,

All who bear witness to the words I speak,

Are here to observe the journey which they seek.

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger,

Soon to be one name, but never a stranger,

Till the end of eternity standing strong together,

To have and to hold, now and forever."

He clapped his hands together and the cup began to float towards Severus. Hermione watched as he inclined his head to take a sip of the red liquid from the chalice. As the cup began to make its way towards her, she followed suit and did the same. The chalice then began to hover back towards Professor Dumbledore.

He held the golden cup in one hand, while extending the other towards Severus's chest. The rose that had been pinned to his jacket came loose and levitated near the chalice. Dumbledore then took the chalice and poured the remaining contents over the white rose. As the red wine hit the petals, it magically absorbed into them, rather than dripping off. Within moments, the rose had transformed from white into a blood crimson color. It slowly made its way back towards Severus, and reattached itself to his jacket.

"The red rose is passionate and fiery," Dumbledore began speaking again. "It encompasses love, desire, and strength. Let the magic of this union give you both the strength to overcome any difficulties you may face. Let it give you the desire to keep a happy and warm household. Let it give you the love that you both deserve so much." He reached out and grabbed each of their hands and brought them together.

As Hermione and Severus knelt with their hands held together, they turned to gaze upon one another. They exchanged a loving smile, each encouraging the other silently.

Dumbledore took a silk ribbon, just as red as the rose, and held it above their hands. He quietly muttered a phrase in Latin before the ribbon glowed faintly. The wizard took the ribbon and wrapped it softly around their joint hands. He tied the two ends into a bow and rested it on top. With a wide smile, he looked down happily at the pair before him. "I now pronounce you, man and wife." There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he looked at Severus and spoke, "you may kiss the bride."

With a soft smile, Severus looked at Hermione and placed his free hand lightly behind her head. He pulled her near him and he closed in and gently kissed her lips. Hermione felt a tinkle stem from her mouth all the way down to her toes. Still on her knees, she moved towards Severus and kissed him just a bit deeper before releasing him and leaning back. She smiled at the expression on his face; he appeared to be a mixture of elated and bewildered.

Dumbledore raised his head towards the audience and grinned widely. Everyone began to clap loudly as Hermione and Severus stood up before the alter. Still holding hands, the pair began making their way back down the aisle. As they passed by Lavender and Parvati, they began throwing little pieces of rice at them. Hermione giggled as they performed the childish act they'd read in her wedding book.

Severus led them past all of the guests and away from the crowd. Twirling Hermione into his grasp, Severus pulled out his wand and Apparated them off the school grounds. Hermione barely had a second to lock eyes with Ginny and flash a quick smile before she disappeared.

* * *

And there we have it folks, Severus and Hermione are officially married. Now it's time for the after-party...

Please don't forget to review and let me know what it think!


End file.
